Aventura Interdimensional
by julian manes
Summary: Debido a un accidente Ash y Misty pierden a sus pokémons, una cazadora interdimensional se ofrece a buscarlos y ellos la acompañan. AAML C21: ¿como quedo el amor entre Ash y Misty despues de tan largo viaje?
1. Capitulo Uno

HOLA DE NUEVO, SOY JULIAN MANES. EN ESTA OCASION LES QUIERO PRESENTAR MI PRIMER FIC MULTICROSSOVER. PERO A DIFERENCIA DE OTROS, AQUÍ APARECE UN NUEVO PERSONAJE QUE SERÁ QUIEN LO PROTAGONIZE. EL FIC SE INICIA EN POKÉMON Y TERMINA EN DICHA SERIE TRANSITANDO ENTRE VARIAS SERIES CONOCIDAS. LA PROTAGONISTA DE ESTE FIC ES UNA CHICA LLAMADA ZANY QUIEN SE OCUPA DE CAPTURAR LOS ENTES QUE SE CRUZAN ENTRE DIMENSIONES (O SEA ENTRE LAS DISTINTAS SERIES) EN UN MOMENTO DADO SE ENCUENTRA CON ASH Y CIA... PERO NO DIGO NADA MÁS. QUE LO DISFRUTEN.

**"AVENTURA INTERDIMENSIONAL"**

**CAPÍTULO UNO:**

****

COMO SIEMPRE, NUESTROS HEROES, ASH MISTY Y BROCK VIAJAN POR LOS BOSQUES BUSCANDO NUEVAS AVENTURAS, ASH ESTA ANSIOSO POR CAPTURAR UN NUEVO POKÉMON Y BROCK ANDA A LA EXPECTATIVA DE UN NUEVO AMOR (O CHICA QUE LE CORRESPONDA) MIENTRAS QUE MISTY SOLO QUIERE DETENERSE UN MOMENTO A DESCANSAR...

**MISTY**.- ¿QUÉ LES PARECE SI DESCANSAMOS UN POCO? HACE RATO QUE ESTAMOS CAMINANDO...

**ASH**.- MISTY TIENE RAZON, PODEMOS DESCANSAR UN MOMENTO, ¡¡¡YA ME DIO HAMBRE!!!

**MISTY**.- NO PARAMOS PARA COMER...

**BROCK**.- ESTÁ BIEN. DESCANSEMOS. Y NO SE PREOCUPEN, YA CASÍ ES MEDIODÍA ASÍ QUE LES PREPARARÉ LA COMIDA.

**ASH**.- ¡¡¡QUE BIEN!!!

**MISTY**.- _(LANZANDO LAS POKÉBOLAS)_ SACARÉ A MIS POKÉMONS... _(MIENTRAS PSYDUCK SALE DE SU POKEBOLA)_ ¡¡¡PSYDUCK!!! PODÍAS HABER ESPERADO A QUE TE LLAME.

**PSYDUCK**.- ¡PSYAYAYAYAYYY! (¡no me llamaste acaso!)

**MISTY**.- A VECES QUISIERA QUE DESAPAREZCAS PARA SIEMPRE.

**ASH**.- _(LANZANDO LAS POKÉBOLAS)_ VAYAN... ¡SALGAN TODOS!

**BROCK**.- _(LANZANDO LAS POKÉBOLAS)_ ¡USTEDES TAMBIEN!

**CHIKORITA**.- _(FROTÁNDOSE CONTRA LAS PIERNAS DE ASH)_ ¡CHIKO, CHIKO, CHIKO! (¡te quiero mucho Ash!)

**ASH**.- AY, QUE LINDA...

**MISTY**.- POR LO MENOS PODREMOS DESCANSAR SIN QUE ESOS INÚTILES DEL EQUIPO ROCKET NOS MOLESTEN.

**BROCK**.- AHORA QUE LOS MENCIONÁS, HACE RATO QUE NO APARECEN.

**ASH**.- DEJALOS, QUIEN LOS NECESITA.

Y ESCONDIDOS DETRÁS DE UNOS ARBUSTOS... SI, ELLOS.

**JAMES**.- ¡COMO QUE INÚTILES!

**JESSE**.- ¿QUÉ ES ESO DE QUE NO NOS NECESITAN?

**MEOWTH**.- DEJALOS QUE HABLEN... EN UN MOMENTO ESTARÁN LLORANDO POR SUS POKÉMONS PERDIDOS. CON ESTE NUEVO PLAN NO SE SALVARÁN.

**JAMES**.- PERO SI SE QUEDAN SENTADOS EN ESE LUGAR, NO CAERÁN NUNCA EN EL POZO QUE CAVAMOS.

**JESSE**.- YA SE VAN A MOVER... NO SE VAN A QUEDAR TODA LA VIDA AHÍ.

**MEOWTH**.- ESTÉN ATENTOS, SI ALGÚNO DE LOS POKÉMONS SE DESCUIDA, TENDREMOS QUE CAPTURARLO O SINO NUESTRO PLAN SE ARRUINARÁ.

MIENTRAS EL EQUIPO ROCKET "HACE PLANES" NUESTROS AMIGOS DESCANSAN SIN SOSPECHAR QUE ESTÁN SIENDO ESPIADOS POR ELLOS.

**ASH**.- _(DÁNDOLE UN VASO A MISTY)_ TOMÁ UN POCO DE JUGO DE MANZANA MISTY.

**MISTY**.- ¡GRACIAS ASH! 

**ASH**.- A BROCK LE FALTA UN RATO PARA LA COMIDA, ¿QUÉ TE PARECE SI HASTA QUE ESTÁ LISTA JUGAMOS UN POCO AL TA-TE-TI?

**MISTY**.- ¡PERFECTO! PERO TE VOY A GANAR COMO SIEMPRE.

**ASH**.- _(PENSANDO)_ SIEMPRE QUE QUIERA DEJARTE GANAR. _(HABLANDO)_ SOLO TUVISTES UNA RACHA DE SUERTE, YO SOY UN CAMPEON EN ESTO.

**MISTY**.- ¡CLARO, COMO NO!. _(PENSANDO)_ LO SOS, SI NO FUERA QUE ME DEJÁS GANAR...

**ASH**.- _(MOVIENDO LAS FICHAS)_ SABÉS QUE MISTY. HACE RATO QUE NO CAPTURO UN POKÉMON RARO PARA MANDARLE AL PROFESOR OAK.

**MISTY**.- _(MOVIENDO LAS FICHAS)_ ¿EL NOCTOWL QUE CAPTURASTES NO ES LO SUFICIENTEMENTE RARO? NO HAY MUCHOS CON ESOS COLORES.

**ASH**.- _(MOVIENDO UNA FICHA)_ SI, LO ES. PERO NO SE LO VOY A MANDAR AL PROFESOR.

**MISTY**.- _(PENSANDO) _YA SE MANDO UNA DE LAS SUYAS, ¡NO PUEDE COMETER SEMEJANTE ERROR! YA VERÁ _(HABLANDO Y MOVIENDO UNA FICHA)_ TE TOCA ASH.

**ASH**.- ¿EH? BUENO... _(PENSANDO)_ LA DEJO GANAR DE NUEVO...

**MISTY**.- _(PENSANDO Y MOVIENDO UNA FICHA)_ ¡OTRA VEZ ME DEJA GANAR! SI ASÍ LO QUIERE... _(HABLANDO Y MOVIENDO UNA FICHA)_ TE GANÉ ASH.

**ASH**.- ¡QUE! NO PUEDE SER... _(PENSANDO)_ NO SÉ SI ESTÁ BIEN LO QUE HAGO, PERO ME GUSTA VERLA SONREIR CUANDO ME GANA.

**MISTY**.- _(SONRIENDO)_ CREO QUE EL GRAN CAMPEON ESTÁ PERDIENDO SU FAMA.

**ASH**.- _(PENSANDO)_ QUE LINDA SONRISA. _(HABLANDO)_ ¡BAH! SUERTE DE PRINCIPIANTES... ¿OTRA PARTIDA? 

**MISTY**.- BUENO, ¿POR QUÉ NO?

**ASH**.- TE TOCA EMPÉZAR A VOS... _(SEÑALANDO A UN LUGAR)_ ¡¡¡¿QUÉ ES ESO?!!! ES UN POKÉMON EXTRAÑO.

**MISTY**.- _(SORPRENDIDA)_ ¿QUÉ? ¡ES VERDAD! NUNCA VI UNO ASÍ. ¿QUÉ DICE TU DEXTER?

**ASH**.- VEAMOS LO QUE DICE...

**DEXTER**.- POKÉMON DESCONOCIDO, NO FIGURA EN MI BASE DE DATOS.

**ASH**.- ESTO ES EXTRAÑO. ¡BROCK! MIRÁ ESE POKÉMON QUE ESTA ALLÍ.

**BROCK**.- _(VIENDO HACIA DONDE LE INDICAN)_ ¿QUÉ COSA? ¡¡¡VAYA!!! JAMÁS VI UNO DE ESOS...

Y ELLOS NO ERAN LOS ÚNICOS SORPRENDIDOS...

**JESSE**.- ¿PERO DE DONDE SALIO ESE BICHO?

**JAMES**.- ¡JAMÁS VI SEMEJANTE POKÉMON!

**MEOWTH**.- CREO QUE ESE POKEMONZOTE SERÁ EL INDICADO PARA QUE EL JEFE NOS PERDONE POR NO HABERLE ENVIADO NADA EN TODO ESTE TIEMPO.

**JESSE**.- ¡TENÉS RAZON!

**JAMES**.- ¡VAMOS A ATRAPARLO!

**MEOWTH**.- ¿PERO COMO LO ATRAPAREMOS?

EL EXTRAÑO POKÉMON QUE ESTÁN VIENDO ES NI MÁS NI MENOS QUE UN ELEFANTE AFRICANO, RARO PARA ELLOS, QUE POR ALGÚNA RAZON APARECIO EN ESE LUGAR. EL ELEFANTE ESTABA COMIENDO PASTO TRANQUILAMENTE, HASTA QUE A ALGUIEN SE LE OCURRIO CAPTURARLO...

**ASH**.- ¡VOY A ATRAPARLO!

**MISTY**.- ¡NO LO HAGÁS ASH! PUEDE SER PELIGROSO.

**ASH**.- TENGO QUE CAPTURARLO. ASÍ SE LO MANDO AL PROFESOR OAK PARA QUE LO ANALIZE. ¡MUY BIEN! ¡PIKACHU IMPAK TRUENO!

**PIKACHU**.- _(METIDO EN SU BOLSA DE DORMIR)_ PIKACHU. (TRAD: buenas noches)

**ASH**.- _(IRRITADO)_ ¡PIIIKACHUU! BIEN, TE LO PERDÉS. ES TU TURNO BULBASAUR.

**BULBASAUR**.- ¿BULBA? _(NEGÁNDOSE CON LA CABEZA)_ ¡BULBA, BULBA! (TRAD: ¿quien yo? ¡no, ni loco!)

**ASH**.- ¡OTRO QUE SE ACHICA! CREO QUE LLEGO TU TURNO CHIKORITA.

**CHIKORITA**.- ¡CHIKO! ¡CHIKOCHI! (TRAD: ¡yo lo haré! ¡miedosos!)

**ASH**.- ¡ASÍ SE HACE CHIKORITA!

****

PERO AL VER EL ELEFANTE...

**CHIKORITA**.- ¡CHIKO! (TRAD: ¡en guardia!)

**ELEFANTE**.- ¡FRRRRRMMM! (TRAD: ¡no molestés!)

**CHIKORITA**.- _(CORRIENDO HACIA ASH)_ ¡CHIKOOO! (TRAD: ¡mejor no!)

**ASH**.- CREO QUE ES MUY GRANDE PARA VOS, CHIKORITA.

**MISTY**.- ¡ASH! ¿POR QUÉ MEJOR NO LO DEJÁS?

**ASH**.- ¡NO PUEDO DESPERDICIAR ESTA OPORTUNIDAD! ESE POKÉMON TIENE QUE SER MÍO.

**BROCK**.- ASH, NO VAS A PERDER NADA SI LO DEJÁS AHÍ. MEJOR VAMOS A COMER.

**ASH**.- _(GRITANDO)_ ¡¡¡TENGO QUE ATRAPARLO!!!

**JESSE**.- _(APARECIENDO DE REPENTE)_ EL PELOS PARADOS TIENE RAZON. ¿POR QUÉ NO SE VAN A SU CASA, NENITOS?

**JAMES**.- Y LE DEJAN ESTE TRABAJO A LOS GRANDES.

**ASH**.- NO ME DIGÁS QUE SON ELLOS...

**BROCK**.- ENTONCES NO ME LO PREGUNTÉS.

**JESSE**.- ¡PREPÁRENSE PARA LOS PROBLEMÁS!

**JAMES**.- ¡Y MÁS VALE QUE TEMAN!

**JESSE**.- PARA PROTEGER AL MUNDO DE LA DEVASTACION.

**MEOWTH**.- ¡Y YA SABEN QUE SIGUE!

**JESSE Y JAMES**.- _(MIENTRAS GOLPEAN A MEOWTH)_ ¡¡¡INÚTIL FELINO!!! SABÉS PERFECTAMENTE QUE NO TENÉS QUE INTERRUMPIR NUESTRO LEMA.

**ASH**.- SUPONGO QUE NO QUERRÁN CAPTURAR A ESE EXTRAÑO POKÉMON.

**JESSE**.- ES LO QUE VAMOS A HACER.

**JAMES**.- Y EL JEFE NOS VA A RECOMPENSAR.

**MISTY**.- _(HABLÁNDOLE A ASH EN EL OIDO)_ ¿POR QUÉ MEJOR NO LOS DEJÁS PELEAR PRIMERO A ELLOS PARA VER QUE TAN FUERTE ES ESE POKÉMON?

**ASH**.- _(SORPRENDIDO)_ ¿QUÉ? BUENO... CREO QUE ASÍ MIS POKÉMONS SE ANIMARAN A LUCHAR. _(HABLÁNDOLE AL E.R.)_ BUENO INÚTILES VEAMOS DE QUE SON CAPACES.

**EQUIPO ROCKET**.- _(SORPRENDIDOS)_ ¿DE VERDAD PODEMOS?

**MISTY**.- ¡CLARO! SI ES QUE NO TIENEN MIEDO...

**JESSE**.- ¿MIEDO? ¡¡¡ESA PALABRA NO FIGURA EN MI DICCIONARIO!!!

**JAMES**.- Y ES QUE TAMPOCO TENEMOS DICCIONARIO.

**MEOWTH**.- ¡BASTA DE PALABRAS! MANDEN A ARBOK Y A WEEZING.

**JESSE**.- ¡ARBOK, WOBBUFFET! SALGAN.

**JAMES**.- ¡WEEZING, FLORCITA DE CALABAZA! AUGGGH, OTRA VEZ... CREÍ QUE TE HABÍA QUEDADO CLARO QUE SOY JAMES, ¡EL INTRÉPIDO MOLTRES!

**MEOWTH**.- TODAVÍA SE CREÉ LO DE ESE LIBRO...

**JESSE**.- ¡VAMOS ARBOK! DALE UNA EMBESTIDA A ESE POKÉMON GRANDOTE.

**ARBOK**.- ¿ARBOK? (TRAD: ¿estás desvariando?)

**JAMES**.- WEEZING, DEMOSTRALE QUE SOS UN VALIENTE COMO TU AMO. ATAQUE DE HEDIONDEZ.

WEEZING HACE LO QUE JAMES LE PIDE PERO EL ELEFANTE LO VE Y LE DA UN BUEN GOLPE CON LA TROMPA, MANDÁNDOLO A DONDE ESTÁN JAMES Y CIA... CAYENDO ENCIMA DE ESTE.

**JAMES**.- _(CON WEEZING ENCIMA DE ÉL)_ ¡AYYY! VEO QUE ESTÁS GORDITO... WEEZING.

**JAMES**.- WOBBUFFET, CONTRAATACA.

**WOBBUFFET**.- ¿WOBBU? (TRAD: ¿contraataque?)

**JESSE**.- ES CIERTO... SI NO TE ATACAN NO PODÉS CONTRAATACAR.

**JAMES**.- ¡ES TU TURNO VICTREEBEL! ¡HOJAS NAVAJAS!

LAS HOJAS NAVAJAS DE VICTREEBEL REBOTARON EN EL ELEFANTE, ESTE AL SENTIRSE ATACADO COMENZO CON SU EMBESTIDA...

**TODOS**.- ¡¡¡NOS VA A ATACAR!!!

**VOZ**.- ¡RAYO PARALIZADOR!

DE LA NADA SE OYE ESA VOZ Y UN RAYO VIOLETA TOCA AL ELEFANTE, EL CUAL SE QUEDA PARALIZADO Y PRÁCTICAMENTE DORMIDO. SIN QUE ELLOS SE PERCATEN, DE EN MEDIO DE UNOS ARBUSTOS SALE UNA CHICA, LA CUAL TIENE EN SUS MANOS UN EXTRAÑO OBJETO...

**ASH**.- ¿QUIÉN FUE?

**BROCK**.- NO TENGO IDEA...

**JESSE**.- ¿EH? ¿JAMES, TU VICTREEBEL LE DIO POLVO DE SUEÑO?

**JAMES**.- NO, NO LO HIZO.

**MEOWTH**.- _(SEÑALANDO ALGO)_ ¡¡¡AYYYY!!! ¿QUIÉN ES ESA TIPA?

**CHICA**.- NO SE ASUSTEN, NO LES HARÉ DAÑO.

¿QUIÉN ES ESA CHICA? ¿QUÉ PASO CON EL ELEFANTE? ¿DE DONDE SALIO EL ELEFANTE? TODO LO VERÁN A SU DEBIDO MOMENTO...

**CONTINUARÁ...**

****

¡HOLAS! SOY ASH KETCHUM DE PUEBLO PALETA. ¿UNA CAZADORA INTERDIMENSIONAL? ¡¡¡¿ADONDE ESTÁN NUESTROS POKÉMONS?!!! ¿PODEMOS VIAJAR CON VOS? NO SE PIERDAN ESTA EMOCIONANTE AVENTURA QUE ACABA DE COMENZAR. ¡EL VIAJE ES CADA VEZ MÁS EMOCIONANTE!

HOLAS. ¿QUÉ LES PARECIO? LES COMENTO QUE A ESTE FIC COMENCE A ESCRIBIRLO HACE COMO DOS AÑOS, ES POR ESO QUE HAY COSAS DESACTUALIZADAS Y ADEMÁS ESTÁ ESCRITO EN UNA FORMA DIFERENTE A LA QUE USO ACTUALMENTE (YO ME ENTIENDO) EN REALIDAD CUANDO EMPECÉ A ESCRIBIRLO NI ASH NI MISTY HABÍAN LLEGADO A CIUDAD CAÑA DORADA (SAQUEN CUENTAS :P) POR ESO TAMBIÉN APARECEN POKÉMONS QUE ASH YA NO TIENE. BUENO, LES AGRADEZCO LOS REVIEWS DE MIS FICS ANTERIORES... Y LOS QUE HAYAN PUESTO PARA ESTE ^^ MI MAIL ES EL DE SIEMPRE: julianmanes@hotmail.com EL QUE QUIERA ESCRIBIR PUEDE HACERLO. ¡SUERTE!

JULIAN MANES

AVENTURA INTERDIMENSIONAL: MAYO 2004. TODOS LOS PERSONAJES MENCIONADOS EN ESTE CAPÍTULO SON PROPIEDAD DE NINTENDO INC. Y SUS EMPRESAS AFILIADAS. HISTORIA BASADA EN "AVENTURA INTERDIMENSIONAL/ZANY, LA CAZADORA INTERDIMENSIONAL" PROPIEDAD DE "JULIAN MANES" LA CUAL ESTÁ REGISTRADA, HECHO EL DEPOSITO QUE MARCA LA LEY 11723.


	2. Capitulo Dos

**"AVENTURA INTERDIMENSIONAL"**

**CAPÍTULO DOS:**

****

DE LA NADA SALIO UNA CHICA EXTRAÑA. ES ALTA Y DELGADA. SU PELO ES LARGO, LACIO Y DE COLOR VERDE LIMON. VISTE ROPA MUY RARA, UNA ESPECIE DE CAMISA PLATEADA CON BOTONES DORADOS, TIENE FALDA CORTA DE COLOR NEGRO CON UNA RARAS ONDULACIONES ROJAS. SUS ZAPATOS SON AZULES Y SU PIEL ES MUY BLANCA, CASI COMO LA LECHE. TIENE OJOS GRANDES Y AMARILLOS. LABIOS FINOS Y PINTADOS DE MORADO. EN SUS MANOS LLEVA UN ELEMENTO SEMEJANTE A UN SECADOR DE PELO.

**CHICA**.- PERDON QUE NO ME PRESENTÉ, SOY ZANY. VI QUE ESE ELEFANTE LOS IBA A ATACAR Y LOS AYUDÉ. JUSTAMENTE LO ESTABA BUSCANDO DESDE HACE RATO.

**ASH**.- ¿SOS LA ENTRENADORA DE ESE POKÉMON?

**ZANY**.- ¡NO! ESE NO ES UN POKÉMON, ES UN ANIMAL LLAMADO ELEFANTE. VIENE DE LA DIMENSION AFR-12 Y MI DEBER ES RESTITUIRLO A SU LUGAR DE ORIGEN...

**BROCK**.- _(TOMÁNDOLE LAS MANOS A ZANY)_ ¡Y MI DEBER ES AMARTE Y PROTEGERTE PARA TODA LA VIDA, HERMOSA CHICA... PERDON POR NO PRESENTARME, ME LLAMO BROCK, PERO PODÉS DECIRME DULZURA...

**MISTY**.- _(TOMÁNDOLO DE LA OREJA)_ AUNQUE NOSOTROS TE LLAMAMOS PATÉTICO...

**ZANY**.- _(CON CORAZONES EN LOS OJOS)_ ¡PERO QUE HERMOSO CHICO QUE ES BROCK! LÁSTIMA QUE YA TIENE NOVIA...

**ASH**.- _(SORPRENDIDO)_ ¡¡¡SU NOVIA!!!

**MISTY**.- _(SOLTANDO A BROCK Y TIRANDOLO AL PISO)_ ¿¡¡¡QUÉ!!!? ¡¡¡YO NO SOY NOVIA DE ESTE DESASTRE!!!

**ZANY**.- _(ARROJANDOSE SOBRE BROCK)_ ¡ENTONCES ESTE CHICO SERÁ TODO MÍO! POBRECITO, ¿ESTÁS BIEN?

**BROCK**.- _(BABEANDO)_ YA ME SIENTO MEJOR A TU LADO...

**ZANY**.- NUNCA HABÍA VISTO A ALGUIEN COMO VOS... SOS MUY LINDO.

**BROCK**.- GRACIAS, RICURA.

**ASH**.- PERDON QUE INTERRUMPA ZANY, PERO... ¿QUÉ ES ESO DE QUE TENÉS QUE ENVIARLO A SU DIMENSION, Y QUE ES UN ELEFANTE?

**ZANY**.- ¡AY! ¿POR QUÉ EL DEBER TIENE QUE ESTAR ANTES QUE EL PLACER? LES EXPLICARÉ. YO SOY UNA CAZADORA INTERDIMENSIONAL. VENGO DE LA DIMENSION INA-00 Y MI OBLIGACION ES DEVOLVER A SUS DIMENSIONES DE ORIGEN A TODOS LOS ENTES QUE SE ESCAPAN ENTRE LAS DIMENSIONES. A VECES SON ANIMALES, OTRAS VECES PERSONAS, Y OTRAS VECES COSAS O EMBRUJOS.

**MISTY**.- ¿QUÉ ES UN ENTE?

**ZANY**.- ¿UN ENTE? BUENO... DESDE EL PUNTO DE VISTA DE LA FILOSOFÍA, UN ENTE ES TODO AQUELLO QUE EXISTE O QUE TIENE COMO ÚNICO FIN SER.

**MISTY**.- ME QUEDO CLARO.

**ASH**.- ¿EHHH? SI, LO ENTENDÍ, CLARO...

**BROCK**.- _(BABEÁNDOSE CON ZANY)_ ¿NO TE GUSTARÍA QUE YO SEA TU ENTE FAVORITO?

**ZANY**.- _(ABRAZANDO A BROCK)_ ¡¡¡PERO POR SUPUESTO!!!

**JESSE**.- APROVECHEMOS QUE ESTÁN DISTRAÍDOS Y CAPTUREMOS AL ENTE, ELEFANTE O LO QUE SEA PARA LLEVÁRSELO AL JEFE.

**MEOWTH**.- ¡PERFECTO!

**JAMES**.- ¡VAMOS YA! –Y COMIENZAN A CAMINAR LOS TRES.

**ASH**.- UN MOMENTO... ¿ADONDE VAN?

**MEOWTH**.- Y ADONDE CREÉS, A CAPTURAR AL ENGENDRO ESE.

**MISTY**.- ¡NO PUEDEN HACER ESO! TIENE QUE VOLVER A SU DIMENSION.

**JAMES**.- ¡ME IMPORTA TRES CARAJOS DE DONDE HAYA SALIDO! ES UN BICHO RARO Y SE LO VAMOS A LLEVAR AL JEFE.

**BROCK**.- ¡NO PUEDEN LLEVÁRSELO!

**JESSE**.- PODEMOS Y LO VAMOS A HACER.

**MEOWTH**.- ¡Y NADIE NOS VA A DETENER!

**ZANY**.- DEJENMELOS YO ME OCUPO.

**BROCK**.- _(TOMÁNDOLE DE LA MANO A ZANY)_ YO TE AYUDARE LINDA BELLEZA ESPACIAL.

**MISTY**.- _(GOLPEÁNDOLO CON EL FAMOSO MAZO)_ ¡¡¡ELLA NO ES DEL ESPACIO EXTERIOR!!!.

**ASH**.- A ESTA ALTURA NO SÉ NI QUIEN SOY YO.

RÁPIDAMENTE, ZANY SACA DE SU MOCHILA OTRO APARATO. ESTE SE ASEMEJA A UN LÁPIZ SOLO QUE ES DE COLOR PLATEADO, APUNTA CON ÉL AL EQUIPO ROCKET Y...

**ZANY**.- ¡RAYO ULTRAAMNÉSICO!

**EQUIPO ROCKET**.- _(PONIENDOSE... MAL :P)_ ¡¡¡AYYYYY!!!

**ASH**.- _(PREOCUPADO) _¿QUÉ LE ESTÁS HACIENDO?

**MISTY**.- NO LOS MATÉS, DESPUÉS DE TODO NO SON TAN MALOS.

**ZANY**.- NO SE ASUSTEN, ES UN RAYO QUE LES PROVOCA AMNESIA TEMPORAL OLVIDANDO LO QUE VIERON Y ESCUCHARON EN LAS ULTIMÁS DOCE HORAS.

**ASH Y MISTY**.- ¿¡QUE!?

**BROCK**.- LES EXPLICO, ESO HARÁ QUE SE OLVIDEN DE LO VISTO.

**ASH Y MISTY**.- ¡AH! MENOS MAL...

**ZANY**.- Y AHORA... ¡HIPERLANZAMIENTO!

DEL RAYO ULTRAMNÉSICO VERDE, SALIO OTRO AZUL QUE PROVOCO QUE EL EQUIPO ROCKET SALGA VOLANDO COMO ACOSTUMBRAN HACERLO...

**EQUIPO ROCKET**.- _(GRITANDO EN EL AIRE)_ ¡EL EQUIPO ROCKET SALE VOLANDO SIN SABER POR QUE!

**ASH**.- BUENO, A ESO SI ESTÁN ACOSTUMBRADOS.

**ZANY**.- Y AHORA A CUMPLIR CON MI DEBER... _(SACA UN APARATO DE SU MOCHILA Y COMIENZA A ANALIZARLO)_ TENGO QUE ENVIAR AL ELEFANTE A SU LUGAR DE ORIGEN, DIMENSION AFR-12, HORA DE GREENWICH 06:00 LATITUD 20° S; LONGITUD 20° E... _(A MEDIDA QUE ZANY DICE Y TOCA VARIOS BOTONES DEL APARATO, UNA FIGURA DE COLOR ROJO SE ABRE EN EL LUGAR)_

**ASH**.- MISTY... ¿QUÉ ESTÁ HACIENDO ELLA?

**MISTY**.- NO LO SÉ, SUPONGO QUE ALGO RELACIONADO CON EL ELEFANTE.

**BROCK**.- _(BABEÁNDOSE)_ DEJENME ADMIRARLA EN SU TRABAJO.

**MISTY**.- ¡POR QUE NO TE QUEDÁS TRANQUILO, BABOSO!

**ZANY**.- ¡TAPUER DE LA DIMENSION! ¡AVRITE DE UNA VUENA VE Y MANDALO AL KOSO ESTE PA SU LUGAR DE ORIGEN, MANDALO! ¡RAYO ARG YEVATELO DE UNA VE PORTODA YEVATELO!

**ASH**.- NO ENTIENDO NADA...

**MISTY**.- ¿EN QUE IDIOMA HABLA?

**BROCK**.- _(BABEÁNDOSE)_ DEBE SER LA FORMULA SECRETA DEL AMOR.

LA PUERTA INTERDIMENSIONAL SE ABRE ARRASTRANDO AL ELEFANTE A SU INTERIOR, SIN SOSPECHAR QUE CHIKORITA Y PSYDUCK SE IBAN CON ÉL...

**ZANY**.- ¡¡¡SERRATE TAPUER!!! YASTA... ¡LISTO EL POYO!.

**MISTY**.- ¿QUÉ PASO?

**ASH**.- ¿ESTÁS BIEN?

**ZANY**.- SE, NO SE KALIENTEN. YA ME LA PIKO.

**TODOS**.- ¿QUÉ DIJISTE?

**ZANY**.- ¡PERDON! OCURRE QUE PARA HACER LAS TRANSFERENCIAS INTERDIMENSIONALES TENGO QUE HABLAR EN INIANO, EL IDIOMA DE MI DIMENSION DE ORIGEN.

**BROCK**.- TU IDIOMA ES TAN BELLO COMO VOS, DECIME PALABRITAS DE AMOR EN EL...

**MISTY**.- ¡POR QUE NO TE QUEDÁS UN POCO TRANQUILO!

**ZANY**.- SI NO ES TU NOVIO, ¿POR QUÉ ESTÁS CELOSA?

**MISTY**.- NO ESTOY CELOSA, SOLO QUE ME DA VERGÜENZA.

**ZANY**.- A VER SI ES CIERTO... _(MIRA SU RELOJ, TIENE UNA LUZ VERDE ENCENDIDA)_ ES VERDAD, MI RELOJ DETECTOR DE MENTIRAS NO FALLA. ¿ENTONCES NO ESTÁS ENAMORADA DE NADIE?

**MISTY**.- _(SONROJADA)_ EH... ¡CLARO QUE NO!

**ZANY**.- _(MIRANDO EL RELOJ QUE TIENE UNA LUZ ROJA)_ ESTÁS MINTIENDO...

**MISTY**.- ¡¡¡BASTA YA DE IDIOTECES!!! VOY A GUARDAR A MIS POKÉMONS Y A IRME DE AQUÍ. _(LLAMÁNDOLOS CON SUS POKEBOLAS)_ STARYU, TOGEPI, POLIWRAT, PSYDUCK... ¡PSYDUCK! ¿ADONDE ESTÁ PSYDUCK?

**ASH**.- CALMATE MISTY, VERÉ SI ESTA CON MIS POKÉMONS. _(LLAMÁNDOLOS CON SUS POKEBOLAS)_ PIKACHU, BULBASAUR, NOCTOWL, CYNDAQUIL, TOTODILE, CHIKORITA... ¡CHIKORITA NO ESTÁ!

**BROCK**.- ¿Y LOS MIOS? _(LLAMÁNDOLOS A SUS POKEBOLAS)_ MENOS MAL ELLOS SI ESTÁN.

**ZANY**.- _(REVISANDO OTRO APARATO)_ ¡¡¡PUCHA!!! SE RAJARON KON EL ELEFANTE SE RAJARON. OTRA VE A YIRAR POR AI.

**TODOS**.- ¡¡¡¿QUÉ DIJISTE?!!!

**ZANY**.- QUE SE FUERON A OTRA DIMENSION. MI DETECTOR DE ENTES ME INDICA QUE ESTÁN EN LA DIMENSION AFR-12 JUNTO AL ELEFANTE Y A OTRO ENTE MÁS.

**MISTY**.- ¡MI PSYDUCK ESTÁ EN PELIGRO!

**ASH**.- Y CHIKORITA DEBE ESTAR ASUSTADA.

**BROCK**.- ¿Y AHORA QUE HAREMOS?

**ZANY**.- IRÉ A BUSCARLOS.

**ASH**.- YO VOY CON VOS.

**BROCK Y MISTY**.- ¡NO ASH, NO LO HAGÁS!

**ASH**.- ¡¡¡TENGO QUE RESCATAR A CHIKORITA Y AL PSYDUCK DE MISTY!!!

**ZANY**.- NO HACE FALTA QUE VENGAS. YO SE LOS TRAERÉ EN UN MOMENTO.

**ASH**.- NO PUEDO ESPERAR... ¡¡¡VAMOS!!!

**ZANY**.- ESTÁ BIEN... HARÉ UNA EXCEPCION... ¡PERO SE PORTAN BIEN Y HACEN TODO LO QUE YO LES DIGA!

**TODOS**.- ¡HECHO!

**ZANY**.- VAMOS A BUSCAR MI VEHÍCULO.

ASH, MISTY Y BROCK VAN A COMENZAR SUS AVENTURAS INTERDIMENSIONALES, ¿QUÉ NUEVOS DESAFIOS LOS ESPERAN? ¿ENCONTRARÁN A LOS POKÉMONS PERDIDOS? UNA GRAN AVENTURA ESTA POR COMENZAR... BUENO, ESPERO QUE PIENSEN LO MISMO AL FINAL DEL FIC.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

****

¡HOLAS! SOY ASH KETCHUM DE PUEBLO PALETA. ¿QUÉ, EN ESA COSA VAMOS A VIAJAR? ¡¡¡COMO LLUEVE!!! ¿ESTÁS SEGURA DE QUE NO ESTAMOS EN PELIGRO? NO SE PIERDAN DE ESTO Y DE MUCHO MAS EN ESTA FANTÁSTICA AVENTURA: ¡EL VIAJE ES CADA VEZ MAS EMOCIONANTE!

¡HOLAS! SOY JULIAN MANES. GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS, EN ESPECIAL A NANCY :P SE VE QUE SE ENTUSIASMO CON LA HISTORIA COMO VERÁN UN NUEVO IDIOMA SURGIO EN EL FIC Y VA A SER PRECISO ENTENDERLO Y EXPLICARLO DESDE AHORA YA QUE EL RESTO DEL FIC TIENE MUCHOS DIÁLOGOS EN ÉL. COMO DIJIMOS, TENEMOS AL IDIOMA INIANO QUE, ES EL QUE HABLAN EN LA DIMENSION INA-00 LO BASICO DEL MISMO, OBVIAMENTE ES SU ALFABETO, EL CUAL CONTIENE CASI LAS MISMAS LETRAS QUE EL NUESTRO CON LA EXCEPCION DE LA "CH" PARA LA CUAL TIENE UN CARÁCTER ESPECIAL QUE AQUÍ NO MOSTRARÉ DEBIDO A QUE NO QUISIERA CREAR MÁS CONFUSION :P EL ALFABETO INIANO ES EL SIGUIENTE: A, "CH", D, E, F, G, I, J, K, L, M, N, Ñ, O, P, R, S, T, U, V, Y. LA LETRA "S" REEMPLAZA A LA "Z" Y A LA "C", LA "V" A LA "B", LA "H" AFORTUNADAMENTE NO EXISTE, LA "Y" REEMPLAZA A LA "LL" SONANDO COMO "Y". DESDE YA QUE LOS ACENTOS Y LAS DIÉRESIS NO EXISTEN EN SU FORMA GRÁFICA. LAS "S" FINALES NO SE UTILIZAN Y ALGUNAS PALABRAS SE PEGAN UNAS CON OTRAS FORMANDO CONTRACCIONES. ¡BIEN! CON ESTO YA PODRÁN ENTENDER ALGUNAS FORMAS DEL INIANO BASICO. EN ESTA OPORTUNIDAD NO HUBO PALABRAS RARAS, PERO SI GUSTAN LUEGO LES CONFECCIONO UN VOCABULARIO DEL IDIOMA ¡AQUÍ VAN ALGUNOS EJEMPLOS! PRIMERO VA LA PALABRA O FRASE EN INIANO, ENTRE PARÉNTESIS SU PRONUNCIACION, Y AL ÚLTIMO SU TRADUCCION/SIGNIFICADO.

TAPUER: (TAPUÉR) PUERTA.

SE, NO SE KALIENTEN, YA ME LAS PIKO: (SÉ, NO SE KALIÉNTEN, YÁ ME LAS PÍKO) SI, NO SE PREOCUPEN, YA ME VOY.

CUALQUIER COMENTARIO PUEDEN HACERLO COMO SIEMPRE A MI MAIL: julianmaneshotmail.com ¡SUERTE A TODOS!

JULIAN MANES

AVENTURA INTERDIMENSIONAL: MAYO 2004. ZANY, INA-00, INIANO, AVENTURA INTERDIMENSIONAL, SON NOMBRES, MARCAS Y PERSONAJES REGISTRADOS, PROPIEDAD DE: F.L.A. "JULIAN MANES" EL IDIOMA TAMBIÉN LO ESTÁ. TODOS LOS DEMÁS PERSONAJES MENCIONADOS EN ESTE CAPÍTULO SON PROPIEDAD DE NINTENDO INC. Y SUS EMPRESAS AFILIADAS. HISTORIA BASADA EN "AVENTURA INTERDIMENSIONAL/ZANY, LA CAZADORA INTERDIMENSIONAL" PROPIEDAD DE "JULIAN MANES" LA CUAL ESTÁ REGISTRADA, HECHO EL DEPOSITO QUE MARCA LA LEY 11723.


	3. Capitulo Tres

**"AVENTURA INTERDIMENSIONAL"**

**CAPÍTULO TRES:**

****

LUEGO DE CAMINAR UN RATO, LLEGAN A UN ARBOL, O AL MENOS ESO CREYERON QUE ERA...

**ZANY**.- _(TOCANDO UN ÁRBOL)_ LLEGAMOS, VIAJAREMOS EN MI NAVE.

**ASH**.- ¿ES UNA BROMA? ESO ES UN ÁRBOL...

**ZANY**.- ¡PARECE ÁRBOL! PERO NO LO ES, FIJATE. _(Y TIRA DE UNA DE LAS RAMÁS)_ MIRÁ LO QUE APARECE AHORA.

****

UN REPENTINO TEMBLOR LOS SACUDE A TODOS, DE ABAJO DEL ÁRBOL SALE UN APARATO MUY RARO, SEMEJANTE A UNA NAVE ESPACIAL, LO QUE PARECÍA UN ÁRBOL SE DESPLIEGA Y ASEMEJA UNA ANTENA, LA NAVE ES DE UN COLOR AZUL OSCURO CON UNAS LINEAS DE COLOR CELESTE Y LO QUE ASEMEJA LAS VENTANAS, DE FORMA OCTOGONAL, SON DE COLOR PLATEADO. EL APARATO TIENE FORMA COMO DE UN AUTOMOVIL PERO SIN RUEDAS Y EN VEZ DE ELLAS TIENE UNA ALAS PEQUEÑAS. ZANY LOS INVITA A SUBIR.

**ZANY**.- LES PRESENTO A MI VONDINAVE, SE LLAMA MARIANA... ES UN MODELO 11-14-60, UN POQUITO VIEJA... PERO LA QUIERO MUCHO...

**ASH**.- ¿VOLAREMOS EN ESA COSA?

**ZANY**.- VAMO CHOCHAMU KE SE NO VA EL VUKE. (vamos muchachos que se nos va el buque)

**MISTY**.- ¿QUÉ DIJISTE?

**ZANY**.- ¡PERDON! EL VER A MARIANA ME HACE HABLAR EN MI IDIOMA.

**BROCK**.- ¡MARIANA! UN NOMBRE BONITO COMO QUIEN LO CONDUCE...

**ZANY**.- _(AGARRANDOLO DE LA ROPA Y SUBIENDOLO A LA NAVE)_ ¡¡¡VOS VIAJÁS AL LADO MIO!!! USTEDES CHICOS VIAJAN ATRÁS, ABROCHENSE LOS CINTURONES, Y ES EN SERIO, NO COMO CUANDO VIAJAN EN AUTO.

**ASH Y MISTY**.- _(SUBIENDO A LA VONDINAVE)_ ¡¡¡BUENO!!!

**ZANY**.- BIEN, A FIJAR LAS COORDENADAS... DIMENSION AFR-12, HORA DE GREENWICH 06:00 LATITUD 20° S; LONGITUD 20° E. ¡¡¡VAMONO!!!! _(Y DESPEGA)_ AGARRENSEN QUE AKA NO SAKUDIMO KOMO NUNKA.

**ASH, MISTY Y BROCK**.- ¡¡¡AAAAAAAH!!!

**ZANY**.- VIERON KE SE TENIAN KE PONER EL SINTURON...

LA VONDINAVE VIAJA A TRAVES DE UN TUNEL DE LUCES DE VARIOS COLORES, UN INSTANTE DESPUES, CRUZAN OTRO PORTAL Y EN EL EXTERIOR DE LA VONDINAVE SE OBSERVA QUE ESTA LLOVIENDO FUERTEMENTE... Y RELAMPAGUEA DE LO LINDO.

**ZANY**.- QUE RARO... CUANDO MANDÉ AL ELEFANTE NO LLOVÍA... ALGO PASO EN ESTE LUGAR. TENDRÉ QUE AVERIGUARLO.

**ASH**.- ¿PODÉS DETECTAR A PSYDUCK Y A CHIKORITA?

**MISTY**.- ¡¡¡POR FAVOR DECIME SI ELLOS ESTÁN BIEN!!!

**BROCK**.- _(SOLLOZANDO)_ QUE VIAJE TAN CORTO... CREÍ QUE IBAMOS A HACER UNA ESCALA EN ALGÚN LUGARCITO ESPECIAL...

**MISTY**.- ¡¡¡TE VOY A TIRAR AHÍ AFUERA A VER SI SE TE VA LO "ROMANTICO"!!!

**ZANY**.- DETECTO ENOJO Y VERGÜENZA EN ESA FRASE.

**MISTY**.- ¡Y VOS TERMINALA CON TUS COMENTARIOS! ¡¡¡QUIERO A PSYDUCK!!!

**ASH**.- _(ABRAZANDOLA)_ CALMATE MISTY. DEBE ESTAR BIEN, YO TAMBIEN ESTOY PREOCUPADO POR ÉL Y CHIKORITA.

**MISTY**.- _(LLORANDO)_ NUNCA CREÍ QUE LO EXTRAÑARÍA... POBRE... CON TANTA LLUVIA EL MUY TONTO SE VA AHOGAR, JAMÁS APRENDIO A NADAR.

**ASH**.- _(SIGUE ABRAZANDOLA)_ ESTÁ BIEN MISTY... LLORÁ TRANQUILA.

**MISTY**.- GRACIAS ASH.

**ZANY**.- Y DESPUES DICE QUE NO ESTÁ ENAMORADA.

**MISTY**.- _(SONROJADA Y GRITANDO)_ ¡¡¡Y ES VERDAD, NO ME GUSTA NADIE!!!

**ZANY**.- _(GUIÑANDOLE UN OJO A BROCK)_ SI, ES VERDAD. –DICE MIRANDO SU RELOJ QUE TIENE LA LUZ ROJA ENCENDIDA- ¿LO VES BROCK?

**BROCK**.- _(SONRIENDO MALICIOSAMENTE)_ SI, ES CIERTO.

**ZANY**.- LAMENTO INTERRUMPIR ESTA CONVERSACION, PERO TENEMOS QUE ATERRIZAR EN ALGÚN LADO Y BUSCAR LO QUE VINIMOS A BUSCAR. ESE PARECE SER UN BUEN LUGAR.

**ASH, MISTY Y BROCK**.- ¡DE ACUERDO!

LA VONDINAVE ATERRIZA EN EL LUGAR, LA LLUVIA PARECE AUMENTAR SU FUERZA SUMANDOSE LOS RAYOS QUE CAEN POR TODOS LADOS.

**ZANY**.- ¡KARAJO! TA YOVIENDO KOMO EN EUROPA.

**ASH**.- ¿COMO?

**ZANY**.- ¡Y...! DE ARRIVA PA AVAJO.

**TODOS**.- _(CAIDA ESTILO ANIME)_ ¡AYYYY!

**ASH**.- NO TENDRÁS UN PARAGUAS O ALGO PARA TAPARNOS.

**ZANY**.- NO, NO LO TENGO.

**MISTY**.- ¡ASH, NO TE VAS A DERRETIR SI TE MOJÁS UN POCO!.

**BROCK**.- _(MIRANDO A ZANY)_ PERO YO SI ME DERRITO ANTE TANTA BELLEZA...

**ZANY**.- ¡AY BROCK! DECÍS COSAS MUY LINDAS, HACÉS QUE YO ME DERRITA.

**MISTY**.- ¡NO PUEDO CREERLO! ESTA CHICA ES LA VERSION FEMENINA DE BROCK. OIGAN QUE LES PARECE SI VAMOS A BUSCAR A NUESTROS POKÉMONS PERDIDOS.

**ZANY**.- TA VIE... VEAMO... _(MIENTRAS REVISA UN APARATO)_ DETETO TRE ENTE ESTRAÑO PA ESTA DIMENSION, ¡AY, PERDON! LE APUNTE A USTEDE KON EL ENTEKTOR...

**ASH, MISTY Y BROCK**.- ¡¡¡AYYYYY!!! _(CAIDA ESTILO ANIME)_

**MISTY.**- ¡POR QUE NO TE DEJÁS DE JUGAR Y BUSCÁS A PSYDUCK Y A CHIKORITA!

**ZANY.**- TA VIEN, NO TE ENGRANE TANTO, VERE PANDE SE JUERON LO KOSO ESO. (está bien, no te enojés tanto, veré adonde se fueron esos pokémons)

**ASH.**- ¿EH, QUE DIJISTE?

**MISTY.**- ¡QUE IMPORTA! BUSQUEMOS A LOS POKÉMONS.

**ZANY.**- ME TEMO QUE NO VA A SER TAN SENCILLO. EL ENTEKTOR NO ENCONTRO NINGUN POKÉMON, PERO SI DETECTO OTROS ENTES QUE NO PERTENECEN A ESTE LUGAR.

**ENTEKTOR.**- (NDA: o sea un dexter de entes) ENTE LOKALISADO, SE ENKUENTRAN EN EL SIELO DE ETA DIMENSION, SE TRATA DE ENTE ECHISO.

**ZANY**.- ¿ENTE ECHISO? ¿DE KE TIPO?

**ENTEKTOR**.- TIPO KARTA, KARTA KLOU PA SER MA ESATO.

**ZANY**.- ¡OTRA VE LA KARTA KLOU! AYE KOMO UN AÑO TUVE KE MANDA UNA KUANTA PA LA DIMENSION TOM-067, ¿Y KUALE SON TA VE?

**ENTEKTOR**.- YUVIA, RAYO, NUVE.

**MISTY**.- ¿QUÉ SON LAS CARTAS CLOW?

**ZANY**.- SON UNAS CARTAS MÁGICAS QUE SE USAN EN LA DIMENSION TOM-067 PARA HACER HECHIZOS Y CUMPLIR CIERTOS PEDIDOS.

**MISTY**.- ¿HABRÁ ALGÚNA QUE HAGA QUE ASH SEA INTELIGENTE?

**ASH**.- ¡JA, JA! QUE CHISTOSA.

**BROCK**.- ¿QUÉ PODEMOS HACER?

**MISTY**.- ¿Y LOS POKÉMONS?

**ENTEKTOR**.- SOLO DETETO UN POKEMON SUELTO EN ETE LUGAR, UN PIKACHU.

**ASH**.- ¡AYYYY! ¿EN DONDE ESTARÁ MI CHICORITA?

**MISTY**.- POBRE PSYDUCK. PERDIDO EN DISTINTOS MUNDOS.

**BROCK**.- NO SE PREOCUPEN CHICOS, ESTOY SEGURO DE QUE ZANY LOS ENCONTRARÁ.

**ZANY**.- _(COLGÁNDOSE DE BROCK, MIENTRAS LO ABRAZA Y LO BESA)_ ¡¡¡MUAK, MUAK, MUAK, MUAK!!! ¡YO SABÍA QUE CONFIABAS EN MÍ! ¡VAMOS A CAPTURAR ESAS CARTAS!

**ASH**.- ¿Y COMO LO VAS A HACER?

**ZANY**.- YA VERAS... _(Y SACA UNA PEQUEÑA LLAVE DE UN BOLSILLO DE LA CAMISA)_ ¡YAVE KE GUARDA LO PODERE DE MI ESTREYA! ¡MOSTRA TU VERDADERA FORMA ANTE ZANY, KIEN ASETO LA MISION DE KASAR LA KARTA! ¡LIVERATE! –AL DECIR ESTO LA LLAVE SE TRANSFORMA EN UN BÁCULO MÁGICO SIMILAR AL DE SAKURA-.

**ASH**.- ¿POR QUÉ A LOS HECHIZOS LOS TENDRÁ QUE DECIR EN SU IDIOMA? NO LE ENTENDÍ NADA.

**BROCK**.- QUE ME IMPORTA EL IDIOMA... SE VE LINDA CON ESE RESPLANDOR.

**MISTY**.- SERÁ POSIBLE QUE NI LA LLUVIA FRÍA TE SAQUE LO "ROMÁNTICO".

**ZANY**.- _(MIENTRAS HACE POSES EXTRAÑAS)_ ¡MUI VIEN! AURA KON ESTE NUEVO VAKULO ME SERA MA FASIL KATURAR A LA KARTA KLOU. _(APUNTA AL CIELO CON EL BÁCULO)_ ¡GUELVAN A LA MISERAVLE FORMA KE MERESE! ¡KARTA KLOU!

AL DECIR ESTAS PALABRAS DEJA DE LLOVER. EN EL CIELO APARECE UN REMOLINO DE COLOR AZUL OSCURO Y MORADO, QUE LUEGO SE TRASFORMA EN UNO BRILLANTE. PRONTO ESE REMOLINO SE TRANSFORMO EN LAS TRES CARTAS MENCIONADAS: LLUVIA, RAYO Y TRUENO, LAS CUALES FUERON A PARAR A MANOS DE ZANY.

**ZANY**.- ¡YASTA! YA LA TENGO. ¡LISTO EL POYO! PERO... ETA SON DISTINTA A LA KARTA KLOU KE YO KONOSIA, SE VE KE SAKURA YA LA TRANSFORMO.

**MISTY**.- _(CON SARCASMO)_ ¡QUE BIEN! ¡MUY LINDO! AHORA VÁMONOS A BUSCAR A PSYDUCK.

**ASH**.- ¿NO QUE NO LO QUERÍAS?

**MISTY**.- _(SONROJADA)_ ¡Y NO LO QUIERO! ADEMÁS... ¡ESO NO TE IMPORTA!

**ZANY**.- MEJOR NO DIGO NADA –DICE VIENDO LA LUZ ROJA DE SU RELOJ-

**BROCK**.- ¿DONDE PODREMOS ENCONTRAR A PSYDUCK Y A CHIKORITA?

**ZANY**.- POSIBLEMENTE ESTEN EN TOM-067. ¡VAMOS HACIA ALLA!

**ASH**.- ¡OTRA VEZ TENDREMOS QUE VIAJAR EN ESA COCTELERA ESPACIAL!

**MISTY**.-_(CON RABIA) _¡¡¡Y SI ME VOLVÉS A TOCAR COMO LO HICISTES HACE UN RATO MIENTRAS ME ABRAZABAS TE MATO!!!

**ZANY**.- ¿Y RECIEN AHORA SE ACUERDA DE DECIRLO?

**MISTY**.- _(SONROJADA)_ ¡¡¡CALLATE Y VÁMONOS DE AQUÍ!!!

**ZANY**.- TA VIEN... VAMO A LA VONDINAVE.

Y YA EN LA VONDINAVE...

**ZANY**.- BIEN, YA SABEN, SE AJUSTAN BIEN LOS CINTURONES. DIMENSION TOM-067. HORA DE GREENWICH 12:00 LATITUD 40° N., LONGITUD 140° E. ¡¡¡AYA VAMO!!!

**ASH**.- _(PENSANDO)_ ESPERO QUE AHORA SI LOS ENCONTREMOS.

**BROCK**.- _(PENSANDO)_ ESPERO QUE AHORA SI HAGAMOS UNA PARADA EN ALGÚN HOTEL.

**MISTY**.- _(PENSANDO)_ ESPERO QUE ASH ME VUELVA A TOCAR.

**ZANY**.- _(PENSANDO)_ SI SUPIERAN KE TAMVIEN LEO LO PENSAMIENTO... ¡JUA, JUA!

LA VONDINAVE PARTIO HACIA OTRA DIMENSION. ¿QUÉ ENCONTRARÁN EN TOM-067? ¿LOGRARAN ENCONTRAR A PSYDUCK Y A CHIKORITA?, NO SE PIERDAN LO QUE SIGUE.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

¡HOLAS! SOY ASH KETCHUM DE PUEBLO PALETA. ¿QUIÉN ES ESA CHICA? ¿Y ESE LEON? ¿COMO QUE NO ES UN POKÉMON? ¿QUÉ ES UN DIGIMON? VEAN ESTO Y MÁS EN NUESTRO SIGUIENTE EPISODIO: ¡EL VIAJE ES CADA VEZ MÁS EMOCIONANTE!

¡HOLAS! SOY JULIAN MANES, ¿QUE LES PARECIO EL FIC? AGRADEZCO A GIGI POR SU REVIEW: EMMM EN CUALQUIER MOMENTO HAGO UNO :P A MIRIME: ¡GRACIAS! SE TE EXTRAÑABA PUES SI, ALGUNA VEZ SE LE TENÍA QUE DAR AL POBRE :P ASÍ QUE EL IDIOMA TE PARECE INTERESANTE, PUES HOY SEGUIMOS CON LAS LECCIONES MEWSTOR: ¡GRACIAS! PUES YA VISTE DE DONDE SALIO EL ELEFANTE :P FEDERICO: ¡GRACIAS! ME AGRADA RECIBIR TU MAIL CADA SEMANA Y COMO VERÁS EL FIC DEL QUE TE COMENTÉ... BUENO, ESPERO LES AGRADE ESTE FIC, LES COMENTO PARA LOS QUE NO LO SABEN, PERO EN BREVE PUBLICARÉ OTRO FIC EN SIMULTANEO CON ESTE, EL CUAL SERÁ MUY ESPECIAL YA QUE TIENE ELEMENTOS DE UNA GRAN SERIE QUE SE VIO AQUÍ EN ARGENTINA :D SOLO TIENE TRES CAPITULOS... PERO MUY LARGOS :P POR LO CUAL TENDRAN PARA LEER :P YA ME FALTA ESCRIBIR EL ÚLTIMO

CON RESPECTO AL INIANO, SEGUIMOS AQUÍ CON LAS LECCIONES:

¡MUI VIEN! AURA KON ESTE NUEVO VAKULO ME SERA MA FASIL KATURAR A LA KARTA KLOU.¡GUELVAN A LA MISERAVLE FORMA KE MERESE! ¡KARTA KLOU!: (mui vién, aura kon este nuevo vákulo me será más fásil káturar a la karta klou ¡gúelvan a la miseravle forma ke merece: ¡karta klou!) MUY BIEN, AHORA CON ESTE NUEVO BÁCULO ME SERÁ MÁS FÁCIL CAPTURAR A LAS CARTAS CLOW. ¡VUELVAN A LA MISERABLE FORMA QUE MERECEN! ¡CARTA CLOW!

YASTA: (yastá) YA ESTÁ.

LISTO EL POYO: (listo el poyo) LISTO EL POLLO/¡TERMINÉ!

BUENO, ESPERO QUE CON ESTO SEA SUFICIENTE, SI NO ENTIENDEN ALGUNA PALABRA ME LO HACEN SABER POR REVIEW O POR MI MAIL: julianmanesarrobahotmail.com. ¡SUERTE!

JULIAN MANES.

AVENTURA INTERDIMENSIONAL: MAYO 2004. ZANY, INA-00, INIANO, AVENTURA INTERDIMENSIONAL, VONDINAVE, VONDINAVE MARIANA, ENTEKTOR. SON NOMBRES, MARCAS Y PERSONAJES REGISTRADOS, PROPIEDAD DE: F.L.A. "JULIAN MANES" EL IDIOMA TAMBIÉN LO ESTÁ. TODOS LOS DEMÁS PERSONAJES MENCIONADOS EN ESTE CAPÍTULO SON PROPIEDAD DE NINTENDO INC. Y SUS EMPRESAS AFILIADAS. HISTORIA BASADA EN "AVENTURA INTERDIMENSIONAL/ZANY, LA CAZADORA INTERDIMENSIONAL" PROPIEDAD DE "JULIAN MANES" LA CUAL ESTÁ REGISTRADA, HECHO EL DEPOSITO QUE MARCA LA LEY 11723.


	4. Capitulo Cuatro

**"AVENTURA INTERDIMENSIONAL"**

**CAPÍTULO CUATRO:**

****

MIENTRAS ASH, Y LOS DEMÁS, JUNTO A ZANY, ESTÁN EN LA DIMENSION AFR-12, ALGO ESTA PASANDO EN TOM-067. AQUÍ VEMOS A SAKURA, TOMOYO, YUE Y KERO BUSCANDO UNAS CARTAS PERDIDAS EN EL PARQUE PINGÜINO.

**SAKURA**.- NO PUEDO CREERLO TOMOYO, ¿COMO SE ME PUDIERON ESCAPAR TODAS LAS CARTAS SAKURA?

**TOMOYO**.- ¿SERÁ QUE NO LAS GUARDASTES BIEN?

**KERO**.- NO ES ESO... CREO QUE FUE UNA ÚLTIMA BROMA DE ERIOL ANTES DE ABANDONAR JAPON.

**SAKURA**.- PERO SI ÉL ME DIJO QUE YA HABÍA TERMINADO CON TODAS MIS PRUEBAS...

**YUE**.- ASÍ ERA CLOW. NUNCA SABÍA UNO CON QUE PODÍA SORPRENDERTE.

**TOMOYO**.- SOLO FALTAN TRES, Y NO LAS PODEMOS ENCONTRAR POR NINGUN LADO.

**SAKURA**.- Y LO PEOR ES QUE NO SIENTO SU PRESENCIA. ¿ALGUIEN LAS HABRÁ ENCONTRADO ANTES?

**YUE**.- SI ASÍ FUERA SE SENTIRÍA SU PRESENCIA. LO EXTRAÑO ES QUE NI SIQUIERA, YO PUEDA SENTIRLAS.

**SAKURA**.- TENDRÍA QUE HABERLE PEDIDO EL TABLERO DETECTOR A SYAORAN ANTES DE QUE SE FUERA. NO ES POSIBLE QUE HAYAN DESAPARECIDO.

**YUE**.- UN MOMENTO, SIENTO UNA PRESENCIA DESCONOCIDA.

**SAKURA, KERO Y TOMOYO**.- ¿¡QUE!?

EN ESE INSTANTE APARECE LA VONDINAVE, SALIDA DE LA OTRA DIMENSION A TRAVÉS DEL AGUJERO ROJO.

**KERO**.- ¿QUÉ ES ESA COSA?

**YUE**.- NO SE PREOCUPEN, NO PARECE SER PELIGROSO.

LA VONDINAVE ATERRIZA Y DE ELLA BAJAN NUESTROS AMIGOS.

**ZANY**.- ¡LLEGAMOS!

**ASH Y MISTY**.- MENOS MAL.

**BROCK**.- FUE UN PLACER VIAJAR A TU LADO.

**ZANY**.- SI, YO TAMBIEN... _(Y LO VE A YUE... Y PONE SUS OJOS COMO CORAZONES)_ ¡PERO QUE MUCHACHO TAN HERMOSO!

**SAKURA**.- ¿EH? ¿DE DONDE SALIERON ESTAS PERSONAS?

**KERO**.- ¡SAKURA, ALEJATE DE ELLOS!

**MISTY**.- NO SE ASUSTEN, NO LES HAREMOS DAÑO, YO SOY MISTY, ÉL ES ASH Y ÉL BROCK. ELLA ES ZANY Y LES VA A EXPLICAR A QUE VINIMOS.

**ZANY**.- _(ABRAZANDO A YUE)_ ASÍ ES HERMOSURA, MI NOMBRE ES ZANY Y SOY UNA CAZADORA INTERDIMENSIONAL DE ENTES... ¿Y KOMO ME DIJISTE KE TE YAMA?

**TODOS LOS DEMÁS**.- _(CAIDA ESTILO ANIME)_ ¡¡¡AYYYYY!!!

**BROCK**.- _(SOLLOZANDO)_ CREÍ QUE YO ERA SU ÚNICO AMOR.

**ASH**.- BUENO, CREO QUE MEJOR LES DIGO YO. VINIMOS A TRAER UNOS ENTES QUE ENCONTRAMOS EN LA DIMENSION AFR-12 Y ESTAMOS BUSCANDO A DOS DE NUESTROS POKÉMONS PERDIDOS.

**SAKURA**.- ¡AH! YA VEO. PERMITANME PRESENTARME SOY SAKURA, ELLA ES MI MEJOR AMIGA TOMOYO, Y ELLOS SON MIS AMIGOS YUE Y KERO.

**TOMOYO**.- ¿DIJISTE QUE TU NOMBRE ES MISTY?

**MISTY**.- SI, ASÍ ES.

**TOMOYO**.- DEJAME QUE CAPTURE TU HERMOSA IMAGEN CON MI CÁMARA, SOS MUY BONITA. ME GUSTARÍA QUE TE PRUEBES ALGÚNO DE MIS MODELOS.

**MISTY**.- _(SORPRENDIDA)_ ¿QUÉ?

**TOMOYO**.- ALGÚNO DE MIS LINDOS VESTIDOS. DECIME, ¿TENÉS NOVIO? NO QUERÉS QUE VAYAMOS A TOMAR ALGO JUNTAS.

**MISTY**.- _(NERVIOSA)_ NO, NO...

**ASH**.- BUENO, QUE LES PARECE SI BUSCAMOS A LOS POKÉMONS PERDIDOS Y DEVOLVEMOS ESAS CARTAS.

**SAKURA**.- ¿DIJISTE CARTAS? ¿QUÉ TIPO DE CARTAS?

**ASH**.- UNAS LLAMADAS CLOW O ALGO ASÍ.

**SAKURA**.- _(MOSTRANDO UNA)_ ¿CARTAS COMO ESTAS?

**ASH**.- SI, ZANY DIJO QUE SON CARTAS MÁGICAS.

**KERO**.- ¡DEBEN SER LAS CARTAS PERDIDAS!

**YUE**.- POSIBLEMENTE SE FUERON A OTRA DIMENSION POR ALGÚNA EXTRAÑA RAZON.

**ASH**.- ZANY, PODÉS DARLE LAS CARTAS.

**ZANY**.- _(ACARICIANDO A YUE)_ YUE, NUNCA TE DIJERON QUE TENÉS UN PELO MUY LINDO.

**ASH**.- _(GRITANDO)_ ¡¡¡ZANY!!!

**ZANY**.- _(DESPERTANDO)_ ¿QUÉ? ¿QUÉ PASA?

**ASH**.- LAS CARTAS, SON DE SAKURA.

**ZANY**.- ¡UFA! TENGO QUE CUMPLIR CON MIS OBLIGACIONES... _(SACA LAS CARTAS DE UN BOLSILLO Y SE LAS DA)_ A VER, ¿SON ESTAS?

**SAKURA**.- _(TOMANDO LAS CARTAS)_ SI, SON MIS CARTAS PERDIDAS. MUCHAS GRACIAS ZANY. _(APRETANDO LAS CARTAS CONTRA SU PECHO)_ LAS EXTRAÑÉ QUERIDAS CARTAS.

**ZANY**.- NO, DE NADA.

**YUE**.- Y AHORA TENDREMOS QUE AVERIGUAR QUE PASO CON EL LIBRO MÁGICO DE LAS CARTAS. ELLAS NO PUEDEN ESCAPARSE SOLAS.

**ERIOL**.- _(APARECIENDO DE REPENTE)_ NO PASO NADA. FUE SOLO LA ÚLTIMA PRUEBA DE SAKURA. TENÍA QUE DEMOSTRARME QUE ELLA ES CAPAZ DE LOCALIZAR A TODAS LAS CARTAS EN UN CASO SIMILAR

**ZANY**.- _(ABALANZÁNDOSE SOBRE ERIOL)_ ¡¡¡OTRO CHICO HERMOSO!!! ¿COMO TE LLAMÁS?

**ERIOL**.- SOY... E... ERIOL.

**ZANY**.- BONITO NOMBRE, PERO NO TAN LINDO COMO VOS.

**ASH**.- ¡¡¡ZANY!!! TENEMOS QUE IRNOS A BUSCAR A CHIKORITA Y A PSYDUCK.

**ZANY**.- ¡UFA! TA VIEN.

**ERIOL**.- ESPERO QUE ME PERDONÉS SAKURA, PERO ES UNA PRUEBA QUE TENÍA QUE HACERLA.

**SAKURA**.- ESTA BIEN ERIOL, NO TE PREOCUPÉS POR NADA.

**TOMOYO**.- VOY A GRABAR ESTOS MOMENTOS ESPECIALES...

**ZANY**.- _(SORPRENDIDA)_ ¿EH? NO, ESTÁ BIEN ASÍ... VAMOS CHICOS, HAY QUE IRSE.

**BROCK**.- ¿YA, TAN PRONTO?

**ZANY**.- ¡SI! BUENO... HASTA PRONTO TOMOYO _(Y LA BESA EN LA FRENTE)_

SIN QUE TOMOYO DE CUENTA, ZANY LE PONE UNA FICHITA A LA CÁMARA QUE HACE QUE SE BORRE TODO LO QUE ELLA GRABO.

**ASH**.- ¡ADIOS A TODOS!

**MISTY**.- ¡ADIOS AMIGOS!

**BROCK**.- OJALA VUELVA A VERLAS... SI TUVIERA CINCO AÑOS MENOS...

**ZANY**.- ADIOS SAKURA _(Y LA BESA EN LA FRENTE)_ ADIOS KERO. _(Y LO BESA TAMBIEN)_

**KERO**.- ¡UY! QUE RICO BESO...

**ZANY**.- MMMMHHHH, AHORA LA PARTE QUE MÁS ME GUSTA... ¡¡¡HASTA PRONTO ERIOL!!! _(Y LE DA UN FORMIDABLE BESO EN LA BOCA)_ Y VOS NO TE VAS A SALVAR... ¡¡¡HASTA PRONTO YUE!!! _(Y LO BESA DE LA MISMA MANERA QUE A ERIOL)_

**YUE.**- _(AVERGONZADO)_ ¡¿QUE ME VA A DECIR TOUYA?!

**ERIOL.**- _(NERVIOSO)_ A... ADIOS ZANY.

**ZANY.**- ES HORA DE IRSE. ¡SUBAN A LA VONDINAVE!

**ZANY, MISTY, BROCK Y ASH.**- ¡¡¡HASTA PRONTO!!! _(Y LA VONDINAVE SE ALEJA)_

**SAKURA.**- ¿QUÉ PASO?

**TOMOYO.**- NO LO RECUERDO...

**KERO.**- ¿QUÉ HACEMOS ACA?

**YUE Y ERIOL.**- _(MEDIO EMBOBADOS)_ ¡ZAAANY!

A BORDO DE LA VONDINAVE...

**ASH**.- CREÍ QUE CHIKORITA Y PSYDUCK SE ENCONTRABAN AQUÍ...

**MISTY**.- _(EN TONO TRISTE)_ ME PARECE QUE NO VOLVEREMOS A VERLOS NUNCA MÁS.

**BROCK**.- ¿PODREMOS ENCONTRARLOS?

**ZANY**.- POR SI NO SE DIERON CUENTA, TODAVÍA NO SALIMOS DE LA DIMENSION TOM-067.

**ASH**.- ¿¡QUE!?

**ZANY**.- EL ENTEKTOR LOCALIZO UN ENTE EXTRAÑO A UNOS CINCO KILOMETROS DE DONDE ESTABAMOS.

**MISTY**.- ¿UNO SOLO?

**ZANY**.- SI, PERO NO CREO QUE SEA UN POKÉMON.

**ASH**.- ¡QUE LÁSTIMA!

**BROCK**.- ENTONCES... ¿QUÉ ES?

**ZANY**.- LO SABREMOS AL LLEGAR.

AL RATO...

**ZANY**.- LLEGAMOS. ATERRIZAREMOS AHÍ, EN ESE PARQUE.

**ASH**.- _(VIENDO HACIA AFUERA)_ NO VEO NI A CHIKORITA NI A PSYDUCK.

**BROCK**.- _(VIENDO HACIA AFUERA)_ ¿QUÉ ES ESO?

**MISTY**.- _(VIENDO HACIA AFUERA)_ PARECE UN CHARMANDER.

**ASH**.- PERO NO LO ES.

**ZANY**.- NO LO SABREMOS HASTA QUE ATERRIZEMOS.

CUANDO LA VONDINAVE ATERRIZA EN EL PARQUE, TODOS BAJAN DE ELLA...

**ZANY**.- ¿QUÉ ES ESO ENTEKTOR?

**ENTEKTOR**.- AGUMON. E UNO DE LA ESPESIE DE LO DIYIMON. LO DIYIMON TIENEN EVOLUSIONE SIMILARE A LA DE LO POKEMON, SOLO KE ESTA NO PERDURAN.

**ZANY**.- UN DIYIMON... VUENO, ¿DE KE DIMENSION E?

**ENTEKTOR**.- ETE E DE LA DIMENSION ODA-01

**ZANY**.- ¡VAMO PA YA! TAL VE AI ESTEN LO POKEMON PERDIDO.

**ASH**.- PERO QUE COSA TAN RARA... PARECE UN CHARMANDER.

**AGUMON**.- ¡NO SOY UNA COSA!

**ASH, MISTY Y BROCK**.- ¡¡¡ESTA COSA HABLA!!!

**AGUMON**.- ¡¡¡LES DIJE QUE NO SOY UNA COSA!!!

**ZANY**.- NO SE ASUSTEN, LOS DIGIMONS HABLAN, PERO NO LE HACEN DAÑO A NADIE, ADEMÁS TIENE CARACTERÍSTICAS SIMILARES A LAS DE LOS POKÉMONS.

**ASH**.- YA VEO... NO TE ASUSTÉS AGUMON, SABEMOS QUE ESTÁS PERDIDO Y TE VAMOS A AYUDAR.

**AGUMON**.- ¡QUE SUERTE! EXTRAÑO A TAI.

**MISTY**.- ¿ESTÁS SEGURA QUE NO HAY MÁS NADIE EN ESTA DIMENSION?

**ZANY**.- ÉL ES EL ÚNICO ENTE EXTRAÑO, APARTE DE NOSOTROS.

**BROCK**.- YA VEO... ¿CREÉS QUE PSYDUCK Y CHIKORITA ESTEN EN ODA-01?

**ZANY**.- ES POSIBLE.

**ASH**.- ENTONCES ¡VAMOS PARA ALLÁ!

¿QUÉ PASO CON CHIKORITA Y PSYDUCK? ¿DE DONDE SALIO AGUMON? SI, YA SÉ. DE ODA-01. ¡EJEM! ES DECIR... ¿COMO LLEGO A TOM-067? ESTO RECIEN COMIENZA...

**CONTINUARÁ...**

****

¡HOLAS! SOY ASH KETCHUM DE PUEBLO PALETA. LLEGAMOS A UNA EXTRAÑA DIMENSION HABITADA POR SERES LLAMADOS DIGIMONS. ¿COMO QUE HAY MÁS ENTES PERDIDOS? ¿POR QUÉ SE EXTRAVIARON? VEAN ESTO Y MÁS EN NUESTRO SIGUIENTE EPISODIO: ¡EL VIAJE ES CADA VEZ MÁS EMOCIONANTE!

¡HOLAS! SOY JULIAN MANES. BUENO, AL PARECER NO HUBO REVIEWS ESTA SEMANA EXCEPTO UN MAIL DE UNA BUENA CHICA, LA CUAL TIENE RAZON EN LO QUE ME DIJO Y YA LE RESPONDÍ DE TODAS FORMAS LO QUE LES DIGO ES QUE ESTE FIC LO ESCRIBÍ HACE MUCHO, POR ESO QUEDO DESACTUALIZADO A COMPARACION DE LO QUE ESCRIBO ACTUALMENTE, ¡AH! Y SI TODO VA BIEN, PARA EL PRIMER MIÉRCOLES DE JUNIO ESTRENARÉ NUEVO FIC EN SIMULTANEO CON ESTE, SERÁ ALGO SORPRENDENTE... ESPERO :P LES DEJO ESTA FRASE QUE NO RECUERDO QUIEN LA DIJO PERO ES MUY CIERTA Y VALEDERA ADEMÁS DE TENER MUCHA RAZON: "¿QUIÉN DIJO QUE NO SE PUEDE VOLVER DE UN FRACASO? DEL FRACASO SE PUEDE VOLVER, LO DIFÍCIL ES VOLVER DE UN ÉXITO" DEBE SER POR ESO QUE NO RECIBO REVIEWS :P ESTE FIC QUEDO VIEJO AL LADO DEL "EXTRAÑO CASO..." BUENO, UN SALUDO A TODOS, YA SABEN: PALOS, CRÍTICAS Y DEMASES ENVÍENLOS A: julianmanesarrobahotmail.com ¡SUERTE!

JULIAN MANES

AVENTURA INTERDIMENSIONAL: MAYO 2004. ZANY, INA-00, INIANO, AVENTURA INTERDIMENSIONAL, VONDINAVE, VONDINAVE MARIANA, ENTEKTOR, SON NOMBRES, MARCAS Y PERSONAJES REGISTRADOS, PROPIEDAD DE: F.L.A. "JULIAN MANES" EL IDIOMA TAMBIÉN LO ESTÁ. TODOS LOS DEMÁS PERSONAJES MENCIONADOS EN ESTE CAPÍTULO SON PROPIEDAD DE SUS AUTORES, SUS EMPRESAS PRODUCTORAS Y/O SUS EMPRESAS AFILIADAS. HISTORIA BASADA EN "AVENTURA INTERDIMENSIONAL/ZANY, LA CAZADORA INTERDIMENSIONAL" PROPIEDAD DE "JULIAN MANES" LA CUAL ESTÁ REGISTRADA, HECHO EL DEPOSITO QUE MARCA LA LEY 11723.


	5. Capitulo Cinco

**"AVENTURA INTERDIMENSIONAL"**

**CAPÍTULO CINCO:**

****

Y EN ODA-01, LOS CHICOS ELEGIDOS BUSCAN A AGUMON...

**ZORA**.- NO LO VI EN NINGUN LADO.

**TAI**.- NI YO, ¿DONDE SE HABRÁ METIDO?

**MATT**.- _(LLEGA CORRIENDO ADONDE ESTÁN LOS DEMÁS)_ ¡TAI, ZORA! VENGAN, MIMI Y JOE ENCONTRARON UN DIGIMON DESCONOCIDO.

**TAI**.- ¿ESTÁS SEGURO DE QUE NO ES AGUMON?

**MATT**.- ¡SI! ESTOY SEGURO. VENGAN ANTES DE QUE SE VAYA.

**TAI Y ZORA**.- COMO DIGÁS.

Y SE ENCUENTRAN CON LOS DEMÁS...

**MIMI**.- ¡VENGAN! MIREN LO QUE ENCONTRAMOS.

**JOE**.- DICE QUE SE LLAMA HAWKMON. Y QUE BUSCA A UNA TAL YOLEI.

**HAWKMON**.- ¿NO SABEN EN DONDE VIVE YOLEY?. ELLA VIVE EN ESTA CIUDAD.

**TAI**.- NO, NO ES AGUMON.

**ZORA**.- MATT, ¿DONDE LO ENCONTRARON?

**MATT**.- APARECIO DE REPENTE AL DESAPARECER AGUMON.

**TAI**.- ¿Y AGUMON EN DONDE ESTARÁ?

**MATT**.- NO LO SÉ.

**TAI**.- KARI Y T.K. SE QUEDARON EN CASA. A LO MEJOR ELLO LO VIERON.

**JOE**.- TU CASA FUE EL PRIMER LUGAR EN DONDE REVISAMOS.

**TAI**.- ¡ES CIERTO!

**HAWKMON**.- ¿CONOCEN A KARI Y A T.K.?

**TAI**.- SI, KARI ES MI HERMANA Y T.K. EL HERMANO DE MATT.

**HAWKMON**.- LLÉVENME CON ELLOS, ELLOS LA CONOCEN.

EN ESE MOMENTO KARI Y T.K. LLEGAN AL ENCUENTRO DE LOS DEMÁS...

**KARI**.- ¡HERMANO! ¿ENCONTRASTE A AGUMON?

**TAI**.- ¿¡¡¡QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO ACA!!!? TE PEDÍ QUE TE QUEDARAS EN CASA POR QUE ES PELIGROSO.

**MATT**.- LO MISMO TE DIGO T.K. ¿POR QUÉ DESOBEDECIERON?

**TK**.- OCURRE QUE TENÍAMOS GANAS DE SABER QUE PASO CON AGUMON.

**KARI**.- NO CREÍ QUE TE IBAS A ENOJAR HERMANO...

**TAI**.- ¡AYYY! ESTA BIEN... PERO NO SE METAN EN LIOS.

**KARI Y TK**.- _(TOMÁNDOSE DE LAS MANOS)_ ¡SIII!

**HAWKMON**.- PERO ESTOS NO SON LOS KARI Y T.K. QUE YO CONOZCO.

**KARI**.- ¿ACASO NOS CONOCÉS?

Y ES EL MOMENTO PRECISO EN QUE APARECE LA VONDINAVE Y ATERRIZA ANTE ELLOS...

**TODOS**.- ¿¡¡¡QUE ES ESA COSA!!!?

**TAI**.- PUEDE SER UN NUEVO DIGIMON ENVIADO POR MYOTISMON...

**MIMI**.- NO PUEDE SER ESO... LO MÁS PROBABLE ES QUE SEA OTRA COSA.

**ZANY**.- _(BAJANDO DE LA VONDINAVE Y ESTIRANDOSE)_ ¡UYYYY! MI GUESO... OJALA KE ESTE AKI ALGUNO DE LO POKEMON PERDIDO... _(Y MIRA A LOS CHICOS QUE LA VEN SORPRENDIDOS)_ ¡AH! HOLA NENITOS...

**MATT**.- ¿QUIÉN SOS?

**ZORA**.- ¿DE DONDE VINISTES?

**ZANY**.- _(AL VER A MATT)_ ¡¡¡MEJOR DICHO!!! ¿QUIÉN ES ESTE CHICO TAN HERMOSO? _(Y LO ABRAZA)_ ¿COMO TE LLAMÁS LINDURA?

**MATT**.- _(SONROJADO)_ MA... MA... MATT.

**ZANY**.- LINDO NOMBRE... TAN LINDO COMO QUIEN LO TIENE...

**MISTY**.- ¡¡¡POR QUE NO BUSCAMOS A PSYDUCK Y A CHIKORITA!!!

**ZANY**.- ¡¡¡UFAAAAA!!! NO ME DEJAN DESKANSAR UN KACHO.

**ASH**.- PERDON POR ESTA FORMA DE APARECER... ME LLAMO ASH, ELLA ES MISTY, ÉL BROCK Y ESA QUE ABRAZA A SU AMIGO ES ZANY LA CAZADORA DE ENTES.

**JOE**.- ¿USTEDES SON DIGIMONS?

**ASH, MISTY, ZANY Y BROCK**.- _(CAIDA ESTILO ANIME)_ ¡¡¡AYYYYYY!!!

**BROCK**.- ¡NO! SOMOS PERSONAS COMO USTEDES. VINIMOS DE OTRA DIMENSION BUSCANDO A UNOS POKÉMONS PERDIDOS, Y ENCONTRAMOS UN DIGIMON QUE PERTENECE A ESTA DIMENSION...

**TAI**.- ¿¡UN DIGIMON PERDIDO!? ¿ADONDE LO TIENEN?

**AGUMON**.- _(BAJANDO DE LA VONDINAVE)_ ¡¡¡TAI!!! QUE BUENO VOLVER A VERTE, ESTABA PERDIDO Y ELLOS ME AYUDARON A VOLVER CON VOS.

**TAI**.- AGUMON... ME ALEGRO DE VOLVER A VERTE, NO TE VOLVÁS A PERDER DE ESA FORMA.

**AGUMON**.- NO LO HARÉ...

**ZANY**.- ¡QUE BIEN! AHORA QUE LOS AMIGOS SE REENCONTRARON DEBEMOS VOLVER A BUSCAR A ESOS POKÉMONS...

**HAWKMON**.- SEÑORITA... ¿USTED CONOCE A YOLEI?

**ZANY**.- ¿KIEN, YO?

**HAWKMON**.- ES QUE NADIE SABE DE ELLA EN ESTA CIUDAD Y COMO USTED AYUDO A AGUMON PENSÉ QUE ME PODRÍA AYUDAR A MÍ.

**ZANY**.- VIAMO... _(Y SACA EL ENTEKTOR)_ ¿DE ANDE VIENE EL, ENTEKTOR?

**ENTEKTOR**.- JAUKMON, E UN DIYIMON PROVENIENTE E LA DIMENSION ODA-02, DIMENSION FUTURA E ODA-01.

**ZANY**.- ¡KE SUERTE! SERA UN VIAJE KORTO... VAMOS A LLEVARTE A TU LUGAR DE ORIGEN CON YOLEI, HAWKMON.

**HAWKMON**.- ¡QUE BIEN!

**ASH**.- ESPERO QUE SEA EN VERDAD UN VIAJE CORTO, POR QUE YA ME ESTÁ DANDO HAMBRE...

**ZANY**.- Y LLEGO EL MOMENTO MÁS LINDO... ADIOS CHICOS... _(Y VA SALUDANDO UNO A UNO CON UN BESO EN LA FRENTE, EXCEPTO MATT)_ PERO PARA VOS HAY ALGO ESPECIAL... ¡TOMA! _(Y LE DA UN FABULOSO BESO EN LA BOCA)_

**MATT**.- AUGHH...

**ZORA**.- _(SONROJADA)_ ¡EHH!

**ZANY**.- TODO LISTO... VAMOS ASH, MISTY, BROCK. SUBAN A LA VONDINAVE.

**ASH**.- ¿¡¡PUEDO VIAJAR ADELANTE!!? DALE DECÍ QUE SI...

**BROCK**.- ¡ASH! ESE ES MI LUGAR...

**ASH**.,- NO TE VA A IMPORTAR, ELLA DIJO QUE ES UN VIAJE CORTO, ASÍ QUE NO VA A DURAR MUCHO...

**ZANY**.- NO SE... ES MEDIO KOMPLIKADO.

**ASH**.- ¡DALE! PROMETO PORTARME BIEN.

**ZANY**.- ¡UFA! TA VIEN. PERO PROMETE KE NO VA A METER MANO POR AI.

**ASH**.- NO SÉ QUE DIJISTE PERO ESTÁ BIEN. BROCK, AHORA VAS A VIAJAR ATRÁS. _(Y SUBE AL ASIENTO DELANTERO DE LA VONDINAVE)_

**BROCK**.- ESTÁ BIEN... PERO LUEGO VUELVO YO A ESE LUGAR.

**ASH, MISTY, ZANY Y BROCK**.- ¡¡ADIOS A TODOS!!

**CHICOS ELEGIDOS**.- ¡¡¡ADIOS!!!

Y LA VONDINAVE DESAPARECE EN EL PORTAL INTERDIMENSIONAL...

**ZORA**.- ¿QUÉ PASO?

**TAI**.- NO SÉ.

**MATT**.- ¡ZANY!...

**ZORA**.- _(SORPRENDIDA)_ ¿QUÉ DIJISTE?

**MATT**.- NO ME ACUERDO... CREO QUE FUE ZANY LO QUE DIJE, AUNQUE NO SÉ QUE O QUIEN ES...

CADA VEZ SON MÁS LOS ENTES PERDIDOS PERO NO HAY NOTICIAS DEL PARADERO DE PSYDUCK Y CHIKORITA... ¿ESTARÁN EN ALGÚNA DIMENSION DESCONOCIDA? ¿HABRÁN SIDO PRESA DE ALGÚN CAZADOR MALIGNO? ¿O EL EQUIPO ROCKET SE LOS ROBO? SI LLEGARON HASTA ACA CON LA LECTURA QUIERE DECIR QUE LA HISTORIA LES INTERESA, ASÍ QUE NO SE PIERDAN LOS CAPÍTULOS QUE SIGUEN YA QUE EN ALGÚN MOMENTO POUDE APARECER OTRO DE SUS PERSONAJES FAVORITOS SEDUCIDOS POR ZANY... O POR BROCK... NO SE LO PIERDAN.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

****

¡HOLA! SOY ASH KETCHUM DE PUEBLO PALETA. TU VONDINAVE ES MUY SORPRENDENTE ZANY. ¿COMO QUE NO TOQUE ESE BOTON? ¡DEMASIADO TARDE! ¿EN DONDE CAÍMOS? ¿QUIÉN ES ESA CHICA? ¡NO ME GRITÉS MISTY! VEAN ESTO Y MÁS EN NUESTRO SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO. ¡EL VIAJE ES CADA VEZ MÁS EMOCIONANTE!

¡HOLAS! ME ALEGRO POR LA REPERCUSION QUE TUVO MI FIC "LAS CINCO COPAS" EN VERDAD CREÍ QUE NO AGRADARÍA TANTO, PERO BUENO, ESPERO TENER LISTO MI SIGUIENTE FIC PARA ESTE MIÉRCOLES, EL CUAL SERÁ BASTANTE BUENO… ESPERO LES AGRADE :P CON ESTE VENGO BIEN, BIEN… SEGUIMOS CON LAS LECCIONES DE INIANO:

VIAMO: (VÍAMO) VEAMOS.

MI GUESO: (MÍ GÜESO) MIS HUESOS.

NO ME DEJAN DESKANSAR UN KACHO: (NO ME DEJAN DESKANSAR UN KACHO) NO ME DEJAN DESCANSAR UN POCO.

QUIERO AGRADECERLES POR LOS REVIEWS, EN ESTA OPORTUNIDAD A ARCANGEL: ¡SE TE EXTRAÑABA! ¿LEÍSTE LAS CINCO COPAS? AÚN NO VISTE NADA DE ZANY MIRIME: ¡GRACIAS! TODOS LOS DIGIMON SON ESTÚPIDOS, ASÍ QUE DABA IGUAL :P ADEMÁS ESTE SERÍA LO QUE ES A PIKACHU PARA POKÉMON. ¿LEÍSTE LAS CINCO COPAS? YUE… PUES NO LA VIO TOYA :P BUENO, ESPERO LES SIGA INTERESANDO LA HISTORIA. MI MAIL ES EL DE SIEMPRE: julianmanesarrobahotmail.com ¡SUERTE A TODOS!

JULIAN MANES

AVENTURA INTERDIMENSIONAL: MAYO 2004. ZANY, INA-00, INIANO, AVENTURA INTERDIMENSIONAL, VONDINAVE, VONDINAVE MARIANA, ENTEKTOR, SON NOMBRES, MARCAS Y PERSONAJES REGISTRADOS, PROPIEDAD DE: F.L.A. "JULIAN MANES" EL IDIOMA TAMBIÉN LO ESTÁ. TODOS LOS DEMÁS PERSONAJES MENCIONADOS EN ESTE CAPÍTULO SON PROPIEDAD DE SUS AUTORES, SUS EMPRESAS PRODUCTORAS Y/O SUS EMPRESAS AFILIADAS. HISTORIA BASADA EN "AVENTURA INTERDIMENSIONAL/ZANY, LA CAZADORA INTERDIMENSIONAL" PROPIEDAD DE F.L.A. "JULIAN MANES" LA CUAL ESTÁ REGISTRADA, HECHO EL DEPOSITO QUE MARCA LA LEY 11723.


	6. Capitulo Seis

**"AVENTURA INTERDIMENSIONAL"**

**CAPÍTULO SEIS:**

****

COMO YA SABEN ASH, MISTY BROCK Y PIKACHU VIAJAN JUNTO A ZANY, LA CAZADORA INTERDIMENSIONAL DE ENTES EN BUSCA DE CHIKORITA Y DE PSYDUCK, LOS CUALES ESCAPARON A OTRA DIMENSION EN EL MOMENTO EN QUE ELLA ENVIO A UN ENTE QUE APARECIO JUNTO A ASH Y CÍA A SU DIMENSION DE ORIGEN. AHORA SE ENCUENTRAN A BORDO DE LA VONDINAVE MARIANA, LA FANTÁSTICA NAVE INTERDIMENSIONAL DE ZANY. ASH VIAJA ADELANTE, MUY A PESAR DE BROCK QUE ERA QUIEN OCUPABA ESE LUGAR, Y COMO SIEMPRE ASH ESTÁ METIENDOSE EN LO QUE NO LE IMPORTA...

**ASH**.- ¿QUÉ ES ESO ZANY? -DICE ASH MIENTRAS SEÑALA UNOS CUBOS QUE CUELGAN DEL RETROVISOR DE LA VONDINAVE-

**ZANY**.- UNOS DADOS QUE PUSE DE ADORNO EN EL ESPEJO RETROVISOR.

**ASH**.- ¿Y ESO? –DICE SEÑALANDO UNA PALANCA-

**ZANY**.- ¡LA PALANCA DE CAMBIOS DE VELOCIDAD DIMENSIONAL!

**ASH**.- PERO YO TE DECÍA LO QUE ESTÁ EN LA PUNTA.

**ZANY**.- ES UNA ESFERA LUMINOSA QUE PUSE DE ADORNO.

**ASH**.- ¿Y AHÍ QUE DICE?

**ZANY**.- ¡AH! ES UNA FRASE ESCRITA EN MI IDIOMA. DICE: "LO MÁS LINDO QUE HICIERON MIS PADRES ES LA CHICA QUE MANEJA" (NDA: en iniano "lo ma lindo ke isieron mi viejo e la piva ke maneja")

**ASH**.- ¿Y AHÍ QUE DICE?

**ZANY**.- ES OTRA FRASE EN MI IDIOMA... DICE: "SI QUERÉS UNA VONDINAVE IGUALITA TRABAJÁ COMO MAMITA" (NDA: en iniano "si kere una vondinave igualita lavura komo mamita")

**MISTY**.- _(DISGUSTADA)_ ¡ASH! POR QUE NO LA DEJÁS MANEJAR TRANQUILA.

**BROCK**.- _(SOLLOZANDO)_ POR QUE LO DEJÉ OCUPAR MI ASIENTO...

**ASH**.- _(MIENTRAS TOCA UN BOTON O ALGO PARECIDO)_ ¿Y ESTO PARA QUE ES?

**ZANY**.- _(GRITANDO)_ ¡¡¡NO LO TOQUÉS!!! ES PARA INDICAR LA DIMENSION A LA QUE NOS DIRIGIMOS.

**ASH**.- _(HACIENDOSE EL DISIMULADO)_ DEMASIADO TARDE...

**MISTY**.- NO ME DIGÁS QUE...

**ASH**.- MEJOR NO PREGUNTÉS MISTY...

****

EN ESE INSTANTE LA VONDINAVE COMIENZA A SACUDIRSE Y EN EL TABLERO DE CONTROLES LAS LUCES COMIENZAN A ENCENDERSE Y APAGARSE QUEMÁNDOSE MUCHAS DE ELLAS, INCLUSO LA VONDINAVE EMPIEZA A DESCENDER EN UN TUNEL DE LUZ UBICADO EN DIRECCION OPUESTA A LA QUE VIAJABAN.

**BROCK**.- _(GRITANDO) _¡¡¡NOS VAMOS A MATAR!!!

**ZANY**.- NO EXAGERÉS, SOBREVIVÍ A MUCHOS ACCIDENTES CON LA VONDINAVE.

**MISTY**.- ¡¡¡¿PARA QUE LO DEJASTE SENTARSE ADELANTE?!!!

**ASH**.- _(DISCULPÁNDOSE)_ FUE SIN QUERER...

LA VONDINAVE LLEGA A UNA DIMENSION EXTRAÑA, ZANY MANIOBRA VELOZMENTE PARA EVITAR UNA CATASTROFE PERO NO PUEDE EVITAR QUE GOLPEE CONTRA EL SUELO DEL LUGAR Y SE ESTRELLE DE COSTADO DAÑÁNDOSE UNA DE LAS ALAS DE CONTROL.

LUEGO DE COMPROBAR QUE TODOS ESTÁN BIEN, DESCIENDEN DE LA VONDINAVE...

**ASH**.- CREO QUE MEJOR VIAJO ATRÁS EN LA VUELTA...

**MISTY**.- _(COMPLETAMENTE ENFURECIDA Y TOMANDO A ASH DE LAS SOLAPAS)_ ¡¡¡PERO LA RE%$&?¡] QUE TE P""$%&= ASH KETCHUM!!! ¿ES LO ÚNICO QUE SE TE OCURRE DECIR? ¡¡¡LA PROXIMA VEZ, EN VEZ DE METER LAS MANOS EN EL TABLERO DE CONTROLES DE LA VONDINAVE MEJOR METETELAS BIEN EN EL C[¨¡?)/&%!!!

**BROCK**.- NO TE ENOJÉS MISTY... NO VAMOS A GANAR NADA DE ESA FORMA.

**MISTY**.- _(FURIOSA)_ ¡¡¡QUE M$%&´""# TENÉS QUE DECIR VOS!!! ES TU CULPA POR DEJARLO SUBIR ADELANTE.

**ZANY**.- VEO QUE ESTÁN TODOS BIEN.

**BROCK**.- _(SORPRENDIDO Y CON GOTA DE SUDOR)_ ME SORPRENDE TU LENGUAJE MISTY.

**PIKACHU**.- ¡PIKA... PIKACHUPI! (¡que boquita... Misty!)

**ZANY**.- GUENO, VASTA E GRITO, VEAMO KE TAN DESTRUIDA KEDO LA VONDINAVE. ¡VA! NO E GRAN KOSA... UNO RASPONE, ALGUNO VOYOS POR AI... EL ALERON DE DIRESION DELANTERO DERECHO PARTIDO, ALGUNO FUSIVLE KEMADO... (bueno, basta de gritos, veamos que tan destruida quedo la vondinave. ¡bah! No es gran cosa... unos raspones, algunos bollos por ahí... el alerOn de direcciOn delantero derecho partido, fusibles quemados...)

**MISTY**.- ¡POR CULPA DE ESTE ESTÚPIDO NOS VAMOS A QUEDAR EN ESTA DIMENSION PARA SIEMPRE! ¡AYYYYY!... ENCIMA SIN MI PSYDUCK.

**ZANY**.- MEJOR ME PONGO A REPARAR ESTO, AFORTUNADAMENTE ATERRIZAMOS EN UN CAMPO SIN QUE NADIE NOS VEA.

**HAWKMON**.- ¿PODRÉ VOLVER A CASA?

**ZANY**.- ¡POR SUPUESTO! Y ANTES DE LO QUE TE IMAGINÁS.

**BROCK**.- MIREN... UNA BELLA CHICA VIENE HACIA ACA...

**ASH**.- ¿QUIÉN SERÁ?

POR UN CAMINO SE VE A UNA CHICA RUBIA DE PELO CRESPO, LA CUAL VA CAMINANDO EN SENTIDO OPUESTO AL QUE ELLOS SE ENCUENTRAN, DE REPENTE SE DA VUELTA Y OBSERVA A LA VONDINAVE Y A SUS MALTRECHOS PASAJEROS, CON GRAN CURIOSIDAD SE ACERCA A ELLOS...

**CHICA**.- _(APROXIMÁNDOSE)_ HOLA, SOY CANDY. ¿Y USTEDES? (NDA: Candy-Candy)

**BROCK**.- ME LLAMO BROCK, HERMOSA JOVENCITA... SOY UN NAVEGANTE INTERDIMENSIONAL QUE LLEGO HASTA AQUÍ EN BUSCA DE TU AMOR.

**CANDY**.- ¿TE SENTÍS BIEN?

**MISTY**.- _(TOMANDO A BROCK DE LA OREJA)_ ÉL ESTÁ BIEN... SOLO ES UN LOCO.

**ASH**.- NO TE ASUSTÉS CANDY, TENEMOS PROBLEMÁS CON LA NAVE. ¿CONOCÉS A ALGUIEN QUE PUEDA REPARAR UN VEHÍCULO INTERDIMENSIONAL?

**CANDY**.- MI AMIGO STEVE ES INVENTOR, TAL VEZ ÉL PUEDA.

**ZANY**.- ¡¡¡AAAAAA NOOOOO!!! NADIE VA A METER MANO EN LA VONDINAVE SI NO SOY YO.

**ASH**.- PERO SI EL ALERON ESTÁ ROTO. POSIBLEMENTE HAYA UN MECANICO ESPACIAL.

**ZANY**.- ¿EN LA DIMENSION USA-19? PERO SI APENA AI TRENE A VAPOR AKI...

**MISTY**.- ¿Y QUE VAMOS A HACER?

**CANDY**.- QUE LES PARECE SI VAMOS AL BOSQUE A JUGAR CON LOS ANIMALITOS Y A TREPAR A LOS ÁRBOLES.

**ZANY**.- ¡ESTA CHAVONA E MA TARADA KE LO PAVO CHIKITO!

**ASH**.- NO... NO PODEMOS HACER ESO.

**MISTY**.- _(SARCÁSTICA)_ QUE RARO... JUSTAMENTE AHORA QUE ENCONTRASTE A ALGUIEN CON TU MISMA INTELIGENCIA, TE NEGÁS A JUGAR CON ELLA.

**ASH**.- ¡QUE GRACIOSO!

**CANDY**.- ENTONCES VAMOS A JUGAR A LA COLINA DE PONY.

**ZANY**.- _(IMPACIENTE)_ ¡¡¡UYYY YA NO LA SOPORTO!!!

**BROCK**.- ¿Y QUE TE PARECE SI MEJOR VAMOS A TOMAR ALGO LOS DOS?

**CANDY**.- ¿TOMAR ALGO LOS DOS? ¿POR QUÉ?

**BROCK**.- ES LO QUE HACEN UNA CHICA Y UN CHICO CUANDO SE GUSTAN.

**CANDY**.- A MI ME GUSTABA ANTHONY. PERO SE FUE AL CIELO. Y LO ÚNICO QUE HICIMOS JUNTOS FUE IR A LA IGLESIA A TREPARNOS AL CAMPANARIO Y DESPUÉS FUIMOS A VER UNA ADIVINA... Y FUIMOS A UN CARROUSELL...

**ZANY**.- _(CONTENIENDO LA RABIA)_ ME ESTOI AGUANTANDO...

**BROCK**.- ¿ACASO NUNCA TE BESARON?

**CANDY**.- NO, SOLO EN LA MEJILLA.

**BROCK**.- ¿Y NO QUERÉS QUE YO SEA TU PRIMER HOMBRE?

**CANDY**.- ES QUE VOS NO SOS MI PRIMER HOMBRE. VI A MUCHOS HOMBRES EN MI VIDA.

**TODOS**.- ¿¡¡¡COMO!!!?

**CANDY**.- Y SI... EN LA CALLE HAY MUCHOS HOMBRES CAMINANDO, Y CUANDO YO CAMINO EN LA CALLE LOS VEO A TODOS CAMINAR... ES POR ESO QUE YA VI MUCHOS.

**ZANY**.-¡¡¡YA E SUFISIENTE ESTUPIDE POR EL DIA DE OI!!! ¡RAYO ULTRAAMNESICO! Y AURA... ¡IPERLANSAMIENTO!

EL HIPERLANZAMIENTO MANDA A VOLAR A CANDY...

**BROCK**.- ¿POR QUÉ LO HICISTE ZANY?

**ZANY**.- _(SEÑALÁNDOSE LA CABEZA)_ NO TE DISTE KUENTA DE KE A ESA CHICA LE FALTAVAN UNO JUGADORE EN LA KANCHA, DE QUE LE KOMIERON LO KARAMELO DEL FRASKO, DE QUE...

**MISTY**.- CREO QUE EMPIEZO A ENTENDER EL IDIOMA DE ZANY.

**ASH**.- _(PENSANDO)_ ES POR ESO QUE SOS LA MÁS INTELIGENTE DEL GRUPO... _(HABLANDOLE A MISTY) _¿Y QUE ES LO QUE ESTÁ DICIENDO AHORA?

**MISTY**.- POR SUS GESTOS Y PALABRAS ME PARECE QUE LO QUE DICE ES QUE ESA CHICA QUE VIMOS RECIEN NO TENÍA BIEN LA CABEZA, O SEA QUE LE FALTABA UN POCO DE INTELIGENCIA.

**ASH**.- ¡AH! QUE COSA...

**ZANY**.- ...KE NO TENIA LO PATITO EN LINEA, KE SE LE DESCOSIO LA GORRA, KE NO LE YEGA AGUA AL TANKE, KE SE LE SEKO EL REYENO...

**BROCK**.- SI, ZANY, SI...

**MISTY**.- _(GRITÁNDOLE)_ ¡¡¡POR QUE NO SE DEJAN DE JUGAR Y HACEN ALGO PARA SALIR DE ESTE LUGAR TAN HORRIBLE!!!

**ZANY**.- _(DESGANADA)_ ¡TA VIEN! VRUK, TRAEME ESA PIEDRA KE TAN AI.

**BROCK**.- _(HACIENDO SALUDO MILITAR)_ ¡A LA ORDEN!

MIENTRAS BROCK TRAE LAS PIEDRAS, ZANY SACA UN ROLLO DE ALAMBRE DE LA PARTE DE ATRÁS DE LA VONDINAVE.

**MISTY**.- ¿QUÉ VAS A HACER CON ESO?

**ZANY**.- REPARAR A MARIANA, ¿NO ES ESO LO QUE QUERÍAN?

**ASH**.- ¿Y LA VAS A ARREGLAR CON ALAMBRE?

**ZANY**.- ¡¡¡YA VAS A VER QUE BUENA MECANICA SOY!!! ¡BROCK TE PEDÍ ESAS PIEDRAS PARA HOY! ¿QUÉ ESTÁS ESPERANDO?

**BROCK**.- ¡PESAN LAS PIEDRAS! QUE TE CREÉS, ¿QUÉ SON DE ALGODON?

**ZANY**.- ¡MUY BIEN! MANOS A LA OBRA...

UNOS MOMENTOS MÁS TARDE LA VONDINAVE QUEDO ARREGLADA, O POR LO MENOS ESO PARECÍA, YA QUE ATO AL ALERON ROTO CON EL ALAMBRE QUE CORTO GOLPEÁNDOLO CON UNA PIEDRA APOYADO EN LA OTRA.

**ZANY**.- CORTÁ MÁS ALAMBRE BROCK, QUE TODAVÍA TENGO QUE CAMBIAR DOS FUSIBLES.

**BROCK**.- ¿LO CORTO CON LAS PIEDRAS?

**ZANY**.- SI, APURATE...

**ASH**.- _(HACIENDOSE EL DISTRAIDO)_ MISTY... ¿CREÉS QUE PODRÁ VOLAR DE NUEVO?

**MISTY**.- _(AMENAZÁNDOLO CON UN PUÑO EN ALTO)_ SI NO VUELA, TE CONVIENE EMPEZAR A REZAR ¡ASH KETCHUM!

**ASH**.- _(CON GOTA DE SUDOR)_ ¡¡¡AYYYYYY!!!

**ZANY**.- ¡LISTO! ERA EL ÚLTIMO FUSIBLE. VAMOS, QUE YA TENGO HAMBRE.

**BROCK**.- _(AGOTADO DE TANTO GOLPEAR PIEDRAS)_ MENOS MAL... EL TRABAJO DURO NO ES PARA MÍ.

**ZANY**.- _(SUBIENDO A LA VONDINAVE)_ BIEN, CREO QUE LO MEJOR SERÁ QUE LA PRUEBE...

EN ESE INSTANTE LA VONDINAVE COMIENZA A ELEVARSE Y DESAPARECE EN UN PORTAL INTERDIMENSIONAL DE COLOR ROJO, ANTE ESTO MISTY COMIENZA A DESESPERARSE Y SE DESQUITA CON ASH...

**MISTY**.- _(GRITANDO)_ ¡¡¡NO ES POSIBLE!!! HEMOS SIDO ABANDONADOS EN ESTA HORRIBLE DIMENSION... Y LO MÁS PROBABLE ES QUE LA LOQUITA QUE ESTUVO RECIEN APAREZCA Y NOS CONTAGIE SU ESTUPIDEZ... _(TOMANDO A ASH DE LAS SOLAPAS)_ ¡¡¡TODO POR TU CULPA ASH KETCHUM!!! SI TE HUBIESES QUEDADO QUIETO Y CALLADO NO ESTARÍAMOS ACA.

**ASH**.- PERO MISTY... ¿NO DIJO ELLA QUE IBA A PROBAR LA VONDINAVE?... POSIBLEMENTE VUELVA... ESPEREMOS.

**BROCK**.- SI ELLA LO DIJO, CREO QUE LO MEJOR SERÁ ESPERARLA.

**MISTY**.- _(DESESPERADA)_ ¡¡¡ES QUE YA NO SÉ QUE PENSAR!!!

EXACTAMENTE UN MINUTO DESPUÉS LA VONDINAVE ATERRIZA Y ZANY DESCIENDE DE ELLA CON ALGO PARA COMER...

**ZANY**.- _(BAJANDO DE LA VONDINAVE)_ ¡KE TALKO! ¿ME ESTRAÑARON? MARIANA ANDA AL PELO.

**MISTY**.- ¡¡¡ME KERE DESI POR KE KARAJO TE MANDASTE A MUDAR SIN AVISARNO A NOSOTRO!!!

**ZANY**.- VAYA MISTI VEO KE APRENDISTE MI INDIOMA, SI E ASI AURA AVLARE ASI TODO EL TIEMPO.

**MISTY**.- SI ASI E.

**ZANY**.- TA GUENO, TONSE TE DIGO KE PASE POR MI SAKA Y TRAJE ALGO PA MORFAR.

**ASH**.- ¿QUÉ DIJO?

**MISTY**.- DIJO QUE LA VONDINAVE ANDA BIEN, QUE FUE A SU CASA Y TRAJO COMIDA. LA VERDAD, ES FÁCIL SU IDIOMA, NO SÉ POR QUE NO LO ENTENDÉS...

**ASH**.- NUNCA FUI BUENO PARA LA ARITMÉTICA.

**MISTY**.- ¡ESO ES DE MATEMÁTICAS, BRUTO! LO OTRO ES GRAMÁTICA.

**ASH**.- SI, ALGO ASÍ... PERO... ¿QUE HAY DE COMER ZANY?

**MISTY**.- ¡¡¡ACASO SOLO TE IMPORTA LA COMIDA!!!

**BROCK**.- DEJAME AYUDARTE CON ESOS PAQUETES MI DULCE FLORCITA COLOR TIZA.

**MISTY**.- ¡Y A OTROS SOLO LE IMPORTA OTRA COSA!

**ZANY**.- PERO KE LINDO KE SO VRUK... _(DANDOLE UNOS PAQUETES) _TOMA, ASETE KARGO.

**BROCK**.- LO QUE ME PIDÁS MI DULCE MERENGUITO DE LIMON...

**ASH**.- ¿¡¡¡TRAJISTES MERENGUES DE LIMON!!!?

**MISTY**.- CREO QUE ESA TAL CANDY LO DEJO PEOR A ASH...

**ZANY**.- ¡NO! TRAJE UNO CHEGUSAN VARVARO ¡MILANGA CON GUEVO FRITO!... Y ALGO PA CHUPAR. (¡no! traje unos sánguches bárbaros ¡milanesas con huevo frito!... y algo de beber)

**MISTY**.- AHORA SI QUE NO ENTENDÍ NADA...

**ASH**.- ¡QUE IMPORTA! MIENTRAS SEA COMIDA...

**BROCK**.- ACOMODENSE QUE YO PREPARO TODO.

**HAWKMON**.- ¿PODRÉ VOLVER A VER A YOLEI?

**ZANY**.- ¡NO ROMPA LO KINOTO VICHO E CUARTA, GUANTA UN KACHO! AURA VAMO A MORFAR. (¡no molestés, esperá un poco! vamos a comer)

**HAWKMON**.- _(DESANIMADO)_ COMO DIGÁS.

**PIKACHU**.- PIKA, PIKA, PIKACHU (no estés triste, saldrá todo bien)

**BROCK**.- ¡TODO LISTO! ¡A COMER!

Y COMIERON MUY BIEN HASTA LLENARSE... INCLUSO ASH, QUIEN SE LLENO CON LAS COMIDAS EXTRAÑAS QUE ZANY TRAJO DE SU CASA.

LUEGO DE LA SUCULENTA COMIDA PARTIERON HACIA ODA-02... EN DONDE DEBÍAN DEJAR A HAWKMON, LA VONDINAVE ATERRIZA Y ALLÍ...

**ZANY**.- ¡PERFECTO! LLEGAMOS... ¿Y AHORA, EN DONDE ESTÁ LA CASA DE YOLEI?

**HAWKMON**.- ES POR AQUÍ... YA ESTAMOS CERCA.

**ASH**.- QUE LUGAR TAN RARO, NO SE VE TANTO PASTO VERDE COMO EN NUESTRA DIMENSION.

**MISTY**.- CADA DIMENSION TIENE SUS CARACTERÍSTICAS, ES POR ESO QUE CADA ENTE DEBE VIVIR EN LA DIMENSION QUE LE CORRESPONDE.

**ZANY**.- ¡QUE BIEN MISTY! VEO QUE TENÉS HABILIDADES COMO PARA CONVERTIRTE EN CAZADORA DE ENTES COMO YO.

**MISTY**.- ¿ACASO NO HAY QUE SER DE LA DIMENSION INA-00 PARA SER CAZADORA?

**ZANY**.- NO, NO ES NECESARIO. ADEMÁS YO SOY HIJA DE INIANOS, PERO NACÍ EN TU DIMENSION POR CASUALIDAD EN UN VIAJE INTERDIMENSIONAL QUE MI MADRE ESTABA HACIENDO EN ESOS MOMENTOS, ES POR ESO QUE MI NOMBRE SE ESCRIBE CON CARACTERES EXTRAÑOS PARA MI DIMENSION. ADEMÁS HAY QUE IR A LA ESCUELA Y ESTUDIAR PARA SER CAZADOR O CAZADORA DE ENTES.

**MISTY**.- _(DESANIMADA)_ YA VEO... SIEMPRE LA ESCUELA...

**HAWKMON**.- ¡ESA ES LA CASA DE YOLEI! LA MANSION ODAIBA. ELLA VIVE EN EL PISO CUATRO DE ESTE EDIFICIO.

**ZANY**.- SUBAMOS ALLÍ ENTONCES.

**BROCK**.- ¿ESTÁ BIEN QUE SUBAMOS?

**ZANY**.- _(ENTRANDO AL EDIFICIO)_ E UNA MISION, ESPESIAL, NO PASA NARANJA.

**MISTY**.- COMO DIGAS...

**ASH**.- ¡UN MOMENTO! ALGUIEN ESTA BAJANDO, SE OYEN VOCES...

**ZANY**.- ¡NO E POSIVLE!

¿QUIÉN O QUIENES ESTÁN LLEGANDO AL LUGAR? ¿QUÉ PASARÁ EN ESTA DIMENSION? ¿APARECERÁN LOS POKÉMONS PERDIDOS? NO SE PIERDAN LO QUE FALTA...

**CONTINUARÁ...**

¡HOLAS! SOY ASH KETCHUM DE PUEBLO PALETA. LUEGO DEL ACCIDENTE NOS DIRIGIMOS A OTRA EXTRAÑA DIMENSION PARA LLEVAR A ESE MOLESTO PAJARRACO, ¿OTRA VEZ CON ESOS HORRIBLES DIGIMONS? VEAN ESTO Y MÁS EN NUESTRO SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO. ¡EL VIAJE ES CADA VEZ MÁS EMOCIONANTE!

¡HOLAS! GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER EL FIC ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO EL DE LOS POKESIMULADORES, RENOVÉ HASTA MI ESTILO DE ESCRITURA :P NO FUE FÁCIL. LE ENVÍO UN SALUDO A EL IMAGINATIVO, NO, LAMENTABLEMENTE SOLO SERÁ DE ANIME :D BUENO, CREO QUE EN ESTA OCASION NO HUBO MUCHO QUE ACLARAR SOBRE EL IDIOMA, ADEMÁS CREO QUE SE ENTIENDE FÁCIL, HASTA MISTY LO HABLA ¡JEJE! NOS VEMOS EL MIÉRCOLES CON LA ACTUALIZAION DE "LOS POKESIMULADORES" EL QUE NO LO VIO, LEALO, SE LOS RECOMIENDO MI MAIL: JULIANMANESARROBAHOTMAIL.COM ¡SUERTE!

JULIAN MANES

AVENTURA INTERDIMENSIONAL: JUNIO 2004. ZANY, INA-00, INIANO, AVENTURA INTERDIMENSIONAL, VONDINAVE, VONDINAVE MARIANA, ENTEKTOR, SON NOMBRES, MARCAS Y PERSONAJES REGISTRADOS, PROPIEDAD DE: F.L.A. "JULIAN MANES" EL IDIOMA TAMBIÉN LO ESTÁ. TODOS LOS DEMÁS PERSONAJES MENCIONADOS EN ESTE CAPÍTULO SON PROPIEDAD DE SUS AUTORES, SUS EMPRESAS PRODUCTORAS Y/O SUS EMPRESAS AFILIADAS. HISTORIA BASADA EN "AVENTURA INTERDIMENSIONAL/ZANY, LA CAZADORA INTERDIMENSIONAL" PROPIEDAD DE F.L.A. "JULIAN MANES" LA CUAL ESTÁ REGISTRADA, HECHO EL DEPOSITO QUE MARCA LA LEY 11723.


	7. Capitulo Siete

**"AVENTURA INTERDIMENSIONAL"**

**CAPÍTULO SIETE:**

EN ESTOS MOMENTOS, ASH, MISTY, BROCK, ZANY Y LOS DEMÁS ESTÁN EN EL INTERIOR DE UN EDIFICIO. LLEGARON ALLÍ PARA DEJAR A HAWKMON, UN DIGIMON DE LA DIMENSION ODA-02. JUSTO CUANDO ESTÁN POR IR EN BUSCA DE YOLEI APARECEN UNAS PERSONAS EN EL LUGAR:

**ZANY**.- ¡A KONDERSE KARAJO! KE NO SAVEMO KIENE PUEDEN SER. (¡A esconderse rápido! que no sabemos quienes pueden ser)

**BROCK**.- AQUÍ HAY UN BUEN LUGAR. – Y SE ESCONDEN TODOS DETRÁS DE UNAS PLANTAS QUE ESTÁN CERCA DE LA PUERTA DE ENTRADA-

**DAVID**.- _(MIENTRAS BAJA POR LA ESCALERA)_ NO SABEMOS DE QUE PUEDEN SER CAPACES MUMMYMON Y ARCHNEMON, DEBEMOS ESTAR ATENTOS A LO QUE HAGAN CON LAS AGUJAS DE CONTROL QUE FALTAN DESTRUIR.

**TK**.- IREMOS YA MISMO A DESTRUIR TODAS LAS QUE FALTAN.

**KARI**.- DESDE LUEGO, NO PODEMOS DEJAR QUE SIGAN DESTRUYENDO EL DIGIMUNDO.

**DAVID**.- ¡CODDY! ¡YOLEI! ¿QUE ESTÁN ESPERANDO?

**CODDY**.- YA ESTAMOS ACA... NO SEAS TAN GRITON.

**YOLEI**.- ¡AQUÍ ESTOY! VÁMONOS...

**HAWKMON**.- ¡ESA ES YOLEI! DEJENME SALIR.

**BROCK**.- ESPERÁ UN MOMENTO... –PERO HAWKMON SALE IGUAL-

**HAWKMON**.- _(SALIENDO DEL ESCONDITE)_ ¡YOLEI QUE BUENO VOLVER A VERTE!

**YOLEI**.- _(SORPRENDIDA)_ ¿QUÉ, POR QUE TANTA SORPRESA?

**HAWKMON**.- OCURRE QUE ME PERDÍ ENTRE DIMENSIONES AL TRATAR DE VENIR A ESTE MUNDO SIN SU AYUDA, PERO MIS AMIGOS ME SALVARON. _(DICE SEÑALANDO A ASH Y LOS DEMÁS)_

**YOLEI**.- ¡¡¡PERO COMO SE TE OCURRE HACER ESO!!! PUDISTE HABER MUERTO.

**HAWKMON**.- ES QUE QUERÍA VERTE, NO SABÍA QUE ESTABAS BIEN... PERO, ¿NO VAS A AGRADECERLES?

**ZANY**.- _(TOMÁNDOSE LA FRENTE)_ ¡OLVIDE DESIRLE KE NO NOS NOMVRE!...

**DAVID**.- ¿QUIÉNES SON USTEDES? ¿VIENEN DE PARTE DE ARCHNEMON?

**ASH**.- NO, NO SE ASUSTEN. NO LES HAREMOS DAÑO.

**BROCK**.- ES ASÍ. ENCONTRAMOS A SU DIGIMON PERDIDO Y LO TRAJIMOS DE VUELTA A SU DIMENSION.

**KARI**.- _(SONRIENDO)_ HOLA, ME LLAMO KARI, ¿Y USTEDES?

**DAVID**.- NO TE ACERQUÉS PUEDEN SER PELIGROSOS...

**TK**.- _(ACERCÁNDOSE)_ ME DICEN T.K. ¿DE DONDE VIENEN USTEDES?

**DAVID**.- _(ENFURECIDO)_ PARA QUE ME MOLESTO EN ADVERTIRLES...

**ASH**.- YO SOY ASH, ÉL BROCK. ELLA ES ZANY Y ELLA MI AMIGA MISTY.

**MISTY**.- MUCHO GUSTO.

**DAVID**.- _(SONROJADO)_ PERO QUE LINDA CHICA...

**ASH**.- _(INCOMODO)_ ¿QUÉ DIJISTE?

**DAVID**.- NO NADA... ENTONCES NO SABEN QUIEN ES ARCHNEMON.

**BROCK**.- NO, NO CONOCEMOS A ESA PERSONA.

**ZANY**.- CREO QUE YA DEBEMOS IRNOS... LO ÚNICO QUE LAMENTO ES QUE EN ESTA DIMENSION NO HAYA CHICOS LINDOS, SINO SEGUIRÍAMOS UN RATO MÁS.

**DAVID**.- _(ENOJADO)_ ¿COMO QUE NO HAY CHICOS LINDOS? ¿Y YO?

**ZANY**.- VAMOS ASH, MISTY... BROCK. SALGAN QUE YO DEBO CUMPLIR CON EL TRÁMITE DE RIGOR. Y SUBAN A LA VONDINAVE ASÍ NOS VAMOS CUANTO ANTES DE AQUÍ.

**BROCK**.- ¡SI MI CAPITÁN! COMO ORDENE... YA ESCUCHARON ANDANDO...

**ASH**.- ¿QUIÉN TE CREÉS QUE SOS?

**MISTY**.- MÁS TE VALE QUE VIAJÉS ADELANTE, NO TENGO GANAS DE VOLVER A CHOCAR O A ESTRELLARNOS EN ALGÚN LUGAR MÁS EXTRAÑO QUE ESTE.

**ZANY**.- YA SE FUERON... BUENO, TENGO QUE IRME CHICOS _(PENSANDO)_ NO TENGO GANA DE VESARLO UNO POR UNO, ASI KE MEJOR... _(HABLANDO)_ PONGANSE EN FILA CHICOS, ASÍ LES SACO UNA FOTO CON UNA CÁMARA ESPACIAL...

**DAVID**.- ¡UNA FOTO! ¡QUE BUENO!

**TK**.- ¡SONRÍAN!

**ZANY**.- _(MIENTRAS SACA EL RAYO ULTRAAMNESICO)_ ¡MIREN EL PAJARITO!... ¡¡¡RAYO ULTRAAMNESICO A TODA POTENSIA!!!

**CHICOS ELEGIDOS**.- _(MIENTRAS SON ELECTRIFICADOS POR EL RAYO)_ ¡¡¡AYYYYYY DUELEEEEEE!!!

**ZANY**.- _(YENDOSE DEL LUGAR)_ CHAU, TA PRONTO...

ZANY, SALIO CORRIENDO DEL EDIFICIO HACIA DONDE SE ENCONTABA OCULTA LA VONDINAVE. EN SU LOCA CARRERA NO VIO QUE UN CHANCHITO NEGRO SE ENCONTRABA EN EL CAMINO...

**ZANY**.- TENGO KE DESAPARESE ANTE DE KE REASIONEN O SINO EL RAYO PIERDE SU EFETO... _(TROPEZÁNDOSE CON EL CHANCHITO Y CAYENDO AL PISO)_ ¡¡¡AYYYY!!! ¿KESTO? _(Y TOMA AL CHANCHITO)_ ¡KARAJO! CHOCHAN #$&%!"# POR TU KULPA ME KAÍ Y ME ROMPI UNA UÑA... UN MOMENTO… ¿ANDE VI A UN ENTE PARESIDO? MEJOR KONSULTO EL ENTEKTOR. (Tengo que desaparecer antes de que reaccionen o sino el rayo pierde su efecto. ¡Ay! ¿Qué es esto? ¡Rayos! chancho tonto, por tu culpa me caí y me rompí una uña... un momento. ¿Adonde vi a un ente parecido? mejor consulto al entector)

**ENTEKTOR**.- ENTE MUTAVLE. ETE ENTE REASIONA ANTE LA TEMPERATURA DEL AGUA CON KE SE LO MOJA, KANVIANDO SU FORMA POR OTRA. E PROPIO DE LA DIMENSION FUR-33, SE KRE KESTE KANVIO SE DEVE AL ECHISO DE UN MANANTIAL

**ZANY**.- ¿ASI KE SO UN ENTE MUTABLE?. OTRO VIAJESITO MA Y VAN... TENGO KE VOLVE A LA VONDINAVE, LO PIVE ME PERAN... (¿Así que sos un ente mutable?. otro viaje más y van... tengo que volver a la vondinave, los chicos me esperan)

SI, OTRO VIAJE MÁS Y VAN... VEO QUE ESTE PROBLEMA SE VA ACENTUANDO, Y MIENTRAS TANTO NO HAY NOTICIAS DE LOS POKÉMONS PERDIDOS. ¿QUÉ PASARÁ? ¿DE DONDE SALIO EL CHANCHO NEGRO? (NDA: capaz que alguno ya se lo imagina J ) ¿VOLVERÁN A REENCONTRARSE ASH Y CHIKORITA? ¿Y MISTY CON PSYDUCK? NO SE PIERDAN LO QUE VIENE QUE ESTÁ MUY INTERESANTE...

**CONTINUARÁ...**

****

¡HOLAS! SOY ASH KECHUM DE PUEBLO PALETA. ¿ES VERDAD QUE ESTUVISTES ANTES AQUÍ? ¿DE DONDE SALIO ESE ENTE EXTRAÑO? VEAN ESTO Y MÁS EN EL SIGUIENTE EPIODIO. ¡EL VIAJE ES CADA VEZ MÁS EMOCIONANTE!

HOLAS, SOY JULIAN MANES, GRACIAS A CELEBI, GIGI Y EL IMAGINATIVO POR SUS REVIEWS :p NO SE ME OCURREN FICS DE OTRAS SERIES… LO TUYO SERÁ POSIBLE GIGI, LO QUE NO SÉ ES CUANDO :P GRACIAS A TODOS POR SU LECTURA, ESPERO PARA ESTA SEMANA TERMINAR DE PUBLICAR "POKESIMULADORES2 ASÍ NO LOS DEJO CON LA INTRIGA DE LO QUE LE PASO A MISTY :P BIEN, MI MAIL: JULIANMANESARROBAHOTMAIL.COM ¡MUCHA SUERTE!

JULIAN MANES

AVENTURA INTERDIMENSIONAL: JUNIO 2004. ZANY, INA-00, INIANO, AVENTURA INTERDIMENSIONAL, VONDINAVE, VONDINAVE MARIANA, ENTEKTOR, SON NOMBRES, MARCAS Y PERSONAJES REGISTRADOS, PROPIEDAD DE: F.L.A. "JULIAN MANES" EL IDIOMA TAMBIÉN LO ESTÁ. TODOS LOS DEMÁS PERSONAJES MENCIONADOS EN ESTE CAPÍTULO SON PROPIEDAD DE SUS AUTORES, SUS EMPRESAS PRODUCTORAS Y/O SUS EMPRESAS AFILIADAS. HISTORIA BASADA EN "AVENTURA INTERDIMENSIONAL/ZANY, LA CAZADORA INTERDIMENSIONAL" PROPIEDAD DE F.L.A. "JULIAN MANES" LA CUAL ESTÁ REGISTRADA, HECHO EL DEPOSITO QUE MARCA LA LEY 11723.


	8. Capitulo Ocho

**"AVENTURA INTERDIMENSIONAL"**

**CAPÍTULO OCHO:**

****

****

EN SU AGITADA CARRERA, MIENTRAS ESCAPABA DE LOS CHICOS ELEGIDOS, ZANY SE TROPIEZA CON UN CHANCHITO NEGRO. AL CONSULTAR CON EL ENTEKTOR DESCUBRE QUE ES UN ENTE QUE PROVIENE DE LA DIMENSION FUR-33... Y HACIA ALLÁ VAN ASH Y SUS COMPAÑEROS DE AVENTURAS...

AQUÍ LOS VEMOS EN EL MOMENTO EN QUE ZANY LLEGA A LA VONDINAVE CON EL ENTE QUE ACABA DE ENCONTRAR...

**BROCK**.- ¿QUÉ LE HABRÁ PASADO A ZANY QUE NO VIENE?

**MISTY**.- OJALÁ QUE NO SE HAYA PERDIDO.

**ASH**.- ESPERO QUE TRAIGA COMIDA.

**MISTY**.- _(GRITÁNDOLE A ASH COMPLETAMENTE ENFURECIDA) _¡¡¡ACASO NO COMISTE LO SUFICIENTE HACE UN RATO!!!

**ASH**.- ES QUE YA ME DIO HAMBRE DE NUEVO.

**MISTY**.- ¡AY ASH! ¿ACASO NO TE LLENÁS NUNCA?

**BROCK**.- ¡AHÍ VIENE ZANY!

**ZANY**.- _(CORRIENDO)_ DISCULPEN LA DEMORA. OCURRE QUE ME TROPEZÉ CON UN ENTE Y...

**ASH**.- ¿ES CHIKORITA?

**MISTY**.- ¿ES PSYDUCK?

**ZANY**.- NO, LO SIENTO, ES ESTE. –DICE MIENTRAS LES MUESTRA AL CHANCHITO.

**ASH**.- ¡¡¡QUE BUENO!!! ¿Y COMO LO PREPARAREMOS? ¿A LA PARRILLA O FRITO?

**BROCK**.- YO PUEDO COCINARLO POR VOS HERMOSA ZANY.

**ZANY**.- LO SIENTO, ESTE ENTE NO ES COMESTIBLE.

**ASH**.- _(AGARRANDOSE EL ESTOMAGO)_ ¡¡¡AYYYY!!! MUERO DE HAMBRE...

**ZANY**.- _(SORPRENDIDA)_ ¿SU AMIGO NO SE YENA NUNKA?

**MISTY**.- ES QUE CON ALGO DEBE LLENAR TAMBIEN EL VACÍO QUE TIENE EN LA CABEZA.

**ZANY**.- Y VIEN, DEVEMO IR A FUR-33 A DEVOLVE A ESTE ENTE. ¡ANDANDO! SUVAN A VORDO, KE YA NO VAMO.

DE ESA FORMA EL GRUPO DE VIAJEROS INTERDIMENSIONALES SE DIRIGEN A FUR-33. PERO VEAMOS QUE ES LO QUE PASA MIENTRAS TANTO EN ESA DIMENSION. AQUÍ VEMOS A UNA PAREJA DE JOVENES CAMINANDO POR UN PARQUE ALEJADO DE LA CIUDAD...

**RANMA**.- ES UN LINDO DÍA PARA PASEAR, ¿VERDAD AKANE?

**AKANE**.- _(TRISTE)_ SI, PERO YO EXTRAÑO A P-CHAN.

**RANMA**.- ¡VAYA! EXTRAÑAR A UN CHANCHO...

**AKANE**.- ADEMÁS TAMBIEN NOTÉ QUE RYOGA NO VINO A VERNOS DESDE HACE MUCHO TIEMPO.

**RANMA**.- Y, SI RYOGA NO ESTÁ, TAMPOCO ESTARÁ P-CHAN.

**AKANE**.- _(EXTRAÑADA)_ ¿A QUE TE REFERÍS?

**RANMA**.- NADA... SOLO DECÍA.

**AKANE**.- _(ALEGRE)_ MIRÁ RANMA... ¡UN CONEJO!

**RANMA**.- _(VIENDO EL "CONEJO")_ MMMHHH, ME PARECE QUE ESTÁ MUY GORDO PARA SER UN CONEJO, ADEMÁS TIENE LAS OREJAS DEMASIADO LARGAS.

**AKANE**.- PUES A MÍ ME PARECE MUY LINDO... MIRÁ, POBRECITO... ESTÁ ASUSTADO.

EL "CONEJO" EN CUESTION ES NI MÁS NI MENOS QUE NICONA, LA "MASCOTA" DE LUCY. (NDA: Guerreras Mágicas) AL VER A AKANE SE ASUSTA Y SALE CORRIENDO...

**AKANE**.- ¡RANMA! SE ESCAPA... AGARRALO POR FAVOR...

**RANMA**.- _(CORRIENDO A NICONA)_ ¡RAYOS! LO QUE HAY QUE HACER... VEN CONEJO, VENÍ CONEJITO LINDO... _(ENOJADO)_ ¡¡¡PARÁ UN POCO Y NO CORRÁS TANTO!!!

**NICONA**.- _(CORRIENDO)_ ¡POPOPO! ¡POPO! (¡agarrame, si podés!)

**RANMA**.- ¡¡¡A MI NO ME GANA NINGUN CONEJO POR MÁS GORDO QUE ESTÉ!!!

NICONA SIGUE CORRIENDO. EN UN MOMENTO DETERMINADO LLEGA A LA ORILLA DE UN RÍO. ALLÍ SE DETIENE Y SE AGACHA. Y RANMA CON EL IMPULSO QUE TRAÍA DE SU CARRERA, NO PUEDE FRENAR... ¡Y CAE AL RÍO TRANSFORMÁNDOSE EN CHICA! AL VER A RANMA CONVERTIDO EN MUJER, NICONA SE LANZA HACIA "ÉL"

**NICONA**.- ¡¡¡POPOPOPO!!! POPO... PO... (¡¡¡Lucy!!! Viniste a buscarme)

**RANMA**.- _(DISGUSTADA)_ ¿QUIÉN SE CREERÁ QUE SOY?...

**AKANE**.- _(LLEGANDO A DONDE ESTÁ RANMA)_ PARECE QUE EL CONEJO SIMPATIZO CON VOS... _(SONRIENDO)_ CREO QUE LO MEJOR SERÁ QUE TE LO QUEDÉS VOS.

**RANMA**.- ¿¡¡¡PARA QUE QUIERO UN ANIMAL TAN GORDO!!!? MEJOR TE LO QUEDÁS VOS ASÍ TE OLVIDÁS DE ESE CHANCHO ASQUEROSO.

**AKANE**.- ¡¡¡P-CHAN NO ES NINGÚN ASQUEROSO!!! ¡¡¡Y POR SUPUESTO QUE ME LO VOY A QUEDAR YO!!! SI TE LO DEJO A VOS ES POSIBLE QUE TE LO COMÁS O QUE SE LO COMA TU PADRE...

**RANMA**.- NO ME DES IDEAS TAN BUENAS... ADEMÁS CREO QUE KASUMI PODRÁ PREPARAR UN RICO ESTOFADO DE CONEJO ESTA NOCHE...

**AKANE**.- ¿¡¡¡COMO TE ATREVÉS A DECIR ESO!!!? NADIE SE VA A COMER A POPO.

**RANMA**.- _(SORPRENDIDO)_ ¡¡¡¿A QUIEN?!!!

**AKANE**.- ¡A POPO! LE PUSE ESE NOMBRE AL CONEJO.

**RANMA**.- _(RIENDOSE)_ ¡POPO! ¡PERO QUE NOMBRE TAN RIDÍCULO! ES COMO SI LE HUBIESES PUESTO CACA COMO NOMBRE...

**AKANE**.- _(ENOJADA)_ ¡¡¡YO NO LE VEO LO GRACIOSO!!! ES UN NOMBRE MUY LINDO, Y SE LO PUSE POR QUE ES LO ÚNICO QUE SABE DECIR.

**RANMA**.- ¿Y SI SOLO SUPIERA DECIR $%# TAMBIEN SE LO HUBIESES PUESTO DE NOMBRE?

**AKANE**.- _(DÁNDOLE UNA CACHETADA)_ ¡¡¡GROSERO!!!

EN ESE INSTANTE DESCIENDE LA VONDINAVE. RANMA Y AKANE SE QUEDAN MUY SORPRENDIDAS VIENDO COMO ATERRIZA EL APARATO INTERDIMENSIONAL...

**AKANE**.- _(ASUSTADA)_ ¡RANMA VIENEN MARCIANOS!

**RANMA**.- _(DESCONFIADO)_ NO CREO QUE SEAN MARCIANOS... PUEDE SER OTRA SUCIA IDEA DEL DIRECTOR DE LA ESCUELA FURINKAN.

**AKANE**.- ¿VOS CREÉS?...

**RANMA**.- ¡MOMENTO! ALGUIEN BAJA.

**ASH**.- _(BAJANDO DE LA VONDINAVE)_ NO VEO NI A CHIKORITA NI A PSYDUCK. ¡HOLA! ¿NO VIERON A UNOS POKÉMONS PERDIDOS POR ACA?

**AKANE**.- NO SÉ LO QUE SON LOS POKÉMONS, NI QUIENES SON USTEDES. PERO LO ÚNICO QUE VIMOS PERDIDO ES A POPO.

**ZANY**.- _(BAJANDO DE LA VONDINAVE)_ ¡¡¡AYYYY!!! OTRA DIMENSION SIN CHICOS HERMOSOS... _(RESIGNADA)_ QUE SE LE VA A HACER...

**MISTY**.- DISCULPEN, PERO NO SE ASUSTEN. SOMOS VIAJEROS INTERDIMENSIONALES BUSCANDO A UNOS POKÉMONS EXTRAVIADOS. Y TAMBIEN TRAJIMOS A UN CHANCHO QUE ES DE AQUÍ.

**AKANE**.- _(ALEGRE)_ ¿UN CHANCHO? ¿COMO ES ÉL?

**BROCK**.- _(BAJANDO DE LA VONDINAVE Y CORRIENDO HACIA RANMA)_ ¡¡¡HERMOSA CHICA PELIRROJA!!! HE VENIDO DESDE OTRA DIMENSION SOLO PARA ENCONTRARME CON TU AMOR. DECIME TU NOMBRE.

**RANMA**.- ME LLAMO RANMA PERO...

**BROCK**.- ¡RANMA! UN NOMBRE TAN BELLO COMO LA CHICA QUE LO TIENE.

**AKANE**.- OCURRE QUE NO ES CHICA, ES CHICO, O SEA UN HOMBRE.

**BROCK**.- _(GRITANDO)_ ¡¡¡AAAAAHHHA!!! ¡¡¡UN HOMBRE!!!... _(SOLLOZANDO)_ IGUAL QUE IVY... ¿POR QUÉ PASAN ESTAS COSAS? -Y CAE AL PISO CONVERTIDO EN "PIEDRA"-

**AKANE**.- ¿QUÉ LE PASO A SU AMIGO?

**MISTY**.- NADA MALO... VOLVIO A LA NORMALIDAD. ¡AH PERDON! NO NOS PRESENTAMOS. ME LLAMO MISTY, ELLA ZANY. MI AMIGO ES ASH Y LO QUE ESTÁ TIRADO EN EL PISO ES CONOCIDO COMO BROCK.

**BROCK**.- _(LLORANDO)_ CREÍ QUE NO IBA A TENER OTRO ENCUENTRO COMO EL DE IVY...

**AKANE**.- _(SONRIENDO)_ ME LLAMO AKANE. ELLA ES RANMA.

**ASH**.- ¿PERO NO DIJISTE QUE ES UN CHICO?

**RANMA**.- ES POR CULPA DE UN HECHIZO. CUANDO ME MOJO CON AGUA FRÍA ME TRANSFORMO EN MUJER, Y RECUPERO MI FORMA NORMAL AL MOJARME CON AGUA CALIENTE.

**MISTY**.- ¿Y NO TE MOLESTA ESO?

**RANMA**.- ES MEJOR QUE CONVERTIRSE EN UN CHANCHO MUGROSO Y COCHINO COMO LO HACE MI AMIGO...

EN ESE MOMENTO P-CHAN (O RYOGA) SALE DE LA VONDINAVE, LANZANDOSE SOBRE LA CARA DE RANMA PARA EVITAR QUE HABLE...

**PCHAN**.- _(ARAÑÁNDOLE LA CARA A RANMA)_ ¡¡¡CUIII, CUIIII, CUIII!!!

**RANMA**.- ¡¡¡AYYY!!! _(ESTRUJÁNDOLO)_ ME LAS VAS A PAGAR CHANCHO DESGRACIADO.

**AKANE**.- ¡¡¡NO LE HAGÁS DAÑO A P-CHAN!!!

**ZANY**.- ¡ASÍ QUE AGUA CALIENTE! VAMOS A VER CUAL ES LA VERDADERA APARIENCIA DE ESTOS ENTES MUTABLES -MIENTRAS SACA UN RECIPIENTE CON AGUA CALIENTE- ¡¡¡AI VA ATAJENLAN!!! _(Y LES LANZA EL AGUA CALIENTE A RANMA Y P-CHAN)_

**RANMA**.- ¡¡¡AHHHH!!! ESTÁ DEMÁSIADO CALIENTE.

**RYOGA**.- _(RECONVIRTIÉNDOSE GRITA ASUSTADO)_ ¡¡¡NO ES POSIBLE!!! ¡¡¡AKANE ME ESTÁ MIRANDO!!! Y ENCIMA ESTOY DESNUDO.

**ASH**.- ¡¡¡MISTY NO VEAS ESO!!! _(Y LA ABRAZA CUBRIÉNDOLE LOS OJOS)_

**MISTY**.- NO PUEDO RESPIRAR... SOLTAME.

**ASH**.- _(MIENTRAS LA ABRAZA)_ TE SUELTO LO SUFICIENTE COMO PARA QUE RESPIRÉS.

**AKANE**.- _(SORPRENDIDA)_ ¡¡¡NO PUEDE SER!!! ¿P-CHAN ES RYOGA? ENTONCES TODO ESTE TIEMPO, ÉL...

**RYOGA**.- ¡NO AKANE! DEJAME QUE TE EXPLIQUE.

**AKANE**.- _(TRISTE)_ NO HAY NADA QUE EXPLICAR.

**ZANY**.- ¡¡¡PERO QUE CHICOS MÁS LINDOS!!! ¡Y RYOGA YA ESTÁ PREPARADO PARA EL COMBATE!

**RANMA**.- ¿EH, QUE DICE SEÑORITA?

**RYOGA**.- ¡AKANE! NO, NO ES LO QUE VOS PENSÁS...

**AKANE**.- NO LO CREO... NO ES POSIBLE _(Y SE DESMAYA)_

**RANMA**.- _(ATAJÁNDOLA)_ ¡VAYA! SOLO ESTA DESMAYADA.

**ASH**.- _(ABRAZADO CON MISTY)_ PARECE QUE SE ARMO UN GRAN LÍO.

**MISTY**.- ¿YA PUEDO VER?

**ASH**.- _(ABRAZANDOLA MÁS FUERTE)_ ¡NO! TODAVÍA SIGUE DESNUDO.

**MISTY**.- _(ABRAZANDOLO)_ ENTONCES AVISAME CUANDO TODO PASE.

**ASH**.- _(SONROJADO)_ SI... SI... CLARO.

**ZANY**.- _(TIRANDOLE DEL BRAZO A RYOGA)_ ¡DALE RYOGA NO SEAS MALO! VAMOS A PASEAR EN LA VONDINAVE.

**RYOGA**.- _(ATONTADO)_ NO ES POSIBLE... NO ES POSIBLE... AKANE NO ME VA A QUERER MÁS.

**RANMA**.- ¡ESTO SE ARREGLA FÁCIL! _(MIENTRAS MOJA A RYOGA CON AGUA FRÍA)_

**ZANY**.- ¡¡¡AYYYYY NOOOOO!!! VOLVIO A SE UN CHOCHAN. VUENO, TENDREMO KE VOLVE A VIAJAR. –Y AL VER A NICONA- ¿Y ESO?

**RANMA**.- ¡ES UN ESTÚPIDO CONEJO QUE APARECIO EN MEDIO DE LA NADA!

**ZANY**.- ¿KE DISE EL ENTEKTOR?

**ENTEKTOR**.- ENTE PERTENESIENTE A LA DIMENSION SEF-09. E DE LA KATEGORIA ENTE MAJICO. TIENE EL PODER DE ASER APARESER DISTINTO OJETO.

**ZANY**.- MMMMHFFF ¿¡Y DE LO POKEMON NI NOTISIA!?

**RANMA**.- YA ME PARECÍA QUE ERA MUY RARO COMO PARA SER UN CONEJO NORMAL.

**MISTY**.- _(ABRAZADA A ASH)_ ¿YA PUEDO VER?

**ASH**.- _(ABRAZANDOLA)_ SI, YA PASO.

**MISTY**.- _(SIN SOLTAR A ASH, SE PONE A VER LO QUE PASA)_ MENOS MAL.

**ZANY**.- ¡BUENO! HAY QUE IRSE... SUBAN QUE YO DESPIDO A LOS AMIGOS... _(AL VER A ASH Y MISTY SE SORPRENDE)_ ¡AH, QUE BIEN! ME ALEGRO POR USTEDES.

**ASH**.- _(SONROJADO Y SOLTANDO A MISTY)_ ¡NO! NO ES LO QUE VOS PENSÁS...

**MISTY**.- _(SONROJADA Y SOLTANDO A ASH)_ EN SERIO... NO PASA NADA.

**ZANY**.- _(VIENDO LA LUZ ROJA EN SU RELOJ)_ SI, SI, KLARO... Y YO FINJO KRERLE.

**ASH Y MISTY**.- ¡¡¡ES EN SERIO!!!

**ZANY**.- ¡TA VIEN! SUVAN A VRUK A LA VONDINAVE, KE YO ME DESPIDO DE LA GENTE.

**RANMA**.- ¿QUÉ, YA SE VAN?

**ZANY**.- SI, _(Y LO BESA EN LA FRENTE)_ Y SI TU AMIGA AKANE RECUERDA LO DE RYOGA, DECILE QUE FUE UN SUEÑO _(Y BESA A AKANE EN LA FRENTE)_ Y VOS RYOGA O P-CHAN, CREO QUE NO ES LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE TENGO QUE TRAERTE, ASÍ QUE SOLO TE DOY ESTO _(Y LO BESA EN LA FRENTE)_. A PROPOSITO RANMA, ¿COMO ESTÁN GENMA Y SOWN TENDO?

**RANMA**.- BIEN... ¿ACASO LOS CONOCÉS?

**ZANY**.- CREO QUE LOS VI EN ALGÚN MOMENTO... AKANE TIENE UNA HERMANA LLAMADA KASUMI Y LA OTRA NABIKI ¿NO?

**RANMA**.- ¿COMO LO SUPISTE?

**ZANY**.- _(SONRIENDO)_ ¡ENTONCES SI! SON ELLOS, LOS CONOCÍ A TODOS USTEDES EN OTRA MISION. Y CREO QUE NOS VOLVEREMOS A VER. ADIOS POR AHORA.

**RANMA**.- ADIOS ZANY.

**ZANY**.- _(SUBIENDO A LA VONDINAVE)_ ADIOS A TODOS.

EN ESE INSTANTE LA VONDINAVE DESPEGA Y SE ALEJA, ENTRANDO EN UNA ABERTURA INTERDIMENSIONAL, EN CUANTO SE CIERRA, RANMA REACCIONA...

**RANMA**.- _(REACCIONANDO)_ ¿QUÉ HAGO AQUÍ? ¡AKANE! ¿QUÉ TE PASO?

**AKANE**.- _(DESPERTANDO)_ ¿EHHH? ME DESMAYÉ... PERO ¿POR QUÉ? NO RECUERDO HABERME CAIDO... ¡P-CHAN! VOLVISTE MI CHANCHITO HERMOSO...

**RANMA**.- _(SARCÁSTICO)_ DE ESE JAMON VIVIENTE SI SE ACUERDA.

**AKANE**.- VOLVAMOS A CASA RANMA, TENGO QUE BAÑAR A MI QUERIDO P-CHAN... _(ABRAZANDOLO)_ POBRECITO, DEBISTES HABERME EXTRAÑADO MUCHO.

**PCHAN**.- ¡¡¡CUIIII!!! (¡¡¡Akane!!!)

AHORA SI QUE ESTO SE COMPLICA, SOLAMENTE APARECEN ENTES CADA VEZ MÁS EXTRAÑOS Y DESCONOCIDOS... PSYDUCK Y CHIKORITA NO APARECEN... ¿QUÉ LES HABRÁ PASADO? ¿EN DONDE ESTÁN? SIGAN CON LA LECTURA Y LO SABRÁN.

OTRA DIMENSION EN LA QUE NO ESTÁN LOS POKÉMONS PERDIDOS... ¡PERO VIERON! LES DI UN POCO DE AAML, SI TIENEN PACIENCIA HABRÁ MÁS J, FALTAN RECORRER COMO SEIS DIMENSIONES (APROXIMADAMENTE) Y DESDE YA QUE HABRÁ MÁS AVENTURA, SUSPENSO Y EMOCION... HASTA PUEDE APARECER ALGÚNO DE SUS PERSONAJES FAVORITOS EN CUALQUIER MOMENTO. SI YA SE CANSARON DE LA LECTURA, HÁGANMELO SABER A julianmaneshotmail.com Y SI QUIEREN DECIR ALGO (LO QUE SEA) USEN LA MISMA DIRECCION...

**CONTINUARÁ...**

****

¡HOLAS! SOY ASH KETCHUM DE PUEBLO PALETA. ¡ZANY! ¿COMO SE TE OCURRE DECIR ESO? NOS PODÉS METER EN LIOS. VEAN EN NUESTRO PROXIMO CAPÍTULO COMO ESCAPAMOS DE UN IMPRESIONANTE PROBLEMA EN EL QUE NO METIO ZANY. ¡EL VIAJE ES CADA VEZ MÁS EMOCIONANTE!

¡HOLAS! SOY JULIAN MANES, POR LO VISTO MI FIC: "LAS CINCO COPAS" SIGUE LEVANTANDO CRITICAS COSA QUE ME ENCANTA. ESTE FIC NO TUVO LA REPERCUSION QUE ESPERABA :P PERO NO IMPORTA, SEGUIRÉ CON ÉL :P BUENO, NO SÉ SI HARÁ FALTA QUE CONTINUE CON LAS LECCIONES DEL IDIOMA INIANO, POR LO QUE NO LO INCLUIRÉ AQUÍ, ADEMÁS EN MUCHOS CASOS HAGO LA TRADUCCION SIMULTANEA EN EL DIÁLOGO. LES COMENTO QUE POR EL MOMENTO NO PONDRÉ FICS LOS MIÉRCOLES PORQUE AÚN NO ESCRIBÍ NINGUNO :P PERO LES ANTICIPO QUE EL PROXIMO TENDRÁ A LAS CHICAS COMO PROTAGONISTAS. ¡Y SI! ES LA REVANCHA POR LOS POKESIMULADORES :P BUENO, ESPERO MÁS MAILS Y REVIEWS COMO SIEMPRE. ¡SUERTE!

JULIAN MANES.

AVENTURA INTERDIMENSIONAL: JUNIO 2004. ZANY, INA-00, INIANO, AVENTURA INTERDIMENSIONAL, VONDINAVE, VONDINAVE MARIANA, ENTEKTOR, SON NOMBRES, MARCAS Y PERSONAJES REGISTRADOS, PROPIEDAD DE: F.L.A. "JULIAN MANES" EL IDIOMA TAMBIÉN LO ESTÁ. TODOS LOS DEMÁS PERSONAJES MENCIONADOS EN ESTE CAPÍTULO SON PROPIEDAD DE SUS AUTORES, SUS EMPRESAS PRODUCTORAS Y/O SUS EMPRESAS AFILIADAS. HISTORIA BASADA EN "AVENTURA INTERDIMENSIONAL/ZANY, LA CAZADORA INTERDIMENSIONAL" PROPIEDAD DE F.L.A. "JULIAN MANES" LA CUAL ESTÁ REGISTRADA, HECHO EL DEPOSITO QUE MARCA LA LEY 11723.


	9. Capitulo Nueve

**"AVENTURA INTERDIMENSIONAL"**

**CAPÍTULO NUEVE:**

.

LUEGO DE ESTAR EN LA DIMENSION FUR-33, NUESTROS AMIGOS SE ENCUENTRAN EN CAMINO HACIA LA DIMENSION CEF-O9. PERO COMO EL VIAJE SE HACE UN POCO ABURRIDO, DECIDEN CONVERSAR UN POCO...

.

**ASH**.- _(SOSTENIENDO A NICONA)_ ASÍ QUE ESTE ENTE ES DE LA DIMENSION CEF-09.

**ZANY**.- SI, PERO NO ES UN ENTE COMUN. ESTE ES MÁGICO.

**ASH**.- ¿QUÉ SIGNIFICA ESO?

**MISTY**.- MÁGICO SIGNIFICA QUE TIENE CIERTOS PODERES ESPECIALES.

**ZANY**.- ¡MUI VIEN MISTI! TENE AVILIDA PA ETE LAVURO –MIENTRAS MIRA EL TABLERO DE CONTROLES- AI... VEO KE NOS KEDA POKO TRYUM.

**BROCK**.- ¿QUÉ ES EL TRYUM?

**ZANY**.- ES EL COMBUSTIBLE QUE USA LA VONDINAVE, SI LLEGAMOS BIEN A CEF-09 DEBEMOS BUSCAR UN LUGAR PARA APROVISIONARNOS DE COMBUSTIBLE.

**MISTY**.- ¿LLEGAREMOS BIEN?

**ZANY**.- SEGÚN MIS CALCULOS, SI. PERO... ¿QUE LES PARECE SI PONGO ALGO DE MÚSICA PARA ENTRETENERNOS UN POCO?

**MISTY**.- ME PARECE BIEN, ASÍ CONOCEMOS MÚSICA DE OTRAS DIMENSIONES...

**BROCK**.- SI TENÉS UN TEMA LENTO, PONELO ASÍ ME PONGO ROMÁNTICO, O MEJOR AÚN... PONÉ EL PILOTO AUTOMÁTICO ASÍ ME PONGO MÁS COMODO...

**ZANY**.- _(ANIMADA)_ ¡AY BROCK! –DICE MIENTRAS PONE UN TEMA DE UB40- GANAS NO ME FALTAN… PERO COMO COMPRÉ EL MODELO ESTÁNDAR DE VONDINAVE, NO TIENE NI PILOTO AUTOMATICO, NI AIRE ACONDICIONADO, NI DVD, NI COMPUTADORA CON INTERNET SATELITAL, NI REPRODUCTOR DE MP3 NI NADA DE LUJOS… _(SOLLOZANDO)_ ¡¡¡Y ME FALTAN PAGAR VARIAS CUOTAS!!! PERO SI QUERÉS LE PIDO A MARIANA QUE SE CUENTE UNOS CHISTES.

**ASH**.- _(SORPRENDIDO)_ ¿ACASO LA VONDINAVE HABLA?

**ZANY**.- ¡MAKLARO KE AVLA! (¡por supuesto que habla!)

**ASH**.- ¿QUÉ DIJO MISTY?

**MISTY**.- DIJO QUE SI.

**ZANY**.- KUCHATE ETO. MARIANA, SALUDA A NUESTRO GOMIA.

**MARIANA**.- _(CON VOZ ELECTRONICA)_ ¡KE TALKO! ¿KOMO ANDIAMO?

**ASH**.- MISTY, ¿QUÉ...?

**MISTY**.- _(IMPACIENTE)_ QUE TAL, COMO ESTÁN.

**ZANY**.- PEREN KE LA PONGO EN INDIOMA KASTEYANO YANO, YA KESTA EN INIANO. _(APRETA UNOS BOTONES)_ ¡LISTO EL POYO!. A VER MARIANA, KONTATE UNO VUENO CHISTE... PERO PA TODO PUVLIKO, YA KE AI MENORE...

**MARIANA**.- ¡ESTÁ BIEN! ¿EN QUE SE PARECEN UN HOMBRE APURADO Y UNA MANZANA?

**TODOS**.- NO LO SÉ.

**MARIANA**.- EN QUE EL HOMBRE APURADO NO ESPERA.

**ASH**.- _(ROMPIENDO EL SILENCIO PRODUCIDO)_ ¿Y LA MANZANA?

**MARIANA**.- ¡TAMPOCO!

**ZANY**.- _(RIENDO FUERTEMENTE)_ ¡¡¡JUA JUA JUAAA!!! MARIANA, ¡SOS FANTÁSTICA!... TUS CHISTES ESTÁN CADA DÍA MEJOR...

**MISTY**.- _(CON GOTA DE SUDOR)_ ¿ADONDE ESTÁ EL CHISTE?

**ASH**.- CREÍ QUE VOS SI LO HABÍAS ENTENDIDO...

**BROCK**.- CREO QUE MEJOR SEGUIMOS ESCUCHANDO MÚSICA.

**ZANY**.- _(MIRANDO HACIA AFUERA Y ADELANTE)_ MOMENTO... ¿QUÉ HAY AHÍ ENFRENTE? ¡¡¡NO ES POSIBLE!!! UN EMBOTELLAMIENTO INTERDIMENSIONAL... ESTAREMOS AQUÍ POR HORAS... Y ENCIMA CON POCO TRYUM.

.

LA VONDINAVE ENTRA EN UN ESTRECHO PASILLO DE COLOR AZUL CLARO, CON ALGUNAS BANDAS ROJAS. EN ESE MOMENTO ES RODEADA DE OTROS VEHÍCULOS SIMILARES CON PERSONAS EN SU INTERIOR. LAS NAVES SON MUY SEMEJANTES A LOS VEHÍCULOS QUE TODOS CONOCEMOS, SOLO QUE CON ALERONES, COHETES Y DEMÁS ACCESORIOS NECESARIOS PARA UN VIAJE ENTRE DIMENSIONES. (NDA: así que imagínense un embotellamiento de tránsito en una autopista atestada de autos, camiones y demás vehículos) CADA VEZ APARECÍAN MÁS VEHÍCULOS, LO QUE HIZO QUE LA PACIENCIA DE ZANY ESTALLARA...

.

**ZANY**.- _(GRITANDO Y TOCANDO LA BOCINA DE LA VONDINAVE)_ ¡¡¡PERO LA R€#/%&$ KE LO P#$(¡/%& ¡!!! ¡MUEVANSE TORTUGONE!

**ASH**.- CREÍ QUE MISTY ERA LA ÚNICA QUE SABÍA DECIR ESAS COSAS.

**MISTY**.- _(SONROJADA)_ SOLO FUE EN UN MOMENTO DE TENSION, PROVOCADO POR "ALGUIEN" QUE NO QUIERO NOMBRAR PERO LO ESTOY VIENDO.

**ASH**.- _(HACIENDOSE EL DISTRAIDO)_ ¡BROCK! ¿POR QUÉ LA HICISTE ENOJAR?

**BROCK**.- ¡MMMHHFFF!, MEJOR NO DIGO NADA.

**VOZ**.- _(DESDE AFUERA DE LA VONDINAVE)_ ¡JE! ESO GRITO NOMA PUEDEN SER DE ZANY. ¿KE TA SIENDO POR AKA?

**ZANY**.- _(SORPRENDIDA)_ ¿E, KIEN ME AVLA?

**ASH**.- ES EL TIPO DE LA VONDINAVE DE AL LADO.

**ZANY**.- ¡AAA! XAVIER. ¡KE TALKO! TANTO TIEMPO SIN VERTE…

**XAVIER**.- AI ANDO... ¿Y VO? ¿KE ANDA ASIENDO? OTRA VE TE ECHARON DEL AGUANTADERO KE ANDA YEVANDO JENTE ENTRE DIMENSIONE.

**ZANY**.- ¡NO! E UNA MISION ESPESIAL.

**XAVIER**.- DE AKUERDO.

**ZANY**.- ¿NO SAVE KE PASO KE AI TANTO VOLONKI? (¿no sabés que pasO que hay tanto lío?)

**XAVIER**.- VOLKO UNA KAMIONAVE YENA DE TRYUM, ASI KE TENEMO PA' RATO.

**ZANY**.- ¡¡¡TRYUM GRATAROLA!!! ¿ANDE TA?

**XAVIER**.- MA PA LANTE. UNA... TRE KUADRA.

**ASH**.- _(CON CARA DE INOCENTE)_ TRADUCCION MISTY...

**MISTY**.- _(DISGUSTADA)_ ¡¡¡UYYY!!!, DICEN QUE HAY TRYUM GRATIS A UNAS TRES CUADRAS DE AQUÍ PORQUE VOLCO UNA KAMIONAVE QUE LO TRANSPORTABA.

**ZANY**.- ¡¡¡SAFARONNI!!!. VAMO PA YA. PONGO LA LIKUADORA Y SALIMO, VO MANDATE TRA DE LA VONDINAVE MIA ASI SAFA DEL VOLONKI Y LIGA TRYUM GRATAROLA. (¡¡¡Me salvé!!! Vamos para allá. Pongo la licuadora y salimos. Vos ponete detrás de la vondinave mía así te salvás del lío y te llevás tryum gratis)

**XAVIER**.- ¡CHA GRASIA! (¡muchas gracias!)

.

LO QUE ZANY LLAMA LICUADORA ES UNA BALIZA COMO LA QUE PONEN LOS POLICÍAS EN LOS AUTOS QUE NO ESTÁN EQUIPADOS COMO PATRULLAS. UNA VEZ QUE LA PUSO EN EL TECHO DE LA VONDINAVE, SE ELEVA POR ENCIMA DE LOS DEMÁS Y PARTE A GRAN VELOCIDAD... LLEGANDO AL LUGAR DEL ACCIDENTE EN CUESTION DE MILISEGUNDOS... UNA VEZ ALLÍ, DESCIENDEN NO SIN SER PREVIAMENTE EQUIPADOS POR ZANY CON EQUIPOS ESPECIALES...

.

**ZANY**.- _(DÁNDOLES UNOS ZAPATOS)_ PONGANSÉ ESTOS ZAPATOS ESPECIALES. LES PERMITIRÁ CAMINAR EN EL ESPACIO INTERDIMENSIONAL SIN PROBLEMÁS. _(DÁNDOLES UNOS PRENDEDORES)_ Y ESTO SE LO COLOCAN EN LA ROPA. PARA QUE NO PIERDAN CONTACTO CON MARIANA.

**ASH**.- _(ASUSTADO) _NO NOS VA A PASAR NADA ¿VERDAD?

**ZANY**.- ¡TRANKI KE NO PASA NARANJA! (¡tranquilo que no pasa nada!)

**BROCK**.- _(AFUERA DE LA VONDINAVE)_ ¡VAMOS ASH! ESTO ESTÁ MARAVILLOSO.

**MISTY**.- _(SACÁNDOLO DE LA VONDINAVE)_ ¡DALE ASH! ¿ACASO NO ME QUERÉS ACOMPAÑAR? ¿TENÉS MIEDO?

**ASH**.- _(ENVALENTONADO)_ ¡¡¡POR SUPUESTO QUE QUIERO ACOMPAÑARTE!!! Y NO TENGO MIEDO -MIENTRAS BAJA DE LA VONDINAVE- ES SOLO QUE NO ESTABA SEGURO.

**MISTY**.- SI, CLARO, COMO NO.

**ZANY**.- _(MIENTRAS EMPUJA A LA GENTE QUE ESTABA CERCA Y MUESTRA UNA CREDENCIAL)_ ¡ATRA PORFA! ASUNTO DEL AGUANTADERO DE RELASIONE INTERDIMENSIONALE... ALEJENSEN... ¡VRUK! AYUDAME A KARGAR TRYUM.

**BROCK**.- ¡A LA ORDEN! ME RECUERDA A LA OFICIAL JENNY.

**MISTY**.- _(CON GOTA DE SUDOR)_ ¡ESTE NO CAMBIA MÁS!

.

MÁS TARDE, Y LUEGO DE QUE LAS VONDINAVES DE ZANY Y DE XAVIER QUEDARAN LLENAS HASTA EL BORDE DE TRYUM, PARTEN HACIA CEF-09. ESTE ES UN SITIO EXTRAÑO, DISTINTO AL QUE ELLOS ESTÁN ACOSTUMBRADOS A VISITAR HASTA EL MOMENTO. AL LLEGAR ALLÍ NO ENCUENTRAN A NADIE A LA VISTA ASÍ QUE DECIDEN DESCENDER EN UN LUGAR DESPEJADO, CERCANO A UN EDIFICIO DE FORMA MUY CURIOSA.

.

**ZANY**.- _(DESCENDIENDO DE LA VONDINAVE)_ PERO QUE COSA MÁS EXTRAÑA. NO SE VE A NADIE POR EL LUGAR... ME PREGUNTO SI NOS HABREMOS EQUIVOCADO DE DIMENSION.

**MISTY**.- ESPERO QUE NO, YA TUVIMOS UNA EXPERIENCIA HORRIBLE POR CULPA DE CIERTO INDIVIDUO.

**ASH**.- _(ALZANDO LA VOZ)_ ¡HASTA CUANDO ME LO VAS A SEGUIR REPROCHANDO MISTY!

**MISTY**.- ¡HASTA QUE APAREZCA PSYDUCK!

**BROCK**.- MISTY, CALMATE. NO VAS A PODER SEGUIR DISCUTIENDO TANTO TIEMPO.

**MISTY**.- ES VERDAD. PERO RECORDAME QUE TE GRITE MUCHO MÁS SI MI POKÉMON NO APARECE SANO Y SALVO.

**ZANY**.- _(REVISANDO UNO DE SUS APARATOS EXTRAÑOS)_ NO SÉ POR QUE PERO PRESIENTO QUE NOS ENCONTRAREMOS A UN POKÉMON MUY PRONTO...

**MISTY**.- ¡¿PSYDUCK ESTÁ AQUÍ?!

**ASH**.- ¡¿ES MI CHIKORITA!?

**ZANY**.- NO, ACÁ NO ESTÁN, PERO DE ACUERDO AL MAPA DE CAMBIOS INTERDIMENSIONALES QUE ACABO DE ANALIZAR, CREO QUE DEBEMOS HACER UN INTERCAMBIO DE ENTES MÁS COMO PARA ESTAR CERCA DE LO QUE BUSCAMOS.

**ASH Y MISTY**.- ¡¡¡QUE BIEN!!!

**ZANY**.- NO, NO TANTO. ACABO DE DARME CUENTA DE QUE EN TODOS ESTOS VIAJES QUE HICIMOS, SE HAN FILTRADO NUEVOS ENTES ENTRE LAS DIMENSIONES... ESTO QUIERE DECIR QUE UNO DE USTEDES PERDIO A TODOS SUS POKÉMONS MIENTRAS VIAJÁBAMOS HASTA ESTE LUGAR.

**MISTY**.- NO, ESO ES IMPOSIBLE. EN MI MOCHILA ESTÁN TODOS MIS POKÉMONS EN SUS POKÉBOLAS... ES IMPOSIBLE QUE ESCAPEN DE ALLÍ. ADEMÁS TOGEPI NO SE SOLTO DE MIS BRAZOS. AQUÍ ESTA ÉL.

**BROCK**.- Y YO NO SAQUÉ A NINGUNO, ASÍ QUE ELLOS DEBEN ESTAR BIEN, _(TOMANDO SUS POKEBOLAS)_ PERO MEJOR ME ASEGURO…

**ZANY**.- ¡NO LO AGA! PODE PERDER TU POKEMON.

**MISTY**.- _(ATAJANDOLO A BROCK)_ ¡TIENE RAZON! PODEMOS PERDERLOS.

**ASH**.- YO NO ME TENGO QUE ASEGURAR... ELLOS ESTÁN BIEN EN CADA UNA DE LAS POKEBOLAS QUE ESTÁN AQUÍ EN MI... _(GRITANDO)_ ¡¡¡DESAPARECIERON!!!

**ZANY**.- ¡LO SUPONÍA! POR CADA ENTE QUE RECOGIMOS DESAPARECÍA UN POKÉMON... Y CUANDO BAJAMOS A CARGAR EL TRYUM EN LA INTERDIMENSION DESAPARECIERON LOS QUE LE QUEDABAN A ASH. BROCK Y MISTY NO TUVIERON PROBLEMÁS POR QUE ELLOS LOS DEJARON EN SUS MOCHILAS A BORDO DE MARIANA, QUE ESTÁ PROTEGIDA DE ESOS CAMPOS DIMENSIONALES. PERO COMO ASH LOS LLEVA EN EL CINTURON FUERON LOS MÁS EXPUESTOS A LOS CAMPOS DIMENSIONALES.

**ASH**.- _(SOLLOZANDO)_ AHORA CADA VEZ SON MÁS MIS POKÉMONS PERDIDOS...

**ZANY**.- NO TE PREOCUPÉS, CREO QUE ESTO FACILITA UN POCO LAS COSAS... ESPERO.

**MISTY**.- ¿QUÉ QUISISTE DECIR CON ESO?

**ZANY**.- LES EXPLICO, EN EL PLANETA TIERRA EXISTEN LOS PARALELOS Y LOS MERIDIANOS. PERO HAY UNO DE CADA UNO QUE SON LOS MÁS IMPORTANTES DE TODOS. ME REFIERO AL PARALELO DEL ECUADOR, QUE ES LA MÁXIMA CIRCUNFERENCIA DEL PLANETA Y AL MERIDIANO DE GREENWICH. EN EL CRUCE DE AMBOS, ES DECIR A LOS 0° DE LATITUD Y A LOS 0° DE LONGITUD, EXISTE LA PUERTA DE ENTRADA A MI DIMENSION, ES DECIR A LA DIMENSION INA-00 LA CUAL ES LA PRIMERA DE TODAS LAS DEMÁS DIMENSIONES QUE USTEDES CONOCEN. Y CADA UNO DE LOS CRUCES ENTRE PARALELOS Y MERIDIANOS ABRE NUEVAS PUERTAS A NUEVAS DIMENSIONES, AL VIAJAR ENTRE DIMENSIONES FUIMOS CRUZANDO DISTINTOS PORTALES, PERO EN LA INTERDIMENSION ESOS PORTALES ESTÁN ABIERTOS Y TODO LO QUE NO ESTÁ PROTEGIDO DE LOS CAMPOS DIMENSIONALES PUEDE SER ARRASTRADO A CUALQUIER DIMENSION...

**MISTY**.- ¿Y ES POSIBLE QUE CADA DIMENSION ESTE SEGUIDA DE OTRA, CON UNA CANTIDAD INFINITA DE POSIBILIDADES DE EXISTENCIA?

**ZANY**.- ¡EXACTO! CADA UNA DE ESAS INFINITAS DIMENSIONES ES EL FUTURO DE LA OTRA, ES DECIR ES CADA UNA DE LAS POSIBILIDADES DE EXISTENCIA DE UNA PERSONA DE ACUERDO A LA DECISION QUE ESA PERSONA TOME. CUANDO FUIMOS A ODA-01 LES DIJE QUE ODA-02 ESTABA CERCA POR SER EL FUTURO DE LA OTRA, YA QUE CADA UNA ESTA PEGADA A LA OTRA, EN CAMBIO PARA IR DE FUR-33 A CEF-09 TARDAMOS MÁS YA QUE FUR-33 ESTÁ UBICADA MÁS EN EL PASADO QUE CEF-09.

**MISTY**.- O SEA QUE CEF-09 FUE CREADA DESPUÉS DE FUR-33.

**ZANY**.- ¡MUY BIEN MISTY! VEO QUE SERÍAS UNA GRAN CAZADORA DE ENTES.

**ASH**.- NO LO SÉ, YO NO ENTENDÍ NADA.

**BROCK**.- YO LO ÚNICO QUE SÉ ES QUE ZANY DEBE SENTIR ALGO POR MÍ...

**ASH**.- ¡AYYY! Y AHORA QUE HARÉ SIN MIS POKÉMONS...

**ZANY**.- POR EL MOMENTO DEBEMOS ESTAR TRANQUILOS YA QUE NO APARECIO NINGUN ENEMIGO FUERTE. PERO NO DEBEMOS CANTAR VICTORIA.

.

EN ESE MOMENTO UN TEMBLOR SACUDE EL LUGAR... PROVOCANDO QUE NICONA SE BAJE DE LA VONDINAVE...

.

**ASH**.- _(ASUSTADO)_ ¿QUÉ ESTA PASANDO?

**ZANY**.- ESTE TEMBLOR NO PARECE SER NATURAL.

**MISTY**.- _(GRITANDO)_ ¡EL CONEJO! SE ESTÁ ESCAPANDO...

**ZANY**.- ¡NO PODEMOS DEJARLO IR SIN VER QUE ENTES ESTÁN PERDIDOS EN ESTE LUGAR! ¡¡HAY QUE SEGUIRLO!!!

**NICONA**.- ¡POPO! POPOPO... (¡Vengan! Por aquí...)

**BROCK**.- NOS ESTÁ HACIENDO SEÑAS, CREO QUE QUIERE QUE VAYAMOS A ESE EDIFICIO.

**MISTY**.- VAMOS, SEGURO QUE ALGÚN POKÉMON DEBE ESTAR EN ESE LUGAR.

.

MIENTRAS TANTO, EN EL CASTILLO DE CÉFIRO

.

**ANAÍS**.- ME PREOCUPA QUE CLEF AÚN NO SEPA QUIEN SERÁ EL NUEVO PILAR DE CÉFIRO.

**MARINA**.- EL TEMBLOR DE RECIEN INDICA QUE ESTE LUGAR SE SIGUE DESTRUYENDO.

**LUCY**.- _(ALEGRE)_ ¡PERO YO ESTOY CONTENTA!

**ANAÍS Y MARINA**.- ¿QUÉ? ¿¡DE QUE PODÉS ESTAR CONTENTA!?

**LUCY**.- ¡PARECE QUE NICONA POR FIN SABE HABLAR!

**ANAÍS**.- NO CREO QUE ESO SEA LO IMPORTANTE LUCY.

**MARINA**.- ENCIMA ÁGUILA PRETENDE APODERARSE DE CÉFIRO, AL IGUAL QUE TATA Y TATRA. Y NO OLVIDEMOS A LA PRINCESA DE SISETA.

**LUCY**.- ¿¡ACASO NO LES IMPORTA QUE NICONA YA HABLE!?

**LATIS**.- _(ENTRANDO AL LUGAR)_ NADIE DIJO QUE NICONA NO ES IMPORTANTE. SOLO QUE HAY PRIORIDADES LUCY.

**LUCY**.- _(SONROJADA) _LATIS...

**MARINA**.- ¿SABÉS QUE PASA CON ÁGUILA Y LOS DEMÁS?

**LATIS**.- NO, NO SÉ NADA. LO MÁS PREOCUPANTE ES ENCONTRAR UN NUEVO PILAR PARA CÉFIRO ANTES DE QUE SEA DEMASIADO TARDE.

**LUCY**.- ¡TAL VEZ NICONA SEPA QUE HACER! IRÉ A BUSCARLA... _(Y SE VA)_

**MARINA.**- POSIBLEMENTE LUCY ESTÉ TAN PREOCUPADA COMO NOSOTROS Y TRATA DE DISIMULARLO CON NICONA.

**ANAÍS.**- A MÍ ME PREOCUPA TANTO COMO A TODOS... PERO ME GUSTARÍA MÁS PODER VERLO A PARIS...

**MARINA.**- ¡VAYA! PARECE QUE LUCY NO ES LA ÚNICA QUE ESPERA A SU AMOR...

**ANAÍS.**- _(SONROJADA) _¡NO ES CIERTO MARINA! ADEMÁS A VOS TAMBIEN TE EMPEZO A GUSTAR ASCOT.

**MARINA.**- _(SONROJADA)_ ¡AYY! ¿DE DONDE SACASTES ESO, ANAÍS?

**LUCY.**- _(ENTRA INTERRUMPIENDO)_ ¡¡¡AQUÍ ESTÁ NICONA!!! FIJENSE COMO HABLA...

**ENTE.**- ¡¡¡YA LES DIJE QUE NO ME LLAMO NICONA!!! MI NOMBRE ES CELCIA MARI KRIN Y SOY LA GRAN SACERDOTISA DE LOS ELFOS.

**MARINA.**- ¡¡¡LUCY!!! ¿COMO PUEDE SER QUE CONFUNDÁS A NICONA CON ESA PERRA LLENA DE PULGAS?

**CELCIA.**- _(GRITANDO)_ ¿¡A QUIEN LE DIJISTES PULGUIENTA!?

**ANAÍS.**- ADEMÁS ESTÁ LLENA DE MANCHAS EN LA CARA, Y NICONA ES BLANCA POR COMPLETO.

**LUCY.**- _(TRISTE)_ ¡¡¡AYYYY!!! QUE DESILUSION... CREÍ QUE ERA ELLA. ESTA MAÑANA FUIMOS A JUGAR AL JARDÍN COMO SIEMPRE, DE REPENTE DESAPARECIO ATRÁS DE UNOS ARBUSTOS... Y APARECIO ESTA PERRA, CREÍ QUE ERA NICONA QUE HABÍA CAMBIADO DE FORMA, CON ALGUN PODER NUEVO... PERO NO FUE ASÍ.

**MARINA.**- ¡ES DE NO CREER!

**LATIS.**- _(ABRAZANDO A LUCY) _NO TE PREOCUPES LUCY. NICONA ES FUERTE, DE SEGURO ESTARÁ BIEN. PRONTO APARECERA, ESO TE LO PUEDO ASEGURAR.

**LUCY.**- GRACIAS LATIS... PERO YO... YO QUIERO DECIRTE QUE...

.

MIENTRAS LAS GUERRERAS MÁGICAS DIALOGAN CON LATIS, ASH Y LOS DEMÁS VAN PERSIGUIENDO A NICONA EN EL INTERIOR DEL CASTILLO DE CÉFIRO...

.

**ASH**.- NO CORRÁS TANTO...

**NICONA**.- ¡POPOPO! (¡no me alcanzaste!)

**ZANY**.- ¡VAMOS ASH! NO LO PERDÁS DE VISTA.

**MISTY**.- NOSOTROS TE SEGUIMOS... ¡ÁNIMO!

**BROCK**.- VA POR ESE PASILLO... SE METIO EN ESA HABITACION...

**ZANY**.- HACIA ALLA ASH, QUE YA LO ACORRALAMOS...

**ASH**.- ¡SI! A MÍ NO SE ME ESCAPA NINGUN POKÉMON, ENTE O LO QUE SEA...

.

Y EN ESE INSTANTE, EN EL CUAL LUCY LE VA A DECIR A LATIS LO QUE SIENTE...

.

**LATIS**.- ¿QUÉ TE PASA LUCY?

**LUCY**.- LATIS YO TE QUIERO DECIR... QUE...

**MARINA**.- SE LO VA A DECIR.

**ANAÍS**.- ¡SI! ESTOY SEGURA.

**LUCY**.- LATIS... YO TE... ¡AMO! TE AMO LATIS...

**LATIS**.- ¡LUCY! YO... YO TAMBIEN... ¡TE AMO!

**LUCY**.- _(ACERCÁNDOSE A LATIS PARA BESARLO)_ LATIS...

**ASH**.- _(ENTRANDO DE REPENTE EN LA HABITACION)_ ¡¡¡YA TE TENGO CONEJO MALDITO!!!

**NICONA**.- _(ABALANZÁNDOSE SOBRE LUCY)_ ¡¡¡POPOPOPO!!! ¡¡¡POPO!!! (¡¡¡Lucy!!! ¡¡¡Salvame!!!)

**MARINA**.- ¿QUÉ ESTÁ PASANDO AQUÍ?

**ANAÍS**.- ¿QUIÉNES SON USTEDES?

**LUCY**.- ¡ENVIADOS DE ÁGUILA SEGURAMENTE!

**MISTY**.- ¿DE QUE HABLAN? NO CONOCEMOS A NADIE LLAMADO ÁGUILA.

**BROCK**.- _(BABEÁNDOSE)_ ¡¡¡QUE CHICAS MÁS HERMOSAS!!!

**ZANY**.- _(BABEÁNDOSE)_ ¡¡¡QUE HOMBRE TAN BELLO!!!

**LATIS**.- _(SORPRENDIDO)_ ¿DE DONDE SALIERON USTEDES? ¿COMO LLEGARON HASTA AQUÍ?

**MISTY**.- DISCULPEN LO OCURRIDO, VINIMOS SIGUIENDO A ESE CONEJO QUE ENCONTRAMOS EN OTRA DIMENSION... SOY MISTY, ELLOS SON BROCK Y ASH. ELLA ES ZANY.

**BROCK**.- ¡HOLA BELLEZAS! MI NOMBRE ES BROCK, _(TOMANDOLE LA MANO A ANAIS)_ Y ME GUSTARÍA PODER LLEVARTE A PASEAR CONMIGO.

**ANAÍS**.- _(CON GOTA DE SUDOR)_ BUENO, YO…

**ZANY**.- _(ABRAZADA A LATIS)_ SOS EL HOMBRE MÁS HERMOSO QUE HE VISTO HASTA AHORA... ¿ASI QUE TE LLAMÁS LATIS?

**LATIS**.- _(NERVIOSO)_ SI... SI.

**LUCY**.- _(DESILUSIONADA) _LATIS... CREÍ QUE...

**LATIS**.- NO PENSÉS MAL LUCY... YO NO LA CONOZCO...

**ZANY**.- HABLANDO DE CONOCER... CREO QUE YO A VOS TE VI EN OTRO LADO... _(CHASQUEANDO LOS DEDOS)_ ¡SI! YA ME ACORDÉ. SOS TOUYA, EL HERMANO DE SAKURA KINOMOTO... ¡AY LUCY! LAMENTO DESILUSIONARTE PERO ESTE TIPO NO TE CONVIENE... ¡ES MARICA!

**LATIS**.- _(ENOJADO) _¡¡¡PERO QUE DECÍS!!! SOY BIEN HOMBRE...

**ZANY**.- ¡CLAAAROOO! ESO DICEN TODOS, PERO DESPUÉS BIEN QUE...

**LATIS**.- _(SACANDO LA ESPADA)_ ¡¡¡NO TE PERMITO QUE ME OFENDÁS DE ESA FORMA!!!

**MARINA**.- _(SACANDO EL FLORETE)_ ¡YO DEFENDERÉ A UN AMIGO!

**ANAÍS**.- _(SACANDO EL ARCO)_ ¡Y YO!

**LUCY**.- _(SACANDO LA ESPADA)_ POR MÁS QUE SEA LO QUE SEA... NO PUEDO DEJAR QUE LO OFENDAN.

**LATIS**.- _(FURIOSO)_ ¡¡¡QUE NO SOY GAY!!! ME CONFUNDE CON OTRA PERSONA.

**ASH**.- _(CON GOTA DE SUDOR)_ ¡OH, OH! CREO QUE SE ARMO LÍO…

**MISTY**.- _(TEMBLANDO Y ESCONDIDA DETRÁS DE ASH)_ NO LO CREAS... ¡ESTATE SEGURO DE QUE ASÍ ES!

**BROCK**.- ¿QUÉ PODEMOS HACER ZANY?

**ZANY**.- SOLO UNA KOSA...

**ASH, MISTY Y BROCK**.- ¿QUE COSA ZANY?

**ZANY**.- ¡¡¡RAJEMOS!!! _(Y SE VA CORRIENDO)_

**ASH**.- MISTY, ¿QUÉ FUE LO QUE DIJO?

**MISTY**.- _(MIENTRAS CORRE DETRÁS DE ZANY)_ SOS TAN ESTÚPIDO QUE HAY QUE TRADUCIRTE QUE DIJO QUE HUYAMOS...

**BROCK**.- _(TOMÁNDOLO A ASH DEL BRAZO)_ CREO QUE CON EL MÉTODO AUDIOVISUAL ENTENDERÁ MEJOR EL INIANO, MISTY.

**MISTY**.- _(TOMANDO A ASH DEL OTRO BRAZO)_ Y SI NO LO APRENDE POR LO MENOS PRESTARÁ ATENCION...

**ASH**.- _(MIENTRAS ES ARRASTRADO POR BROCK Y MISTY)_ ¡AYYYY! NO SOY UN TONTO...

**MISTY**.- NO TENÉS ARMAS PARA CASOS COMO ESTOS.

**ZANY**.- SI, PERO QUEDARON A BORDO DE LA VONDINAVE.

**BROCK**.- ¡JUSTO AHORA QUE LAS PRECISAMOS!...

**LATIS**.- _(CORRIÉNDOLOS)_ NADIE ME LLAMA MARICA SIN SUFRIR LAS CONSECUENCIAS...

**MARINA**.- _(CORRIENDO)_ SI LO SOS ASUMILO, COMO LO HIZO ÁGUILA. (NDA: en el anime Águila es gay, pero al traducirlo lo hicieron pasar como si fuera una chica… :S que se va a hacer… es la pacatería de los estúpidos estrechos de mente de siempre… por lo cual, yo no cometí el mismo error y lo puse tal cual es. :D)

**ANAIS**.- _(CORRIENDO)_ ESO, NO TE VAMOS A DESPRECIAR.

**LUCY**.- _(CORRIENDO)_ Y NOSOTRAS PODEMOS SER AMIGAS.

**LATIS**.- _(ENFURECIDO)_ ¡¡¡ME LAS VAN A PAGAR!!! NO HUYAN...

.

DESPUÉS DE MUCHO CORRER LLEGAN HASTA DONDE QUEDO OCULTA MARIANA.

.

**BROCK**.- ¡ALLI ESTÁ LA VONDINAVE!

**ZANY**.- _(GRITANDOLE A LA VONDINAVE)_ ¡¡¡MARIANA!!! AVRI LA PUERTA... ¡E UNA EMERGENSIA!

**MARIANA**.- GÜENO ZANY.

**ZANY**.- MANDENSEN PA DENTRO NOMA.

**ASH, MISTY Y BROCK**.- _(TIRANDOSE DE CABEZA AL INTERIOR DE LA VONDINAVE)_ ¡¡¡ADENTRO!!!

**CELCIA**.- _(CORRIENDO DETRÁS DE ASH Y LOS DEMAS)_ ¡NO SE VAYAN! AYÚDENME A REGRESAR A MI MUNDO...

**MISTY**.- ¡SUBÍ PERRITA!

**CELCIA**.- _(SUBIENDO A LA VONDINAVE)_ GRACIAS... ¡PERO NO SOY PERRA!

**ASH**.- ¿Y QUE HAREMOS CON ESA PULGOSA?

**ZANY**.- _(MIENTRAS DESPEGA)_ YEVARLA A SU DIMENSION, PERO ANTES... MARIANA, PREPARA LA VONVA AMNESIKA.

**MARIANA**.- ¡YASTA! LE TIRAMO UNO KONFITE A LO KOSO ESO Y RAJAMO DE AKA. (¡Ya está! Le tiramos unas bombas a los tipos esos y nos vamos de acá)

**ZANY**.- ¡SATAMENTE!. YA VAN A VER KE MALA SOI (¡exactamente! Ya van a ver que mala soy) ¡JUIRA VONVA! (¡fuera bomba!)

.

LA BOMBA AMNESICA ESTALLA HACIENDO QUE LAS GUERRERAS MÁGICAS, NICONA Y LATIS OLVIDEN LO OCURRIDO... AL MISMO TIEMPO QUE ZANY Y LOS DEMÁS HUYEN CON LA VONDINAVE…

.

**LATIS**.- ¿QUÉ HACEMOS AQUI AFUERA?

**ANAIS**.- NO ME ACUERDO...

**MARINA**.- ¿POR QUÉ TENEMOS NUESTRAS ARMAS?

**LUCY**.- ¡NICONA! CREÍ QUE TE HABÍA PERDIDO.

**NICONA**.- ¿POPO? (¿perdido?)

.

POR LO VISTO A NUESTROS HEROES NO SIEMPRE LE SALEN BIEN LAS COSAS... PERO NO DESESPEREN, PRONTO HABRÁ MÁS EMOCIONES...

.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

.

¡HOLAS! SOY ASH KETCHUM DE PUEBLO PALETA, EN ESTA OTRA DIMENSION ENCONTRAREMOS UN ENTE MUY EXTRAÑO… ADEMAS DE UN TANQUE DE GUERRA QUE LLEVA EL ESPIRITU DE UN GATO. ¿QUIEREN SABER LO QUE PASARÁ? NO SE PIERDAN EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO DEL FIC, ¡EL VIAJE ESTÁ CADA VEZ MÁS EMOCIONANTE!

.

HOLAS, ¿COMO LES VA? PUES AQUÍ SIGO CON ESTE FIC POR EL MOMENO NO PONDRÉ FICS LOS DÍAS MIÉRCOLES, COSA QUE LAMENTO, OCURRE QUE ANDO ATRASADO CON LAS ESCRITURAS, POR LO CUAL ME DEMORARÉ EN ACTUALIZAR ESE DÍA, PERO LES TENGO EN CARPETA VARIOS FICS SORPRENDENTES :P ¡JEJE! ESPERO QUE TODOS SIGAN MUY BIEN, YA ESTAMOS EN INVIERNO Y SE NOS TERMINA OTRO MES… ¡QUE SE VA A HACER! YA SE NOS PASO MEDIO AÑO… NOS VEREMOS EL PROXIMO DOMINGO CON LA ACTUALIZACION DEL FIC. YA SABEN, MI MAIL: JULIANMANESARROBAHOTMAIL.COM. ¡SUERTE!

.

JULIAN MANES.

.

AVENTURA INTERDIMENSIONAL: JUNIO 2004. ZANY, INA-00, INIANO, AVENTURA INTERDIMENSIONAL, VONDINAVE, VONDINAVE MARIANA, ENTEKTOR, TRYUM, XAVIER, KAMIONAVE, SON NOMBRES, MARCAS Y PERSONAJES REGISTRADOS, PROPIEDAD DE: F.L.A. "JULIAN MANES" EL IDIOMA TAMBIÉN LO ESTÁ. TODOS LOS DEMÁS PERSONAJES MENCIONADOS EN ESTE CAPÍTULO SON PROPIEDAD DE SUS AUTORES, SUS EMPRESAS PRODUCTORAS Y/O SUS EMPRESAS AFILIADAS. HISTORIA BASADA EN "AVENTURA INTERDIMENSIONAL/ZANY, LA CAZADORA INTERDIMENSIONAL" PROPIEDAD DE F.L.A. "JULIAN MANES" LA CUAL ESTÁ REGISTRADA, HECHO EL DEPOSITO QUE MARCA LA LEY 11723.


	10. Capitulo Diez

**"AVENTURA INTERDIMENSIONAL"**

**CAPÍTULO DIEZ:**

.

DESPUÉS DE ARMAR LIOS EN CÉFIRO, NUESTROS HEROES ENCONTRARON UNA PERRA...

.

**CELCIA**.- ¡¡¡QUE NO SOY PERRA!!!

.

BUENO, SE ENCONTRARON CON LA GRAN SACERDOTISA DE LOS ELFOS: CELCIA MARI KRIN. PERO AÚN PERMANECEN EN CÉFIRO... ¿QUIEREN SABER POR QUE? CONTINÚEN CON LA LECTURA Y LO SABRÁN... :) (NDA: un elfo es MUY distinto de un duende… otro estúpido error de traducción :S)

.

**ZANY**.- MUY VIEN ENTEKTOR, DESIME DE ANDE SALIO TA PERRA.

**ENTEKTOR**.- E UNA ELFO PROVENIENTE DE LA DIMENSION ELV-34.

**ZANY**.- MMMHH, SERA FASIL YEGAR AYA.

**BROCK**.- O ME PARECE O TODAVÍA NO ENTRAMOS A LA INTERDIMENSION.

**ZANY**.- ¡ASÍ ES! POR LO VISTO HAY UN ENTE EXTRAÑO DANDO VUELTAS POR AQUÍ.

**ASH**.- ¿COMO LO SUPISTE?

**ZANY**.- EN EL MOMENTO EN QUE SUBIMOS A MARIANA, VI QUE EN EL RADAR FIGURABA UN ENTE, MUY CERCA DEL LUGAR EN DONDE PARAMOS.

**MISTY**.- _(CON CELCIA ENCIMA DE ELLA)_ SI SOS UNA ELFO, ¿COMO TE CONVERTISTE EN PERRA?

**CELCIA**.- ES UNA LARGA HISTORIA... YO MISMA ME TRANSFORMÉ PARA DISFRAZARME, DE UNOS CAZADORES QUE PERSIGUEN ELFOS... LUEGO SE ME PEGO UN FRAGMENTO DEL HECHIZO QUE ESTAMOS BUSCANDO IMPIDIENDOME VOLVER A MI FORMA NORMAL. HASTA QUE NO LOCALIZEMOS TODOS LOS FRAGMENTOS NO PODRÉ VOLVER A LA NORMALIDAD...

**MISTY**.- YA VEO...

**BROCK**.- SE ME HACE DIFÍCIL DE CREER.

**CELCIA**.- _(GRITANDO)_ ¡¡¡ESTÁS DUDANDO DE MI PALABRA!!! YA TE PARECÉS AL BRUTO DE JUNPEI. PERO PARA QUE NO LES QUEDEN DUDAS... ¡LES PRESENTARÉ EN UN HOLOGRAMA MI VERDADERA FORMA! _(Y REALIZA UNA PROYECCION DE ELLA MISMA COMO ELFO)_

**BROCK.**- _(CON CORAZONES EN LOS OJOS)_ ¡¡¡PERO QUE FORMA MÁS DIVINA QUE TIENEN LAS PERRAS EN REALIDAD!!!

**CELCIA.**- _(SONROJADA)_ OH BUENO... NO ES PARA TANTO... _(PENSANDO)_ ¡POR FIN ALGUIEN ME DICE QUE SOY HERMOSA....!

**BROCK.**- _(TOMANDO A CELCIA)_ ¡¡¡MISTY!!! NO PUEDO PERMITIR QUE ELLA VIAJE ENCIMA TUYO, YO LA LLEVARE HASTA QUE LLEGUEMOS A SU DIMENSION DE DESTINO.

**MISTY.**- _(SORPRENDIDA)_ ¿QUÉ TE PASA AHORA?

**CELCIA.**- _(GOLPEANDO A BROCK)_ ¡¡¡NO ES PARA TANTO!!!

**ZANY.**- GÜENO... YEGAMO ANDE TA EL POKEMON. (Bueno... llegamos adonde está el Pokémon)

**ASH.**- ¿Y CUAL ES?

**ZANY.**- LO SAVREMO AL VERLO.

**ASH.**- ¡BAJEMOS! _(Y BAJA DE LA VONDINAVE)_

**MISTY.**- ¡¡¡CUIDADO!!!

**ZANY.**- NO LO HAGÁS...

**ASH.**- _(CAYENDO DE MARIANA Y GOLPEÁNDOSE EN EL SUELO)_ ¡¡¡AYYYYY!!! ¿POR QUÉ NO ME DIJERON QUE NO HABÍA ATERRIZADO DEL TODO...

**ZANY.**- ¡PUF! AL PARECER SE DAÑO TAMBIEN EL SEGURO DE LAS PUERTAS EN EL ACCIDENTE DE HACE UN RATO.

**MISTY.**- _(PREOCUPADA)_ ¡¡¡ASH!!! ¿ESTÁS BIEN?

**ASH.**- SI, NOMÁS FUE UN RASPON EN EL BRAZO.

**MISTY.**- _(BAJANDO DE LA VONDINAVE)_ VOY A CURARTE...

**ASH.**- ESTÁ BIEN MISTY, NO ES SERIO.

**MISTY.**- _(MIENTRAS LE PONE ALCOHOL EN UNA HERIDA)_ ¡¡¡PUDISTE HABERTE LASTIMADO SERIAMENTE!!! ¿ACASO NO TE DAS CUENTA DE LO QUE ME PREOCUPÁS?

**ASH.**- ¿TE PREOCUPÁS POR MÍ, MISTY?

**MISTY.**- ¡¡¡POR SUPUESTO ASH!!! _(SONROJADA)_ YO... YO... ESTE... NO... NO... ¡TENDRÍA A QUIEN RECLAMARLE LA BICICLETA!

**ASH.**- ¡AYYY! ERA POR ESO...

**ZANY.**- _(VIENDO LA LUZ ROJA DE SU RELOJ)_ OTRA MENTIRA MA DE MISTY Y VAN...

**MISTY.**- _(SONROJADA Y A LOS GRITOS)_ ¡¡¡NO ES POR ESO!!! OCURRE QUE CADA VEZ QUE SE LASTIMA, YO TENGO QUE ATENDERLO... Y NO ME GUSTA HACERLO.

**ZANY.**- _(VIENDO SU RELOJ)_ MMMH... LUZ AMARILLA. SE VE QUE NO ES TAN CIERTO LO QUE DECÍS. PERO BIEN, VAMOS A BUSCAR EL POKÉMON PERDIDO.

**ASH.**- ¿ESTÁS SEGURA DE QUE ES UN POKÉMON?

**ZANY.**- Y SI NO LO E, ¡PEGO EN EL PALO! (y si no lo es, ¡estuvo cerca!)

**MISTY.**- _(VIENDO ARRIBA DE UN ÁRBOL)_ ¡¡¡MIREN, ES NOCTOWL!!!

**BROCK.**- SI, SE VE QUE SE ESCONDIO ARRIBA DE ESE ÁRBOL CREYENDO QUE LO IBAN A ATACAR.

**ASH.**- ¡¡¡NOCTOWL!!! PERDONAME POR HABERTE DESCUIDADO... TE PROMETO QUE NO VOLVERÁ A PASAR.

**ZANY.**- _(AGARRANDO A ASH DE LAS SOLAPAS DEL CHALECO MIENTRAS LE GRITA) _¡¡¡Y NO VA A PASAR POR QUE AHORA VAS A DEJAR A TODOS TUS POKÉMONS EN SU POKEBOLA ARRIBA DE LA VONDINAVE!!! SUFICIENTES PROBLEMAS TENEMOS BUSCANDO A DOS POKÉMONS...

**ASH.**- SI, CLARO... ¡POR SUPUESTO! VAMOS NOCTOWL _(Y LO REGRESA A LA POKEBOLA)_

**ZANY.**- ¡LISTO EL POYO! VAMO PA ELV-34. ¡SUVAN!

**ASH, MISTY Y BROCK.**- ¡¡¡SIIII!!!

**CELCIA.**- ¡NO ME OLVIDEN!

**MISTY.**- ¡SUBÍ CELCIA!

**ZANY.**- ¡DESPEGEN!... A SINKRONISAR LA VONDINAVE... DIMENSION ELV-34, ORA DE GRENUICH 14:00 LATITU 41°, 22' 56" N., LONGITU 141°, 34' 12" E. ¡VAMONO! _(Y LA VONDINAVE ENTRA A LA INTERDIMENSION)_

.

Y EN ELV-34, UNOS VIAJEROS ESTÁN PREPARANDO SU ALMUERZO...

.

**JUNPEI**.- FUE UNA SUERTE ENCONTRAR A ESE PATO TAN GORDO.

**AIRI**.- ME PARECE UN PATO MUY EXTRAÑO COMO PARA QUE PUEDA SER COMESTIBLE.

**JUNPEI**.- NO TE PREOCUPÉS AIRI. CUANDO QUEDE COCIDO LO DISFRUTARÁS.

**RITSUKO**.- _(CON TERNURA)_ PERO ES TAN SIMPATICO. ¿NO LO PODEMOS TENER COMO MASCOTA?

**JUNPEI**.- ¿ACASO NO ES SUFICIENTE YA CON MICKEY?

**RITSUKO**.- ME GUSTARÍA OTRO ANIMALITO.

**AIRI**.- PODRÍAS SER UN POCO MÁS TOLERANTE CON ELLA, JUNPEI.

**JUNPEI**.- _(COMPLACIENTE)_ ¡¡¡SI, SI, SI!!! COMO DIGÁS AIRI.

**RITSUKO**.- _(ALEGRE)_ ¡¡¡VIVA, VIVA!!! YA TENGO UN PATITO...

**JUNPEI**.- _(SOLLOZANDO)_ ¡Y NOSOTROS YA NO TENEMOS ALMUERZO!

**AIRI**.- PODEMOS COMER FRUTAS.

**JUNPEI**.- ¡¡¡ES QUE YA ESTOY HARTO DE LAS FRUTAS!!! ¡¡¡QUIERO COMER PATO A LA NARANJA ACOMPAÑADO CON ARROZ CON CURRY!!!

**RITSUKO**.- ¿NO SE LES HACE EXTRAÑO QUE CELCIA NO ANDE POR AQUÍ?

**JUNPEI**.- ¡A QUIEN LE IMPORTA LO QUE HAGA ESE MONTON DE PULGAS CON UNA PERRA DENTRO! _(PENSANDO)_ ES CIERTO... ¿DONDE SE HABRÁ METIDO?

**AIRI**.- ¿EN QUE ESTÁS PENSANDO, JUNPEI?

**JUNPEI**.- ¿EH? NO, EN NADA EN ESPECIAL... SOLO EN QUE NO TENEMOS NADA DE COMER.

**RITSUKO**.- QUEDA FRUTA, VOY A BUSCARLA.

**JUNPEI**.- _(DISGUSTADO)_ ¡GRRR, CARAJO! TENDRÉ QUE COMER FRUTAS OTRA VEZ... _(SOLLOZANDO)_ ¡Y YO QUE ME SABOREABA A ESE DELICIOSO PATO A LA PARRILLA!

**AIRI**.- UN POCO MAS DE PACIENCIA, JUNPEI, PRONTO ESTAREMOS EN JAPON.

**JUNPEI**.- NO ES ESO LO QUE ME PREOCUPA AHORA. EN REALIDAD, LO QUE PASA ES QUE SIN CELCIA NO TENEMOS GARANTÍA DE REGRESAR.

**AIRI**.- NO HABÍA PENSADO EN ESO. PERO ELLA APARECERÁ EN UN MOMENTO U OTRO.

**JUNPEI**.- ESO ESPERO...

**AIRI**.- ¡QUE SORPRESA! TE VEO PREOCUPADO POR CELCIA... NUNCA SE ME HUBIESE OCURRIDO ALGO SEMEJANTE.

**RITSUKO**.- SE VE QUE CUANDO PELEAN SE DEMUESTRA QUE SE QUIEREN.

**JUNPEI**.- _(FURIOSO)_ ¡¡¡COMO PUEDEN PENSAR SEMEJANTE BARBARIDAD!!! MI ÚNICO AMOR ES ¡AIRI!

**RITSUKO**.- ¡LÁSTIMA QUE ELLA NO TE ESCUCHO! FUE AL TANQUE A BUSCAR UN CUCHILLO PARA CORTAR LA FRUTA.

**JUNPEI**.- ¡CARAJO! OTRA VEZ ME PASA LO MISMO...

.

EN ESE SEGUNDO APARECE LA VONDINAVE SALIDA DE LA INTERDIMENSION...

.

**RITSUKO**.- _(CON CORAZONES EN LOS OJOS)_ ¡¡¡PERO QUE HERMOSO AVION DE COMBATE!!!

**JUNPEI**.- ¿NO PODÉS PENSAR EN OTRA COSA QUE NO SEA EN ELEMENTOS BÉLICOS?

**RITSUKO**.- ¡NO!

**JUNPEI**.- ¡YA VEO!... AUNQUE NO SE TE OCURRE QUE PUEDE SER ALGUN ELEMENTO MÁGICO DE ESTE MUNDO.

**AIRI**.- _(MIENTRAS SE REUNE CON ELLOS)_ ¿QUÉ ES ESO QUE ACABA DE LLEGAR?

**JUNPEI**.- NO TENGO NI LA MENOR IDEA.

.

Y LOS VIAJEROS SE POSAN EN ESE TERRENO.

.

**ZANY**.- BIEN, ABAJO TODO MUNDO... LLEGAMOS A ELV-34. GRACIAS POR HABER ELEGIDO A AEROLÍNEAS MARIANA PARA SU VIAJE.

**MISTY**.- NO LE VEO EL CHISTE A VIAJAR POR MUNDOS EXTRAÑOS.

**JUNPEI**.- ¿ACASO SON ELFOS?

**ASH**.- ¡¡¡¿CON QUIEN NOS CONFUNDE?!!! SOMOS PERSONAS COMUNES... SOLO QUE VIAJAMOS ENTRE DIMENSIONES LOCALIZANDO ENTES PERDIDOS, ADEMÁS ENCONTRAMOS UNA PERRA QUE PERTENECE A ESTE LUGAR.

**BROCK**.- _(SALTANDO DE LA VONDINAVE AL VER A RITSUKO)_ ¡¡¡HERMOSA MUCHACHA!!! HE VIAJADO MILES DE AÑOS LUZ PARA PODER ENCONTRAR TU AMOR!!!

**RITSUKO**.- _(ASQUEADA)_ ¡EH!, ¿QUE TE PASA? ¡¡¡SOLTAME DE UNA VEZ!!! _(Y LE DA UN BUEN GOLPE)_

**MISTY**.- CREO QUE ES LO MENOS QUE SE MERECÍA. PERDON POR EL INCONVENIENTE. SOY MISTY, Y JUNTO A ZANY Y MIS AMIGOS, ASH Y BROCK ESTAMOS BUSCANDO UNOS POKÉMONS QUE SE NOS PERDIERON.

**JUNPEI**.- _(DISGUSTADO)_ ¡¡¡MOMENTO NENITA!!!... TU AMIGO DIJO QUE ENCONTRARON UNA PERRA. ¿QUÉ PERRA ES Y ADONDE ESTÁ?

**CELCIA**.- _(BAJANDO DE LA VONDINAVE)_ AQUÍ ESTOY JUNPEI... CREÍ QUE NO ME EXTRAÑARÍAS...

**JUNPEI**.- _(APRETUJANDO A CELCIA)_ ¡¡¡CELCIA!!! CREÍ QUE NO VOLVERÍA A VERTE... YA EXTRAÑABA TU PULGUIENTA, PELUDA, SARNOSA Y MUGROSA PIEL...

**CELCIA**.- _(TIRANDOLE DE LA BOCA) _¡¡¡Y YO YA EXTRAÑABA TU ESTUPIDEZ EXTREMA!!!

**JUNPEI**.- _(MIENTRAS GOLPEA A CELCIA)_ YO PENSABA QUE NO IBA A VER MÁS ESTA RIDÍCULA FIGURA...

**CELCIA**.- _(MIENTRAS LE TIRA LAS OREJAS A JUNPEI)_ ¡YO TAMBIEN PENSÉ LO MISMO!

**BROCK**.- ¡VAYA! SE VE QUE ASH Y MISTY NO SON LOS ÚNICOS EN EL UNIVERSO QUE SE PELEAN A MUERTE PARA DEMOSTRARSE SU AMOR...

**ASH, MISTY, CELCIA Y JUNPEI**.- ¡¿QUÉ QUISISTES DECIR CON ESO?!

**BROCK**.- _(ACOBARDADO)_ NADA... PENSABA EN VOZ ALTA...

**ZANY**.- _(BABEÁNDOSE)_ ¡¡¡AHORA ME ACABO DE DAR CUENTA!!! AQUÍ HAY UN HOMBRE DE VERDAD.

**AIRI**.- _(MIRANDO A TODOS LADOS)_ ¿ADONDE?

**JUNPEI**.- _(DÁNDOSE IMPORTANCIA)_ EHHH.... CREO QUE SE REFIERE A MÍ.

**ZANY**.- _(ABRAZANDO A JUNPEI)_ ¡¡¡POR SUPUESTO!!! ME ENCANTAN LOS HOMBRES FUERTES Y MUSCULOSOS COMO VOS...

**JUNPEI**.- _(SONROJADO)_ ¡JA, JA, JA! ESTE CUERPO PRIVILEGIADO LO TENGO GRACIAS AL EJERCICIO Y AL CURRY.

**CELCIA**.- _(CELOSA)_ ¡¡¡¿QUÉ ESTAS HACIENDO ZANY?!!! YA SE TE OLVIDO QUE TIENEN QUE VOLVER A SU DIMENSION...

**ZANY**.- ¡VAMOS! NO HAY APURO... UN DESCANSO NO NOS VA A VENIR MAL...

**BROCK**.- _(TOMANDO LA MANO DE RITSUKO)_ ¡Y YO QUISIERA DESCANSAR A TU LADO! BELLEZA PELIRROJA.

**RITSUKO**.- _(GOLPEANDO A BROCK)_ ¡¡¡Y SI ME VOLVÉS A TOCAR TE VOY A PONER A DESCANSAR EN PAZ!!!

**AIRI**.- DISCULPEN QUE INTERRUMPA. DIJERON QUE LOCALIZAN ENTES EXTRAVIADOS ENTRE DIMENSIONES.

**ZANY**.- ¡ASÍ ES! ESE ES MI TRABAJO.

**RITSUKO**.- O SEA... QUE NOS PODRÁN LLEVAR A NUESTRO MUNDO.

**MISTY**.- _(SORPRENDIDA)_ ¿A QUE SE REFIEREN CON ESO?

**JUNPEI**.- A QUE POR CULPA DE UNA ESTÚPIDA SACERDOTISA ELFO ESTAMOS ATRAPADOS EN ESTA ASQUEROSA DIMENSION.

**CELCIA**.- _(GRITÁNDOLE)_ ¿¡A QUIEN LLAMASTES ESTÚPIDA SACERDOTISA!?

**JUNPEI**.- ¡¡¡A LA ÚNICA QUE ESTÁ PRESENTE!!!

**CELCIA**.- ¡¡¡GRRRR!!! ME LAS VAS A PAGAR JUNPEI... _(Y COMIENZAN A GOLPEARSE LOS DOS)_

**AIRI**.- _(SONRIENTE)_ SE VE QUE SE EXTRAÑABAN... ¿PODRÁN HACERNOS ESE FAVOR?

**ZANY**.- _(DUDANDO)_ PUES... SI ESTÁ A MI ALCANZE... ¡LO HARÉ! PRIMERO DEJENME ANALIZARLOS CON EL ENTEKTOR PARA SABER A QUE DIMENSION PERTENECEN... _(SACANDO EL ENTEKTOR)_ ANALISAME ESTO ENTE

**ENTEKTOR**.- NO SE DETETAN ENTE ESTRAÑO A LA DIMENSION.

**ZANY**.- _(SORPRENDIDA)_ ¿KE?, ¿TA SEGURO? (¿qué? ¿Estás seguro?)

**ENTEKTOR**.- ¡MA VIEN KE TOI SEGURO!... (¡Por supuesto que estoy seguro!)

**ZANY**.- _(MOVIENDO EL ENTEKTOR HACIA OTRO LADO)_ ¡QUE COSA! PARECE QUE USTEDES NO DEBEN SALIR DE ESTE LUGAR.

**JUNPEI, CELCIA, RITSUKO Y AIRI**.- ¿¡QUEEEEEEE!? NO PUEDE SER…

**ENTEKTOR**.- ¡LOKALISE UN ENTE ESTRAÑO!

**ZANY**.- ¿ANDE TA? (¿adonde está?)

**ENTEKTOR**.- EN EL TANKE DE GERRA. (En el tanque de guerra)

**RITSUKO**.- ¿SERÁ EL PATITO QUE ENCONTRAMOS HOY?

**MISTY Y ASH**.- ¿PATITO? DEBE SER...

**BROCK**.- ¡PSYDUCK!

**MISTY**.- PSYDUCK ESTÁ EN ESTE LUGAR...

.

AL ESCUCHAR A MISTY, PSYDUCK SALE DE ADENTRO DE MICKEY... Y COMIENZA A SER PERSEGUIDO POR ÉL.

.

**PSYDUCK**.- ¡¡¡SAYAYAYAYYYYY!!! PSAYYY... (¡¡¡ayudaaa!!! Por favor)

**MISTY**.- ¡ES ÉL, EL INÚTIL DE MI PSYDUCK!

**RITSUKO**.- ¿ASÍ QUE ES TUYO ESE PATO? ¿Y SE LLAMA PSYDUCK?

**ASH**.- SI, ES DE ELLA, NO LO RECONOCE PERO TAMBIEN LO QUIERE MUCHO.

**MISTY**.- _(ABRAZANDO A PSYDUCK)_ TE EXTRAÑE PATO BOBO... AHORA METETE EN LA POKEBOLA Y NO TE MOVÁS DE ALLÍ HASTA QUE TE LLAME. _(Y LO ENCIERRA EN LA POKEBOLA)_

**BROCK**.- BUENO, CREO QUE SI NO HAY ENTES NI POKÉMONS EN ESTE LUGAR DEBEMOS IRNOS INMEDIATAMENTE.

**JUNPEI**.- ¡¡¡ESPEREN UN MOMENTO!!! NOSOTROS NO SOMOS DE ESTE MUNDO, POR LO TANTO SOMOS ENTES EXTRAÑOS... ¿NO LES PARECE?

**ZANY**.- INTENTARE UNA VEZ MÁS CON EL ENTEKTOR...

**ENTEKTOR**.- ¡NO SE REGISTRAN ENTE ESTRAÑO PA ESTA DIMENSION!

**ZANY**.- ¡YA VIERON!... BUENO ASH, MISTY... ¡A LA VONDINAVE QUE NOS VAMOS! BROCK, VIAJA A MI LADO COMO SIEMPRE.

**BROCK**.- SI, POR SUPUESTO...

**ZANY**.- LO SIENTO... NO PUEDO AYUDARLOS YA QUE SOLAMENTE DEBO TRASLADAR A LOS ENTES QUE ESTÉN FUERA DE SU DIMENSION. ESPERO QUE LES VAYA BIEN EN SU MISION.

**AIRI**.- PERO... ¿NO SE PUEDE HACER NADA?

**ZANY**.- LAMENTABLEMENTE NO.

**RITSUKO**.- _(TRISTE)_ QUE LÁSTIMA... CREÍA QUE PODÍAMOS VOLVER A CASA...

**ZANY**.- BUENO, LLEGO LA PARTE QUE MÁS ME GUSTA. CHAU AIRI _(Y LA BESA EN LA FRENTE)_ CHAU RITSUKO _(Y LA BESA EN LA FRENTE)_ CHAU CELCIA _(Y LA BESA DE LA MISMA FORMA)_ Y AHORA... ¡EL POSTRE! ES TU TURNO JUNPEI...

**JUNPEI**.- _(CON GOTA DE SUDOR)_ ¿EH? ¿ACASO ME VAS A BESAR?

**ZANY**.- ¡¡¡Y VAS A VER COMO!!!... _(LANZÁNDOSE SOBRE JUNPEI Y DÁNDOLE UN FORMIDABLE BESO EN LA BOCA) _¡¡¡HASTA PRONTO JUNPEI!!!

**JUNPEI**.- MMMSFNMMMGGGGHHHMM.

**ZANY**.- SI, YO TAMBIEN TE QUIERO…

**JUNPEI**.- _(SOLTANDOSE)_ ¡¡¡NO ES ESO LO QUE ESTABA DICIENDO!!!

**ZANY**.- ¡QUE IMPORTA!...

**CELCIA**.- _(CONTENIÉNDOSE)_ ¡A MÍ SI ME IMPORTA!

**RITSUKO**.- ¡VAYA! PARECE QUE HAY NOVEDADES...

**ZANY**.- MEJOR NOS VAMOS... ¡ADIOS! _(Y SUBE A LA VONDINAVE)_

**JUNPEI, RITSUKO Y AIRI**.- ¡¡¡ESPEREN... NO NOS DEJEN...!!!

**ZANY**.- BIEN, ALEJEMONOS DE AQUÍ PARA ANALIZAR ADONDE IR... _(Y LA VONDINAVE SE ALEJA DEL LUGAR)_

**JUNPEI**.- ¡¡¡NO TE VAYAS... ZANY!!! NO ME ABANDONÉS EN ESTA DIMENSION...

**CELCIA**.- ¿ACASO TE VOLVISTE LOCO? ¿A QUIEN ESTAS LLAMANDO?

**RITSUKO**.- SI, ¿QUIÉN ES ZANY?

**AIRI**.- TAL VEZ SOÑABA CON ALGUNA NOVIA DE JAPON...

**JUNPEI**.- ¿QUÉ? ¿POR QUÉ ME MIRAN?

**CELCIA**.- ¡¡¡POR QUE ESTABAS GRITANDO COMO UN LOCO _(IMITANDO SU VOZ)_: "NO TE VAYAS ZANY, NO ME ABANDONÉS..."

**JUNPEI**.- _(SORPRENDIDO)_ ¿ZANI? ¿QUÉ ES ESO, ALGUNA COMIDA?

**CELCIA**.- _(TOCÁNDOLE LA FRENTE)_ MMMH PARECE QUE CON ALGUN HECHIZO LE BORRARON LA MEMORIA, O LE OCULTARON TEMPORARIAMENTE SUS RECUERDOS... Y CREO QUE A TODOS NOS PASO LO MISMO.

**RITSUKO**.- ¿PERO QUIEN HARÍA ALGO ASI?

**CELCIA**.- NO LO SÉ.

.

DEJEMOS A LOS CAZADORES CON SUS PROBLEMAS. AFORTUNADAMENTE MISTY ENCONTRO A PSYDUCK Y ASH RECUPERO A NOCTOWL, QUEDAN MUY POCOS POKÉMONS POR ENCONTRAR, PERO ESTA AVENTURA AÚN SIGUE EN EL PROXIMO CAPÍTULO EN EL QUE VEREMOS LAS ESTRATEGIAS QUE APLICARÁN EN LA CAZA DE LOS POKÉMONS EXTRAVIADOS ENTRE DIMENSIONES...

.

**JUNPEI**.- ¡¡¡Y A NOSOTROS NO NOS TIENEN EN CUENTA!!!

.

EHHH, BUENO, CON AQUELLOS QUE PUEDEN TRASLADARSE. EN FIN ESTO SIGUE EN EL PROXIMO CAPÍTULO.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

.

.

¡HOLAS! SOY ASH KETCHUM DE PUEBLO PALETA. ¿QUÉ OCURRE? ¡¡¡NO ES POSIBLE!!! EN EL CAPÍTULO PROXIMO VEREMOS COMO FUE QUE TUVIMOS UN TERRIBLE ERROR Y QUE CASI PONEMOS EN PELIGRO A LA VONDINAVE. ¿QUIEREN SABER LO QUE PASARÁ? NO SE PIERDAN EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO DEL FIC, ¡EL VIAJE ESTÁ CADA VEZ MÁS EMOCIONANTE!

.

¡HOLAS! SOY JULIAN MANES. ¡GRACIAS! TENGO QUINCE REVIEWS, ESPERO PODER TENER MÁS BUENO, ¡MEWSTOR! TE EXTRAÑBA, ESPERO SIGÁS LEYENDO LOS DEMÁS FICS. ¡GIGI! A PARTIR DE AHORA EL AAML IRÁ CRECIENDO :P ¡JEJE! ¡EL IMAGINATIVO! CON RESPECTO A LO QUE ME DIJISTE DE LAS DIMENSIONES, PUEDO DECIRTE ÚNICAMENTE: "¡PASO Y QUIERO!" Y ME IMAGINO QUE EN ESTE CAPÍTULO QUEDO MÁS CLARO COMO ES EL HECHO DE QUE SE OLVIDAN DE TODO :P ¡JEJE! ESE SERÁ UN HECHO FUNDAMENTAL EN EL FIC… POR EL MOMENTO NO TENGO MÁS QUE DECIR, AGRADEZCO SUS MAILS Y REVIEWS, ESPERO SIGAN LEYENDO ESTE FIC, DEL CUAL QUEDAN… POCOS CAPÍTULOS, ESTOY ESCRIBIENDO EL NÚMERO 19, QUE ES EL ANTEÚLTIMO Y ME QUEDA MUY POQUITO PARA TERMINAR ESE EPISODIO, ADEMÁS DE ESCRIBIR OTROS FICS AL MISMO TIEMPO :P ¡HASTA EL PROXIMO DOMINGO! ¡SUERTE!

.

JULIAN MANES.

.

AVENTURA INTERDIMENSIONAL: JULIO 2004. ZANY, INA-00, INIANO, AVENTURA INTERDIMENSIONAL, VONDINAVE, VONDINAVE MARIANA, ENTEKTOR, TRYUM, XAVIER, KAMIONAVE, SON NOMBRES, MARCAS Y PERSONAJES REGISTRADOS, PROPIEDAD DE: F.L.A. "JULIAN MANES" EL IDIOMA TAMBIÉN LO ESTÁ. TODOS LOS DEMÁS PERSONAJES MENCIONADOS EN ESTE CAPÍTULO SON PROPIEDAD DE SUS AUTORES, SUS EMPRESAS PRODUCTORAS Y/O SUS EMPRESAS AFILIADAS. HISTORIA BASADA EN "AVENTURA INTERDIMENSIONAL/ZANY, LA CAZADORA INTERDIMENSIONAL" PROPIEDAD DE F.L.A. "JULIAN MANES" LA CUAL ESTÁ REGISTRADA, HECHO EL DEPOSITO QUE MARCA LA LEY 11723.


	11. Capitulo Once

**"AVENTURA INTERDIMENSIONAL"**

**CAPÍTULO ONCE:**

.

EN EL CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR VIMOS QUE TANTO ASH COMO MISTY RECUPERARON A ALGUNOS DE LOS POKÉMONS QUE SE EXTRAVIARON... PERO NO TODO LO AMARILLO ES UN PSYDUCK...

Y UNA VEZ MÁS A BORDO DE MARIANA...

.

**MISTY**.- ¡QUE SUERTE QUE APARECIO MI PSYDUCK! AHORA SOLO FALTAN CHICORITA, BULBASAUR, CYNDAQUIL Y TOTODILE.

**ASH**.- ESPERO QUE LOS ENCONTREMOS PRONTO...

**ZANY**.- DETENGÁMONOS UN MOMENTO, ASÍ VEMOS EN DETALLE EL RADAR Y DESCANSAMOS.

**BROCK**.- ME PARECE BIEN.

**MISTY**.- PERO HAY QUE DEJAR A LOS POKÉMONS EN LA VONDINAVE.

**ZANY**.- ¡KE GUENO KE LO RECORDA MISTY! ¿DE VERDAD NO KERE DEDIKARTE A ETO?, GARPAN UNA LUKA AL ME.

**ASH**.- ¿UNA QUE?

**ZANY**.- ¡PERDON! ES LA UNIDAD MONETARIA DE LA DIMENSION INA. EQUIVALE A MIL MANGOS. O LO QUE ES IGUAL A DIEZ GAMBAS, O A LA MILÉSIMA PARTE DE UN PALO, LO KE SERÍA UN MILLON DE MANGOS.

**ASH**.- QUE COMPLICADO.

**MISTY**.- NO PARECE SER MUCHO DINERO.

**BROCK**.- PERO CREO QUE CON ESO SE SOBREVIVE, ¿O NO?

**ZANY**.- I... ME LA REVUSKO PA LO DEMA (y... me las ingenio para lo demás)

**ASH**.- ¿POR QUÉ NO PUEDO ENTENDER SU IDIOMA?

**ZANY**.- ATERRIZAMOS. AHORA SI PODÉS BAJAR ASH. YA ESTAMOS EN SUELO FIRME.

**ASH**.- _(DISGUSTADO)_ ¡POR QUIEN ME TOMAN!

**MISTY**.- POR LO QUE SOS: ¡UN TARADO!

**ZANY**.- ¡YA VAN A COMENZAR A MOSTRAR SU AMOR DELANTE NUESTRO!

**ASH Y MISTY**.- _(SONROJADOS Y A LOS GRITOS)_ ¡¡¡NO DIGÁS ESAS COSAS!!!

**BROCK**.- ¿QUÉ HAREMOS AHORA ZANY?

**ZANY**.- HASTA AHORA NO APARECIO NINGÚN ENTE DESCONOCIDO, ASÍ QUE TENDRÉ QUE ESTUDIAR EL MAPA INTERDIMENSIONAL PARA ANALIZAR UNA ESTRATEGIA, ASÍ SALIMOS DE ELV-34 DIRECTAMENTE AL LUGAR EN DONDE SE ENCUENTRE UN POKÉMON.

**ASH**.- ¡PERFECTO! SOLO ME FALTAN CUATRO POKÉMONS.

**BROCK**.- ESPERO QUE NO TE EQUIVOQUÉS, Y TE LOS LLEVÉS CON VOS AL BAJAR DE LA VONDINAVE.

**ASH**.- TENDRÉ MÁS CUIDADO ESTA VEZ.

**ZANY**.- _(DESPLEGANDO UN MAPA EN EL SUELO)_ BUENO, YA HEMOS VISITADO UNAS... SIETE DIMENSIONES, SI NO ME EQUIVOCO, CONTANDO A LA DEL ACCIDENTE...

**MISTY**.- SI, ASÍ ES. ¿ADONDE IREMOS AHORA?

**ZANY**.- LO MALO ES QUE NO TENGO NINGUNA PISTA SOBRE EL LUGAR EN DONDE SE ENCUENTRAN LOS POKÉMONS FALTANTES...

**ASH**.- ¿Y QUE PODREMOS HACER ENTONCES?

**BROCK**.- ¡NO LA MOLESTEN! CON SU INTELIGENCIA Y EXTREMA BELLEZA PODRÁ RESOLVERLO... ¿ESTÁN PERDIDOS PARA SIEMPRE LOS POKÉMONS?

**ZANY**.- ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO! EL PROBLEMA ES QUE PARA LOCALIZARLOS TENDRÍA QUE IR A INA-00 Y REVISAR EL SISTEMA DE TRANSITO INTERDIMENSIONAL PARA ANALIZAR TODAS LAS TRANSFERENCIAS Y VIAJES INTERDIMENSIONALES QUE SE REALIZARON EN ESTAS ULTIMAS HORAS.

**ASH**.- ¿LLEVARÁ MUCHO TIEMPO?

**ZANY**.- ¡NO! ES MÁS, PODEMOS IR AHORA...

**MARIANA**.- _(INTERRUMPIENDO)_ ¡¡¡ZANYYYY!!! SALVAME KE ME MORFA UN VICHO...

**ZANY**.- _(SORPRENDIDA)_ ¡¡¡KEEEEE!!! ¿UN VICHO? PERO SI NO HAVIA NINGUNO...

**MISTY**.- ¡LOS POKÉMONS! ¿QUÉ LES VA A PASAR?

**ZANY**.- ¡¡¡MA KLAROOOO!!! KOMO NO ME DI KUENTA. (¡Es verdad! Como no me di cuenta)

**BROCK**.- ¿SE TE OCURRIO ALGUNA IDEA?

**ZANY**.- NO PERO ME ACABO DE DAR CUENTA DE ALGO. ME PARECE QUE LO QUE ENCONTRAMOS EN ELV-34 NO ES PSYDUCK, SINO UN BICHO DE SISTEMA. PROVENIENTE DE LA DIMENSION GOD-93.

**MISTY**.- _(DESILUSIONADA) _¡AYYYYY! Y YO QUE CREÍ QUE YA HABÍA ENCONTRADO A MI PSYDUCK...

**ASH**.- ¡MISTY! _(ABRAZÁNDOLA)_ NO LLORÉS...

**MISTY**.- _(SOLLOZANDO MIENTRAS LO ABRAZA)_ ES QUE, YO... CREÍ QUE YA HABÍA REGRESADO MI POKÉMON.

**ZANY**.- _(CORRIENDO A LA VONDINAVE)_ YA VOY MARIANA. GUANTA UN KACHO...

**BROCK**.- ¿QUÉ HABRÁ PASADO?

**MISTY**.- _(APOYA SU CABEZA EN EL PECHO DE ASH)_ PSYDUCK... ESTÁ PERDIDO... ESTÁ PERDIDO...

**ASH**.- _(SONROJADO)_ CALMATE MISTY... LO ENCONTRAREMOS.

**MISTY**.- _(MIENTRAS LO ABRAZA MAS FUERTE)_ CREÍ QUE YA LO HABÍAMOS ENCONTRADO... PERO NO LO ERA...

.

Y METROS MÁS ALLÁ...

.

**ZANY**.- AKI TOI MARIANA... KE PASO.

**MARIANA**.- ESE POKEMON KE TRAJISTE NO LO ERA, ERA UN VICHO.

**ZANY**.- ¡¡¡LO SAVIA!!! LO VOI A ATRAPAR.

**MARIANA**.- APURATE KE SE TE ESCAPA.

**ZANY**.- A VER, ENTEKTOR, ¿KE TIPO E VICHO E?

**ENTEKTOR**.- E UN KUNEJO ARAÑA, TIPIKO DE GOD-93.

**ZANY**.- ¡KARAJO KON EL KUNEJO!

.

ASÍ ES, EL BICHO AL SENTIRSE DESCUBIERTO COMIENZA A CORRER PARA ESCAPAR DE SUS POSIBLES CAPTORES...

.

**ZANY**.- _(CORRIENDO AL BICHO)_ ¡KARAJO, VENI PA KA VICHO E KUARTA!

**ASH**.- ¿QUÉ LE PASA A ZANY?

**BROCK**.- ESTÁ CORRIENDO A UN BICHO RARO.

**MISTY**.- _(GRITÁNDOLES)_ NO SE QUEDEN AHÍ PARADOS COMO ESTATUAS, VAMOS A AYUDARLA.

**ASH**.- ¡ES CIERTO!

**BROCK**.- VAMOS.

**ZANY**.- GRASIA CHIKO, KE SUERTE KE VINIERON...

.

Y LUEGO DE ESTAR TRES HORAS CORRIENDO...

.

**ZANY**.- ¡¡¡TE ATRAPE!!! MARIANA, AVRI EL KOMPARTIMIENTO VLINDADO.

**MARIANA**.- A LA ORDEN MI JEFA.

**ASH**.- ESTOY AGOTADO, NO PUEDO MÁS...

**MISTY**.- Y YO, JAMÁS CREÍ QUE FUERA TAN DIFÍCIL ATRAPAR UN ENTE.

**BROCK**.- ¡YO SIGO FUERTE Y VIGOROSO!... UUAAAYY... _(Y SE DESMAYA)_

**MISTY**.- _(CON SARCASMO)_ FUERTE Y VIGOROSO... SI, COMO NO.

**ASH**.- ZANY ¿QUÉ VAMOS A HACER CON ESE ENTE?

**ZANY**.- PUES, LLEVARLO A GOD-93. MI AMIGA SKULD LO ANALIZARÁ Y SABRÁ QUE HACER CON ÉL.

**ASH**.- ESPERO QUE ASÍ SEA, Y QUE YA TERMINEMOS DE UNA BUENA VEZ.

**MISTY**.- ESPERO LO MISMO.

**ZANY**.- EN FIN, VAMOS, YA TENEMOS QUE VOLVER A VIAJAR.

**BROCK**.- ¡A LA ORDEN MI CAPITANA! VAMOS CHICOS, SUBAN A BORDO, ¡ES UNA ORDEN!

**MISTY**.- ¿QUIÉN TE PUSO A VOS AL FRENTE?

.

Y CONTINÚAN VIAJANDO, ESTA VEZ RUMBO A GOD-93, LA DIMENSION EN DONDE SE ENCONTRARÁN CON UNA AMIGA DE ZANY LLAMADA SKULD (NDA: si saben quien es no lo digan...J).

¿QUIEREN SABER QUE SIGUE? LEAN Y LO SABRÁN...

.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

.

.

¡HOLA! SOY ASH KETCHUM DE PUEBLO PALETA. EN NUESTRO PROXIMO CAPÍTULO, NOS ENCONTRAREMOS CON TRES DIOSAS DE OTRA DIMENSION, ADEMÁS DE PASAR UN RATO AGRADABLE CON ELLAS, TAMBIÉN INTENTARÁN ATRAPAR UN ENTE QUE ENCONTRARON… ¿SERÁ UNO DE LOS POKÉMONS? NO SE PIERDAN EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO DEL FIC, ¡EL VIAJE ESTÁ CADA VEZ MÁS EMOCIONANTE!

.

¡HOLAS! SOY JULIAN MANES. ¡GRACIAS A GIGI POR SU REVIEW! PUES, VAS A VER QUE EL AAML VA A ESTAR CADA VEZ MÁS PRESENTE EN EL FIC… ;) ¡JEJE! GRACIAS POR LOS BESITOS :P BIN, ESTE CAPÍTULO NO FUE MUY LARGO, PERO, YA HABRÁ ALGUNOS MUCHO MÁS LARGOS… ¡JEJE! YA FALTA MENOS PARA EL FINAL… AUNQUE ME PARECE QUE LE PONDRÉ 21 CAPÍTULOS EN VEZ DE VEINTE :P VEREMOS… EN FIN, GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE LEEN EL FIC Y ENVÍAN REVIEWS Y MAILS. ¡SUERTE A TODOS!

.

JULIAN MANES.

.

AVENTURA INTERDIMENSIONAL: JULIO 2004. ZANY, INA-00, INIANO, AVENTURA INTERDIMENSIONAL, VONDINAVE, VONDINAVE MARIANA, ENTEKTOR, TRYUM, XAVIER, KAMIONAVE, EDEF, SON NOMBRES, MARCAS Y PERSONAJES REGISTRADOS, PROPIEDAD DE: F.L.A. "JULIAN MANES" EL IDIOMA TAMBIÉN LO ESTÁ. TODOS LOS DEMÁS PERSONAJES MENCIONADOS EN ESTE CAPÍTULO SON PROPIEDAD DE SUS AUTORES, SUS EMPRESAS PRODUCTORAS Y/O SUS EMPRESAS AFILIADAS. HISTORIA BASADA EN "AVENTURA INTERDIMENSIONAL/ZANY, LA CAZADORA INTERDIMENSIONAL" PROPIEDAD DE F.L.A. "JULIAN MANES" LA CUAL ESTÁ REGISTRADA, HECHO EL DEPOSITO QUE MARCA LA LEY 11723.


	12. Capitulo Doce

**"AVENTURA INTERDIMENSIONAL"**

**CAPÍTULO DOCE:**

.

.

ENCONTRAMOS A ZANY PARTIENDO DESDE ELV-34 Y RUMBO HACIA GOD-93 PARA ENCONTRARSE CON SKULD, UNA DE LAS TRES DIOSAS DE LA OFICINA DE AYUDA DE LAS DIOSAS, ¿POR QUÉ LA VAN A VER? BUENO ES QUE... ¡NO! LEAN Y VERÁN J

Y AL LLEGAR A GOD-93, LAS TRES DIOSAS SE ENCUENTRAN CON ZANY, QUIEN YA SE HABÍA COMUNICADO CON ELLAS POR RADIO TRANSDIMENSIONAL.

.

.

**BELLDANDY**.- ME PARECE QUE YA LLEGO ZANY.

**SKULD**.- _(MIRANDO POR LA VENTANA)_ ¡¡¡SIIII, ES ELLA!!! YA ESTÁ ATERRIZANDO LA VONDINAVE. OJALÁ ME LLEVE A PASEAR CON MARIANA.

**BELLDANDY**.- NO CREO QUE SEA POSIBLE, ELLA ME DIJO QUE ESTÁ TRABAJANDO Y QUE QUIERE HABLAR CON VOS POR UN BICHO DEL SISTEMA YGGDRASIL QUE SE ENCONTRO EN OTRA DIMENSION.

**SKULD**.-ME PARECE EXTRAÑO QUE LOS BICHOS SE CAMBIEN DE DIMENSION... DEBE SER UNO ESPECIAL.

**URD**.- _(APARECIENDO EN EL LUGAR)_ ¿QUÉ LES PASA?

**SKULD**.- _(ENTUSIASMADA)_ ¡¡¡ES QUE VINO A VISITARNOS MI AMIGA ZANY!!!

**URD**.- ¿ZANY? HACÍA MUCHO TIEMPO QUE NO LA VEÍA. ¿COMO ESTARÁ ELLA?

**SKULD**.- ¡VAMOS A RECIBIRLA! _(Y SALE AFUERA)_

**BELLDANDY**.- ESPERAME... _(SIGUIÉNDOLA)_

**URD**.- TENDRÉ QUE IR YO TAMBIÉN. _(Y SALE)_

.

.

Y YA AFUERA DEL TEMPLO...

.

.

**ZANY**.- _(DESCENDIENDO DE LA VONDINAVE)_ ¡KE TALKO CHIKA, KOMO ANDIAMO!

**SKULD**.- _(COLGÁNDOSE DE ZANY)_ ¡¡¡ZANYYYY!!!! HACÍA MUCHO QUE NO TE VEÍA... ¿COMO ESTÁS?

**ZANY**.- BIEN, MUY BIEN... ¿Y USTEDES CHICAS, SE ENCUENTRAN BIEN?

**BELLDANDY**.- NOSOTRAS ESTAMOS BIEN... PERO, ¿POR QUÉ NO NOS PRESENTÁS A TUS AMIGOS? –DIJO, MIENTRAS SEÑALABA A BROCK, QUE LA MIRA BABEÁNDOSE...

**BROCK**.- _(TOMÁNDOLE LA MANO A BELLDANDY)_ ¡HERMOSA CHICA MISTERIOSA! ES UN GUSTO HABER LLEGADO DESDE TAN LEJOS PARA CONOCERTE, YO SOY APOLO, EL DIOS DE LA BELLEZA...

**MISTY**.- _(TOMANDO DE LA OREJA A BROCK)_ NO TE PREOCUPÉS. A ESTE DIOS DE LA VERGÜENZA TE LO SACO DE ENCIMA ENSEGUIDA...

**URD**.- ¡VAYA! ME PARECE QUE ESE CHICO ES DE LOS MÍOS...

**ZANY**.- JUA, JUA, JUA... ES CIERTO... BUENO, ELLOS SON MIS AMIGOS DE LA DIMENSION POK-03 ELLA ES MISTY, ÉL ASH Y ESE BABOSO ES BROCK, QUIEN VIENE CONMIGO _(PENSANDO)_ Y SI GUELVE ASER ALGO KOMO LO DE RESIEN... ¡¡¡LO MATO!!!

**BELLDANDY**.- YO SOY BELLDANDY, PRIMERA INTEGRANTE DE LAS DIOSAS DE LA OFICINA DE AYUDA DE LAS DIOSAS, ELLA ES URD, ES OTRA DE LAS INTEGRANTES Y MI HERMANA MAYOR, SU ESPECIALIDAD ES EL AMOR, Y ELLA ES MI HERMANA MENOR, SKULD, ENCARGADA DE DESTRUIR A LOS BICHOS DEL SISTEMA YGGDRASIL.

**KEIICHI**.- _(LLEGANDO AL LUGAR)_ ¿QUÉ PASA BELLDANDY, ESTÁS BIEN?

**SKULD**.- _(GRITÁNDOLE)_ ¡¡¡ELLA ESTÁ BIEN!!! ES SOLO QUE ME VINO A VISITAR UNA AMIGA DE LA DIMENSION INA.

**KEIICHI**.- ¿EH? PERO NUNCA CREÍ QUE TUVIERAN QUE USAR NAVES ESPACIALES PARA TRASLADARSE DESDE EL CIELO.

**BELLDANDY**.- ¡NO KEIICHI! ELLA ES DE OTRA DIMENSION NO VIENE DE LA OFICINA DE LAS DIOSAS. PERDON, ÉL ES KEIICHI.

**KEIICHI**.- ¡MUCHO GUSTO! YA VEO, ENTONCES... ¿NO QUIEREN QUE LES INVITE CON UN POCO DE TÉ?

**ASH**.- _(BABEÁNDOSE)_ ¡¡¡Y SI ES CON MASAS, TORTAS Y BIZCOCHOS SERÍA MUCHO MEJOR!!!

**KEIICHI**.- _(CON GOTA DE SUDOR)_ SI... VERÉ SI PUEDO HACER ALGO MÁS.

**MISTY**.- _(AVERGONZADA)_ ¡¡¡ASH, YA ME ESTÁS PONIENDO EN VERGÜENZA OTRA VEZ!!!

**ZANY**.- ¡¡¡JUA JUA JUA!!! CREO QUE ASH PODRÍA GANAR EL CONCURSO INTERDIMENSIONAL DE TRAGADORES DE COMIDA. (NDA: ¡Mi prOximo fic! )

**MISTY**.- ES POSIBLE, Y EL UNIVERSAL TAMBIÉN.

**ZANY**.- _(PENSANDO)_ PERO KE GRAN IDEA. SI EL GANA...

**SKULD**.- ¡¡¡ZANY!!! ¿EN QUE ESTÁS PENSANDO? ¿ADONDE ESTÁ EL BICHO QUE ME IBAS A MOSTRAR?

**ZANY**.- ¿EH? AH... SI, EL BICHO, AQUÍ EN LA VONDINAVE. MARIANA, ABRÍ EL COMPARTIMIENTO CON LA BOVEDA DE SEGURIDAD ACTIVADA.

**MARIANA**.- _(ABRIENDO UN COMPARTIMIENTO)_ ¡LISTO!

**SKULD**.- _(MIENTRAS ABRAZA A LA VONDINAVE)_ ¡¡¡MARIANA!!! ¿COMO ESTÁS?... ME ALEGRO DE VERTE, ¿PODREMOS IR A PASEAR OTRA VEZ?

**MARIANA**.- _(CON GOTA DE SUDOR)_ ¿¿¿EEEEEHH??? PERO... SIEMPRE Y CUANDO NO ME VOLVÁS A MANCHAR CON HELADO 131'S

**ZANY**.- _(PENSANDO)_ Y CON LO DIFÍCIL QUE ES SACAR LAS MANCHAS DE HELADO... _(DIRIGIÉNDOSE A SKULD) _ESTE ES EL BICHO, ¿NOTÁS ALGO RARO EN ÉL?

**SKULD**.- MMMMHHH ¿COMO FUE QUE LO ENCONTRARON?

**ZANY**.- PUES, APARECIO EN OTRA DIMENSION BAJO LA APARIENCIA DE UN POKÉMON. UN PSYDUCK PARA SER MÁS EXACTOS

**SKULD**.- ¡¡YA VEO!! ES UN BICHO DE LOS MUTABLES.

**ZANY**.- ¿¡I KOMO EL ENTEKTOR NO LO REKONOSIO!?

**SKULD**.- ¡MEJOR ASÍ! YA QUE ME VINISTES A VISITAR.

**ZANY**.- ¡¡¡CLARO!!! PERO... ¿QUÉ HACEMOS CON EL BICHO?

**SKULD**.- ¡¡¡DESTRUIRLO!!!

**MISTY**.- ¡¡¡NO LO HAGAN!!! POBRECITO...

**URD**.- ES QUE LOS BICHOS NO TIENEN QUE EXISTIR, SOLO CAUSAN DAÑOS ENTRE LOS MUNDOS.

**KEIICHI**.- SI, BELLDANDY Y YO SUFRIMOS MUCHO POR CULPA DE ESOS BICHOS.

**BELLDANDY**.- MISTY ES ASÍ COMO NOS MANEJAMOS AQUÍ, NO ES UN ENTE QUE PUEDA UNO TENER COMO MASCOTA.

**MISTY**.- _(RESIGNÁNDOSE)_ COMPRENDO...

**ASH**.- ¿Y EL TÉ? ¿FALTA MUCHO PARA QUE ESTÉ LISTO?

**MISTY**.- _(GRITÁNDOLE A ASH MIENTRAS LO AGARRA DE LAS SOLAPAS)_ ¡¡¡ACASO SOLO TE IMPORTA LA COMIDA!!!

**ASH**.- _(CON GOTA DE SUDOR)_ ES QUE...

**MISTY**.- _(CON SU CARITA DE INOCENTE COMO ME GUSTA CUANDO PONE ESA CARITA )_ ASH, ACASO...

**URD**.- DEJENMÉ A MÍ, YO LOS ARREGLO. LAS PELEAS ENTRE NOVIOS SON MI ESPECIALIDAD.

**ASH Y MISTY**.- _(GRITANDO)_ ¡¡¡NO SOMOS NOVIOS!!!

**BROCK**.- _(CON GOTA DE SUDOR)_ CREO QUE A ESTOS DOS NO LOS JUNTA NI SIQUIERA LA DIOSA DEL AMOR.

**URD**.- _(CON GOTA DE SUDOR)_ CREÍ QUE SI LO ERAN.

**BROCK**.- NADIE SABE LO QUE SIENTEN, EXCEPTO ELLOS DOS.

**URD**.- CREO QUE PODRÉ AVERIGUARLO, SI ES QUE ME DAN DOS O TRES SEMANAS PARA QUE LOS ANALICE.

**ZANY**.- ¡¡¡NADA DE ESO!!! NO TENEMOS TIEMPO, HAY QUE SEGUIR BUSCANDO ESOS POKÉMONS.

**SKULD**.- _(SORPRENDIDA)_ ¿POKÉMONS? ¿QUE SON LOS POKÉMONS?

**ASH**.- PUES, EN ESTOS MOMENTOS ESTAMOS BUSCANDO A UNO COMO ESTE. –DICE MIENTRAS LE MUESTRA EN EL POKEDESK A PSYDUCK-

**SKULD**.- MMMMHHH, SE PARECE A ESE BICHO INDESTRUCTIBLE QUE ENCONTRAMOS HACE UN RATO.

**MISTY**.- ¡¡¡¿¿¿EN SERIO???!!! ¿EN DONDE ESTÁ?

**BELLDANDY**.- LO PUSIMOS ADENTRO EN UN LUGAR APARTADO. VAMOS A VERLO.

**MISTY**.- ESPERO QUE ESTA VEZ SEA MI PSYDUCK.

**ASH**.- O ALGUNO DE LOS MÍOS...

**BROCK**.- ¡¡¡VAMOS A VERLO!!! –Y ENTRAN LOS TRES AL TEMPLO.

**ZANY**.- ¡¡¡ESPEREN!!! NO ENTREN SIN PERMISO...

**BELLDANDY**.- ESTÁ BIEN ZANY, NO TE PREOCUPÉS.

**ZANY**.- _(RESIGNADA)_ COMO DIGÁS...

.

.

MOMENTOS MÁS TARDE, EN UN LUGAR DEL TEMPLO.

.

.

**MISTY**.- _(VIENDO A PSYDUCK)_ ¡¡¡SIIIIII!!! ESTE SI ES MI PSYDUCK.

**PSYDUCK**.- ¿PSYY? (¿te conozco?)

**MISTY**.- _(FURIOSA)_ ¡¡¡¿¿¿YA TE OLVIDASTES QUIEN SOY, PATO TARADO???!!!

**ASH**.- MISTY, PERDONALO... EL POBRE ESTÁ UN POCO CONFUNDIDO.

**MISTY**.- _(ANIMADA)_ BUENO... YA QUE ME LO PEDÍS ASÍ. _(Y METE A PSYDUCK EN SU POKÉBOLA) _

**ZANY**.- ¡¡¡QUE SUERTE QUE ENCONTRAMOS UN POKÉMON MÁS!!!

**KEIICHI**.- _(ENTRANDO AL LUGAR)_ YA ESTÁ EL TÉ, PUEDEN VENIR A TOMARLO.

**ASH**.- _(SALE CORRIENDO)_ ¡¡¡ME MUERO DE HAMBREEEE!!!!

**MISTY**.- _(RESIGNADA)_ CREO QUE ME TENDRÉ QUE ACOSTUMBRAR A ESTO.

**URD**.- _(PALMEÁNDOLE LA ESPALDA)_ NO TE PREOCUPÉS... EL AMOR LO CURA TODO, EL AMOR ES CIEGO...

**MISTY**.- _(ENOJADA)_ ¡¡¡NO ME VENGÁS CON REFRANES!!!

**URD**.- _(CON GOTA DE SUDOR)_ YO DECÍA...

**MISTY**.- _(YÉNDOSE)_ VAMOS, ANTES DE QUE NOS DEJE SIN NADA PARA COMER.

.

.

LUEGO DE QUE TOMARAN UN SUCULENTO TÉ CON MASAS, TORTAS Y DEMÁS, NUESTROS AMIGOS EMPRENDEN EL VIAJE HACIA LA SIGUIENTE DIMENSION. PERO, ANTES DE IRSE...

.

.

**SKULD**.- LES PIDO QUE TENGAN CUIDADO, EL CIRCULO DE LOS PORTALES DIMENSIONALES ESTÁ ABIERTO Y ES MUY INESTABLE EN ESTA ÉPOCA.

**ZANY**.- GRACIAS POR EL DATO, EVITARÉ PASAR POR ALLÍ.

**ASH**.- ¿QUÉ ES EL CIRCULO ESE?

**ZANY**.- ES UNA ZONA DE LA INTERDIMENSION EN LA CUAL SE ABREN GRAN CANTIDAD DE PORTALES AL MISMO TIEMPO. LO INESTABLE ES POR QUE ADEMÁS DE ABRIRSE EMPIEZAN A GIRAR Y A ABSORBER LO QUE ENCUENTRAN LANZÁNDOLOS A DIVERSAS DIMENSIONES, MUCHAS VECES SIN SABER A CUAL VA A PARAR UNO. LO SÉ POR QUE CAÍ EN ÉL EN UNO DE MIS PRIMEROS VIAJES.

**MISTY**.- _(MIRANDO A ASH)_ SI QUE ES PELIGROSO. YA VIMOS LO QUE PASA CUANDO SE CAE A UNA DIMENSION EXTRAÑA POR CULPA DE ALGUIEN.

**ASH**.- _(GRITÁNDOLE)_ ¡¡¡¿¿¿HASTA CUANDO ME LO VAS A SEGUIR RECLAMANDO???!!!

**MISTY**.- MMMMHH POR LO MENOS HASTA VOLVER A NUESTRO LUGAR DE ORIGEN.

**ASH**.- ¡¡¡AYYYY!!!

**BELLDANDY**.- LES AGRADEZCO SU VISITA, PUEDEN VOLVER CUANDO GUSTEN.

**MISTY**.- GRACIAS POR TODO, ESPERO QUE PERDONEN A MI AMIGO, NO ES MUY CORRECTO EN LA MESA.

**URD**.- YA TE DIJE MISTY, A ESO UNA SE ACOSTUMBRA.

**MISTY**.- MMMGGH, MEJOR NO HAGO COMENTARIOS.

**ZANY**.- BUENO CHICOS, VAYAN SUBIENDO, YA TENEMOS QUE IRNOS.

**SKULD**.- ¿CUÁNDO VOLVERÁS ZANY?

**ZANY**.- NO SE, ESTOY CON MUCHO TRABAJO. PERO TE PROMETO QUE VENDRÉ ANTES DE LO QUE IMAGINÁS.

**SKULD**.- ESPERO QUE SI... HASTA PRONTO ZANY.

**ZANY**.- HASTA PRONTO SKULD. CHAU BELLDANDY, CHAU URD, CHAU KEIICHI. NOS VEREMOS PRONTO.

**LAS DIOSAS Y KEIICHI**.- ¡¡¡HASTA PRONTO!!!

**ZANY**.- ADIOS.

.

.

Y LA VONDINAVE DESPEGA HACIA OTRA DIMENSION, ¿ADONDE IRÁ? ¿VOLVERÁN A VER A BELLDANDY Y LAS DEMÁS DIOSAS? BUENO, SÉPANLO EN EL PROXIMO CAPÍTULO.

.

.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

.

.

¡HOLAS! SOY ASH KETCHUM DE PUEBLO PALETA. MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER EL FIC, LES COMENTO QUE EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO NO ES MUY INTERESANTE, ASÍ QUE MEJOR PASEN AL CATORCE. ¡EL VIAJE ESTÁ CADA VEZ MÁS EMOCIONANTE!

.

.

¡HOLAS! GRACIAS A TODOS POR LA LECTURA DEL FIC ¡AH! Y GRACIAS A LOS QUE DEJARON REVIEWS POR MI NUEVA HISTORIA DE LO MIÉRCOLES: "MIS SENTIMIENTOS PARA CON ÉL" Y SI… SALIO ASÍ DE UNA, POR LO VISTO TUVO BUENA ACEPTACION POR PARTE DEL PÚBLICO :D ¡JEJE! MIS SALUDOS PARA KOKORO YANA Y PARA SUMI. BUENO, LES COMENTO ALGO: ¡TERMINÉ CON LA ESCRITURA DE ESTE FIC! ASÍ QUE EL CAPÍTULO 21 SERÁ EL ÚLTIMO :P ¡JEJE! ESO ME DA TIEMPO PARA PODER DESARROLLAR PLANES PERSONALES, TERMINAR UNOS FICS QUE DEJÉ POR LA MITAD, COMENZAR A ESCRIBIR OTROS NUEVOS… ETC :P ¡BIEN! GRACIAS A TODOS, NOS VEREMOS EL SIGUIENTE DOMINGO… O TAL VEZ EL MIÉRCOLES CON ALGÚN NUEVO FIC… DEPENDE DE MI TIEMPO. ¡SUERTE A TODOS!

.

.

JULIAN MANES.

.

.

AVENTURA INTERDIMENSIONAL: JULIO 2004. ZANY, INA-00, INIANO, AVENTURA INTERDIMENSIONAL, VONDINAVE, VONDINAVE MARIANA, ENTEKTOR, TRYUM, XAVIER, KAMIONAVE, EDEF, SON NOMBRES, MARCAS Y PERSONAJES REGISTRADOS, PROPIEDAD DE: F.L.A. "JULIAN MANES" EL IDIOMA TAMBIÉN LO ESTÁ. TODOS LOS DEMÁS PERSONAJES MENCIONADOS EN ESTE CAPÍTULO SON PROPIEDAD DE SUS AUTORES, SUS EMPRESAS PRODUCTORAS Y/O SUS EMPRESAS AFILIADAS. HISTORIA BASADA EN "AVENTURA INTERDIMENSIONAL/ZANY, LA CAZADORA INTERDIMENSIONAL" PROPIEDAD DE F.L.A. "JULIAN MANES" LA CUAL ESTÁ REGISTRADA, HECHO EL DEPOSITO QUE MARCA LA LEY 11723.


	13. Capitulo Doce bis

**"AVENTURA INTERDIMENSIONAL"**

**CAPÍTULO DOCE BIS:**

.

.

ESTÁN VIAJANDO.

.

.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

.

.

****

¡HOLAS! SOY ASH KETCHUM DE PUEBLO PALETA, TAL Y COMO LES ADVERTÍ, ESTE CAPÍTULO NO TIENE NADA DE ESPECIAL, PERO EL PROXIMO SI LO SERÁ YA QUE DESCUBRIMOS LOS VERDADEROS SENTIMIENTOS DE ZANY HACIA… BUENO, ESO LO VERÁN LA SEMANA SIGUIENTE, ADEMÁS DE QUE NOS ENCONTRAMOS EN UNA MISION ESPECIAL EN OTRA DIMENSION YA QUE TENDREMOS QUE EFECTUAR UN TRABAJO DE RESCATE. ¿QUIEREN SABER MÁS? ¡VEAN NUESTRO PROXIMO EPISODIO! EL VIAJE ES CADA VEZ MÁS EMOCIONANTE.

.

.

EMMM… EN REALIDAD CUANDO ESCRIBÍ ESTO, LO HICE MUCHO ANTES DE IMAGINARME EL FIC "EL EXTRAÑO CASO…" ASÍ QUE LA IDEA DE HACER ESTO EN EL CAPÍTULO DOCE BIS ES VIEJA, LA TUVE QUE HACER EN EL MENCIONADO FIC DEBIDO A QUE EN ESE MOMENTO NO SABÍA SI ESTRENARÍA ESTE FIC O NO, PERO BUENO… ¡NOS VEMOS EL DOMINGO SIGUIENTE!

.

.

JULIAN MANES.

.

.

AVENTURA INTERDIMENSIONAL: JULIO 2004. ZANY, INA-00, INIANO, AVENTURA INTERDIMENSIONAL, VONDINAVE, VONDINAVE MARIANA, ENTEKTOR, TRYUM, XAVIER, KAMIONAVE, EDEF, SON NOMBRES, MARCAS Y PERSONAJES REGISTRADOS, PROPIEDAD DE: F.L.A. "JULIAN MANES" EL IDIOMA TAMBIÉN LO ESTÁ. TODOS LOS DEMÁS PERSONAJES MENCIONADOS EN ESTE CAPÍTULO SON PROPIEDAD DE SUS AUTORES, SUS EMPRESAS PRODUCTORAS Y/O SUS EMPRESAS AFILIADAS. HISTORIA BASADA EN "AVENTURA INTERDIMENSIONAL/ZANY, LA CAZADORA INTERDIMENSIONAL" PROPIEDAD DE F.L.A. "JULIAN MANES" LA CUAL ESTÁ REGISTRADA, HECHO EL DEPOSITO QUE MARCA LA LEY 11723.


	14. Capitulo Catorce

**"AVENTURA INTERDIMENSIONAL"**

**CAPÍTULO CATORCE:**

.

MIENTRAS VIAJAN EN LA INTERDIMENSION RUMBO A INA-00, ZANY RECIBE UN LLAMADO A TRAVÉS DE LA RADIO TRANSDIMENSIONAL...

.

.

**ZANY**.- _(CANTANDO MUY MAL UN TEMA DE UB-40)_ RE, RE, GUAIIIINNN…

**ASH**.- _(SUSURRÁNDOLE A MISTY)_ NO CREÉS QUE HUBIESE SIDO MEJOR DEJAR QUE MARIANA CUENTE SUS CHISTES MALOS.

**MISTY**.- _(SUSURRANDO)_ NO SÉ QUE ES PEOR, SI LOS CHISTES DE MARIANA O LA CANCION ESA.

**BROCK**.- _(CON CORAZONES EN LOS OJOS)_ ¡¡¡PERO QUE HERMOSA SOS!!! CANTÁS COMO LAS DIOSAS.

**ZANY**.- ¡¡¡GRASIAS!!! RE, RE GUAIIINNN...

**MARIANA**.- SIENTO INTERRUMPIRTE ZANY, PERO AI UNA YAMADA A TRAVE DE LA RADIO TRANSDIMENSIONAL.

**ZANY**.- ¡UFA! ¿KIEN KARAJO SERA?

**MARIANA**.- E EDEF, PARESE KE AVRA KAMVIO DE PLANE.

**ZANY**.- _(SONROJADA)_ EDEF... ¡¡¡PONELO EN LINEA!!! _(CON TERNURA)_ OLA EDEF...

**EDEF**.- _(A TRAVÉS DE LA RADIO)_ OLA ZANY, ME DI KUENTA A TRAVE DEL RASTRIADOR DE MARIANA KESTUVISTE EN GOD-93.

**ZANY**.- SI, ASI JUE. ¿KUAL E EL DRAMA?

**EDEF**.- OKURRE KE RESIVIMO UN KOMUNIKADO DESDE TOK-55 POR UN PROVLEMA OKURRIDO EN EL SIRKULO DE LO PORTALE DIMENSIONALE. AL PARESER UN ENTE DE ESA DIMENSION TA ATRAPADO AYA Y NOS PIDIERON AYUDA.

**ZANY**.- ¡¡¡Y A KIEN KORNO LE IMPORTA UN ENTE DE ESE LUGAR!!! ¿ADEMA POR KE TENGO KE IR YO?

**EDEF**.- E KE E ALGIEN KE KONOSE, Y KOMO VO TA SERCA...

**ZANY**.- ¡¡¡KLARO, TOTAL YO SOI LA IJA DE LA TARADA!!!

**EDEF**.- KREME KE LO SIENTO, PERO ANDA A TOK-55, AYI TE VAN A DESIR LO KE TENE KE ASER.

**ZANY**.- _(NO MUY CONVENCIDA)_ ¡TA VIEN!

**EDEF**.- TENE KE ATERRISAR SERKA DE LA TORRE DE TOKIO, AYI TE PERA SAOLO. EL TE VA A DESIR A KIEN TENE KE VER.

**ZANY**.- ¡TA VIEN! PERO KOSTE KE LO AGO POR VO.

**EDEF**.- ¡CHA GRASIA!, TA NOCHE PASO POR TU SAKA. KAMVIO Y JUERA.

**ZANY**.- MUI VIEN, TE PERO, KAMVIO Y JUERA. _(SUSPIRANDO)_ ¡¡¡AYYYYY... EDEEEEF!!!

**BROCK**.- _(DESILUSIONADO)_ NO CREÍ QUE TUVIERAS MARIDO.

**ZANY**.- PA TU INFORMASION, NO TENGO MARIDO, ESO NO SE USA EN INA-00 I EDEF NO E MI NOVIO.

**MISTY**.- PERO ESO PARECÍA, POR COMO SUSPIRASTE RECIÉN.

**ZANY**.- _(GRITANDO)_ ¡¡¡TAMPOKO SE USA EL NOVIASGO!!! Y EL NO SINIFIKA NADA PA MI.

**MISTY Y ASH**.- _(SONRIENDO)_ VISTÉS LO QUE SE SIENTE CUANDO TE DICEN ESAS COSAS...

**ZANY**.- _(CONTENIÉNDOSE) _¡¡¡UYYYYY!!! MMGGHMGM MEJOR PREPARENSEN POR KE VAMO A KAMVIAR DE RUMVO, Y YA SAVEN LO KE PASA KUANDO SE KAMVIA DE RUMVO IMPREVISTAMENTE.

**ASH**.- _(MIRANDO A MISTY)_ ¡¡¡SIN COMENTARIOS MISTY!!!

**MISTY**.- _(SORPRENDIDA)_ ¿QUÉ? SI YO NO IBA A DECIR NADA.

**ZANY**.- GUENO... A VER, MARIANA AI KE IR A TOK-55. TE PASO LA KORDENADA ASI LA REGISTRA.

**MARIANA**.- TA GUENO. PASALA NOMA.

**ZANY**.- ATAJENSEN PRIMERO. AI VA. DIMENSION TOK-55. ORA DE GRENGUICH 01:00 PM LATITU 38° 39' 45" N., LONJITU 141° 55' 12"E. ¡¡¡VAMO PA YA!!!

**ASH, MISTY Y BROCK**.- _(MIENTRAS SE SACUDE LA VONDINAVE)_ ¡¡¡AYYYYYYYYYY!!!

**ZANY**.- YO LE DIJE...

.

.

LUEGO DE MUCHAS SACUDIDAS EN LA INTERDIMENSION, LLEGAN A TOK-55...

.

.

**ZANY**.- ¡UF! YEGAMO... GUENO, AURA AI KE DIR A LA TORRE E TOKIO. (¡Uf! Llegamos... bueno, ahora hay que ir a la Torre de Tokio)

**MARIANA**.- MALA NOTISIA ZANY.

**ZANY**.- ¿KE PASO?

**MARIANA**.- KUCHA LA RADIO. (Escuchá la radio)

**ZANY**.- A VER...

**LOCUTOR RADIAL**.- "ESTAS SON LAS ULTIMAS NOTICIAS, HUBO UN AVISTAMIENTO DE UN OBJETO VOLADOR NO IDENTIFICADO CERCA DEL PARQUE DE LA CIUDAD, EL MISMO ES SEMEJANTE A UN DEL LOREAN Y TIENE ALAS EN VEZ DE RUEDAS, SU COLOR ES CELESTE..."

**ZANY**.- _(ENOJADA MIENTRAS APAGA LA RADIO)_ ¿¿¿UN DELOREAN??? ¿¿¿SE KREN KE SOI MAIKEL FOS??? ¡KARAJO! OTRA VES KREN KE SOI DE OTRO PLANETA. (¿Un Del Lorean? ¿Se creen que soy Michael Fox? ¡Diablos! Otra vez piensan que soy de otro planeta)

**MARIANA**.- ¡YO SOI MEJOR KE ESA PORKERIA DE VEIKULO! ¡¡¡I SOI ASUL OSKURO!!! (¡Yo soy mejor que ese inútil vehículo! ¡Y soy color azul oscuro!)

**MISTY**.- ¿CREEN QUE SOMOS EXTRATERRESTRES QUE VENIMOS A DESTRUIR EL PLANETA?

**ZANY**.- SI, ALGO ASI, ¡JA! KOMO SI LO ESTRATERRESTRE NO TUVIERAN MEJORE KOSA KE ASER. GUENO MARIANA, OTRA VE A DISFRASARTE.

**MARIANA**.- ¡¡¡UYYYYYYY NOOOOOOOO!!!

**ASH**.- _(SORPRENDIDO)_ ¿CONOCÉS EXTRATERRESTRES?

**ZANY**.- ¡MA KLARO! Y NO SE KALIENTAN EN DESTRUIR PLANETA, LO KE A EYO LE GUSTA E MIRA ANIME EN LA TELE.

**ASH**.- _(SORPRENDIDO)_ ¡¡¡VAYA!!! ¿QUÉ DIJO MISTY?

**MISTY**.- ¡¡¡¡UYYYYYY!!!! QUE LOS EXTRATERRESTRES MIRAN ANIME Y NO DESTRUYEN PLANETAS.

**BROCK**.- ¿QUÉ HAREMOS MI DULZURA?

**ZANY**.- ¡YA VERAN! MARIANA, ¡TRANFORMASION!.

**MISTY**.- _(ASUSTADA)_ ¡¡¡PERO ESTAMOS ADENTRO!!!

**ZANY**.- _(TRANQUILIZÁNDOLA)_ NO AI DRAMA. (No hay problema)

.

.

EN ESE INSTANTE, LA VONDINAVE COMIENZA A MOVERSE... DE DONDE TIENE LAS ALAS APARECEN RUEDAS, Y LAS ANTENAS SE ESCONDEN EN EL INTERIOR DE LA VONDINAVE. ADEMÁS TAMBIÉN ESCONDE EN SU INTERIOR A LOS COHETES IMPULSORES.

.

.

**ZANY**.- ¡LISTO! LO MALO ES KE ASI NOS MOVEREMO MA LENTO... ¡ANDANDO MARIANA!

**MARIANA**.- ¡A LA ORDEN! _(Y ARRANCA DIRIGIÉNDOSE HACIA LA TORRE DE TOKIO)_

**MISTY**.- ¿QUÉ MÁS HAREMOS AQUÍ?

**ZANY**.- POR EL MOMENTO VER KE INFORMASION TIENE MI KONTATO SAOLO, LUEGO IREMO AL SIRCULO DE LO PORTALE DIMENSIONALE.

**ASH**.- ¡¿Y MIS POKÉMONS?!

**BROCK**.- ESO ES CIERTO ZANY, ¿QUÉ PASA CON LOS POKÉMONS DE ASH?

**ZANY**.- POSIVLEMENTE SAOLO NOS DE ALGUNA INFORMASION. ¡VAYA! YA ESTAMO YEGANDO. PRESTEN ATENSION, KUANDO VAJEN KONPORTENSEN KOMO PERSONA KOMUNE Y NO ANDEN YAMANDO LA ATENSION.

**MISTY**.- POR MÍ ESTÁ BIEN, NO SÉ ASH.

**ASH**.- SÉ COMPORTARME COMO... COMO... ¿QUÉ ES UNA "PERSONA KOMUNE"?

**LOS DEMÁS**.- _(CAÍDA ESTILO ANIME)_ ¡¡¡AYYYYY!!!

**MISTY**.- NO TE PREOCUPÉS ZANY, YO LO CUIDO.

**ZANY**.- _(CON GOTA DE SUDOR)_ KONFIO EN VO MISTI.

.

.

Y UNA VEZ ABAJO DE LA VONDINAVE...

.

.

**ZANY**.- GUENO, PERO KONTRARLO PRONTO A TE TIPO.

**ASH**.- _(GRITANDO ALEJADO DE LOS DEMÁS)_ ¡¡¡BULBASAUR, CHIKORITA!!! _(HABLANDO CON UN GRUPO DE PERSONAS)_ ¿ALGUIEN VIO A UN POKÉMON PERDIDO?

**MISTY Y ZANY**.- _(CAÍDA ESTILO ANIME)_ ¡¡¡AYYYY!!!

**MISTY**.- _(MIENTRAS GOLPEA A ASH)_ ¡¿ACASO QUERÉS QUE NOS ARRESTEN?!

**BROCK**.- _(BABEÁNDOSE)_ ¡¡¡PERO QUE HERMOSAS CHICAS HAY EN ESTA DIMENSION!!!

**MISTY**.- Y EL OTRO LOCO POR ALLÁ.

**ZANY**.- ¡¡¡KALMENSEN KE AI VIENE UN KANA!!! (¡¡¡Tranquilos que ahí viene un policía!!!)

**POLICÍA**.- _(ACERCÁNDOSE A ELLOS)_ ¿TODO BIEN POR AQUÍ?

**ZANY**.- SI AGENTE... OCURRE QUE SALÍ CON MI AMIGA Y SUS HERMANOS... ELLOS NO ESTÁN BIEN DE LA CABEZA... USTED COMPRENDE... ¿NO?

**MISTY**.- _(HABLANDO POR LO BAJO CON ASH Y BROCK)_ ACTÚEN COMO SIEMPRE.

**ASH Y BROCK**.- DE ACUERDO.

**MISTY**.- ASÍ ES OFICIAL, ELLOS NO SON PELIGROSOS, SOLO TIENEN SUS NEURONAS QUEMADAS...

**ZANY**.- ¡SI! ELLA LOS SACA A PASEAR UN POCO...

**ASH**.- _(GRITANDO LEJOS DE ELLOS)_ ¡CHIKORITA, BULBASARUR! ¿EN DONDE ESTÁN?

**BROCK**.- _(HABLÁNDOLE A UNA CHICA QUE PASA)_ HERMOSA CHICA DE ESTA EXTRAÑA DIMENSION... ¿NO QUERRÍAS SALIR A PASEAR CONMIGO?

**POLICÍA**.- _(CON GOTA DE SUDOR)_ YA VEO... BUENO, TENGAN CUIDADO, DICEN QUE UNA NAVE ESPACIAL ATERRIZO MUY CERCA DE ESTE LUGAR. _(Y SE ALEJA)_

**ZANY**.- NO SE PREOKUPE AJENTE... ¡UY! SAFAMO POR POKO.

**MISTY**.- _(GRITÁNDOLE A ASH Y BROCK)_ ¡¡¡Y USTEDES IDIOTAS COMPORTENSE COMO ES DEBIDO O LOS GOLPEARÉ MUCHO!!!

**ASH Y BROCK**.- _(CON GOTA DE SUDOR)_ ¡ESTÁ BIEN MISTY!

**ZANY**.- MIENTRA TANTO VUSKEN KOSA RARA... A SAOLO LE GUSTA ASERSE PASAR POR KUALKIER KOSA ESTRAÑA.

**ASH, MISTY Y BROCK**.- ¡DE ACUERDO!

**ASH**.- ¿QUÉ COSA PODRÍA HACER UN TIPO PARA DARLE UN MENSAJE A ELLA?

**BROCK**.- ¡¡¡YO LE HABLARÍA POR TELÉFONO O POR MAIL!!!

**MISTY**.- NO ES MALA IDEA, PERO NO TENEMOS NADA DE ESO.

**ZANY**.- ¡¡¡AYA TA SAOLO!!!

**MISTY**.- ¿¿¿DONDE???

**BROCK**.- ¿ESTÁS SEÑALANDO ESA PLANTA?

**ZANY**.- ¡NO! YA VA A VER. VAMO KE NOS PERA SAOLO.

.

.

DESPUÉS DEL COMENTARIO DE ZANY, SALEN DETRÁS DE ELLA A VER EN DONDE SE ENCONTRABA EL AGENTE ENCUBIERTO. AL LLEGAR A UNA EXTRAÑA PLANTA SE DETIENEN.

.

.

**ZANY**.- ¡MUI VIEN SAOLO, YA TE DESKUBRI!

**ASH**.- ¿A QUIEN LE HABLA?

**MISTY**.- NO SÉ, DEBE SER EL AGENTE QUE ESTABA BUSCANDO.

**BROCK**.- ¿ACASO ES ESTA PLANTA?

**ZANY**.- ¡NO, NI AI! VAMO SAOLO, SALI VO O TE SAKO YO.

**VOZ**.- NO SALDRE, AI ESTRAÑO MIRANDO.

**MISTY**.- ¿QUIÉN HABLO?

**ZANY**.- _(A MISTY)_ ES SAOLO, _(A SAOLO)_ NO TE KALENTE SAOLO. EYO SON DE KONFIANSA.

**SAOLO**.- TA GUENO, SI VO LO DESI. (Está bien si vos lo decís)

.

.

DE LA PARED SURGE UNA FIGURA EXTRAÑA QUE VA TOMANDO LA FORMA DE UNA PERSONA, ES SAOLO EL AGENTE QUE LES BRINDARÁ LA INFORMACION NECESARIA PARA CONTINUAR EL VIAJE EN BUSCA DE LOS POKÉMONS PERDIDOS. EL TAL SAOLO TIENE LA PARTICULARIDAD DE TRANSFORMARSE EN DIVERSOS OBJETOS Y EN PERSONAS, ADEMÁS DE USAR LA HABILIDAD DEL CAMALEON DE CONFUNDIRSE EN EL AMBIENTE EN QUE SE ENCUENTRA, SU ASPECTO NO ES DIFERENTE AL DE ZANY, TAMBIÉN TIENE LA PIEL MUY BLANCA Y LOS OJOS AMARILLOS, PERO SU PELO ES CORTO Y DE COLOR MORADO Y SUS LABIOS SON GRUESOS, DE COLOR MORADO, ES MUCHO MÁS ALTO QUE LA MISMA ZANY... Y MUY GORDO.

.

.

**ASH, MISTY Y BROCK**.- _(SORPRENDIDOS Y ASUSTADOS)_ ¿¿¿QUE ES ESO???

**ZANY**.- NO SE ASUSTEN E SAOLO, EL AJENTE KE NOS DIRA ANDE TAN LO POKEMON PERDIDO.

**SAOLO**.- ¡¡¡NO SE KOMO &·$#%#·=$% ME ENKONTRA TAN RAPIDO!!! (¡¡¡No sé como diablos me encontrás tan rápido!!!)

**ZANY**.- ES KE A TU EDA POR MA AVIL KE SEA E DIFISIL OKULTAR ESA PANSOTA (es que a tu edad por más hábil que seas es difícil ocultar tu gordura)

**SAOLO**.- _(PONIÉNDOSE COMO BROCK CUANDO LE HABLAN DE IVY)_ ¡¡¡SIEMPRE ME PEGA EN DONDE MA ME DUELE!!!

**ZANY**.- _(GRITÁNDOLE)_ ¡¡¡NO TE AGA EL TARADO I DESINO ANDE AI POKEMON PERDIDO I KIEN TA ATRAPADO EN EL ANIYO DE LO PORTALE DIMENSIONALE!!! (No te hagás el bobo y decinos en donde hay pokémons perdidos y quien esta atrapado en el Anillo de los Portales Dimensionales)

**SAOLO**.- TA GUENO, PERO SI ME INVITA A TU SAKA TA NOCHE. (Está bien, pero si me invitás a tu casa esta noche)

**ZANY**.- ¡¡¡NI EN PEDO!!! EN TODO KASO ANDA CON MI ERMANA TANIKA KE TA LOKA POR VO. (¡¡¡Nunca!!! En todo caso andá con mi hermana Tanika que está loca por vos)

**SAOLO**.- TA VIEN. GUENO, TENE KE DIR A ETA DIRESION A VUSKAR A UNA TAL REIKO MIKAMI. UNO DE SU AYUDANTE TA TRAPADO EN EL ANIYO DE LO PORTALE DIMENSIONALE. (Está bien. Bueno, tenés que ir a esta dirección a buscar a una tal Reiko Mikami. Uno de sus ayudantes está atrapado en el Anillo de los Portales Dimensionales)

**ZANY**.- ¿REIKO MIKAMI, KE TIENE QUE VER ELLA EN ESTO?

**SAOLO**.- ESO NO LO SE. SOLO TE PASO LO DATO KE TENGO.

**ZANY**.- ¿I KE AI DE LO POKEMON PERDIDO?

**SAOLO**.- SE DISE KE EYA TIENE UNO DE KOLOR SELESTE.

**MISTY**.- ¿CELESTE? DEBE SER TU TOTODILE ASH.

**ASH**.- ¡¿TOTODILE?! ¡¡¡QUE BIEN!!!

**SAOLO**.- _(SORPRENDIDO)_ ¿TA PIVA TIENDE NUETRO INDIOMA? (¿esta chica entiende nuestro idioma?)

**ZANY**.- ¡MA VIEN! SI VIERA LO RAPIDO KE LO APRENDIO...

**MISTY**.- NO E KOMPLIKADO E SOLO KUETION DE PRETAR ATENSION. (No es complicado, es solo cuestión de prestar atención)

**SAOLO**.- ¡¡¡PERFETO!!! LE TENDI KLARITO. (¡¡¡Perfecto!!! le entendí clarito)

**ZANY**.- LASTIMA KE NO KIERE LAVURA PA NOSOTRO. (Lástima que no quiere trabajar para nosotros)

**ASH**.- AHORA HASTA MISTY HABLA COMO ELLOS... ¡¡¡Y YO NO ENTIENDO UN CARAJO!!!

**BROCK**.- NO TE PREOCUPÉS ASH, NO SOS EL ÚNICO.

**SAOLO**.- GUENO, ME LA PIKO, CHAU ZANY, TA LA VISTA. _(Y SE ALEJA)_ (Bueno, me voy. Chau Zany, hasta la próxima)

**ZANY**.- CHAU FIERA, NOS VEMO. GUENO, ¡VAMO PA YA! (chau amigo, nos vemos. Bueno, ¡vamos para allá!)

**MISTY**.- TA GUENO, A VE SI AURA AGARRAMO A OTRO DE LO POKEMON Y NO LA TOMAMO DE ETA DIMENSION.

**ASH**.- MISTY... TE VES RARA HABLANDO ASÍ.

**MISTY**.- ¡KEMIM PORTA! APRENDE A AVLA ASI POR KE NO TE VIA A TRADUSI NADA. (¡Que me importa! Aprendé a hablar así por que no te voy a traducir nada)

**ASH**.- ¡AYYYYYYY! PERO ALGO ENTIENDO.

**MISTY**.- VIEN POR VO.

**ZANY**.- ¡ANDANDO, SUVAN A LA VONDINAVE KE NO VAMO!

.

.

LUEGO DE SUBIR A LA VONDINAVE, NUESTROS AMIGOS SE DIRIGEN HACIA LA DIRECCION QUE LES DIO SAOLO, EL AGENTE INTERDIMENSIONAL, ¿QUÉ PASARÁ DE AHORA EN MÁS? ¿ENCONTRARAN A OTRO POKÉMON O SOLO FUE UN DATO FALSO EL SUMINISTRADO POR SAOLO? TODO ESTO Y MUCHO MÁS LO VERÁN EN EL PROXIMO CAPÍTULO...

**CONTINUARÁ...**

.

.

¡HOLAS! SOY ASH KETCHUM DE PUEBLO PALETA, EN NUESTRO SIGUIENTE EPISODIO ENCONTRAREMOS A UNA MUJER QUE SE DEDICA  A CAZAR ESPÍRITUS Y TENDREMOS QUE LLEGAR A UN ARREGLO CON ELLA… ADEMÁS DE OTRO LÍO PROVOCADO POR… NO SE PIERDAN NUESTRO PROXIMO ENCUENTRO, ¡EL VIAJE ES CADA VEZ MÁS EMOCIONANTE!

.

.

¡HOLAS! ¿COMO LES VA? ESPERO QUE MUY BIEN, GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS DE MIS OTROS FICS SE VE QUE ELLOS TIENEN MÁS ÉXITO QUE ESTE FIC :P BUENO, NO SE PREOCUPEN, EN LOS CAPÍTULOS SIGUIENTES LA COSA SE VA A PONER MÁS ARDIENTE ENTRE ASH Y MISTY… :P ¡JEJE! NO LES CUENTO MÁS PARA NO ARRUINAR LA SORPRESA, SABEN A DONDE ENVIARME MAILS O MEJOR DEJEN UN REVIEW YA QUE NO SE PUEDE PONER MÁS LA DIRE DE MAIL POR MÁS QUE LA ESCRIBA, BUENO, NOS VEMOS PRONTO. ¡SUERTE!

.

.

JULIAN MANES.

.

.

AVENTURA INTERDIMENSIONAL: AGOSTO 2004. ZANY, INA-00, INIANO, AVENTURA INTERDIMENSIONAL, VONDINAVE, VONDINAVE MARIANA, ENTEKTOR, TRYUM, XAVIER, KAMIONAVE, EDEF, SAOLO, TANIKA, SON NOMBRES, MARCAS Y PERSONAJES REGISTRADOS, PROPIEDAD DE: F.L.A. "JULIAN MANES" EL IDIOMA TAMBIÉN LO ESTÁ. TODOS LOS DEMÁS PERSONAJES MENCIONADOS EN ESTE CAPÍTULO SON PROPIEDAD DE SUS AUTORES, SUS EMPRESAS PRODUCTORAS Y/O SUS EMPRESAS AFILIADAS. HISTORIA BASADA EN "AVENTURA INTERDIMENSIONAL/ZANY, LA CAZADORA INTERDIMENSIONAL" PROPIEDAD DE F.L.A. "JULIAN MANES" LA CUAL ESTÁ REGISTRADA, HECHO EL DEPOSITO QUE MARCA LA LEY 11723.


	15. Capitulo Quince

**"AVENTURA INTERDIMENSIONAL"**

**CAPÍTULO QUINCE:**

.

.

LUEGO DE UN CORTO VIAJE LLEGAN A UNA EXTRAÑA MANSION. UNA VEZ QUE ESTACIONAN BAJAN DE LA VONDINAVE Y SE DISPONEN A ENTRAR...

.

.

**ASH**.- ¿ACASO VAMOS A ENTRAR A ESTA MANSION EMBRUJADA?

**ZANY**.- NO TA VRUJADA. E LA SAKA DE MI GOMIA REIKO. (No está embrujada. Es la casa de mi amiga Reiko)

**MISTY**.- NO CREÍ QUE FUERAS UN COBARDE ASH.

**ASH**.- ¡¡¡NO LO SOY, ENTREMOS!!! _(Y COMIENZA A ENTRAR)_

**MISTY**.- ANTES DE ATRAVESAR LA PUERTA PRINCIPAL DEBERÍAS TOCAR EL TIMBRE.

**MIKAMI**.- _(ASOMÁNDOSE A LA PUERTA)_ ¡¿QUIÉN ANDA AHÍ?!

**ASH**.- _(ASUSTADO)_ ¡AYYYYY! UNA BRUJA...

**MISTY**.- _(SARCÁSTICA)_ ¿NO QUE NO ERAS COBARDE?

**MIKAMI**.- _(ENFURECIDA)_ ¿¿¿A QUIEN LLAMASTE BRUJA???

**ZANY**.- KALMA REIKO, SOI YO, ZANY LA DE LA DIMENSION INA-00.

**MIKAMI**.- ¡¿ZANY?! ¿ACASO TE MANDARON POR LO DE MI ASISTENTE PERDIDO EN EL ANILLO DE LOS PORTALES DIMENSIONALES?

**ZANY**.- ¡MA KLARO! ADEMA TENEMO KE AVLA DE OTRA KOSA.

**MIKAMI**.- _(HACIÉNDOSE LA DESENTENDIDA)_ ¿OTRA COSA? COMO SEA, ENTREN.

.

.

UNA VEZ ADENTRO, Y LUEGO DE LAS PRESENTACIONES DE RIGOR, MIKAMI LOS INVITA A SENTARSE EN UNO DE LOS SALONES DE SU OFICINA.

.

.

**MIKAMI**.- BUENO, ZANY, VOS DIRÁS A QUE VINISTE.

**ZANY**.- GUENO, KOMO SAVRA UNO DE TU ASISTENTE TA TRAPADO EN EL ANIYO DE LO PORTALE DIMENSIONALE.

**MIKAMI**.- ¡AH SI! UKINO... PERO BUENO, NADIE ME VA A PAGAR POR SACARLA DE ALLÍ, ADEMÁS NO ES MI JURISDICCION ASÍ QUE POR MÍ SE PUEDE QUEDAR AHÍ PARA SIEMPRE.

**YOKOSHIMA**.- _(QUE ANDABA POR AHÍ DANDO VUELTAS)_ ¡¡¡QUE CRUEL QUE SOS MIKAMI, COMO PODES DEJAR A UKINO ALLÍ ATRAPADA!!!

**MIKAMI**.- _(LUEGO DE GOLPEAR A YOKOYIMA Y A LOS GRITOS)_ ¿ACASO VAS A PAGARME VOS LOS GASTOS Y MIS HONORARIOS?

**YOKOSHIMA**.- _(SOLLOZANDO)_ PERO... MIKAMI...

**MIKAMI**.- Y NO ES ASUNTO TUYO, ANDA A ATENDER A ESE LAGARTO CELESTE QUE ENCONTRÉ.

**ASH**.- _(SUSURRÁNDOLE A MISTY)_ ¿LAGARTO CELESTE? DEBE SER...

**MISTY**.- _(HABLANDO BAJO)_ TU TOTODILE ASH.

**BROCK**.- _(MURMURANDO)_ COMO LO SACAREMOS DE ACÁ... _(GRITANDO)_ ¿¿¿PERO QUE ESTOY DICIENDO??? MI QUERIDA ZANY SABRÁ COMO HACERLO.

**MIKAMI**.- _(SORPRENDIDA)_ ¿LE PASA ALGO A TU AMIGO?

**ZANY**.- _(MIENTRAS CALMA A BROCK)_ ¡NO PASA NARANJA! E KE TA UN POKO LOKO... SI, ESO.

**MIKAMI**.- _(PENSANDO)_ MMM, ELLA SABE LO DEL LAGARTO CELESTE, ES POR ESO QUE VINO ACÁ. CREO QUE LE PEDIRÉ UNA MUY BUENA SUMA POR ÉL.

**ZANY**.- _(PENSANDO)_ KARAJO, YA SE DIO KUENTA... AURA ME VA A PEDI MUCHA GUITA... ¡SE LA DARE!, TOTAL NO E MIA... ¡JUA, JUAJUAAAAAA!

**ZANY Y MIKAMI**.- _(DESPUÉS DE UN BREVE SILENCIO)_ ¡JAJAJAJAJA!

**MIKAMI**.- NO FINJAMOS MÁS ZANY, SÉ QUE VINISTE POR EL LAGARTO CELESTE.

**ZANY**.- ¡Y YO SE KE ME VA A DESPLUMA CON EL MANGASO! (¡y yo sé que me vas a sacar todo el dinero con tu pedido!)

**MIKAMI**.- ¡¡¡POR SUPUESTO QUE SI!!! NO TE LO VOY A REGALAR.

**ZANY**.- ¿DE KUANTO E EL SAVLASO? (¿cuanto dinero pedís?)

**MIKAMI**.- LOS DE LA DIMENSION INA TIENEN MUCHAS DIVISAS... ASÍ QUE QUIERO DIEZ MIL MILLONES DE YENS. (NDA: cien millones de dOlares)

**ZANY**.- MMMM, NO KREO KE ME AUTORISEN SEMEJANTE SIFRA, PERO LA DIBUJARE DE ALGUNA FORMA.

**MIKAMI**.- ¡SIEMPRE LO HICISTE!

**ZANY**.- _(FIRMANDO UN CHEQUE)_ MMMM DE ETA DIMENSION SOLO EL BANKO DE TOKIO OPERA CON LA NUESTRA, Y PAGA EN DOLARE ESA TRANSASIONE.

**MIKAMI**.- ¡NO ES PROBLEMA! ME SIRVEN IGUAL.

**ZANY**.- _(MIENTRAS LE DA EL CHEQUE)_ ¡UF! ESPERO KE PUEDA TAPAR ESTO DE ALGUN MODO.

**MIKAMI**.- _(SONRIENTE)_ GRACIAS POR HACER NEGOCIOS CONMIGO... ¡YOKOSHIMA! TRAÉ EL LAGARTO CELESTE.

**YOKOSHIMA**.- _(MURMURANDO POR LO BAJO)_ PERO LA R€·$/&%·$## SE LA PASA DÁNDOME ORDENES POR SOLO 230 YENS LA HORA... ESPERO QUE AL MENOS PUEDAN RESCATAR A UKINO.

**ZANY**.- Y GUENO, KREO KE AURA PODRE IR A VUSKAR A UKINO AL ANIYO DE LO PORTALE DIMENSIONALE.

**MIKAMI**.- A MÍ ME DA IGUAL. PERO SI TENÉS QUE CUMPLIR ORDENES...

**YOKOSHIMA**.- _(ARRODILLADO)_ ¡¡¡POR FAVOR ZANY!!! TENÉS QUE TRAERLA... ¡¡¡TE LO SUPLICO!!!

**MIKAMI**.- _(MIENTRAS LO LANZA POR EL AIRE DE UN GOLPE)_ ¡¡¡TE DIJE QUE TRAJERAS A ESE LAGARTO!!!

**YOKOYIMA**.- _(SALIENDO) _ESTÁ BIEN, LO TRAERÉ.

**MISTY**.- SE VE QUE LA QUIERE.

**ASH**.- YO ME PONDRÍA IGUAL SI PERDIERA A MISTY.

**MISTY**.- _(SONROJADA POR QUE LO ESCUCHO)_ ¿DECÍAS ALGO ASH?

**ASH**.- _(SONROJADO)_ ¡EH! NO, NADA...

**MISTY**.- _(DESILUSIONADA)_ CREÍ QUE TE PONDRÍAS TRISTE SI ME PERDÍAS...

**VOZ**.- ¡HOLA A TODOS!

**MIKAMI**.- ¡NADA MÁS ESTO ME FALTABA! MAIKO ROKUDO.

**MAIKO**.- ¡HOLA AMIGA! _(SORPRENDIDA)_ ¡AH! ¿ESTÁS CON VISITAS?

**MIKAMI**.- NO TE PREOCUPÉS, SON AMIGOS MÍOS.

**BROCK**.- _(TOMÁNDOLE LA MANO A MAIKO)_ ¡¡¡Y YO QUIERO LLEGAR A SER MÁS QUE UN AMIGO PARA VOS!!!

**ZANY**.- _(HABLÁNDOLE A MAIKO)_ ¡UN MOMENTO! TE KONOSKO... VO SO LA ERMANA DE AKANE... ¡SI, VO SO NAVIKI TENDO!

**MAIKO**.- _(INTRANQUILA)_ ¿EH, QUE DICEN? NO ENTIENDO NADA...

**MIKAMI**.- ¡NO LO HAGAN! NO LA ALTEREN O PROVOCARÁN QUE SAQUE A SUS SHIKISHINES...

**BROCK**.- _(BABEÁNDOSE CON MAIKO)_ ¡QUIERO ESTAR SIEMPRE A TU LADO, BELLEZA!

**ZANY**.- ¿KOMO ESTAN AKANE I KASUMI? ¿I RANMA?

**MAIKO**.- _(NERVIOSA)_ NO LO SÉ... NO SÉ DE QUE ME HABLAN...

**MIKAMI**.- _(VIENDO LA INESTABILIDAD DE LA SOMBRA DE MAIKO)_ ¡ESPEREN! LA ESTÁN PONIENDO NERVIOSA...

**BROCK**.- ¿NUNCA TE DIJERON LO HERMOSA QUE SOS?

**ZANY**.- ¿I GENMA KOMO SIGE, LAVURO ALGUNA VE?

**MAIKO**.- _(NERVIOSA)_ NO SÉ... ¿QUÉ ME DICEN?... NO ENTIENDO...

**MISTY**.- CREO QUE ALGO MALO VA A PASAR.

**ASH**.- ES POSIBLE.

**MIKAMI**.- _(VIENDO LA SOMBRA DE MAIKO)_ ¡LO QUE FALTABA! VAN A SALIR SUS SHIKISHINES... Y DESTROZARÁN LA CASA.

**MISTY**.- ¿QUÉ SON LOS SHIKISHINES?

**MIKAMI**.- ESO QUE VAN A VER EN UN MOMENTO...

.

.

DE REPENTE, MAIKO SE PONE A GRITAR... DE SU SOMBRA COMIENZAN A SURGIR FIGURAS INCREÍBLES A UNA VELOCIDAD INCREÍBLE... Y A MEDIDA QUE VAN SALIENDO DESTRUYEN LO QUE ENCUENTRAN A SU PASO...

.

.

**MAIKO**.- _(GRITANDO)_ ¡¡¡YO NO SOY QUIEN DICEN QUE SOY!!!

**MIKAMI**.- ESCONDANSÉ EN DONDE PUEDAN.

**LOS DEMÁS**.- _(GRITANDO)_ ¡¡¡AAAAAAAAYYYYYY!!!

.

.

LUEGO DE UNA HORA EN LA CUAL LOS SHIKISHINES HICIERON DE LAS SUYAS, ZANY Y LOS DEMÁS SE DISPONEN A PARTIR HACIA EL CIRCULO DE LOS PORTALES DIMENSIONALES...

.

.

**ASH**.- ¡BIEN TOTODILE! ES UN GUSTO QUE HAYAS REGRESADO, AHORA METETE A TU POKÉBOLA, TRATARÉ DE NO PERDERTE DE NUEVO.

**MISTY**.- ¡QUE SUERTE ASH! YA SOLO FALTAN BULBASAUR, CYNDAQUIL Y CHIKORITA.

**ZANY**.- ¡I MA VALE KE NO LO PERDA, SALIO KARO REKUPERARLO!

**MISTY**.- _(MIRANDO DE REOJO A ASH)_ ASÍ LO HARÁ, NO TE PREOCUPÉS.

**ZANY**.- ¡VIEN! ARRIVA KE YA NOS VAMO PAL SIRKULO DE LO PORTALE DIMENSIONALE.

**MIKAMI**.- _(MUY CONTENTA)_ ¡¡¡ESPERO PODER COBRAR ESTE CHEQUE MUY PRONTO!!!

**ZANY**.- ¡NO KREO AVER FAYADO NUNKA CON UN CHEKE!

**YOKOSHIMA**.- ¡¡¡POR FAVOR ZANY!!! RESCATA A UKINO PRONTO... LA EXTRAÑO...

**ZANY**.- ¡TA VIEN! NO TE KALENTE KE TARA PRONTO POR AKA.

**YOKOSHIMA**.- _(ARRODILLADO ANTE ZANY)_ ¡¡¡GRACIAS ZANY, GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS!!!

**MIKAMI**.- _(GRITÁNDOLE A YOKOSHIMA)_ ¡¡¡DEJATE DE ALABARLA Y PONETE A LIMPIAR!!! DESDE QUE SE FUE UKINO TENGO LA CASA DESORDENADA, ASÍ QUE A LIMPIAR DE INMEDIATO.

**YOKOSHIMA**.- ¡ESTÁ BIEN, ESTÁ BIEN! _(Y ENTRA A LA CASA)_

**ZANY**.- I NOSOTRO NOS VAMO YENDO PAL ANIYO DE LO PORTALE DIMENSIONALE.

**ASH, MISTY Y BROCK**.- _(MIENTRAS ENTRAN A LA VONDINAVE)_ ¡¡¡ADIOS A TODOS!!!

**MIKAMI**.- BUENO, VAYAN ADONDE QUIERAN, MIENTRAS COBRE MI CHEQUE ESTARÉ BIEN.

**MISTY**.- _(DISGUSTADA)_ ¡¡¡PERO QUE TIPA MÁS MATERIALISTA!!!

**ZANY**.- GUENO, AVROCHENSEN LO SINTO DE SEGURIDA KE NOS VAMO PAL ANIYO! TOMA LA DIRE MARIANA: 90 GRADO LATITU SUR... ¡¡¡AYA VAMO!!!

**MISTY**.- NO SÉ POR QUE PERO... TENGO UN MAL PRESENTIMIENTO.

**ZANY**.- ¡NO TE KALENTE MISTY, TA TODO VIEN!

**MISTY**.- PERO IGUAL NO TOI TRANKI.

**ASH**.- ¡NO TE PREOCUPÉS MISTY! VAS A VER QUE ES POSIBLE QUE ENCONTREMOS A MÁS DE MIS POKÉMONS ALLÍ.

**MISTY**.- BUENO, SI VOS LO DECÍS, ME QUEDO MÁS TRANQUILA.

**ZANY**.- GUENO, PONDRE MUSIKA, ASI NO ANIMAMO UN POKO. _(MIENTAS PONE UN CD)_ PONDRE A UV-40, ¡SEL MEJOR!

**ASH, MISTY Y BROCK**.- _(GRITANDO)_ ¡NOOOOOO!

.

.

POR LO VISTO TENDRÁN MÁS DIFICULTADES A LO LARGO DE SU VIAJE, ¿QUÉ OCURRIRÁ EN EL ANILLO DE LOS PORTALES DIMENSIONALES? ¿SE HARÁ REALIDAD EL PRESENTIMIENTO DE MISTY? VEANLO EN LOS SIGUIENTES EPISODIOS.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

.

.

-¡HOLAS! SOY ASH KETCHUM DE PUEBLO PALETA… ¿QUÉ, ESO ME VA A OCURRIR…? ¡¡¡NO PUEDE SER!!!

-SI, ESO VA A PASAR…

-¡MISTY!

-AL PARECER TE VAS A METER EN SERIOS PROBLEMAS…

-¿¡PERO POR QUE TENGO QUE SER YO!?

-ES QUE… ESO DARÁ MOTIVOS PARA LO QUE SIGUE… -COMENTA MISTY SONROJADA.

-¡¡¡A VER!!! –DICE ASH MIENTRAS REVISA LOS LIBRETOS. –SIII, SERÁ HERMOSO –MANIFIESTA MIENTRAS SE BABEA.

-¡BASTA YA! –LO INCREPA MISTY ENOJADA MIENTRAS LE QUITA LOS PAPELES. –NO PODÉS DECIR MÁS QUE LO DEL CAPÍTULO QUE SIGUE.

-BUENO, ESTÁ BIEN… ¡NO SE PIERDAN NUESTRO SIGUIENTE EPISODIO! ¡EL VIAJE ES CADA VEZ MÁS EMOCIONANTE!

-¡HASTA PRONTO!

.

.

¡JEJE! BUENO… ESPERO QUE A LOS LECTORES LES AGRADE EL FIC LE DEDICO ESTE CAPÍTULO A SUMI, POR HABER ACTUALIZADO "MEU ANJO" DESPUÉS DE TANTO TIEMPO :D ADEMÁS LE ENVÍO UN SALUDO MUY ESPECIAL A PSYDUCK 054 AUNQUE SE QUE NO LO VAS A LEER =( PERO BUENO, YA SABÉS… ;) ¡OTRA COSA! VIENE MUY BIEN LA SEGUNDA PARTE DEL FIC "COMO TE EXTRAÑO…" ASÍ QUE MUY PRONTO LO VERAN POR AQUÍ ¡NOS VEMOS PRONTO!

.

.

JULIAN MANES.

.

.

AVENTURA INTERDIMENSIONAL: AGOSTO 2004. ZANY, INA-00, INIANO, AVENTURA INTERDIMENSIONAL, VONDINAVE, VONDINAVE MARIANA, ENTEKTOR, TRYUM, XAVIER, KAMIONAVE, EDEF, SAOLO, TANIKA, SON NOMBRES, MARCAS Y PERSONAJES REGISTRADOS, PROPIEDAD DE: F.L.A. "JULIAN MANES" EL IDIOMA TAMBIÉN LO ESTÁ. TODOS LOS DEMÁS PERSONAJES MENCIONADOS EN ESTE CAPÍTULO SON PROPIEDAD DE SUS AUTORES, SUS EMPRESAS PRODUCTORAS Y/O SUS EMPRESAS AFILIADAS. HISTORIA BASADA EN "AVENTURA INTERDIMENSIONAL/ZANY, LA CAZADORA INTERDIMENSIONAL" PROPIEDAD DE F.L.A. "JULIAN MANES" LA CUAL ESTÁ REGISTRADA, HECHO EL DEPOSITO QUE MARCA LA LEY 11723.


	16. Capitulo Dieciseis

**"AVENTURA INTERDIMENSIONAL"**

**CAPÍTULO DIECISÉIS:**

.

.

LUEGO DE UN VIAJE LARGO, LLEGAN A UN EXTRAÑO LUGAR... A LO LEJOS SE VE UN EXTRAÑO CIRCULO DE COLOR AMARILLO DORADO QUE GIRA VELOZMENTE EN FORMA OBLICUA. EL MISMO PARECIESE ESTAR FORMADO POR UNOS RECTÁNGULOS DE UN TONO MÁS OSCURO QUE EL BRILLO AMARILLO QUE LO RODEA, TODO EL LUGAR SE ENCUENTRA ENVUELTO EN UNA ESPESA NIEBLA QUE CONFUNDE LAS COSAS, SIENDO EL MENCIONADO ANILLO LO ÚNICO LUMINOSO EN LA REGION. LA VONDINAVE ESTACIONA LEJOS DE ALLÍ. ZANY Y LOS DEMÁS SE DISPONEN A DESCENDER.

.

.

**ZANY**.- ¡YEGAMO! GUENO, NO SE VAJEN SIN PONERSE LO SAPATO ESPESIALE PA KAMINAR EN LA INTERDIMENSION.

**ASH**.- ESTÁ BIEN, IREMOS A VER SI ENCONTRAMOS ALGÚN OTRO POKÉMON O AL SUJETO QUE SE PERDIO AQUÍ.

**MISTY**.- TENÉ CUIDADO ASH, TENGO UN MAL PRESENTIMIENTO.

**BROCK**.- ¿QUÉ DEBEMOS HACER AHORA ZANY?

**ZANY**.- POR EMPESAR NO SE OLVIDEN DE PONERSE LO DETETORE POR SI SE PIERDEN EN ESTE LUGAR, ¡I NO SE OLVIDEN LO SAPATO!

**ASH**.- _(MIENTRAS SE PONE LOS ZAPATOS)_ ¡VAYA! NO PUEDO ATARMELOS BIEN... ¡BAH! QUE QUEDEN ASÍ, NO VA A PASAR NADA MALO.

**ZANY**.- _(MIENTRAS BAJA DE LA VONDINAVE)_ SIGANMEN, VAMO KON KUIDADO, NO SAVEMO LO KE PUEDA PASAR POR AKA.

**MISTY**.- _(VIENDO A ASH CAMINAR CON DIFICULTAD)_ ¿PASA ALGO MALO ASH?

**ASH**.- NO, NO ES NADA, NO TE PREOCUPÉS.

**MISTY**.- _(PREOCUPADA)_ ES QUE ME PARECIO QUE CAMINABAS CON DIFICULTAD.

**ASH**.- TE DIJE QUE NO ES NADA, Y SIGAMOS CAMINANDO.

**MISTY**.- COMO DIGÁS.

**ZANY**.- TA GUENO, YA YEGAMO, AURA SI TENGAN KUIDADO KE LA KOSA SE KOMPLIKA. _(SEÑALANDO EL ANILLO)_ VEAN EL ANIYO, SI SON ASORVIDO POR EL IRAN A PARAR A ALGUNA DIMENSION DESKONOSIDA Y NO PODRE RESCATARLO TAN FASILMENTE.

**MISTY**.- ESTÁ BIEN, LO TENDRÉ EN CUENTA.

**ASH**.- SI, NO TE PREOCUPÉS.

**BROCK**.- _(SEÑALANDO HACIA ARRIBA DEL ANILLO)_ ¡MIREN ALLÍ! HAY UNA HERMOSA CHICA ATRAPADA EN ESE PORTAL.

**ZANY**.- ¡EE, AA SI! E UKINO... MENO MAL KE NO SE PERDIO EN UNO DE LO PORTALE.

**ASH**.- ¿COMO LA RESCATAREMOS?

**ZANY**.- MMM, YA VERE...

**UKINO**.- _(AL VERLOS, COMIENZA A GRITARLES)_ ¡¡¡AUXILIO, AYÚDENME!!!

**BROCK**.- ¡¡¡NO TE PREOCUPÉS BELLA Y HERMOSA BELDAD!!! AQUÍ ESTÁ EL VALIENTE BROCK QUE ACUDIRÁ EN TU RESCATE.

**ZANY**.- ¡¡¡NI SE TE OKURRA ASERLO!!! E MUI PELIGROSO. LO MEJOR SERA TRAER A MARIANA PA KE AYUDE KON EL RESKATE.

**ASH**.- ¡¡¡HAY QUE HACER ALGO RÁPIDO!!! ESA CHICA NO PODRÁ AGUANTAR MÁS TIEMPO EN ESE LUGAR.

**ZANY**.- LO SE ASH, PERO SI NO ASEMO LA KOSA VIEN TAREMO TODO EN PELIGRO.

**MISTY**.- NO HAGÁS LOCURAS ASH, PUEDE SER MUY PELIGROSO.

**ASH**.- ¿ACASO SE TE OCURRE ALGUNA IDEA MISTY? YO TENGO UNA MUY BUENA.

**ZANY**.- ¡¡¡NO AGA NADA ASH!!! YO SE KOMO RESKATARLA.

**ASH**.- _(SACANDO UNA POKÉBOLA)_ USARÉ A NOCTOWL PARA QUE VAYA POR ELLA.

**ZANY**.- _(GRITÁNDOLE)_ ¡¡¡PERO KE ASE!!! ¿TRAJISTE A TU POKEMON PAKA? MEJOR YEVALO A GUARDAR A LA VONDINAVE ANTE KE SE ESKAPEN DE NUEVO.

**MISTY**.- _(GRITÁNDOLE ENFURECIDA)_ ¡¡¡SOS UN IDIOTA ASH!!! NOS COSTO DEMASIADO RESCATAR ESOS POKÉMONS COMO PARA QUE SE ESCAPEN NUEVAMENTE... ¡¡¡LLEVALOS YA A LA VONDINAVE!!!

**ASH**.- _(CON GOTA DE SUDOR)_ BUENO... ESTÁ BIEN. LOS LLEVARÉ AHORA MISMO_ (Y COMIENZA A CAMINAR A LA VONDINAVE)_

**ZANY**.- ¡YA SE KE ASER! USARE LA SOGA DIMENSIONAL. _(MIENTRAS REVISA SU MOCHILA)_ ESPERO TENERLA EN MI EKIPO... A VER... ¡¡¡AKI TA!!! VRUK, VO ME VA A AYUDAR EN ESTO, TENE KE SUJETARME EN KUANTO LANSE LA SOGA, ASI NO KEDO YO TAMVIEN ATRAPADA EN EL ANIYO.

**BROCK**.- ¡¡¡COMO ORDENE MI CAPITANA!!!

**MISTY**.- _(ANGUSTIADA)_ ¿QUE PASARÁ CON ASH? SE ESTÁ TARDANDO DEMASIADO...

.

.

MIENTRAS TANTO, ASH ESTÁ CON MARIANA DEJANDO A SUS POKÉMONS...

.

.

**ASH**.- ¡ABRIME LA PUERTA MARIANA! TENGO QUE DEJAR A MIS POKÉMONS.

**MARIANA**.- KOMO KIERA, LO KE NO ENTIENDO E PORKE TE LO YEVASTE.

**ASH**.- NO CREÍ QUE FUERA UN LUGAR TAN PELIGROSO.

**MARIANA**.- ¡¡¡SI KE LO E!!! AKA NOS PERDIMO VARIA VESE KON ZANY.

**ASH**.- _(DEJANDO LAS POKÉBOLAS DENTRO DE LA VONDINAVE)_ CUIDAMELOS MUCHO A MIS POKÉMONS, YO DEBO REGRESAR CON LOS DEMÁS. _(Y SE VA CORRIENDO)_

**MARIANA**.- ARREGLATE LO SAPATO DIMENSIONALE KE LO TENE MAL ATADO.

**ASH**.- _(GRITÁNDOLE DE LEJOS)_ NO TE PREOCUPÉS, NO PASA NADA.

.

.

PERO SIN QUE ASH SÉ DE CUENTA, UNO DE SUS ZAPATOS DIMENSIONALES COMIENZA A SALIRSE...

.

.

**ASH**.- _(MIENTRAS CORRE)_ YA ESTOY CERCA... _(TROPIEZA Y CAE)_ ¡¡¡MALDICION!!! SE ME SALIO UNO DE LOS ZAPATOS... _(SE LEVANTA Y COMIENZA A CAMINAR CON DIFICULTAD) _¡VAYA! ES COMPLICADO CAMINAR ASÍ...

.

.

SIN QUE ASH SÉ DE CUENTA, COMIENZA A FLOTAR Y A SER ATRAÍDO HACIA EL ANILLO DE LOS PORTALES DIMENSIONALES...

.

.

**ASH**.- ¡QUE BUENO! AHORA SI PUEDO CAMINAR MEJOR. CADA VEZ CAMINO MÁS RÁPIDO... ¿PERO QUE PASA? NO PUEDO DETENERME... ¡¡¡ESTOY SIENDO ABSORBIDO POR EL ANILLO DE LOS PORTALES DIMENSIONALES!!!

.

.

MIENTRAS TANTO, ZANY Y LOS DEMÁS SE OCUPAN DEL RESCATE DE UKINO...

.

.

**ZANY**.- ¡MUI VIEN UKINO! KUANDO TE LANSE LA SOGA DIMENSIONAL, LA AGARRA Y TE LA ATA A LA SINTURA.

**UKINO**.- PERO SI SOY UN FANTASMA... ESO SERÁ IMPOSIBLE...

**ZANY**.- NO TE KALENTE, E UNA SOGA PREPARADA PARA KASO KOMO ESTO.

**UKINO**.- ESTÁ BIEN, LO HARÉ... PERO AYÚDENME RÁPIDO POR FAVOR.

**BROCK**.- COMENCEMOS ZANY.

**ZANY**.- AI TE TIRO LA SOGA, AGARRALA... _(Y COMIENZA A GIRARLA PARA LANZARLA)_

**MISTY**.- _(GRITANDO AL VER A ASH)_ ¡¡¡MIREN, ES ASH!!! Y VIENE VOLANDO HACIA ACÁ...

**ZANY Y BROCK**.- ¿VOLANDO?

**MISTY**.- _(ANGUSTIADA)_ ¡¡¡SI!!! ALGO LE DEBE HABER PASADO.

**ASH**.- _(GRITANDO MIENTRAS VUELA)_ ¡¡¡AYÚDENME!!!

**ZANY**.- ¿PERO KE PASO? NO TE DIJE KE TE PUSIERA LO SAPATO DIMENSIONALE.

**ASH**.- SI, PERO SE ME SALIERON...

**MISTY**.- _(GRITANDO DESESPERADA)_ ¡¡¡ASH, NOOOOOO!!!

**ZANY**.- _(MIENTRAS LO CORRE E INTENTA DARLE LA SOGA)_ ¡¡¡AGARRATE DE ESTA SOGA!!!

**ASH**.- _(TRATANDO DE TOMAR LA SOGA)_ YA CASI LA TENGO... YA CASI... ¡¡¡LA TENGO!!!

**ZANY**.- ¡TRATATE DE SOSTENERTE!

**UKINO**.- ¡¡¡AYÚDENME... YA NO AGUANTO!!!

**ASH**.- YO IRÉ POR ELLA... _(Y TRATA DE VOLAR HASTA UKINO CON LA SOGA)_

**ZANY**.- ¡NO ASH, NO LO AGA!

**ASH**.- YA CASI LLEGO... ¡UKINO! TOMÁ ESTA SOGA...

**UKINO**.- GRACIAS.

**ASH**.- DEJAME QUE TE ATE CON ELLA. _(MIENTRAS LA ATA CON LA SOGA)_ TE LLAMÁS UKINO, ¿VERDAD?

**UKINO**.- SI, ASÍ ES.

**ASH**.- CONOCIMOS A UN TAL YOKOSHIMA, ESTÁ MUY PREOCUPADO. ÉL FUE QUIEN NOS PIDIO ESPECIALMENTE QUE TE RESCATEMOS.

**UKINO**.- _(SONROJADA)_ YOKOSHIMA... ¡QUE LINDO!

**ASH**.- ¡YA ESTÁ LISTO! AHORA ME SOSTENDRÉ DE VOS PARA QUE NOS RESCATEN.

**ZANY**.- ¡ASH! ATATE VO TAMVIEN A LA SOGA O SINO NO PODREMO RESCATARTE.

**ASH**.- NO SE PREOCUPEN, ESTOY BIEN.

**ZANY**.- ¡VRUK! AYUDAME A TIRAR DE LA SOGA.

**BROCK**.- ¡A LA ORDEN! _(Y COMIENZA A TIRAR DE LA SOGA JUNTO A ZANY)_

**MISTY**.- _(PREOCUPADA)_ ¡¡¡NO TE SOLTÉS ASH!!!

**ASH**.- _(MURMURANDO)_ MISTY... SE PREOCUPA POR MÍ.

**UKINO**.- ¿ELLA ES TU NOVIA?

**ASH**.- _(SONROJADO)_ NO, PERO ME GUSTARÍA QUE LO FUESE.

**UKINO**.- COMPRENDO.

**ZANY**.- YA KASI LO TENEMO... ¡¡¡TIRA MA JUERTE VRUK!!!

.

.

PERO, EN EL MOMENTO EN QUE ESTÁN CERCA DEL "SUELO" DIMENSIONAL... EL ANILLO DE LOS PORTALES DIMENSIONALES COMIENZA A GIRAR A MAYOR VELOCIDAD

.

.

**ZANY**.- ¡NO E POSIBLE! TA GIRANDO A MAYOR VELOCIDA... ¡VRUK! MIENTRA YO VOI A VUSKAR A LA VONDINAVE, SUJETA A UKINO Y A ASH PA KE NO SE SUELTEN. _(Y SE ALEJA)_

**BROCK**.- ¡ENTENDIDO!

**MISTY**.- ¡ÁNIMOS ASH! YA CASI ESTÁN AQUÍ.

**ASH**.- ¡SI, ASÍ ES!

**BROCK**.- YA TE TENGO UKINO, ASH TOMA MI MANO TAMBIÉN.

**ASH**.- ENTENDIDO... _(Y MIENTRAS INTENTA TOMAR LA MANO DE BROCK, UN FUERTE VIENTO LO ARRASTRA)_ ¡¡¡NOOOOOO!!!

**MISTY**.- _(GRITANDO)_ ¡¡¡AAAAAASSSHHHH!!!

**ZANY**.- _(LLEGANDO EN LA VONDINAVE)_ ¡AKA TAMO!

**MISTY**.- ASH TA SIENDO ARRASTRADO POR EL VIENTO.

**ZANY**.- ¡KARAJO, NO E POSIBLE! VRUK, VAMO A AYUDARLO.

**BROCK**.- ¿Y QUE HACEMOS CON UKINO?

**ZANY**.- NO AI DRAMA, LA DEJAMO ATADA A LA VONDINAVE. _(ATA LA SOGA A LA VONDINAVE Y LUEGO SALE CORRIENDO)_ ¡VAMO VRUK!

**BROCK**.- ¡TE SIGO! _(Y SALE CORRIENDO TAMBIÉN)_

**MISTY**.- ¡VOY A AYUDARTE! _(Y CORRE TAMBIÉN)_

**UKINO**.- ¡OIGAN! YO NO SOY UN BARRILETE PARA QUE ME DEJEN AQUÍ ATADA.

**MARIANA**.- NO TE KALENTE, NO TE DEJARE IR. IRE TRAYENDOTE DE A POKO ASTA KE YEGE AKI

.

.

EN UN MOMENTO DESESPERADO, MISTY SE ADELANTA A ZANY Y BROCK Y TOMA LA MANO DE ASH, ELLOS LA TOMAN DE LA CINTURA PARA EVITAR QUE VUELE JUNTO A ASH...

.

.

**MISTY**.- NO VAYÁS A SOLTARTE ASH.

**ASH**.- NO LO HARÉ MISTY... PERO EL VIENTO ES MUY FUERTE...

**ZANY**.- VAMO VRUK, TIRA MA JUERTE KE SE NOS VAN LO DO...

**BROCK**.- ESO HAGO ZANY... ESO HAGO...

**MISTY**.- NO AGUANTO... ME DUELEN LOS BRAZOS...

.

.

EN ESE MOMENTO, ASH SE SUELTA DE LAS MANOS DE MISTY, DEJÁNDOLE UNO DE SUS GUANTES. EL VIENTO INTERDIMENSIONAL HACE QUE ASH QUEDE ATRAPADO EN EL INTERIOR DEL ANILLO DE LOS PORTALES DIMENSIONALES...

.

.

**ASH**.- _(GRITANDO)_ ¡¡¡AYÚDENME!!!

**MISTY**.- _(GRITANDO CON DESESPERACION)_ ¡¡¡AAAAASSSSHHHHHH!!!

**ZANY**.- ¡KARAJO, SUVAN A LA VONDINAVE! TENGO UN PLAN.

**UKINO**.- _(MIENTRAS SIGUE ATADA)_ ¡NO ME DEJEN AQUÍ!

**BROCK**.- _(MIENTRAS CORTA LA SOGA)_ ¡TE TENGO! SUBITE A LA VONDINAVE.

**ZANY**.- _(ENTRANDO A LA VONDINAVE)_ ¡VAMO MARIANA! ASELERA Y ENTRA DENTRO DEL ANIYO... IREMO TRA EL.

**MISTY**.- ¿COMO LO AYUDAREMOS?

**ZANY**.- ¡FASIL! VOLAREMO ASTA EL Y AL TAR SERKA, AVRIMO LA PUERTA DE LA VONDINAVE Y LO ASEMO ENTRAR. ASI KE ATENSEN LO SINTURONE DE SEGURIDA.

**MISTY**.- NO ME PARECE UNA BUENA IDEA, PERO ESTÁ BIEN.

.

.

LA VONDINAVE COMIENZA A ELEVARSE Y A INGRESAR EN EL INTERIOR DEL ANILLO DE LOS PORTALES DIMENSIONALES. Y JUSTO EN EL INSTANTE EN QUE ASH SE ENCONTRABA CERCA DE LA VONDINAVE...

.

.

**ZANY**.- YA KASI LO TENEMO. VRUK AVRI LA PUERTA DE TU LADO I AGARRALO EN KUANTO LO VEA, TIENE KE SER RAPIDO YA KE TE PODE KAER JUERA.

**BROCK**.- ¡ENTENDIDO!

**MISTY**.- _(MURMURANDO)_ ASH, NO TE ME VAYAS...

**ASH**.- YA CASI LLEGO... _(MIENTRAS ES ABSORBIDO POR UNO DE LOS PORTALES)_ ¡¡¡MALDICION, MALDICION, MALDICION!!!

**TODOS LOS DEMÁS**.- ¡¡¡NO ES POSIBLE!!!

**ZANY**.- KEDO ATRAPADO EN UNO DE LO PORTALE.

**MARIANA**.- YA TENGO IDENTIFIKADO EL PORTAL EN KE INGRESO. ENTRARE EN EL.

**ZANY**.- ¡PERFETO! VAMO TRA EL.

.

.

Y CUANDO ESTÁN A PUNTO DE INGRESAR AL PORTAL POR EL CUAL ASH DESAPARECIO, EL ANILLO CAMBIA DE POSICION HACIENDO QUE LA VONDINAVE INGRESE EN UN PORTAL DISTINTO...

.

.

**ZANY**.- ¡KARAJO!

**MARIANA**.- ¡PORTAL EKIVOKADO!

**MISTY**.- _(LLORANDO)_ ASH... MI QUERIDO ASH...

**BROCK**.- ¿EN QUE DIMENSION NOS ENCONTRAMOS ZANY?

**ZANY**.- PUE... DE AKUERDO AL INDIKADOR DIMENSIONAL TAMO EN... ¡¡¡TOK-55!!!

**MARIANA**.- ¿TOK-55? E LA DIMENSION A LA KUAL PERTENESE UKINO.

**BROCK**.- YA QUE ESTAMOS AQUÍ PODEMOS DEJARLA EN SU CASA Y SEGUIR VIAJE PARA BUSCAR A ASH.

**ZANY**.- ¡Y VUE! YA KE TAMO...

.

.

LUEGO DE UN RATO DE MARCHA EN LA CIUDAD, ZANY Y SU GRUPO LLEGA A LA MANSION DE MIKAMI, EN DONDE YOKOSHIMA LOS RECIBE CON UNA EXAGERADÍSIMA GRATITUD... ANTE LA MÁS ABSOLUTA INDIFERENCIA DE MIKAMI...

.

.

**YOKOSHIMA**.- _(ARRODILLADO ANTE ZANY)_ ¡¡¡GRACIAS ZANY, GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS...!!!

**MIKAMI**.- ¡BAH! TANTO LÍO POR QUE SE PERDIO UKINO.

**YOKOSHIMA**.- LO HAGO PORQUE ELLA ES LA ÚNICA QUE ME ENTIENDE AQUÍ.

**MIKAMI**.- SOS MI EMPLEADO Y YO TU JEFA, NO TU SICOLOGA.

**ZANY**.- ¡TAVIEN! AURA KE SE ARREGLO TUITO NOS VAMO A VUSKAR A ASH Y A LO POKEMON KE AUN FALTAN KONTRAR.

**BROCK**.- ESPERO QUE SIGAN MUY BIEN TODOS.

**ZANY**.- ¡VAMONO! TA PRONTO MIKAMI, NOS VOLVEREMO A VER.

**MIKAMI**.-SI, DESDE LUEGO QUE SI.

**UKINO**.- _(GRITÁNDOLE)_ ¡¡¡Y GRACIAS NUEVAMENTE POR RESCATARME!!!

**YOKOSHIMA**.- ¡¡¡MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS ZANY!!! SOS UNA GRAN AMIGA.

**ZANY**.- DE NADA CHIKO. ¡NOS VEMO!

.

.

LUEGO DE LAS FORMALIDADES DE LAS DESPEDIDAS, BROCK Y ZANY ABORDAN LA VONDINAVE, EN DONDE MISTY SE ENCUENTRA LLORANDO POR LA PERDIDA DE ASH...

.

.

**ZANY**.- ¡GUENO MARIANA! ARRANCA I VAMO POR AI TA KE VIAMO ANDE DIR.

**MARIANA**.- DE AKUERDO.

**MISTY**.- _(LLORANDO)_ ¡¡¡SOY UNA IDIOTA!!! LE GRITÉ MUCHO... ME ENOJÉ CON ÉL... Y AHORA NO ESTÁ PARA PODER PEDIRLE PERDON...

**ZANY**.- _(TRANQUILIZÁNDOLA)_ NO TE KALENTE MISTI. VA A VER KE LO VAMO A KONTRAR.

**BROCK**.- ¡ES CIERTO MISTY! CONFIÁ EN ZANY.

**MARIANA**.- ¡LOKALISE UN ENTE JUERA DE SU DIMENSION!

**MISTY**.- _(ESPERANZADA)_ ¿¡¡¡SERÁ ASH!!!?

**ZANY**.- NO LO SE.

**MISTY**.- _(PREOCUPADA)_ VAMOS PARA ALLÁ CUANTO ANTES, ¡¡¡POR FAVOR, TE LO SUPLICO!!!

**ZANY**.- ¿PERO POR KE TANTO INTERE ENEL? SI NUNCA LO KISISTE NI TA NAMORADA DEL.

**MISTY**.- _(COMPLETAMENTE ENROJECIDA)_ BUENO... ES QUE YO...

.

.

¿CUÁL SERÁ LA RESPUESTA DE MISTY? ¿POR QUÉ SE PREOCUPA TANTO POR ASH AHORA QUE NO LO TIENE? ¿CUÁL ES EL ENTE QUE DESCUBRIERON? SEPAN ESTO Y MÁS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO DE ESTE INCREÍBLE VIAJE INTERDIMENSIONAL.

.

.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

.

.

HOLA, SOY MISTY… ESTOY MUY APENADA PORQUE PERDIMOS A ASH EN UNA EXTRAÑA DIMENSION… ¿POR QUÉ TIENE QUE SER TAN TONTO? LO MALO ES QUE LO EXTRAÑO MUCHÍSIMO Y NO SÉ POR QUE SIENTO ESO… ¡¡¡ASH VOLVÉ PRONTO A MI LADO!!!

.

.

SOI ZANY, LE KOMENTO KE VISITAREMO VARIA DIMENSIONE E NUETRO PROSIMO KAPITULO ASI KE NO SE PIERDAN E NADA, DESTRUIREMO A UN ENTE MALVADO I REKATAREMO A ALGUNO KE OTRO… ¡SIGAN LEYENDO KE TA GUENO!

.

.

¡HOLAS! SOY JULIAN MANES, DISCULPEN LA DEMORA CON LA ACTUALIZACION, PERO ESTUVE SIN PC Y SIN CONEXION DE INTERNET, POR LO CUAL TODO SE COMPLICO :S QUE SE VA A HACER… ESPERO TODOS ESTEN BIEN, SALUDOS A TODOS. ¡SUERTE!

.

.

JULIAN MANES.

.

.

AVENTURA INTERDIMENSIONAL: AGOSTO 2004. ZANY, INA-00, INIANO, AVENTURA INTERDIMENSIONAL, VONDINAVE, VONDINAVE MARIANA, ENTEKTOR, TRYUM, XAVIER, KAMIONAVE, EDEF, SAOLO, TANIKA, SON NOMBRES, MARCAS Y PERSONAJES REGISTRADOS, PROPIEDAD DE: F.L.A. "JULIAN MANES" EL IDIOMA TAMBIÉN LO ESTÁ. TODOS LOS DEMÁS PERSONAJES MENCIONADOS EN ESTE CAPÍTULO SON PROPIEDAD DE SUS AUTORES, SUS EMPRESAS PRODUCTORAS Y/O SUS EMPRESAS AFILIADAS. HISTORIA BASADA EN "AVENTURA INTERDIMENSIONAL/ZANY, LA CAZADORA INTERDIMENSIONAL" PROPIEDAD DE F.L.A. "JULIAN MANES" LA CUAL ESTÁ REGISTRADA, HECHO EL DEPOSITO QUE MARCA LA LEY 11723.


	17. Capitulo Diecisiete

**"AVENTURA INTERDIMENSIONAL"**

**CAPÍTULO DIECISIETE:**

COMO VIMOS EN EL ANTERIOR CAPÍTULO, MISTY SE DELATO AL MANIFESTARSE ENTERAMENTE PREOCUPADA POR LA VIDA DE ASH, EN ESTOS MOMENTOS ELLA Y BROCK, JUNTO A ZANY SE ENCUENTRAN A PUNTO DE PARTIR A OTRA DIMENSION EN BUSCA DE OTRO ENTE EXTRAVIADO... ¿SERÁ ASH?

**MARIANA**.- ¡LOKALISE UN ENTE JUERA DE SU DIMENSION!

**MISTY**.- _(ESPERANZADA)_ ¿¡¡¡SERÁ ASH!!!?

**ZANY**.- NO LO SE.

**MISTY**.- _(PREOCUPADA)_ VAMOS PARA ALLÁ CUANTO ANTES, ¡¡¡POR FAVOR, TE LO SUPLICO!!!

**ZANY**.- ¿PERO POR KE TANTO INTERE ENEL? SI NUNCA LO KISISTE NI TA NAMORADA DEL.

**MISTY**.- _(COMPLETAMENTE ENROJECIDA)_ BUENO... ES QUE YO...

**ZANY**.- VAMO MISTI, DESI LA VERDA MIRA KE TENGO EL RELO DETETOR DE MENTIRA AKI.

**MISTY**.- BUENO... ¡¡¡ES VERDAD!!! ASH ME GUSTA Y MUCHO... Y AHORA QUE NO ESTÁ ACÁ ME DA COSA EL HECHO DE NO TENERLO PARA PODER DECIRLE LO QUE SIENTO... Y LO QUE ES PEOR... ¡¡¡TENGO MUCHÍSIMO MIEDO DE PERDERLO Y NO VOLVER A VERLO JAMÁS!!!

**BROCK Y ZANY**.- ¡¡¡PERO QUE BIEN!!!

**BROCK**.- _(LLORANDO EMOCIONADO MIENTRAS SE TAPA LA CARA)_ ¡¡¡POR FIN SE ANIMARON A DECIR LO QUE SIENTEN!!!

**ZANY**.- _(BAJÁNDOLO A LA TIERRA)_ ¡PARA UN KACHITO FIERA! JUE MISTI LA KE DIJO LO KE SIENTE... ASH AUN TA PERDIDO KIEN SAVE DONDE.

**BROCK**.- _(LLORANDO)_ ¡¡¡¿POR QUÉ SOS TAN CRUEL MATANDO MIS ILUSIONES?!!!

**MISTY**.- _(MURMURANDO)_ ESPERO VOLVER A VERLO...

**MARIANA**.- ¡¡¡YA VI EN KE DIMENSION TA EL ENTE DETETADO!!!

**MISTY**.- _(ALEGRE)_ ¿¿¿ANDE, ANDE TA SE ENTE CHE??? ¡¡¡DESIMELO YA!!!

**MARIANA**.- TA EN LA DIMENSION OZ-001. NO TOY SEGURA DE KIEN E, PERO SE KE E UN ENTE E TU DIMENSION.

**BROCK**.- ¿QUÉ FUE LO QUE DIJO?

**MISTY**.- QUE ENCONTRO UN ENTE DE NUESTRA DIMENSION... PERO ESO NO ME DICE NADA, A LO MEJOR ES ALGUNO DE LOS POKÉMONS DE ASH... _(ESPERANZADA)_ AUNQUE DESEO QUE SEA ÉL...

**ZANY**.- KALMATE CHE. VA A VER KE E ALGIEN KONOSIDO.

**MISTY**.- ESO ESPERO.

**ZANY**.- _(SACANDO UNOS MAPAS)_ ¡GUENO MARIANA! METELE PATA CHE ASI NOS VAMO PA ESA DIMENSION. TE TIRO LA KORDENADA: 41 GRADO LATITU NORTE; 137 GRADO LONJITU ESTE. ORA E GRENUICH 23:00. ¡VAMONO!

**MARIANA**.- ¡TA GUENO! VAMO PAYA.

EN ESOS MOMENTOS, LA VONDINAVE JUNTO A SUS TRIPULANTES INGRESA EN LA INTERDIMENSION A TRAVÉS DEL PORTAL ROJO. LUEGO DE CONDUCIR POR UNOS MINUTOS, LLEGAN A LA EXTRAÑA DIMENSION EN LA CUAL MARIANA DETECTO EL ENTE FORÁNEO. AL LLEGAR ALLÍ, DESCUBREN UN MUNDO INDOMITO, JUNTO A SERES Y PAISAJES NUNCA ANTES VISTOS POR MISTY Y BROCK…

**MISTY**.- ¿EN DONDE SE SUPONE QUE ESTAMOS?

**ZANY**.- EN OZ-001, ES ALGO ESTRAÑA TA DIMENSION, AKI HAY SERE KOMPLETAMENTE DESKONOCIDO PA USTEDE.

**BROCK**.- ¿EN DONDE PODREMOS ENCONTRAR A ASH?

**ZANY**.- ¡MIREN ESO!

EN ESE MOMENTO SE PERCATAN DE QUE UNA MULTITUD DE EXTRAÑOS PERSONAJES SEMEJANTES A DUENDES RODEAN A LA VONDINAVE, ESOS SERES TIENE MUESTRAS DE UNA INUSITADA ALEGRÍA PARA CON LOS RECIÉN LLEGADOS, ANTE ESTO, LOS VIAJEROS DECIDEN DESCENDER…

**ZANY**.- _(SORPRENDIDA)_ ¿PERO QUE PASA, POR QUE TAN ALEGRES?

**MISTY**.- ¿OCURRE ALGO CON NOSOTROS?

**BROCK**.- _(TRISTE)_ ¡¡¡NO VEO NINGUNA CHICA LINDA!!!

**DUENDE**.- ¡¡¡SEAN BIENVENIDOS SALVADORES NUESTROS!!!

**ZANY, BROCK Y MISTY**.- ¿SALVADORES?

**DUENDE**.- ¡ASÍ ES! USTEDES MATARON A LA MALVADA BRUJA MAY DEL ESTE, POR LO TANTO SON LOS SALVADORES DEL PAÍS DEL ESTE.

**MISTY**.- MOMENTO, A VER SI ENTENDÍ… ¿USTEDES DICEN QUE MATAMOS A UNA BRUJA?

**DUENDE**.- SI, CUANDO LLEGARON EN LA CARROZA VOLADORA, APLASTARON A LA MALVADA BRUJA MAY DEL ESTE.

**MARIANA**.- ¡KON RASON ME SENTIA SUCIA! SI TENGO A UNA MUERTA DEVAJO MIO.

**ZANY**.- ¡¡¡BUAAAAJJJ, PERO QUE ASKO!!!

**DUENDE**.- NO SE PREOCUPEN, LA BRUJA BUENA DEL NORTE LO SOLUCIONARÁ TODO.

**VOZ**.- ¿ALGUIEN ME LLAMO?

**DUENDE**.- ¡ES LA BRUJA DEL NORTE!

**MISTY**.- CADA VEZ ENTIENDO MENOS…

**BROCK**.- _(CON LOS OJOS EN CORAZON)_ ¡¡¡PERO QUE HERMOSA CHICA!!!

**BRUJA DEL SUR**.- SOY GLENDA, LA BRUJA BUENA DEL NORTE, Y VENGO A FELICITARLOS...

**BROCK**.- ¡HERMOSA CHICA! ¿NO TE GUSTARÍA VIAJAR POR EL ESPACIO INTERDIMENSIONAL JUNTO A MÍ?

**GLENDA**.- _(CON GOTA DE SUDOR)_ NO GRACIAS… COMO LES DECÍA, DESTRUYERON A LA MALVADA MAY DEL ESTE Y ACABARON CON SU TIRANÍA DE TERROR Y CRUELDAD

**MISTY**.- ¿TIRANÍA, CRUELDAD, QUE FUE LO QUE HIZO?

**DUENDE**.- ¡PRIVATIZO EL CAMINO AMARILLO!

**DUENDE 2**.- AHORA TENEMOS QUE PAGAR PEAJE SI QUEREMOS USARLO.

**DUENDE 3**.- VENDIO LA EMPRESA DE CARROZAS A LOS EXTRANJEROS, AHORA TENEMOS QUE PAGAR ALTOS PRECIOS POR USAR LAS MISMAS CARROZAS DESVENCIJADAS DE ANTES.

**DUENDE 4**.- PARA PEOR REGALO EL MOLINO QUE NOS PROVEÍA DE AGUA, EL QUE LO TIENE AHORA NOS VENDE AGUA DE MALA CALIDAD A UN ALTO PRECIO…

**MISTY**.- ¡VAYA! CON RAZON LA ODIAN.

**GLENDA**.- PERO AHORA TODO ESO SE ACABO, LA MALVADA MAY FUE DESTRUIDA, Y UN NUEVO GOBIERNO COMENZARÁ A PARTIR DE AHORA.

**MISTY**.- LINDO, MUY LINDO, PERO TENEMOS QUE IR A RESCATAR A ASH…

**GLENDA**.- ¿ASH, SE REFIEREN A UN CHICO DE PELO NEGRO Y QUE LLEVABA UN EXTRAÑO SOMBRERO DE ALGODON EN SU CABEZA?

**MISTY**.- _(ALEGRE)_ ¡SI, ES ÉL!

**GLENDA**.- ES UNA PENA… ESTUVO POR AQUÍ MOMENTOS ANTES DE QUE USTEDES LLEGARAN, LA MALÉVOLA MAY DEL ESTE INTENTO SEDUCIRLO, PERO COMO EL CHICO LA RECHAZO ELLA, EN VENGANZA, LO HECHIZO ENVIÁNDOLO A OTRA DIMENSION, JUSTO ESTABA VINIENDO PARA RESCATARLO CUANDO USTEDES LLEGARON Y MATARON A LA BRUJA.

**MISTY**.- _(SOLLOZANDO)_ ¡NO PUEDE SER…! LLEGAMOS TARDE.

**ZANY**.- ¿Y NO SABE ANDE LO MANDO?

**GLENDA**.- NO, NO LO SÉ.

**MISTY**.- ¡¡¡AHORA SI QUE ESTÁ PERDIDO…!!!

**BROCK**.- CALMATE MISTY, VAMOS A ENCONTRARLO.

**ZANY**.- ¡MAKLARO! VA A VER KE LO ENKONTRAREMO EN UN TOKE.

**MISTY**.- _(TRISTE)_ ESO ESPERO…

**ZANY**.- VUENO GLENDA, JUE UN GUSTO VERTE, PERO TENEMOS KE IRNO ASI VUSKAMO A ASH KUANTO ANTE, KUIDENSEN, ¡AAA! PERO ANTE…

**GLENDA**.- NO TE PREOCUPÉS, SÉ LO QUE TENÉS QUE HACER, YO ME ENCARGO, BORRARÉ LOS RECUERDOS DE TODOS LOS PRESENTES POR VOS.

**ZANY**.- ¡MENO MAL! YA ME IVA A SER DIFISIL VESARLO A TODO.

**GLENDA**.- LOS FELICITO NUEVAMENTE POR HABER DESTRUIDO A LA TIRANA, AHORA PUEDEN VIAJAR TRANQUILOS Y EN PAZ. MUCHA SUERTE EN SU VIAJE Y DESEO QUE ENCUENTREN PRONTO A SU AMIGO.

**MISTY**.- MUCHAS GRACIAS, ESO ESPERO.

**BROCK**.- ¡AYYY! ¿POR QUÉ TENEMOS QUE IRNOS? QUERÍA QUEDARME CON ESTA BELLA BRUJITA…

**MISTY**.- _(TOMÁNDOLO DE LAS OREJAS Y METIÉNDOLO EN LA VONDINAVE)_ YA TE ESTÁS PASANDO DE GRACIOSO BROCK, VAMONOS QUE TENEMOS QUE RESCATAR A ASH.

LUEGO DE QUE SUBIERAN A LA VONDINAVE, ARRANCAN VIAJE, PERO, ZANY AUN NO DECIDE ADONDE IRÁN A BUSCAR A ASH…

**ZANY**.- KE JODIDO… NO TENGO NI LA MA PALIDA IDEA DE ANDE IR…

**MISTY**.- _(PREOCUPADA)_ ¿KE KERE DESIR KON ESO?

**ZANY**.- KE LA MAY DEL ESTE PUDO AVER MANDADO A ASH A KIEN SABE KUAL DIMENSION.

**MARIANA**.- ¡DETETE UN ENTE!

**ZANY**.- ¿ANDE, EN KE DIMENSION?

**MARIANA**.- EN AKI-6-40. ADEMA DETETE UN ENTE DESA DIMENSION AKI, TENEMO KE DIR A VUSKARLO.

**ZANY**.- ¡U NO KE FASTIDIO! ¿KE PASO KESTAN TODO LO ENTE DESPARRAMADO POR AI?

**MARIANA**.- ¡I KIEN SAVE!

LUEGO DE MARCHAR UN RATO SOBRE EL CAMINO AMARILLO, LLEGAN A UN PUNTO EN EL CUAL PERCIBEN UN EXTRAÑO SER, ESTE SER ES DE COLOR AMARILLO Y TIENE UNAS LÍNEAS DE COLOR NEGRO EN SU CUERPO. AL LLEGAR CERCA DE ÉL, LA VONDINAVE SE DETIENE Y DESCIENDEN DE ELLA.

**ZANY**.- _(CON EL ENTEKTOR)_ ¿KE TIPO DE ENTE E ETE?

**ENTEKTOR**.- E UN PATAPI PROVENIENTE E LA DIMENSION AKI-6-40. ENTE ELETRONIKO KE REKIERE DE SIERTO KUIDADO ESPESIALE.

**ZANY**.- ¡LO KE ME FALTAVA! OTRO VICHO KISKIYOSO.

**BROCK**.- ¡NO TE PREOCUPÉS MI DULCE ZANY! YO CUIDARÉ DE ESTE BICHO RARO HASTA QUE SEA DEVUELTO A SU DIMENSION DE ORIGEN.

**MISTY**.- ¿UN PATAPI? _(SONRIENTE)_ PARECE TAN SIMPÁTICO.

**DENSUKE**.- OCHIJE…

**MARIANA**.- ¡EN AKI-6-40 AI OTRO ENTE ESTRAÑO!

**MISTY**.- _(GRITANDO)_ ¿QUIEN ES?

**MARIANA**.- NO PUEDO SAVERLO.

**MISTY**.- _(AGARRANDO A ZANY)_ ¡VAMO PAYA KUANTO ANTE!

**ZANY**.- TA VIEN TA VIEN. SUVAN A LA VONDINAVE KE NOS VAMO.

LUEGO DE NAVEGAR POR LA INTEDIMENSION, LLEGAN HASTA LA DIMENSION AKI-6-40, EN DONDE LUEGO DE SOBREVOLAR POR ELLA, LLEGAN HASTA UNA ESCUELA DEL LUGAR. UNA VE ALLÍ, DESCIENDEN DE LA VONDINAVE…

**ZANY**.- YA YEGAMO, AURA ANDE AVRA KE DEJAR A ESTE PATAPI…

**MISTY**.- PREGUNTEMOLE A ESA PIVA KE VIENEN KORRIENDO PAKA.

UN GRUPO DE CHICAS QUE SE ENCONTRABAN EN EL PATIO DE LA ESCUELA, AL VER ATERRIZAR A LA VONDINAVE, COMIENZAN A CORRER HACIA ELLA…

**SUZUME**.- ¡QUEDENSÉ AHÍ! SEGURO QUE USTEDES TIENE QUE VER CON LA DESAPARICION DE DENSUKE.

**TSUGUMI**.- ES UNO DE LOS PATAPIS DE NUESTRO EQUIPO, DESAPARECIO DE REPENTE Y SABEMOS QUE HAY GENTE QUE LOS QUIERE PARA SI, POR LO QUE SUPONEMOS QUE USTEDES TIENE QUE VER EN LA DESAPARICION.

**HIBARI**.- ESPEREN CHICAS, A LO MEJOR ELLOS NO FUERON QUIENES SE LLEVARON A DENSUKE.

**BROCK**.- NO SABEMOS DE QUIEN ESTÁN HABLANDO.

**HIBARI**.- ¿EN SERIO LO DICEN?

**ZANY**.- ENCONTRAMOS UN PATAPI PERDIDO, NO SÉ SI SERÁ EL TUYO. VINIMOS A DEVOLVERLO.

**SUZUME**.- ¿Y COMO PODEMOS SABER SI NOS ESTÁN DICIENDO LA VERDAD?

**TSUGUMI**.- DE SEGURO ESTÁN EN COMPLOT CON ESAS TRES LOCAS.

**MISTY**.- ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO! ENCIMA QUE LES TRAEMOS SU ENTE NOS TRATAN ASÍ.

**HIBARI**.- CALMA CHICAS… DEJEMOS QUE NOS EXPLIQUEN LO OCURRIDO.

**TSUGUMI**.- ESTÁ BIEN, QUE NOS EXPLIQUEN.

**ZANY**.- POR EMPEZAR, YO SOY ZANY UNA CAZADORA INTERDIMENSIONAL, ME DEDICO A ATRAPAR A LOS ENTES QUE SE CRUZAN ENTRE LAS DISTINTAS DIMENSIONES, Y EN UNO DE MIS VIAJES NOS ENCONTRAMOS A UN ENTE DE ESTA DIMENSION.

**MISTY**.- YO ME LLAMO MISTY, NOS CRUZAMOS CON ZANY Y AHORA ESTAMOS EN BUSCA DE MI… _(TRISTE)_ AMIGO ASH.

**BROCK**.- YO SOY BROCK… _(MURMURANDO)_ ¿POR QUÉ NO TENDRÁN AUNQUE SEA UN AÑO MÁS?

**HIBARI**.- ¿Y QUE LE PASO A TU AMIGO?

**MISTY**.- SE… PERDIO EN UNA DIMENSION DESCONOCIDA…

**ZANY**.- Y CUANDO FUIMOS A OTRA DIMENSION NOS ENCONTRAMOS CON SU PATAPI, POR ESO ESTAMOS ACÁ.

**TSUGUMI**.- ENTIENDO…

**SUZUME**.- ESPERO NOS DISCULPEN POR PENSAR MAL DE USTEDES.

**MISTY**.- ESTÁ BIEN, NO SE PREOCUPEN.

**ZANY**.- LES TRAERÉ A SU PATAPI.

**HIBARI**.- ¡GRACIAS!

LUEGO DE DEVOLVER AL PATAPI. ZANY Y LOS DEMÁS ABORDAN LA VONDINAVE, NO SIN ANTES APLICARLES EL ANTÍDOTO PARA EL OLVIDO…

**ZANY**.- FUE UN GUSTO CONOCERLAS, _(DÁNDOLE UN BESO EN LA FRENTE)_ CHAU SUZUME.

**SUZUME**.- CHAU ZANY, ESPERO VOLVER A VERTE.

**ZANY**.- SI… YO TAMBIÉN… _(DÁNDOLE UN BESO EN LA FRENTE)_ CHAU TSUGUMI.

**TSUGUMI**.- NOS VEREMOS.

**ZANY**.- CHAU HIBARI, CUIDALO MUCHO A DENSUKE.

**HIBARI**.- GRACIAS, ASÍ LO HARÉ Y ESPERO PODER VOLVER A VERTE MUY PRONTO.

**ZANY**.- VUENO CHIKO, VAMONO DE AKA KUANTO ANTE, TENEMO KE SEGIR VUSKANDO A LO ENTE KE NOS FALTAN.

**MISTY**.- _(TRISTE)_ Y A MI ASHI…

**BROCK**.- ¿ACASO DIJISTE LO QUE CREO QUE DIJISTE?

**MISTY**.- ¡SI, LO DIJE! RECONOZCO QUE ASH ME GUSTA… _(TRISTE)_ PERO YA NO PODRÉ DECÍRSELO…

**ZANY**.- ¡DALE! VA A VER KE EN MENO DE LO KE TE IMAGINA VA A APARESE. ESTATE TRANKI.

**MISTY**.- ES LO QUE MÁS DESEO, PODER DECIRLE A ASH CUANTO LO QUIERO.

**BROCK**.- ¡ÁNIMOS MISTY! VAS A VER QUE EN LA PROXIMA DIMENSION APARECERÁ.

**ZANY**.- ¡VUENO! PERO PARADO AKI NO VAMO A ENKONTRAR NADA, ASI KE VAMO A LA VONDINAVE I KONTINUEMO VIAJE.

**MISTY**.- _(ANIMÁNDOSE)_ ¡SI! SUBAMOS Y VAMONOS.

**MARIANA**.- LAMENTO DESIRTE KE TENDREMO KE YEVAR UN PASAJERO ESTRA.

**ZANY**.- SI, YA SE, AKI SE ENKUENTRA UN ENTE DE ESA DIMENSION.

**MARIANA**.- ¡ASERTASTE!

**ZANY**.- _(ENOJADA)_ ¡KARAJO, MIERDA!

**MISTY**.- _(TRISTE)_ OTRA DEMORA PARA VERLO A ASHITO.

**ZANY**.- KE ME TOMARON DE PELOTUDA PARA ANDAR VUSKANDO ENTE.

**MISTY**.- KALMA, POR AI AYUDA A KE ASH APARESKA.

**ZANY**.- ESO ESPERO, KIERO IR A DORMIR DE UNA GUENA VES.

LUEGO DE ANDAR UNOS MINUTOS POR AQUELLA EXTRAÑA DIMENSION, NUESTROS HÉROES SE DETIENE CERCA DE UN EXTRAÑO EDIFICIO ABANDONADO. LUEGO DE BAJAR DE LA VONDINAVE, ZANY ENCABEZA LA EXPEDICION DE BÚSQUEDA CON SU ENTEKTOR EN MANO…

**ZANY**.- MANTENGANSEN ALERTA, NO SAVEMO KE TIPO DE ENTE E ASI KE MEJOR AVRAN VIEN LO OJO.

**MISTY**.- TAVUENO.

**BROCK**.- COMO ORDENÉS.

DE REPENTE, SIENTEN UN FUERTE RUIDO, AL INDAGAR SOBRE LA IDENTIDAD DEL QUE LO PROVOCA, OBTIENE SILENCIO COMO RESPUESTA. AL CONTINUAR SU MARCHA EN EL INTERIOR DEL VIEJO EDIFICIO, VUELVEN A ESCUCHAR EL MISMO RUIDO…

**ZANY**.- ¿KE JUE ESE RUIDO?

**MISTY**.- VINO DE AKEL LAU.

**ZANY**.- ¡VAMO PAYA!

**BROCK**.- ¡DEJAME PROTEJERTE MI ADORADA Y DULCE ZANY!

EL GRUPO DE EXPEDICIONISTAS ACELERAN SU MARCHA DIRIGIÉNDOSE HACIA UN MONTON DE OBJETOS APILADOS EN COMPLETO DESORDEN AL COSTADO DE UNA DE LAS PAREDES DEL EDIFICIO. DE REPENTE, VEN UN PEQUEÑO SER DE COLOR AMARILLO VOLANDO HACIA ELLOS…

**ZANY**.- _(VIENDO COMO SE LE ESCAPA EL ENTE)_ ¡ATAJENLON!

**MISTY**.- _(TRATANDO DE ATRAPAR EL ENTE QUE VA HACIA BROCK)_ ¡PARENLON!

**BROCK**.- _(CON EL ENTE ENCIMA DE ÉL)_ ¡KITEMELON!

**ENTE**.- ¡NO ME VAN A ATRAPAR TAN FÁCIL!

**ZANY**.- _(SACANDO UNA RED DE SU MOCHILA)_ ¡YA VA A VER ENTE, AI TE VA LA RE!

**ENTE**.- _(GRITANDO ATRAPADO EN LA RED)_ ¡AUXILIO! SAQUENMÉ DE AQUÍ.

**BROCK**.- _(CON SU CABEZA DENTRO DE LA RED)_ SIENTO QUE CAÍ EN LAS REDES DEL AMOR…

**MISTY**.- _(ASQUEADA)_ ¡UYYY! A ESTE NADA LO ENFRÍA.

**ENTE**.- NO ME HAGAN DAÑO POR FAVOR…

**ZANY**.- _(CON EL ENTEKTOR)_ A VER KE TIPO DE ENTE E…

**ENTEKTOR**.- ENTE MAJIKO PERTENESIENTE A LA DIMENSION VOMJIL-98, ETE ENTE TIENE LA AVILIDA DE FLOTAR Y DE TRANFORMAR ALGUNO OJETO.

**ZANY**.- _(GUARDANDO EL ENTEKTOR)_ AAA… ¿I VO ENTE, KOMO TE YAMA?

**ENTE**.- _(TEMEROSO)_ NO ME HAGAN DAÑO…

**MISTY**.- _(CALMÁNDOLO)_ NO TE VAMOS A HACER NADA MALO, SOLO QUEREMOS AYUDARTE A VOLVER A TU CASA. ¿COMO TE LLAMÁS?

**ENTE**.- ME LLAMO IGGY. SOY PRÍNCIPE DEL PLANETA OINKO. Y ME ENCUENTRO EN UNA MISION ESPECIAL EN EL PLANETA TIERRA PARA ASISTIR A SÚPER CERDITA.

**ZANY**.- ¿DIJISTE SUPER SERDITA?

**IGGY**.- ESO DIJE.

**ZANY**.- ¡KONOSKO ESA DIMENSION! AI MUY VUENA JENTE AYA.

**BROCK**.- ¿QUEDA MUY LEJOS DE AQUÍ?

**ZANY**.- TENDRIA KE VERLO EN EL MAPA DIMENSIONAL PARA VER KUANTO NOS ALEJAMO.

**MISTY**.- _(DISGUSTADA)_ GUENO, VAMONO DE AKA RAPIDO ASI PODEMO VER A ASH KUANTO ANTE.

**ZANY**.- ¡KE ENTUSIASMO! ME ALEGRO KE REKONOSKA TU SENTIMIENTO.

**MISTY**.- ¡ASI E! YA LO DIJE I LO REPITO, ¡ASH ME GUSTA I MUCHO! I SI NO LO ENKONTRAMO KUANTO ANTE NO PODRE DESIRLE KUANTO… _(SE DETIENE CABIZBAJA)_

**BROCK**.- ¿CUÁNTO QUE MISTY?

**ZANY**.- ESO MISTY, DESILO.

¿QUÉ SERÁ LO QUE TIENE QUE DECIR MISTY? ¿PODREMOS VER A ASH ANTES DE QUE TERMINE EL FIC? ¿SE ANIMARÁ MISTY A CONFESARLE SUS SENTIMIENTOS AL REENCONTRARSE CON ÉL? VEAN ESTO Y MÁS EN NUESTRO SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

SOI ZANY, SEGIMO KON NUETRO VIAJE ITNERDIMENSIONAL EN BUSCA DE ASH. EN ETE VIAJ KONTRAREMO VARIO ENTE PERDIDO I ESTAREMO UNA VE MA EN PELIGRO… ¡SIGAN LEYENDO KE TA GUENO!

¡HOLA! SOY MISTY, CADA VEZ EXTRAÑO MÁS A ASH… ¿EN DONDE ESTÁ ÉL? ¿PODREMOS ENCONTRARLO EN ESTA DIMENSION? ¿ES CIERTO LO QUE ME DECÍS? ¿VISTE A UN CHICO DE PELO NEGRO Y SE ESTA COMIENDO TODA TU COMIDA Y LA DE TU AMIGO? ¡¡¡VAMOS PARA ALLÁ!!! ¡¡¡ASH VOLVÉ PRONTO A MI LADO!!!

¡HOLAS! SOY JULIAN MANES, LES COMENTO QUE ESTE CAPÍTULO, EL FINAL DEL ANTERIOR Y LOS QUE SIGUEN DE AQUÍ EN MÁS LOS TERMINÉ DE ESCRIBIR ESTE AÑO, POSIBLEMENTE NOTEN ALGUNA DIFERENCIA CON EL RESTO DEL FIC, OCURRE QUE LO DEMÁS LO ESCRIBÍ HACE YA UNOS AÑOS Y QUEDO ALGO DESACTUALIZADO, PERO A ESTOS CAPÍTULOS LES PUSE UN TOQUE MODERNO, PERO TRATARÉ A LA VEZ DE CONSERVAR MI VIEJO ESTILO :P EN FIN… ESPERO LES GUSTE CON RESPECTO A LA SEGUNDA PARTE DE: "COMO TE EXTRAÑO…" VENGO ATRASADO, ES QUE ANDO DESARROLLANDO UN PROYECTO PERSONAL Y PARA COLMO ESTA SEMANA ES CLAVE EN ÉL… PERO TRATARÉ DE TENERLO LISTO ;) BUENO, SIGAN LEYENDO EL FIC… ¡SUERTE A TODOS!

JULIAN MANES.

AVENTURA INTERDIMENSIONAL: AGOSTO 2004. ZANY, INA-00, INIANO, AVENTURA INTERDIMENSIONAL, VONDINAVE, VONDINAVE MARIANA, ENTEKTOR, TRYUM, XAVIER, KAMIONAVE, EDEF, SAOLO, TANIKA, SON NOMBRES, MARCAS Y PERSONAJES REGISTRADOS, PROPIEDAD DE: F.L.A. "JULIAN MANES" EL IDIOMA TAMBIÉN LO ESTÁ. TODOS LOS DEMÁS PERSONAJES MENCIONADOS EN ESTE CAPÍTULO SON PROPIEDAD DE SUS AUTORES, SUS EMPRESAS PRODUCTORAS Y/O SUS EMPRESAS AFILIADAS. HISTORIA BASADA EN "AVENTURA INTERDIMENSIONAL/ZANY, LA CAZADORA INTERDIMENSIONAL" PROPIEDAD DE F.L.A. "JULIAN MANES" LA CUAL ESTÁ REGISTRADA, HECHO EL DEPOSITO QUE MARCA LA LEY 11723.


	18. Capitulo Dieciocho

**"AVENTURA INTERDIMENSIONAL"**

**CAPÍTULO DIECIOCHO:**

TAL COMO VIMOS EN EL EPISODIO ANTERIOR, MISTY, BROCK Y ZANY ENCONTRARON OTRO ENTE EXTRAVIADO, EN ESE MOMENTO, MISTY ESTUVO A PUNTO DE CONFESAR LO QUE VERDADERAMENTE SIENTE POR ASH…

**MISTY**.- _(DISGUSTADA)_ GUENO, VAMONO DE AKA RAPIDO ASI PODEMO VER A ASH KUANTO ANTE.

**ZANY**.- ¡KE ENTUSIASMO! ME ALEGRO KE REKONOSKA TU SENTIMIENTO.

**MISTY**.- ¡ASI E! YA LO DIJE I LO REPITO, ¡ASH ME GUSTA I MUCHO! I SI NO LO KONTRAMO KUANTO ANTE NO PODRE DESIRLE KUANTO… _(SE DETIENE CABIZBAJA)_

**BROCK**.- ¿CUÁNTO QUE MISTY?

**ZANY**.- ESO MISTY, DESILO.

**MISTY**.- _(CABIZBAJA)_ ¿KE KIEREN KE DIGA? ESTRAÑO A ASH MA DE LO KE ME IMAJINE KE PODRIA YEGAR A ESTRAÑARLO… LO ESTRAÑO MA KE A UN AMIGO… SIENTO KOMO SI…

**BROCK**.- ¿C"MO SI QUE COSA MISTY?

**MISTY**.- KOMO SI ASH FUERA MUI IMPORTANTE PARA MI… ME I KUENTA DE KE EL E DEMASIADO IMPORTANTE PA MI… I TENGO MUCHA GANA DE DESIRLE ESO A ASH… DE DESIRLE… _(Y SE DETIENE)_

**ZANY**.- ¿DE DESIRLE KE MISTY?

**MISTY**.- _(MURMURANDO)_ DE DESIRLE… KUANTO LO AMO…

**ZANY**.- _(ABRAZÁNDOLA)_ TE ENTIENDO PERFETAMENTE.

**BROCK**.- _(SORPRENDIDO)_ ¿PERO COMO? NO ES QUE EN LA DIMENSI"N INA NO EXISTE EL AMOR, QUE NO SE USA LO DEL NOVIAZGO Y EL MATRIMONIO…

**ZANY**.- ES SIERTO, ESO NO SE USA EN LA DIMENSION INA, Y LOS NATIVOS DE ESA DIMENSION KARESEN DE ESO SENTIMIENTO… ESETO… _(CABIZBAJA)_ LO KE NASIERON EN OTRA DIMENSIONE, KOMO YO.

**MISTY**.- _(SONRIENDO)_ GUENO, NO NOS PONGAMO SENTIMENTALE… VAMO A CASAR ENTE

**ZANY**.- _(SONRIENDO)_ ¡VAMO, TODO EL MUNDO A LA VONDINAVE!

**BROCK**.- ¡A LA ORDEN!

LUEGO DE QUE SE SUBIERON A LA VONDINAVE, ZANY LE PIDE A MARIANA QUE HAGA UN RASTREO DE ENTES, LO CUAL DIO UN RESULTADO ALGO ALENTADOR…

**ZANY**.- I VIEN MARIANA, ¿KUAL JUE EL RESULTADO DEL RASTREO?

**MARIANA**.- SE DETETARON VARIO ENTE JUERA E SU DIMENSION E ORIJEN.

**ZANY**.- ETO E MA KOMPLIKADO. ¿POR KUAL EMPESAREMO?

**MISTY**.- _(GRITA)_ ¡¡¡POR ASH!!!

**MARIANA**.- E KOMPLIKADO E SAVER KUAL DE TODO E ASH.

**MISTY**.- ¿I KE ASEMO TONS?

**ZANY**.- KALMATE CHE, LO MA MEJOR VASER DIR POR KADA DIMENSION ASTA KONTRARLO A ASH.

**MISTY**.- ¿POR KUAL EMPESAMO TONS?

**ZANY**.- VAMO A LA MA SERKANA, VASER LO MEJOR.

**BROCK**.- ¿Y CUAL ES LA MÁS CERCANA?

**ZANY**.- SEGUN EL PLANO DE REKORRIDO… TENEMO A TRE DIMENSIONE SERKA. EN KADA UNA DE EYA AI UN ENTE.

**MISTY**.- TENDREMO KE ARRIESGARNO A KE UNO DE ESO SEA ASH.

**BROCK**.- ES MUCHO RIESGO. ¿QUE DIMENSIONES SON?

**ZANY**.- SON MON-01, DOR-17 I VOMJIL-98, KE E LA DIMENSION DE IGGI. Y LA OTRA E TM-2000. KEDA MUI LEJO Y E LA MA LEJANA E TODA.

**BROCK**.- ¿Y QUE TAL ES BOMHIL-98, HAY CHICAS LINDAS?

**ZANY**.- SI, AI MUCHAS. DE ECHO…

**BROCK**.- _(CON CORAZONES EN LOS OJOS Y BABEÁNDOSE)_ ¡¡¡QUE NO SE DIGA MÁS!!!! IREMOS A BOMHIL-98.

**ZANY**.- ¡KOMO KIERA! MARIANA, VAMO A VOMJIL-98. ORIENTA TODO A ESA DIMENSION.

**MARIANA**.- ¡DE AKUERDO!

LA VONDINAVE DESPEGA Y HACE SU INGRESO A LA INTERDIMENSI"N, EN DONDE RECORRE UN BUEN TRECHO DENTRO DE ELLA HASTA INGRESAR EN UNO DE LOS PORTALES QUE ALLÍ SE ABREN. AL CAER EN LA NUEVA DIMENSI"N, VEN DESDE EL CIELO DE LA MISMA VARIOS EDIFICIOS Y UN PEQUEÑO CURSO DE AGUA. AL VERLO, IGGY SE EMOCIONA Y ORIENTA A ZANY HASTA LA ESCUELA SAINT RINGO, QUE ES EL LUGAR EN DONDE PODRÁN ENCONTRAR QUIEN LO AYUDE…

**IGGY**.- ESA ES LA ESCUELA, ALLÍ ESTÁ KASSY, CON QUIEN DEBO REGRESAR.

**ZANY**.- ¿PERO POR KE TENE KE VOLVER KON EYA?

**IGGY**.- PORQUE ELLA ES LA QUE ME CUIDA Y PROTEGE.

**MISTY**.- ¿Y QUIEN ES SÚPER CERDITA?

**IGGY**.- LO LAMENTO, NO PUEDO REVELAR ESA INFORMACI"N.

**BROCK**.- _(BABEÁNDOSE)_ AYY… ANSÍO VER PRONTO A ESAS HERMOSAS CHICAS QUE ME DIJO ZANY QUE HAY AQUÍ…

**MISTY**.- _(DISGUSTADA)_ ¿QUÉ NO PODÉS PENSAR EN OTRA COSA?

**ZANY**.- _(MIENTRAS MANIOBRA CON LA VONDINAVE)_ ATERRISAREMO AI EN ESE KLARO.

LUEGO DE QUE LA VONDINAVE ATERRIZA, SUS TRIPULANTES BAJAN. AL INSTANTE OBSERVAN A UNA CHICA DE LARGOS CABELLOS ROJOS CORRER DETRÁS DE UN EDIFICIO. IGGY LA RECONOCE: ES KASSY KARLEN, SU AMIGA Y PROTECTORA Y, AUNQUE ZANY Y LOS DEMÁS NO LO SABEN, LA IDENTIDAD ENCUBIERTA DE SÚPER CERDITA…

**IGGY**.- _(ESCAPÁNDOSE)_ ¡AHÍ ESTÁ KASSY! VAMOS CON ELLA.

**ZANY**.- _(TRATANDO DE AGARRARLO)_ ¡PERA UN KACHO CHOCHAN AMARILLO!

**MISTY**.- ¡MIREN ESO!

**BROCK**.- ¿QUÉ COSA?

**MISTY**.- ESA CHICA ESTÁ PERSIGUIENDO A BULBASAUR.

**ZANY Y BROCK**.- _(SORPRENDIDO)_ ¿KE?

**BROCK**.- _(CON CORAZONES EN LOS OJOS)_ ¡¡¡PERO QUE CHICA MÁS HERMOSA!!!

JUSTAMENTE, DE ESA FORMA ELLOS SE PERCATAN DE LA PRESENCIA DE BULBASAUR CORRIENDO POR ENTRE LOS ARBUSTOS PERSEGUIDO POR KASSY… COSA QUE BROCK PASA COMPLETAMENTE POR ALTO PARA IR A TOMAR LAS MANOS DE KASSY Y COMENZAR CON SUS ACOSTUMBRADOS ATROPELLOS…

**BROCK**.- ¡¡¡HERMOSA CHICA PELIRROJA!!! VINE DESDE MUY LEJOS SOLAMENTE PARA PODER DEMOSTRARTE TODO MI AMOR HACIA VOS…

**KASSY**.- _(ATERRADA Y CONFUNDIDA)_ ¿QUÉ, PERO DE QUE TE DISFRAZASTE ESTA VEZ RADFORD?

**BROCK**.- ¡MI NOMBRE ES BROCK! Y SERÉ TU AMANTE ESPOSO Y FIEL MARIDO PARA TODA LA VIDA, ¿Y CUAL ES TU NOMBRE HERMOSA BELLEZA DE ESTA DIMENSI"N?

**KASSY**.- _(ASUSTADA)_ ¿QUÉ?

**MISTY**.- _(INTERCEDIENDO Y ARRANCÁNDOLE LA OREJA A BROCK)_ DESCANSÁ TRANQUILA, A ESTE TE LO SACO DE UN TIR"N.

**KASSY**.- _(SORPRENDIDA)_ ¿PERO DE DONDE SALIERON USTEDES?

**IGGY**.- _(APARECIENDO DE REPENTE)_ ¡SON MIS AMIGOS!

**KASSY**.- _(ATERRADA)_ ¡¡¡IGGY!!! ¿PERO QUE HACÉS ACÁ? ¡PUEDEN VERTE!

**IGGY**.- EN ALGÚN LADO TENÍA QUE ENCONTRARTE, Y ESTE ES EL ÚNICO LUGAR EN DONDE PODÍAMOS VERNOS TODOS.

**ZANY**.- NO TE PONGÁS ASÍ, EL CHANCHO NO TIENE LA CULPA.

**MISTY**.- ES CIERTO, LE PEDIMOS QUE NOS DIGA EN DONDE DEJARLO Y NOS SEÑAL" ESTE LUGAR.

**KASSY**.- AYYY, ESTÁ BIEN, GRACIAS POR TRAERLO…

**MISTY**.- DISCULPAME, PERO ¿QUÉ ES LO QUE VENÍS SIGUIENDO?

**BROCK**.- PARECÍA SER UNO DE LOS ENTES QUE ESTAMOS BUSCANDO.

**KASSY**.- MUY BIEN NO LO SÉ, JAMÁS HABÍA VISTO ALGO SEMEJANTE.

**MISTY**.- _(SACANDO EL POKEDESK CON UN BULBASAUR EN LA PANTALLA)_ ¿ES ALGO COMO ESTO?

**KASSY**.- SI… ALGO ASÍ.

**MISTY**.- _(EMOCIONADA)_ ¡DEBE SER EL BULBASAUR DE ASH!

**KASSY**.- _(SORPRENDIDA)_ ¿ESE BICHO ES SUYO?

**MISTY**.- EN REALIDAD ES DE… _(CABIZBAJA)_ ASH.

**KASSY**.- AAAH.

EN ESE MOMENTO, KASSY SIENTE QUE ALGUIEN LA LLAMA, PARA ANGUSTIA SUYA, VE NI MÁS NI MENOS QUE A LANCE ROMERO QUE VIENE ACOMPAÑADO DE PENNY Y PRUDENCIA. COMO PUEDE ESCONDE A IGGY MIENTRAS QUE ZANY "ATRAPA" A LANCE… Y BROCK A PENNY, COMO ES DE ESPERARSE.

**KASSY**.- ¡¡¡AAAH, SON MIS AMIGOS!!!

**IGGY**.- _(ESCONDIÉNDOSE)_ NO TE PREOCUPÉS, NO ME VERÁN.

**BROCK**.- _(TOMANDO A PENNY DE LAS MANOS)_ ¡¡¡HERMOSA BELDAD DE CABELLOS ROSAS!!! PERMITIME COMPARTIR CON VOS VIDA HASTA QUE LA MUERTE NOS SEPARE.

**PENNY**.- _(SORPRENDIDA)_ ¿QUE DIJISTE?

**ZANY**.- ¡¡¡PERO QUE HERMOSO CHICO!!! _(ABRAZANDO A LANCE)_ ¿NO TE GUSTARÍA QUE HICIÉRAMOS CIERTAS COSITAS JUNTOS?

**LANCE**.- _(SONROJADO) _¿QUÉ… QUE COSAS?

**KASSY**.- ¡AAAAAAAH!

**PRUDENCIA**.- ¿QUIÉNES SON ELLOS KASSY?

**KASSY**.- EH, SON... ¡AMIGOS MÍOS! VINIERON A VISITARME, VIVEN MUY LEJOS Y YA SE VAN…

**PRUDENCIA**.- MUCHO GUSTO EN CONOCERLOS, SOY PRUDENCIA.

**MISTY**.- MUCHO GUSTO, PERO PERMITIME UN INSTANTE.

EN ESE MOMENTO, MISTY TOMA A BROCK Y A ZANY DE LAS OREJAS Y LOS ARRASTRA LEJOS DE LOS ACOSADOS…

**MISTY**.- _(MIENTRAS LOS ARRASTRA)_ ¡YA ES SUFICIENTE PAR DE CALENTONES! PREOCUPENSÉ POR RESOLVER LOS LÍOS EN LOS QUE NOS ENCONTRAMOS Y DEJEN DE ACOSAR GENTE EN CADA DIMENSI"N A LA QUE LLEGAMOS.

**ZANY Y BROCK**.- ¡AYYY… MISTY… DUELE!

**LOS DEMÁS**.- _(CON GOTA DE SUDOR)_ AAAAH…

**KASSY**.- ES CIERTO, TIENEN QUE BUSCAR A ESE ANIMAL QUE VENÍA PERSIGUIENDO.

**LANCE**.- ¿ESE ANIMAL VERDE QUE PARECÍA UNA TORTUGA?… O ALGO PARECIDO.

**PRUDENCIA**.- Y QUE GRUÑE.

**PENNY**.- Y QUE GOLPEA CON UNAS LIANAS.

**KASSY**.- ¡SI, EL MISMO! ¿ACASO LO VIERON?

**PRUDENCE**.- TE VIMOS PERSEGUIRLO HACE UN MOMENTO, POR ESO TE SEGUIMOS HASTA ACÁ PARA AYUDARTE.

**LANCE**.- A LO MEJOR PRECISÁS LA AYUDA DE SÚPER CERDITA.

**KASSY**.- _(CON GOTA DE SUDOR)_ ¡¡¡NOOOOO!!! DEJEN A SÚPER CERDITA TRANQUILA.

**MISTY**.- ¡BUENO, BUENO! ¿EN DONDE SE METI"?

**KASSY**.- NO LO SÉ, LO PERDÍ DE VISTA CUANDO USTEDES APARECIERON.

**BROCK**.- TENDREMOS QUE BUSCARLO NOSOTROS.

**ZANY**.- NO DEBE ESTAR MUY LEJOS, ASÍ QUE DEJENMÉ A MÍ.

DE SU MOCHILA EXTRAE UN EXTRAÑO ARTEFACTO, LUEGO DE ABRIRLO COMIENZA A MOVERLO DE UN LADO AL OTRO DEL LUGAR…

**ZANY**.- CON EL RASTRIADOR DE ENTES PODRÉ LOCALIZARLO AL INSTANTE. VEAMOS…

**MISTY**.- ¿ENCONTRASTE ALGO?

**ZANY**.- A VER… ¡¡¡AHÍ ESTÁ!!! –DICE MIENTRAS SEÑALA UNOS ARBUSTOS.

**LOS DEMÁS**.- _(CORRIENDO A LOS ARBUSTOS)_ ¡¡¡VAMOS A BUSCARLO!!!

LUEGO DE QUE ZANY LES SEÑALARA LA UBICACI"N DE BULBASAUR, TODOS CORREN AL ENCUENTRO DE BULBASAUR, PERO, DE REPENTE, UNOS LÁTIGOS CEPA SURGEN DESDE EL INTERIOR DE LOS ARBUSTOS…

**KASSY**.- ¡ES ÉL! NOS ESTÁ ATACANDO.

**LANCE**.- KASSY, TENÉ CUIDADO.

**KASSY**.- LANCE… SE PREOCUPA POR MÍ…

**MISTY**.- _(AGACHÁNDOSE ENTRE LOS ARBUSTOS)_ ¡DEJENMÉ A MÍ!

**BROCK**.- MISTY, ATRAPALO CON SU POKÉBOLA.

**MISTY**.- ¡NO! ESTÁ ASUSTADO, NO SERÍA JUSTO, ASH NO LO HARÍA.

**BROCK**.- TENÉS RAZ"N.

**MISTY**.- _(HABLÁNDOLE A BULBASAUR)_ BULBASAUR, SOY YO, MISTY. VINIMOS A BUSCARTE.

**BULBASAUR**.- ¿BULBA? BULBA…

**MISTY**.- _(TRISTE)_ LO LAMENTO… ASH NO ESTÁ. PERO VENÍ CON NOSOTROS, PODREMOS ENCONTRARLO.

**BULBASAUR**.- _(RESIGNADO)_ BULBA… SAUR…

**MISTY**.- _(ABRAZANDO A BULBASAUR)_ NO TE PREOCUPÉS, ENCONTRAREMOS A ASH. ÉL ESTÁ PERDIDO, PEOR LO ENCONTRAREMOS, DE LA MISMA FORMA EN QUE TE ENCONTRAMOS A VOS.

**BULBASAUR**.- _(TRISTE)_ BULBASAUR…

**KASSY**.- QUE BUENA QUE ES.

**PENNY**.- SE LLEVA BIEN CON SU MASCOTA.

**LANCE**.- QUE BIEN SE VEN LOS DOS.

**MISTY**.- GRACIAS A TODOS. PERO YA TENEMOS QUE IRNOS.

**ZANY**.- ELLA TIENE RAZ"N, TENEMOS QUE VOLVER A NUESTRO VIAJE.

**BROCK**.- _(TOMANDO LA MANO DE PENNY)_ ¡¡¡PROMETO NO OLVIDARTE NUNCA JAMÁS!!! _(TOMANDO LA MANO DE PRUDENCIA)_ ¡¡¡NI A VOS!!! _(DE VUELTA A PENNY)_ ¡¡¡NO TE ME PONGÁS CELOSA!!! _(DE VUELTA A PRUDENCIA)_ ¡¡¡NI VOS TAMPOCO!!!...

**ZANY**.- _(ABRAZANDO A LANCE)_ Y VOS TAMPOCO TE PONGÁS MAL POR MI PARTIDA…

**KASSY**.- _(GRITANDO)_ ¡¡¡AAAAAH!!!

**MISTY**.- _(GRITANDO)_ ¡¡¡BASTA YA LOS DOS!!! VOLVAMOS A LA VONDINAVE.

**ZANY**.- ¡¡¡UFAAAA!!! ESTÁ BIEN, NOS VEREMOS PRONTO CHICOS, UN PLACER CONOCERLOS A TODOS… _(BESANDO A KASSY EN LA FRENTE)_ UN GUSTO CONOCERTE. _(BESANDO A PENNY EN LA FRENTE)_ A VOS TAMBIÉN. _(BESANDO A PRUDENCIA)_ Y A VOS. _(ABRAZANDO A LANCE)_ ¡¡¡Y PARA VOS TENGO ALGO ESPECIAL!!! _(Y COMIENZA A BESARLO EN LA BOCA)_

**KASSY**.- ¡¡¡AAAAH… LANCE ROMERO!!!

**ZANY**.- ANTES DE QUE ME OLVIDE… _(SE DIRIGE HACIA LOS ARBUSTOS EN DONDE SE ESCONDI" IGGY, Y LE DA UN BESO RÁPIDO)_ ¡LISTO! PODEMOS IRNOS.

**MISTY**.- CHAU, FUE UN GUSTO VERLOS.

**BROCK**.- ADI"S A TODOS.

**LOS DEMÁS**.- CHAU….

**KASSY**.- _(TRISTE)_ AYYYY… ELLA LO BES" A LANCE…

LA VONDINAVE DESPEGA JUNTO A SUS TRIPULANTES INGRESANDO EN EL TÚNEL INTERDIMENSIONAL. Y LUEGO DE QUE LA NAVE SE PIERDE DE VISTA…

**KASSY**.- _(TRISTE)_ AYYY…

**LANCE**.- _(VIÉNDOLA)_ ¿QUÉ TE OCURRE KASSY?

**KASSY**.- _(SORPRENDIDA)_ ¿EH?

**PRUDENCIA**.- CREÍAMOS QUE TE PASABA ALGO.

**KASSY**.- PUES NO, NO ME PASA NADA, Y A PROP"SITO… ¿QUÉ ESTAMOS HACIENDO AQUÍ?

**PENNY**.- NO LO SÉ. ¿Y USTEDES?

**LOS DEMÁS**.- NO ME ACUERDO…

MIENTRAS TANTO, EN LA INTERDIMENSI"N, NUESTROS HÉROES DECIDEN QUE RUMBO TOMAR…

**ZANY**.- GUENO… UNA DIMENSION MA A LA KE VAMO I NI NOTISIA DE ASH.

**MISTY**.- LO UNIKO GUENO JUE KE LO ENKONTRAMO A VOLVASOR.

**BROCK**.- ¿CUÁLES SON LAS OTRAS TRES DIMENSIONES QUE NOS QUEDAN POR VISITAR?

**ZANY**.- SON, SI MAL NO REKUERDO… MON-01, DOR-17 Y TM-2000.

**MARIANA**.- LA MA SERKANA E DOR-17.

**BROCK**.- ¿HAY CHICAS LINDAS?

**ZANY**.- EMMM… ¡SI, POR SUPUESTO!

**BROCK**.- ¡VAMOS ALLÁ!

**MISTY**.- ¿TU RELO FUNSIONA VIEN?

**ZANY**.- _(VIENDO PARPADEAR LA LUZ ROJA DE SU RELOJ)_ ASI E MISTI.

**MISTY**.- _(SONRIÉNDOSE)_ TA GUENO TONS.

**ZANY**.- MARIANA, VAMO A DOR-17, ORIENTATE DE AKUERDO A LA KORDENADA DEL ENTE KESTA EN ESA DIMENSION.

**MARIANA**.- TAVIEN.

LUEGO DE MANEJAR LA VONDINAVE POR UN RATO, COMIENZAN A INGRESAR EN OTRA DIMENSI"N. AL LLEGAR A LA MISMA, SOBREVUELAN EL CIELO DE LA DIMENSI"N. DESDE LA VONDINAVE ALCANZAN A VER EL VERDE PASTO Y LAS NEVADAS MONTAÑAS DEL PAISAJE. AL LLEGAR A UN VALLE, COMIENZAN A DESCENDER HASTA ATERRIZAR EN UN VALLE CERCANO. DESDE ALLÍ LOGRAN DIVISAR UN GRUPO DE CABRAS QUE SE ENCUENTRAN PASTANDO EN EL LUGAR, CUANDO, DE REPENTE VEN QUE UN ENORME PERRO SE LES ACERCA…

**MISTY**.- ¿QUÉ POKÉMON ES ESE?

**BROCK**.- DEBE SER UN ENTE DE ESTA DIMENSI"N.

**ZANY**.- VEAMO. _(SACA EL ENTEKTOR)_ A VER KE ENTE ME DISE KE E…

**ENTEKTOR**.- ETE ENTE E UN PERRO, TA RELASIONADO KON LOS DEL TIPO KANINO.

**MISTY**.- ¿UN PERRO? SE PARESE A UN ARKANAIN.

**BROCK**.- ES CIERTO.

LUEGO DE VERLOS POR UNOS SEGUNDOS, EL PERRO BOSTEZA Y REGRESA DE DONDE VINO SIGUIENDO SUS PISADAS, ANTE ESTO, MISTY Y LOS DEMÁS DECIDEN SEGUIRLO…

**MISTY**.- ¡VAMO A SEGUIRLO!

**ZANY**.- ¿PARA KE?

**MISTY**.- PARA VER SI SU ENTRENADOR VIO A ASH POR AKA.

**BROCK**.- ¡BUENA IDEA!

CUANDO COMIENZAN A SEGUIR AL PERRO, ESTE ACELERA SU MARCHA, MISTY Y LOS DEMÁS HACEN LO MISMO, POR LO CUAL EL PERRO COMIENZA A CORRER HASTA ENCONTRARSE CON UNA CHICA DE PELO NEGRO Y DE VESTIDO ROJO CON UNA BLUSA AMARILLA…

**MISTY**.- ¡MIREN! SE DETUVO CON ESA CHICA.

**ZANY**.- ES ALGIEN E ETA DIMENSION, PREGUNTEMOLE SI VIO A ASH.

**BROCK**.- AYYY ES MUY CHICA…

**MISTY**.- _(ACERCÁNDOSE A ELLA)_ HOLA, ME LLAMO MISTY.

**CHICA**.- HOLA, SOY HEIDI.

**ZANY**.- HOLA.

**BROCK**.- HOLA… SOS MUY JOVEN, PERO MUY BONITA, ESPERO PODER VERTE DENTRO DE ALGUNOS AÑOS ASÍ PODÉS SER MI NOVIA Y…

**MISTY**.- _(DÁNDOLE UN CODAZO EN EL ESTOMAGO)_ ¡¡¡NO LA ASUSTÉS!!! MIS AMIGOS Y YO ESTAMOS BUSCANDO A UN AMIGO NUESTRO QUE SE NOS PERDI", QUERÍAMOS SABER SI VISTE A ALGUIEN PERDIDO.

**HEIDI**.- _(SORPRENDIDA)_ ¿ALGUIEN PERDIDO?

**ZANY**.- SI, ALGUIEN QUE NO SEA DE ESTE LUGAR.

**HEIDI**.- ESTA MAÑANA CUANDO VENÍAMOS A TRAER A LAS CABRAS NOS ENCONTRAMOS CON UN CHICO DESCONOCIDO QUE…

**MISTY**.- _(ANSIOSA)_ ¿UN CHICO PERDIDO, COMO ES ÉL?

**ZANY**.- TRANKI CHE, NO LA ASUSTE VO AURA.

**BROCK**.- ¿EN DONDE LO VIERON?

**HEIDI**.- ESTÁ CON PEDRO, MI AMIGO. VENGAN CONMIGO.

**MISTY**.- OJALÁ QUE SEA ASH…

**ZANY**.- NO LO SAVREMO ASTA VERLO.

**MISTY**.- _(ANSIOSA)_ LO EXTRAÑO MUCHO…

¿QUIÉN SERÁ EL CHICO QUE ENCONTR" HEIDI? ¿QUÉ PAS" CON LOS OTROS POKÉMONS? SEPAN ESTO Y MÁS EN NUESTRO PR"XIMO CAPÍTULO.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

****

SOI ZANY, LE CUENTO KE EN NUESTRO PROSIMO KAPITULO TENDREMO UN ENCUENTRO ESPERADO, ADEMA DE SEGIR VISITANDO DIMENSIONE… ¡¡¡SIGAN LEYENDO KE TA GUENO!!!

¡HOLA! SOY MISTY… CREO QUE POR FIN PODRÉ SER FELIZ EN LA VIDA… ADEMÁS DE ESTR CERCA DE SER UNA "SUPERERUA" COMO DIRÍA ZANY… ¿QUIEREN SABER POR QUE? NO DEJEN DE LEER EL SIGUIENTE EPISODIO… ¡¡¡ASH VOLVÉ PRONTO A MI LADO!!!

¡HOLAS! SOY JULIAN MANES, LES COMENTO QUE ANDO ALGO ATAREADO EN LO PERSONAL, PERO EN ESTOS DÍAS LOGRARÉ PONERME LAS PILAS PARA TERMINAR EL ANSIADO FINAL DE "COMO TE EXTRAÑO MI AMOR" :P GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS… ¡SUERTE A TODOS!

JULIAN MANES.

AVENTURA INTERDIMENSIONAL: AGOSTO 2004. ZANY, INA-00, INIANO, AVENTURA INTERDIMENSIONAL, VONDINAVE, VONDINAVE MARIANA, ENTEKTOR, TRYUM, XAVIER, KAMIONAVE, EDEF, SAOLO, TANIKA, SON NOMBRES, MARCAS Y PERSONAJES REGISTRADOS, PROPIEDAD DE: F.L.A. "JULIAN MANES" EL IDIOMA TAMBIÉN LO ESTÁ. TODOS LOS DEMÁS PERSONAJES MENCIONADOS EN ESTE CAPÍTULO SON PROPIEDAD DE SUS AUTORES, SUS EMPRESAS PRODUCTORAS Y/O SUS EMPRESAS AFILIADAS. HISTORIA BASADA EN "AVENTURA INTERDIMENSIONAL/ZANY, LA CAZADORA INTERDIMENSIONAL" PROPIEDAD DE F.L.A. "JULIAN MANES" LA CUAL ESTÁ REGISTRADA, HECHO EL DEPOSITO QUE MARCA LA LEY 11723.


	19. Capitulo Diecinueve

**"AVENTURA INTERDIMENSIONAL"**

**CAPÍTULO DIECINUEVE:**

****

****

****

****

COMO VIMOS EN EL ANTERIOR CAPÍTULO, MISTY, ZANY Y BROCK LLEGARON A LA DIMENSION DOR-17, ALLÍ SE ENCONTRARON CON UN ENORME PERRO, EL CUAL LOS CONDUJO DIRECTAMENTE CON SU DUEÑA, UNA CHICA LLAMADA HEIDI. CUANDO MISTY LE PREGUNTA SI VIO A ALGUIEN QUE ESTUVIERA PERDIDO, HEIDI LE RESPONDIO QUE ENCONTRO A UN CHICO PERDIDO, ÉL CUAL ES DESCONOCIDO PARA ELLA Y MUY EXTRAÑO, ANTE ESTO, MISTY RENUEVA SUS ESPERANZAS CONFIANDO EN QUE EL CHICO QUE ENCONTRO HEIDI SEA FINALMENTE SU AMIGO ASH…

**HEIDI**.- ESTA MAÑANA CUANDO VENÍAMOS A TRAER A LAS CABRAS NOS ENCONTRAMOS CON UN CHICO DESCONOCIDO QUE…

**MISTY**.- _(ANSIOSA)_ ¿UN CHICO PERDIDO, COMO ES ÉL?

**ZANY**.- TRANKI CHE, NO LA ASUSTE VO AURA.

**BROCK**.- ¿EN DONDE LO VIERON?

**HEIDI**.- ESTÁ CON PEDRO, MI AMIGO. VENGAN CONMIGO.

**MISTY**.- OJALÁ QUE SEA ASH…

**ZANY**.- NO LO SAVREMO ASTA VERLO.

**MISTY**.- _(ANSIOSA)_ LO EXTRAÑO MUCHO…

HEIDI CONDUCE AL GRUPO DE VIAJANTES HASTA UNA PILA DE ROCAS CON FORMA DE PIRÁMIDE, LAS CUALES SOSTIENEN UN ESTANDARTE ROJO EN SU EXTREMO SUPERIOR. AL LLEGAR ALLÍ, UN CHICO VESTIDO CON UN PANTALON NEGRO, UN SOMBRERO Y UNA REMERA, AMBOS DE COLOR MARRON SE ACERCA A ELLOS…

**HEIDI**.- ¡PEDRO! ELLOS ESTÁN BUSCANDO…

**PEDRO**.- ¡HEIDI! ME TENÍAS PREOCUPADO. ¿ADONDE TE FUISTE?

**MISTY**.- HOLA, ELLA NOS DIJO QUE ENCONTRARON A UN CHICO PERDIDO, ¿ES VERDAD?

**PEDRO**.- SI… ES VERDAD… _(SEÑALANDO LAS ROCAS)_ ESTÁ ALLÁ, EN LAS ROCAS.

**MISTY**.- ¡¡¡OJALÁ SEA ASH!!! _(Y CORRE HACIA LAS ROCAS)_

**PEDRO**.- _(SORPRENDIDO)_ ¿QUÉ LE PASA A ESA CHICA, ESTÁ LOCA?

**HEIDI**.- ES QUE LLEVAN MUCHO TIEMPO BUSCÁNDOLO.

**PEDRO**.- ¡CÁSCARAS!

**BROCK**.- IRÉ A VERLO.

**ZANY**.- Y CUENTENMÉ, ¿QUÉ HACEN ACÁ EN LAS MONTAÑAS?

**PEDRO**.- YO SOY PASTOR…

**HEIDI**.- Y VENIMOS SIEMPRE A TRAER A LAS CABRAS PARA ALIMENTARLAS.

**ZANY**.- QUE INTERESANTE…

**HEIDI**.- YO VIVO CON MI ABUELO ACÁ EN LA MONTAÑA.

**PEDRO**.- Y YO EN LAS AFUERAS DE DORFLY.

**ZANY**.- _(ABURRIÉNDOSE)_ AAAAA…

MISTY CORRE HACIA LA PILA DE ROCAS, BROCK CAMINA TRANQUILAMENTE DETRÁS DE ELLA. MISTY ESTÁ MUY ALEGRE, FINALMENTE ESTÁ DECIDIDA A DECIRLE A ASH LO QUE SIENTE POR ÉL Y TODO LO QUE LO EXTRAÑO DURANTE LOS VIAJES INTERDIMENSIONALES. AL LLEGAR A LAS ROCAS, VE LA SILUETA DE UNA PERSONA DIBUJADA SOBRE EL VERDE PASTO DEL VALLE DE LA MONTAÑA. EN ESE MOMENTO SE DETIENE, RESPIRA HONDO Y TRATA DE CALMARSE. LA ANGUSTIA DE QUE EL DESCONOCIDO NO SEA EN VERDAD ASH COMIENZA A INVADIRLA. COMIENZA A AVANZAR CON PASOS VACILANTES HACIA LA PILA DE ROCAS. UNA VEZ CERCA DE ELLAS SE DETIENE NUEVAMENTE, LA SILUETA PARECE MOVERSE. ASUSTADA SE DETIENE POR COMPLETO. AL VER QUE LA SILUETA VUELVE A ACOMODARSE, AVANZA HACIA LA FIGURA Y COMIENZA A HABLARLE…

**MISTY**.- HOLA… SOY MISTY…

**VOZ**.- HOLAG…

**MISTY**.- NO ENTIENDO, ¿EN QUE IDIOMA HABLÁS?

**VOZ**.- ENG EG UNIGOG IGIOMA KEG SEG AGBLAG.

**MISTY**.- SIGO… CONFUNDIDA.

**VOZ**.- MIGTY, EGTOY COMINEGDO.

ANTE ESTA RESPUESTA, MISTY SE ENFURECE, SE ARROJA HACIA DONDE ESTA EL SER DESCONOCIDO Y COMIENZA A INCREPARLO DURAMENTE…

**MISTY**.- ¡¡¡PODRÍAS DEJAR DE COMER Y PRESTAR ATENCION!!!

**VOZ**.- ¡¡¡POG FAGOG ESGTOY COG ABGBE!!!

AL VER QUIEN LE HABLA, EL CORAZON DE MISTY DA UN VUELCO… ¡¡¡ASH KETCHUM ESTÁ DELANTE SUYO!!! MISTY SE QUEDA SIN HABLA… ASH LE SONRÍE MIENTRAS SOSTIENE VARIOS PANES EN SUS MANOS, CUANDO REACCIONA, MISTY LE DA UN FUERTE ABRAZO… AL QUE ASH CORRESPONDE DE LAS MISMA MANERA. CUANDO MISTY SE DA CUENTA DE LO QUE ESTÁ HACIENDO, SUELTA A ASH, Y SE QUEDA MIRÁNDOLO SONROJADA, ESTE, SIN INMUTARSE SE SIENTA Y CONTINÚA COMIENDO… COSA QUE DESPIERTA LA IRA DE MISTY…

**MISTY**.- _(ENOJADA Y A LOS GRITOS)_ ¡¡¡YO MUERTA DE PREOCUPACION POR VOS Y ESTÁS ACÁ COMIENDO COMO UN CONDENADO!!!

**ASH**.- _(TRAGA, Y CON GOTA DE SUDOR)_ HOLA MISTY… VINISTE.

**MISTY**.- _(ENOJADA)_ ¿Y ASÍ ME SALUDÁS?

**ASH**.- ESTUVE TRANQUILO PORQUE SABÍA QUE VENDRÍAS A BUSCARME…

**MISTY**.- _(SONROJADA Y ENOJADA)_ ¡¡¡PERO YO NO LO ESTUVE!!! ESTABA MUERTA DE PREOCUPACION PORQUE NO SABÍA ADONDE FUISTE A PARAR Y SI… _(CABIZBAJA Y MURMURANDO)_ Y SI VOLVERÍA A VERTE…

**ASH**.- _(SORPRENDIDO)_ ¿QUÉ DIJISTE?

**MISTY**.- _(SOLLOZANDO)_ ¡¡¡QUE ESTUVE PREOCUPADA POR VOS!!! TARADO…

ANTE ESTO, ASH SE QUEDA SIN PALABRAS, LA RESPUESTA DE MISTY LO SORPRENDE, EN ESE PRECISO MOMENTO, HEIDI Y PEDRO SE ACERCAN ADONDE SE ENCUENTRAN ELLOS HABLANDO… COSA DE LA QUE NO SE DIERON CUENTA ASH Y MISTY… YA QUE ASH REACCIONA Y VUELVE A ABRAZAR A MISTY NUEVAMENTE…

**ASH**.- _(ABRAZADO A MISTY)_ GRACIAS POR PREOCUPARTE POR MÍ.

**MISTY**.- _(SONROJADA)_ DE… DE NADA. _(MURMURANDO)_ TUVE MUCHO MIEDO DE PERDERTE.

**ASH**.- _(MURMURANDO)_ YO TAMBIÉN TUVE EL MISMO MIEDO.

**MISTY**.- _(SORPRENDIDA)_ ¿EN SERIO?

**BROCK**.- _(ACERCÁNDOSE, LES GRITA)_ ¡ASH! QUE ALEGRÍA VOLVER A VERTE.

**ZANY**.- ¡AAA VAYA! ERA EL EL CHIKO DESPUE E TODO.

**HEIDI**.- NO TE ENOJÉS CON ÉL, CUANDO LO ENCONTRAMOS HACE UN RATO ESTABA CON HAMBRE, POR ESO LE DIMOS DE COMER.

**PEDRO**.- ES CIERTO, TUVE QUE VOLVER A LA CASA DEL ABUELO A BUSCAR MÁS COMIDA, HACE DÍAS QUE SU AMIGO NO COMÍA, DIGO YO.

**MISTY**.- ¡ASH! ¿NOS HICISTE PASAR VERGÜENZA?

**ASH**.- NO… ES QUE DE VERDAD TENÍA HAMBRE…

**ZANY**.- GUENO VASTA YA, NO TENIA ALGO KE DESIRLE A ASH KUANDO LO VIERA E VUELTA

**MISTY**.- _(COMPLETAMENTE ENROJECIDA)_ ZANY… NO DIGA…

**HEIDI**.- ¡AHORA ME ACUERDO! _(HABLÁNDOLE A MISTY)_ ¿TU NOMBRE ES MISTY?

**MISTY**.- _(SORPRENDIDA)_ SI, ASÍ ES.

**PEDRO**.- ¡ES CIERTO! CUANDO ENCONTRAMOS A ASH…

**ASH**.- _(COMPLETAMENTE ENROJECIDO)_ NO DIGAN NADA POR FAVOR…

**HEIDI**.- ESTABA LLORANDO CERCA DE LA CABAÑA DEL ABUELO CUANDO LO ENCONTRAMOS.

**PEDRO**.- ADEMÁS, A CADA RATO DECÍA TU NOMBRE… DIGO YO.

**MISTY**.- _(SONROJADA)_ ¿ESO ES VERDAD ASH?

**ASH**.- _(ENROJECIDO POR COMPLETO)_ SI… TE EXTRAÑÉ, CREÍ QUE NO TE VOLVERÍA A VER…

**MISTY**.- _(SONROJADA)_ ASH… YO… A MÍ ME PASO IGUAL… TE EXTRAÑÉ.

**ASH**.- MISTY… QUIERO DECIRTE QUE ME DI CUENTA DE ALGO…

**MISTY**.- ¿DE QUE ASH?

**ASH**.- DE QUE SOS MUY IMPORTANTE PARA MÍ… TE EXTRAÑÉ MÁS DE LO QUE SE PUEDE EXTRAÑAR A UN AMIGO…

**MISTY**.- GRACIAS POR DECÍRMELO ASH… SENTÍ LO MISMO CUANDO TE PERDÍ…

**HEIDI**.- ESTUVO LLORANDO MUCHO TIEMPO DICIENDO TU NOMBRE…

**PEDRO**.- SE CALMO UN POCO CUANDO LE TRAJE LA COMIDA, PERO… CREO QUE EL TE QUIERE, DIGO YO.

**MISTY**.- _(SONROJADA)_ NUNCA ME LO HUBIERA IMAGINADO.

**ASH**.- QUIERO DECIRTE ALGO…

**MISTY**.- YO TAMBIÉN ASH…

**ZANY**.- ESTO ME INTERESA…

**ASH**.- _(COMPLETAMENTE ENROJECIDO)_ MISTY YO… QUIERO DECIRTE QUE…

**MISTY**.- _(SONROJADA)_ DECIMELO ASH…

**ASH**.- _(GRITÁNDOLE ENROJECIDO)_ ¡¡¡ME GUSTÁS MUCHO!!! DESDE HACE MUCHO TIEMPO QUE QUIERO DECÍRTELO, PERO NUNCA ME ANIMÉ A HACERLO…

**MISTY**.- GRACIAS ASH… YO TAMBIÉN QUIERO DECIRTE QUE ME GUSTÁS MUCHO… Y QUE TEMÍ PERDERTE SIN PODER DECÍRTELO…

**ASH**.- TUVE MIEDO DE NO VOLVER A VERTE… POR ESO ESTABA LLORANDO, POR QUE NUNCA ME ANIMÉ A DECIRTE QUE…

**MISTY**.- ¿QUÉ COSAS ASH, HAY MÁS?

**ASH**.- SI… QUIERO DECIRTE QUE… TE QUIERO MUCHO… ¡TE AMO!

**BROCK**.- _(SOLLOZANDO)_ ¡¡¡AL FIN RECONOCEN SUS SENTIMIENTOS!!!

**MISTY**.- AY ASH… YO… TAMBIÉN TE QUIERO MUCHO… Y CREO QUE TAMBIÉN… TE AMO.

**ASH**.- _(ABRAZÁNDOLA)_ TE AMO MISTY.

**ZANY**.- ¡GUENO, GUENO! SERIA GUENO KE SE DEN UN VESO.

**ASH Y MISTY**.- _(SONROJADOS)_ ¿EH?

**HEIDI**.- ¿SE VAN A PONER DE NOVIOS?

**PEDRO**.- ES POSIBLE, DIGO YO.

**ASH**.- SI… ES CIERTO… MISTY…

**MISTY**.- DECIME.

**ASH**.- _(SONROJADO)_ ¿TE… TE GUSTARÍA SER MI… MI NOVIA?

**MISTY**.- ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE SI ASH! SERÁ UN PLACER Y UN HONOR PARA MÍ SER TU NOVIA.

**ZANY**.- ¡KE SE VESEN TONS!

**ASH Y MISTY**.- _(ENROJECIDOS)_ ¿QUÉ?

**ZANY**.- KE TIENEN KE VESARSE PASER NOVIO.

**ASH**.- _(SONROJADO)_ MISTY…

**MISTY**.- SI ASH, QUIERO QUE NOS BESEMOS. _(CIERRA LOS OJOS Y PREPARA SUS LABIOS)_

**ZANY**.- ¡KE LINDO!

**BROCK**.- _(SOLLOZANDO)_ ¡¡¡QUE EMOCION!!! ESPERÉ POR ESTO MUCHO TIEMPO…

ASH ACERCA SUS LABIOS A LOS DE MISTY Y LE DA UN PEQUEÑO BESO, MUY CORTO Y TÍMIDO… AL CUAL MISTY RESPONDE DE LA MISMA MANERA.

**ZANY**.- ¿KE, ESO E TODO?

**BROCK**.- ¡VAMO, SE QUE PUEDEN HACERLO MEJOR!

**ASH Y MISTY**.- DE ACUERDO…

ASH Y MISTY COMIENZAN A BESARSE NUEVAMENTE, SOLO QUE ESTA VEZ LO HACEN CON GRAN INTENSIDAD Y PASION… ENTRELAZAN SUS LENGUAS ENTRE SI MIENTRAS SE ABRAZAN Y SE ACARICIAN DELANTE DE TODOS… LUEGO DE QUE TODOS LOS MIRARAN POR UN MOMENTO, ZANY DECIDE QUE ES TIEMPO DE REGRESAR A BUSCAR A LOS ENTES FALTANTES…

**ZANY**.- MUI VIEN CHIKO, YA E ORA DE VOLVER A VUSKAR A LO ENTE PERDIDO KE FALTAN ENKONTRAR.

**BROCK**.- ¿ADONDE IREMOS ESTA VEZ?

**ZANY**.- IREMO A ALGUNA DE LA DO DIMENSIONE KE NOS FALTA VER.

**BROCK**.- DE ACUERDO.

**ZANY**.- BUENO, FUE UN GUSTO CONOCERLOS, GRACIAS POR CUIDAR A NUESTROS AMIGOS.

**HEIDI**.- DE NADA, VUELVAN CUANDO GUSTEN.

**PEDRO**.- NO FUE NADA…

**ZANY**.- _(BESÁNDOLA EN LA FRENTE)_ ADIOS HEIDI.

**HEIDI**.- ¡ADIOS ZANY!

**ZANY**.- _(BESÁNDOLO EN LA FRENTE)_ UN GUSTO CONOCERTE PEDRO, CUIDATE MUCHO.

**PEDRO**.- ADIOS ZANY.

**ZANY**.- ¡PERFETO! TODO EL MUNDO A VORDO.

**BROCK**.- _(SEÑALANDO A ASH Y MISTY)_ YO YA ESTOY LISTO, NO SÉ ELLOS…

**ZANY**.- _(SORPRENDIDA Y CON GOTA DE SUDOR)_ ¿KE?

AL VER A ASH Y A MISTY, ZANY SE DA CUENTA DE QUE SIGUEN PRÁCTICAMENTE EN LA MISMA POSICION, BESÁNDOSE Y ACARICIÁNDOSE CON LA MISMA INTENSIDAD Y PASION…

**ZANY**.- _(INCOMODA)_ ¡¡¡EEE!!! ¿NO ESKUCHARON? NOS VAMO PA LA OTRA DIMENSION, SUVAN KE TENEMO KE SEGIR VIAJANDO.

**BROCK**.- APUREN CHICOS QUE HAY QUE IR A BUSCAR A LOS POKÉMONS QUE FALTAN…

**MARIANA**.- MALA NOTISIA ZANY.

**ZANY**.- ¡LO KE ME FALTA! MA LAVURO.

**MARIANA**.- ESATAMENTE, AI UN ENTE ESTRAVIADO EN ESTA DIMENSION.

**ZANY**.- ¡KARAJO! ¿I ANDE TA?

**MARIANA**.- TA SERKA DE AKA.

**ZANY**.- VAMO A VUSKARLO… ¡PERO KE DIA DE LAVURO KE TUVE!

**BROCK**.- _(HABLANDO CON ASH Y MISTY)_ ¡¡¡CHICOS SUBAN A LA VONDINAVE!!! TENEMOS QUE IRNOS…

**ASH**.- _(MIENTRAS BESA A MISTY)_ NOMMMMOLESTESSSS…

**MISTY**.- _(MIENTRAS BESA A ASH)_ NOMENTIERRRUMPAS.

**BROCK**.- AYYY…

**ZANY**.- _(EMPUJANDO A ASH Y MISTY)_ ¡¡¡SUVAN DE UNA VUENA VES!!!

**ASH Y MISTY**.- ESTÁ BIEN, ESTÁ BIEN…

**ZANY**.- BUENO CHICOS, ¡UN GUSTO VERLOS! ADIOS…

**HEIDI Y PEDRO**.- ¡CHAU!

LA VONDINAVE ARRANCA PARTIENDO DEL LUGAR, A LOS POCOS MINUTOS DE VIAJE, SE DETIENE CERCA DE UN PEQUEÑO PUEBLO. UNA VEZ ALLÍ DESCIENDEN TODOS Y ZANY LES EXPLICA LO OCURRIDO…

**ZANY**.- MIREN CHIKO, DE AKUERDO A NUESTRA INFO, SE ESKAPO UN ENTE DE LA DIMENSION JAM-40, EL PROVLEMA E KE E UN ENTE MUY CHIKO, POR LO KUAL AI KESTAR MUI ATENTO PA NO PERDELO E VISTA.

**BROCK**.- ¡ENTERADO!

**ASH**.- _(BESANDO A MISTY)_ AJA…

**MISTY**.- _(BESANDO A ASH)_ POR MI ESTÁ BIEN…

**ZANY**.- _(DISGUSTADA)_ ¡¡¡UIIIII! A VER SI PARAN UN POKO PAR DE KALENTONES.

**ASH Y MISTY**.- _(BESÁNDOSE)_ NO QUIERO.

**BROCK**.- _(BABEÁNDOSE)_ ¿Y QUE TAL SI NOSOTROS DOS HACEMOS LO MISMO?

**ZANY**.- _(GRITÁNDOLE)_ ¿I TE KRE KE NO TENGO GANA? PERO SI NO TERMINO KON EL LAVURO NO VAMO A PODER.

**BROCK**.- _(ANIMADO)_ BUENO… LO BUSCARÉ YO… DEJAMELO TODO EN MIS MANOS… PERO ANTES… ¿QUÉ TIPO DE ENTE ES?

**ZANY**.- _(MOSTRÁNDOLE EL ENTEKTOR)_ ETE.

**ENTEKTOR**.- _(CON UNA IMAGEN EN ÉL)_ JANTER, E UN RUEDOR TIPIKO DE VARIA DIMENSIONE, ETE EN PARTIKULAR PROVIENE E LA DIMENSION JAM-40, SEGUN EL INFORME E LA JEFATURA TIENE EL NOMVRE DE JAMTARO.

**BROCK**.- ¡YA MISMO TE LO TRAIGO MI HERMOSA Y ADORADA ZANY! _(Y SE VA CORRIENDO)_

**ZANY**.- _(CON GOTA DE SUDOR)_ GUENO… _(VIENDO A ASH Y A MISTY)_ ¿I USTEDE DO SE VAN A KEDAR TODO EL DIA ASI?

**ASH Y MISTY**.- _(BESÁNDOSE)_ ¡SI!

**ZANY**.- _(RESIGNÁNDOSE)_ ¡AAA! YA ME PARESIA.

**ASH**.- TE AMO MISTY…

**MISTY**.- TE AMO ASH…

**ZANY**.- ¡TAVIEN! KEDENSEN AI I NO AGAN LIO, IRE A VUSKAR ESE ENTE JUNTO A VRUK. SI PASA ALGO LO YAMAMO POR LA RADIO DE MARIANA. VO MARIANA VIJILAMELO A ETO DO.

**MARIANA**.- ¡TAVIEN!

MIENTRAS ASH Y MISTY SE QUEDAN CERCA DE LA VONDINAVE BESÁNDOSE Y ABRAZÁNDOSE, ZANY Y BROCK PARTEN EN BUSCA DEL ENTE PERDIDO… CUANDO DE REPENTE, ASH Y MISTY INTERRUMPEN SUS BESOS…

**ASH**.- _(SORPRENDIDO)_ ¿QUÉ PASA, POR QUE DEJASTE DE BESARME?

**MISTY**.- _(SONRIENDO)_ VAMOS ADENTRO DE LA VONDINAVE… ESTAREMOS MÁS COMODOS.

**ASH**.- _(ALEGRE)_ ES CIERTO, TENÉS RAZON.

ASH Y MISTY INGRESAN AL INTERIOR DE LA VONDINAVE, UNA VEZ DENTRO SE UBICAN EN EL ASIENTO TRASERO DE LA MISMA Y CONTINÚAN BESÁNDOSE Y ACARICIÁNDOSE MUTUAMENTE… MIENTRAS MARIANA LOS VIGILA ATENTAMENTE…

**ASH**.- TE AMO MISTY…

**MISTY**.- TE AMO ASH…

**MARIANA**.- PORTENSEN VIEN.

**ASH**.- ¡NO INTERRUMPÁS!

MIENTRAS TANTO, BROCK Y ZANY SE ENCUENTRAN TRAS EL HÁMSTER PERDIDO, LUEGO DE RECORRER EL PUEBLO UN BUEN RATO Y SIN BUENOS RESULTADOS, DECIDEN REGRESAR A LA VONDINAVE. PERO, DE REPENTE, BROCK DIVISA UN PEQUEÑO BULTO ROJIZO QUE SE MUEVE POR UNA DE LAS CALLES DEL POBLADO…

**BROCK**.- ¡MIRÁ! ALLÁ ESTÁ EL ENTE PERDIDO.

**ZANY**.- E SIERTO. AI TA. ¡VAMO POR EL!

**BROCK**.- ¡SE ESCAPA!

**ZANY**.- ¡KORRAMOLO!

AL VER QUE EL ENTE SE ESCAPA, BROCK Y ZANY COMIENZAN A CORRERLO, AL SENTIRSE PERSEGUIDO, EL ROEDOR BERMEJO COMIENZA A CORRER EN DIRECCION OPUESTA A LA DE SUS PERSEGUIDORES, HECHO POR EL CUAL ZANY Y BROCK ACELERAN SUS PASOS PARA PODER ATRAPARLO… SIN DARSE CUENTA QUE SE DIRIGEN HACIA UN ACANTILADO…

EN ESE MOMENTO, ZANY LE ECHA MANO AL ROEDOR, LOGRANDO ATRAPARLO ENTRE SUS DEDOS, PERO CON TANTA MALA SUERTE QUE, CON EL IMPULSO QUE TRAE, BROCK SE ARROJA SOBRE ZANY Y, SIN PODER CONTROLARSE, AMBOS CAEN AL SUELO, EN EL CUAL COMIENZAN A RODAR HASTA LLEGAR AL BORDE DEL PEÑASCO… EN EL CUAL CAEN, PERO, AFORTUNADAMENTE BROCK LOGRA ATRAPAR UNA RAÍZ QUE SOBRESALE DEL ACANTILADO. ZANY LOGRA ASIRSE DE LAS ROPAS DE BROCK, Y EL ROEDOR SE QUEDA ENCIMA DE LA CABEZA DE ZANY… EN ESA POSICION PERMANECEN HASTA QUE…

**BROCK**.- _(GRITANDO)_ ¡ZANY, NO TE SOLTÉS DE MÍ!

**ZANY**.- _(AGARRADA DE LA ROPA DE BROCK)_ ¡TAVIEN! PERO AI KE PEDIR AYUDA O NOS VAMO AL TACHO.

**BROCK**.- ¿Y COMO LE HACEMOS?

**HAMTARO**.- ¿KEKI?

**ZANY**.- MI RADIO ESTÁ EN MI MOCHILA… PERO NO LLEGO A ELLA…

**HAMTARO**.- ¿KEKI?

**BROCK**.- _(ESTIRÁNDOSE)_ SI PUDIERA LLEGAR A ELLA…

MIENTRAS TANTO, EN LA VONDINAVE, ASH Y MISTY CONTINÚAN CON LO SUYO…

**MISTY**.- _(DEJA DE BESAR A ASH)_ ASH… ¿NO TE PARECE QUE BROCK Y ZANY TARDARON MUCHO TIEMPO?

**ASH**.- NO LO SÉ… NO MIRÉ EL RELOJ.

**MISTY**.- PERO ME PREOCUPAN…

**MARIANA**.- TRATARE DE YAMARLA POR SU RADIO.

**MISTY**.- PERFETO.

Y DE REGRESO EN EL ACANTILADO…

**ZANY**.- ¡¡¡AIIII!!! ¿KOMO SALDREMO DE ETO?

**BROCK**.- ¡CALMA AMADA MÍA! ENCONTRAREMOS LA MANERA DE HACERLO…

MOMENTO EN EL CUAL LA RADIO DE ZANY COMIENZA A SONAR…

**MARIANA**.- _(DESDE LA RADIO)_ ¡ZANY, ZANY! ¿TAS VIEN? ¡ZANY!

**ZANY**.- ¡AIII! TAN SERKA I NO PUEDO KONTESTARLE…

**BROCK**.- ¿Y AHORA QUE HAREMOS?

**HAMTARO**.- ¿KEKI?

EN ESE MOMENTO, SE OYE UN LEVE CRUJIDO… LO QUE MAS TEMEN ESTÁ POR OCURRIR… UNAS PIZCAS DE TIERRA CAEN SOBRE LA CARA DE BROCK Y PROVOCAN QUE ESTORNUDE CON FUERZA… COSA QUE HACE QUE LA RAÍZ COMIENCE A CEDER POR EL PESO…

**BROCK**.- ¡¡¡ATCHIUMMMM!!!

**ZANY**.- ¡SALUTE!

**BROCK**.- _(GRITANDO)_ ¡¡¡NOS CAEMOS!!!

**ZANY**.- _(GRITANDO)_ ¡¡¡AUSILIO AYUDENO, KE ALGIEN NOS SALVE!!!

**MARIANA**.- _(DESDE LA RADIO)_ ¡ZANY! ¡KONTESTA!

**HAMTARO**.- ¿KEKI?

¡¡¡PERO QUE TRAGEDIA!!! ¿QUÉ OCURRIRÁ CON NUESTROS HÉROES? ¿CAERÁN POR EL BARRANCO O OCURRIRÁ ALGÚN MILAGRO QUE LOS SALVE? ¿QUEDARÁN TODOS ATRAPADOS EN ESTA DIMENSION? SEPAN ESTO Y MÁS EN EL SIGUIENTE EPISODIO…

**CONTINUARÁ…**

****

****

¡HOLAS! SOY ASH KETCHUM DE PUEBLO PALETA, ES UN PLACER VOLVER A DIRIGIRME A USTEDES… ¡MISTY! ¿TE VOLVISTE LOCA? ¡NO VAS A PODER HACERLO! SEPAN COMO MISTY SE CONVIERTE EN UNA SUPERHEROÍNA EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO…. ¡¡¡MISTY TE AMO!!!

¡HOLAS! SOY JULIAN MANES, Y SI, COMO LES DICE ANTES, HOY ESTRENO NUEVO FIC ADEMAS DEL HABITUAL CAPÍTULO, NO HAY MUCHO POR DECIR, SOLO GRACIAS POR LEER EL FIC ¡SUERTE!

JULIAN MANES.

AVENTURA INTERDIMENSIONAL: SEPTIEMBRE 2004. ZANY, INA-00, INIANO, AVENTURA INTERDIMENSIONAL, VONDINAVE, VONDINAVE MARIANA, ENTEKTOR, TRYUM, XAVIER, KAMIONAVE, EDEF, SAOLO, TANIKA, SON NOMBRES, MARCAS Y PERSONAJES REGISTRADOS, PROPIEDAD DE: F.L.A. "JULIAN MANES" EL IDIOMA TAMBIÉN LO ESTÁ. TODOS LOS DEMÁS PERSONAJES MENCIONADOS EN ESTE CAPÍTULO SON PROPIEDAD DE SUS AUTORES, SUS EMPRESAS PRODUCTORAS Y/O SUS EMPRESAS AFILIADAS. HISTORIA BASADA EN "AVENTURA INTERDIMENSIONAL/ZANY, LA CAZADORA INTERDIMENSIONAL" PROPIEDAD DE F.L.A. "JULIAN MANES" LA CUAL ESTÁ REGISTRADA, HECHO EL DEPOSITO QUE MARCA LA LEY 11723.


	20. Capitulo Veinte

**"AVENTURA INTERDIMENSIONAL"**

**CAPÍTULO VEINTE:**

****

****

****

COMO RECORDARÁN, NUESTROS HÉROES, ZANY Y BROCK QUEDARON COLGANDO DE UN PRECIPICIO, Y MUY LEJOS DE LA VONDINAVE, EN LA CUAL SE ENCUENTRAN ASH Y MISTY ENTREGADOS A LAS LLAMAS DE SU AMOR Y PASION… MARIANA INTENTA COMUNICARSE CON ELLA A TRAVÉS DE LA RADIO, PERO, OBVIAMENTE NO OBTIENE RESPUESTA ALGUNA… ¿QUÉ OCURRIRÁ CON ELLOS? VEAN ESTE CAPÍTULO.

**ZANY**.- _(GRITANDO)_ ¡ALGUNO KE NOS AYUDE! ¡JILMAN, LA MUJER VIONIKA, SUPERTIPO! ¡¡¡ALGUNO!!!

**BROCK**.- ¡NOS CAEMOS!

**HAMTARO**.- _(PENSANDO)_ TENGO QUE AYUDARLOS, PERO NO SÉ COMO HACERLO…

**MARIANA**.- _(DESDE LA RADIO)_ ¡ZANY! ¿ME OI? ¡ZANY!

**MISTY**.- _(DESDE LA RADIO)_ ¿QUÉ LE HABRÁ PASADO QUE NO CONTESTA?

**ASH**.- _(DESDE LA RADIO)_ A LO MEJOR ESTÁ CON BROCK HACIENDO EL AMOR…

**ZANY**.- MI RADIO… SI LA TUVIERA A MANO LE RESPONDERIA.

**HAMTARO**.- ¡ESO ES! TENGO QUE ALCANZARLE LA RADIO.

HAMTARO COMIENZA A MOVERSE SOBRE ZANY HASTA LLEGAR A LA MOCHILA DE ELLA. POR UNA DE LAS ABERTURAS LOGRA INTRODUCIRSE… AL VER LA RADIO, TOMA DE LAS CORREAS QUE LA SUJETAN Y COMIENZA A JALARLA HACIA AFUERA…

**ZANY**.- ¡AIII! ¿ANDE SE JUE EL RUEDOR? LO UNIKO KE ME FALTA E KE SE ME ESKAPE DE GUELTA.

**HAMTARO**.- ¡AQUÍ ESTOY! ¡¡¡NUNCA SUBESTIMEN A UN HAM HAM!!!

EN ESE MOMENTO, HAMTARO SALE DE ADENTRO DE LA MOCHILA DE ZANY, CARGANDO CONSIGO LA RADIO. ZANY LO VE Y TRATA DE MANOTEAR LA RADIO, PERO TIENE SUS MANOS OCUPADAS. ENTONCES TRATA DE SUJETARSE DE BROCK CON SUS PIERNAS ENTRELAZÁNDOLAS EN EL CUERPO DEL CRIADOR. AL SENTIRSE SEGURA, DESPRENDE SUS BRAZOS DE BROCK Y DE UN PRIMER IMPULSO AGARRA LA RADIO… CON HAMTARO COLGANDO DE LA CORREA…

**ZANY**.- _(TOMANDO LA RADIO)_ ¡TE TENGO! _(ATRAPANDO A HAMTARO EN SUS MANOS)_ AIII GRASIA MI PEKEÑO ERUE PELUDITO… AURA KE TENGO LA RADIO LE PEDIRE AYUDA A ASH Y MISTI…

**BROCK**.- _(ACONGOJADO)_ ¿COMO QUE TU HÉROE, Y YO?

**ZANY**.- AI GUENO, A VO TE LO AGRADESERE DE OTRA MANERA MEJOR…

**BROCK**.- DE ACUERDO, PERO… ¿Y COMO NOS VAN A AYUDAR? EL EQUIPO LO TENÉS VOS… Y VOS SOS LA ÚNICA QUE SABE MANEJAR LA VONDINAVE…

**ZANY**.- _(GRITANDO)_ ¡¡¡AIIII! E SIERTO…

**BROCK**.- ADEMÁS DE QUE NO SABEN EN DONDE CARAJO ESTAMOS…

**ZANY**.- ¡NO POTA! ALGO PODRAN ASER…

**BROCK**.- DE ACUERDO…

MIENTRAS, EN LA VONDINAVE, ASH Y MISTY COMIENZAN A TOMAR EN CUENTA LA TARDANZA DE ZANY…

**MISTY**.- SE ME HACE RARO QUE ZANY NO RESPONDA A LA RADIO.

**ASH**.- YA TE DIJE, DEBE ESTAR OCUPADA CON BROCK, NO LA MOLESTEMOS.

**MARIANA**.- INTENTARE DE GUELTA. ¡ZANY! ¿ME OI? ¡ZANY!

**ZANY**.- _(DESDE LA RADIO)_ ¡¡¡AYUDENO!!! TAMO AL VORDE DE UN PRESIPISIO, NOS VAMO A KAER EN KUALKIER MOMENTO…

**MISTY**.- ¿KE PASO, ANDE TAN?

**ZANY**.- ¡MA KE SE YO ANDE TAMO! VENGAN PAKA Y AYUDENO RAPIDO… ¡PORFA!

**ASH**.- ¿QUÉ HACEMOS MISTY?

**MISTY**.- ¡HAY QUE AYUDARLOS!

**ASH**.- SI… PERO… ¿COMO?

**MARIANA**.- AI KE DIR A VUSKARLO PRONTO ANTE KE KAIGAN.

**MISTY**.- ¡YA SE KE ASER!

**ASH**.- _(SORPRENDIDO)_ ¿EH?

AL INSTANTE, MISTY SALTA DE SU ASIENTO HACIA EL FRENTE DE LA VONDINAVE, OCUPANDO EL ASIENTO DEL CONDUCTOR, PARA SORPRESA DE ASH Y MARIANA, COMIENZA A OBSERVAR EL PANEL DE CONTROLES DE LA MISMA Y A MANIPULAR ALGUNOS BOTONES…

**ASH**.- _(SORPRENDIDO)_ ¿QUÉ VAS A HACER MISTY?

**MISTY**.- MANEJAR LA VONDINAVE Y BUSCAR A ZANY Y A BROCK.

**MARIANA**.- _(CON GOTA DE SUDOR)_ ¿KE KOSA?

**ASH**.- PERO… ¿NO NOS IRÁS A METER EN LÍOS? YA VISTE LO QUE PUEDE PASAR SI TOCÁS ALGÚN BOTON EQUIVOCADO…

**MISTY**.- NO TE PREOCUPÉS AMORCITO, VAMOS A ESTAR BIEN… (NDA: ¡¡¡ke raro!!! En cualkier otra situasion podria averlo mandado a la mierda ¡E KE TAN ENAMORAU! )

DE REPENTE, GRACIAS A UNO DE LOS BOTONES QUE MISTY APRETO, LA VONDINAVE COMIENZA A RUGIR Y A DESPLAZARSE, MISTY TOMA LOS CONTROLES DE LA MISMA Y INTENTA TIMONEAR A LA MISMA, AL HACERLO, LA VONDINAVE COMIENZA A ELEVARSE Y A AUMENTAR SU VELOCIDAD. UNA VEZ EN EL AIRE, MARIANA LE VA INDICANDO QUE BOTONES Y QUE MOVIMIENTOS DEBE HACER PARA AVANZAR, CON LO CUAL, MISTY ACELERA Y LA VONDINAVE EMPRENDE SU MARCHA A TRAVÉS DEL CIELO SIN RUMBO FIJO… PARA SORPRESA DE TODOS, MISTY CONDUCE BASTANTE BIEN A LA VONDINAVE, LA CUAL CRUZA EL HORIZONTE VELOZMENTE. EN UN MOMENTO DADO, MARIANA DETECTA LA PRESENCIA DE ZANY Y BROCK DEBAJO DE ELLOS…

**MARIANA**.- ¡AYA TAN!

**MISTY**.- ¿ANDE?

**MARIANA**.- AI, EN ESE PRESIPISIO, TRATA DE ARRIMARNO LO MA SERKA POSIVLE PA PODER AYUDARLO.

**MISTY**.- ¡TAVIEN!

**ASH**.- _(ADMIRÁNDOLA)_ AAAH…

Y EN EL PRECIPICIO…

**BROCK**.- _(SORPRENDIDO)_ ¿ACASO NO ES ESA LA VONDINAVE?

**ZANY**.- ¡KE! PERO… ¿I KOMO YEGO ASTA AKA?

**BROCK**.- _(SORPRENDIDO)_ ¿NO ES QUE NO TIENE PILOTO AUTOMÁTICO?

**ZANY**.- ¡POR ESO LO DIGO! ¿KOMO YEGO AKA?

**MISTY**.- _(POR LA RADIO)_ ¡PREPARENSEN! VAJARE A VUSKARLO.

**ZANY**.- ¿PERO I KOMO MANEJASTE LA VONDINAVE?

**MISTY**.- NO AI DRAMA, E FASIL.

**MARIANA**.- LO ASE VASTANTE VIEN.

**ZANY**.- ¡YO SAVIA! ELLA TIENE TALENTO PASER UNA KASADORA DE ENTE.

MISTY TRATA DE ARRIMAR LA VONDINAVE HACIA DONDE SE ENCUENTRAN ZANY Y BROCK COLGANDO. EN UN PRIMER MOMENTO QUEDA MUY LEJOS, EN EL SEGUNDO POR POCO Y LOS APLASTA CONTRA EL RISCO, PERO EN EL TERCER INTENTO LOGRAN ARRIMARSE A UNA DISTANCIA TAL QUE PUEDAN ARROJARSE AL TECHO DE LA VONDINAVE. ZANY Y BROCK SALTAN AL TECHO DE LA MISMA, Y LOGRAN PONERSE A SALVO, ANTES DE QUE REACCIONEN, MISTY MANIPULA EL VEHÍCULO Y ASCIENDEN EL RISCO EN DONDE ATERRIZAN PARA PODER RECUPERARSE DEL SUSTO PASADO…

**ZANY**.- ¡AI, PERO KE SUSTO ME PEGE!

**BROCK**.- FUE TERRIBLE, ESTUVIMOS EN GRAVE PELIGRO…

**MISTY**.- BUENO, YA PASO TODO, CALMENSÉ UN POCO.

**ASH**.- ¡ES CIERTO! GRACIAS A MI AMADA YA ESTÁN A SALVO.

**MISTY**.- ¡AY GRACIAS AMORCITO! _(Y LO ABRAZA)_

**ASH**.- ¡TE AMO MISTY!

**MISTY**.- TE AMO ASHITO. _(Y COMIENZA A BESARLO)_

**ZANY**.- ¡AYAYAYA! YA VAN A EMPEZAR DE VUELTA…

**BROCK**.- CREO QUE LO MEJOR ES QUE CONTINUEMOS CON EL VIAJE…

**ZANY**.- SI, E SIERTO.

LOS VIAJANTES VUELVEN AL INTERIOR DE LA VONDINAVE, ESTA VEZ SU DESTINO ES LA DIMENSION HAM-40…

LUEGO DE VIAJAR UN RATO POR LA INTERDIMENSION, LLEGAN A SU DESTINO. UNA VEZ ALLÍ, MARIANA VUELVE A TRANSFORMARSE PARA DAR LA APARIENCIA DE UN AUTO COMÚN Y CORRIENTE. BAJO ESA APARIENCIA, COMIENZAN A RECORRER LAS CALLES DEL POBLADO HASTA DAR CON UNA CASA BLANCA DE TECHO ROJO. EN EL JARDÍN VEN A DOS CHICAS CONVERSANDO CON UN CHICO, EL CUAL SE ENCUENTRA VESTIDO CON ROPA DEPORTIVA, Y TRAE CONSIGO UNA PELOTA DE FÚTBOL. UNA DE LAS DOS CHICAS LLEVA EL PELO LARGO Y SUELTO, USA ANTEOJOS Y ES MUY DELGADA, LA OTRA TIENE EL PELO ROJIZO Y CORTO, SUJETO DE DOS COLITAS A LOS COSTADOS, Y ES UN POCO MÁS BAJA QUE LA ANTERIOR. A UN COSTADO DE LAS CHICAS, SE VE A UN PERRO DURMIENDO DENTRO DE UNA CUCHA.

**LAURA**.- _(SONROJADA)_ QUE… QUE BUENO QUE VINISTE TRAVIS.

**TRAVIS**.- ES QUE VINE A VER COMO ESTABAS, HOY TE FUISTE ANTES DE LA ESCUELA.

**LAURA**.- ES QUE ME SENTÍA UN POCO MAL…

**CARLA**.- ESTABA CON UN POCO DE FIEBRE, YO LA ACOMPAÑÉ A LA CASA.

**LAURA**.- ¡ASÍ ES!

**TRAVIS**.- ¿PERO NO DEBERÍAS ESTAR ACOSTADA EN TU CAMA?

**LAURA**.- BUENO, ES QUE…

**CARLA**.- ESTÁBAMOS BUSCANDO A HAMTARO, Y NO PODEMOS ENCONTRARLO.

**TRAVIS**.- ¿ACASO LE OCURRIO ALGO A HAMTARO?

**LAURA**.- ¡NO! BUENO… NO LO SÉ, NO PUEDO ENCONTRARLO…

LA VONDINAVE SE DETIENE EN LA MENCIONADA VIVIENDA, ZANY Y LOS DEMÁS DESCIENDEN DE ELLA TRAYENDO CONSIGO AL ROEDOR, ESTE AL VER A UNA DE LAS CHICAS SALTA Y CORRE HACIA ELLA…

**ZANY**.- ¡AI! SE NOS ESKAPA EL RUEDOR.

**MISTY**.- DEJALO, POR AI ETA E LA SAKA DEL.

**ZANY**.- TIENE KE SERLO DE AKUERDO A LA INFO KE ME DIERON.

**BROCK**.- AYYY, OTRA DIMENSION SIN CHICAS MAYORES…

**ASH**.- VAMOS A SALUDARLAS.

****

****

UNA DE LAS CHICAS AL VER A HAMTARO, SE ACERCA PARA LEVANTARLO, LUEGO VE A LOS VISITANTES Y SE APROXIMA PARA SALUDARLOS…

**LAURA**.- ¡¡¡QUE SUERTE!!! USTEDES ENCONTRARON A HAMTARO, ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!

**MISTY**.- _(SALUDANDO A LA CHICA)_ DE NADA. ¡HOLA! SOY MISTY.

**LAURA**.- ¡HOLA! ME LLAMO LAURA, ELLA ES MI AMIGA CARLA. –DICE MIENTRAS SEÑALA A LA OTRA CHICA QUE LA ACOMPAÑA.

**CARLA**.- MUCHO GUSTO.

**ZANY**.- HOLAS, SOY ZANY. ELLOS SON ASH Y BROCK.

**ASH**.- ¡HOLA!

**BROCK**.- _(TRISTE)_ HOLA…

EL MUCHACHO QUE ESTABA CERCA, SE ACERCA TAMBIÉN A SALUDAR A LOS RECIÉN LLEGADOS…

**LAURA**.- ¡AH, TRAVIS! _(HABLÁNDOLE A LOS DEMÁS)_ DISCULPEN… ÉL ES TRAVIS.

**TRAVIS**.- HOLA, MUCHO GUSTO. ¿QUÉ ANDAN HACIENDO POR AQUÍ?

**ZANY**.- ¿EH? VINIMOS A…

**ASH**.- ¡¡¡TRAER UN HÁMSTER PERDIDO!!!

**ZANY**.- _(TOMÁNDOSE LA CABEZA)_ ¡AY! SIEMPRE TAN BOCON…

**CARLA Y LAURA**.- ¿UN HÁMSTER PERDIDO?

**TRAVIS**.- ¿ACASO SE DEDICAN A BUSCAR MASCOTAS PERDIDAS?

**MISTY**.- ¿EH? PUES… ALGO ASÍ.

**ZANY**.- SI, ELLA TIENE RAZON, SOMOS BUSCADORES DE MASCOTAS PERDIDAS…

**ASH**.- Y JUSTAMENTE ENCONTRAMOS UN HÁMSTER ROJO POR…

**ZANY**.- _(INTERRUMPIENDO)_ POR LA OTRA CUADRA Y POR NUESTRA INFORMACION SUPIMOS QUE ES DE ESTA CASA.

**LAURA**.- QUE BUENO… ¡PERO PUEDEN QUEDARSE UN POCO MÁS!

**MISTY**.- GRACIAS, PERO YA NOS VAMOS, SOLO ESTAMOS DE PASO…

**ZANY**.- ES CIERTO, TENEMOS QUE SEGUIR BUSCANDO ANIMALITOS PERDIDOS.

**ASH**.- ¿ANIMALITOS? ¡¡¡TENEMOS QUE BUSCAR A MIS POKÉMONS PERDIDOS!!!

**ZANY, MISTY Y BROCK**.- _(CON GOTA DE SUDOR)_ ¡¡¡AAAASH!!!

**ASH**.- ¿QUÉ, DIJE ALGO MALO?

**CARLA**.- ¿POKÉMONS?

**ZANY**.- NO ES NADA, ES QUE ÉL LE LLAMA ASÍ A LOS ANIMALES QUE SE PIERDEN… SI, ESO ES.

**MISTY**.- YA TENEMOS QUE IRNOS.

**BROCK**.- ¿¡POR QUÉ NO ENCUENTRO CHICAS HERMOSAS EN LAS DIMENSIONES EN LAS QUE VAMOS!?

**MISTY**.- ¡YA SE HABÍA AGUANTADO MUCHO!

**ZANY**.- MEJOR NOS VAMOS ANTES DE QUE SE ARME MÁS LÍO.

**MISTY**.- SI.

**ZANY**.- BIEN, CHICAS, ME ALEGRO MUCHO DE QUE ESTE SEA SU HÁMSTER, CHICOS, VAMONOS, YA SE HACE TARDE.

**MISTY**.- FUE UN GUSTO CONOCERLOS, CUIDEN MUCHO A HAMTARO.

**LAURA**.- SI, DESDE LUEGO.

**CARLA**.- YO LA AYUDARÉ.

**TRAVIS**.- Y YO.

**ASH**.- ME ALEGRO QUE HAMTARO QUEDE BIEN CUIDADO.

**BROCK**.- ¡¡¡Y YO TENDRÉ QUE ESPERAR UNOS AÑOS!!!

**ZANY**.- _(BESANDO A CARLA EN LA FRENTE)_ CHAU CARLA, _(BESANDO A LAURA EN LA FRENTE)_ CUIDATE MUCHO, CHAU. _(BESANDO A TRAVIS EN LA FRENTE)_ ¡CHAU! CUIDALA MUCHO A TU AMIGA.

**TRAVIS**.- _(SONROJADO)_ SI… ASÍ LO HARÉ.

**ZANY**.- ¡A LA VONDINAVE! YA NOS VAMO.

EL GRUPO DE VIAJANTES INTERDIMENSIONALES ABORDA SU VEHÍCULO Y SE DISPONEN A PARTIR, LUEGO DE DESPEDIR A LOS LUGAREÑOS, PARTEN A LA INTERDIMENSION…

**LAURA**.- ¿QUÉ PASO?

**CARLA**.- NO SÉ DE QUE HABLÁS, YO NO SIENTO NADA FUERA DE LO NORMAL.

**TRAVIS**.- _(PREOCUPADO)_ ¿TE SENTÍS MAL LAURA?

**LAURA**.- _(SONROJADA)_ ESTOY BIEN TRAVIS…

**TRAVIS**.- ME ALEGRO MUCHO.

**LAURA**.- VAMOS ADENTRO, TOMAREMOS ALGO RICO.

**TRAVIS**.- ¡PERFECTO!

EN LA INTERDIMENSION, IMPORTANTES DECISIONES SE ESTÁN REALIZANDO EN ESTOS MOMENTOS…

**ZANY**.- ¿ANDE VAMO?

**BROCK**.- ¿QUÉ DIMENSIONES QUEDAN POR VISITAR?

**ZANY**.- NOS KEDAN POR VER… TM-2000 Y MON-01.

**BROCK**.- MMMM, ¿Y COMO SABREMOS CUAL ES LA INDICADA?

**ZANY**.- EN LA DO AI ENTE ASI KE DA IGUAL.

**BROCK**.- _(DÁNDOSE VUELTA Y HABLÁNDOLES A ASH Y MISTY)_ ¿Y USTEDES DOS QUE OPINAN? ¡¡¡AAAAYYYY!!!

AL DARSE VUELTA, BROCK DESCUBRE A ASH Y A MISTY BESÁNDOSE CON ARDIENTE PASION, AMBOS ESTÁN ACOSTADOS SOBRE EL ASIENTO TRASERO DE LA VONDINAVE. MIENTRAS SE BESAN, NO PARAN DE DARSE CARICIAS Y ABRAZOS POR TODO EL CUERPO, COSA QUE PUSO UN TANTO INCOMODA A BROCK…

**MISTY**.- _(BESANDO A ASH Y ACARICIÁNDOLO)_ ANDE SEA…

**ASH**.- _(BESANDO A MISTY Y ACARICIÁNDOLA)_ ME DA IGUAL…

**ZANY**.- _(VIENDO POR EL ESPEJO RETROVISOR)_ ¡CHE! KORTENLAN UN POKO, PAREN DE RASCAR.

**ASH**.- _(BESANDO A MISTY)_ NO JODÁS...

**MISTY**.- _(BESANDO A ASH)_ ¡NO INTERROMPAS!

**ZANY**.- _(CON GOTA DE SUDOR)_ ¡AAAAIIII! _(PENSANDO)_ POVRE… MEJOR LO DEJO KE SIGAN DISFRUTANDO…

**BROCK**.- ¿QUÉ TAL SON LAS DIMENSIONES QUE NOS QUEDAN?

**ZANY**.- LA MA SERKANA E MON-01, PERO E ALGO RIESGOSA. LA OTRA E MA LEJANA PERO MA TRANKI.

**BROCK**.- _(BABEÁNDOSE)_ ¿EN CUAL DE LAS DOS HAY CHICAS LINDAS?

**ZANY**.- EMMMM… EN MON-01.

**BROCK**.- _(GRITANDO)_ ¡¡¡VAMOS A MON-01 ENTONCES!!!

**ZANY**.- ¡JAJA! ¡TAVIEN! VO LO PEDITE. MARIANA, VAMO PA MON-01, TOMAME LA KORDENADA: LATITU 39 51' 26" N., LONJITU 138 17' 42"E ORA E GRENUICH: 3 AM. ¡VAMONO!

LUEGO DE ALGUNAS SACUDIDAS, LA VONDINAVE CAMBIA SU RUMBO Y SE DIRIGE HACIA DONDE LE INDICO ZANY. DESPUÉS DEL VIAJE INTERDIMENSIONAL, LLEGAN A UN EXTRAÑO LUGAR, EL PAISAJE ES MUY OSCURO, LA VEGETACION LUCE POBRE Y DETERIORADA, EN VARIAS PARTES DEL PAISAJE SE VEN UNOS DISCOS DE ROCA DE COLOR DORADO ADHERIDOS A UNAS PLANTAS.

LA VONDINAVE DESCIENDE EN ESE PAISAJE. LOS OCUPANTES DE LA MISMA BAJAN Y COMIENZAN A BUSCAR ALGÚN RASTRO DEL POKÉMON EXTRAVIADO… HASTA QUE DE REPENTE SIENTEN UN TERRIBLE RUIDO…

**ASH**.- ¿QUÉ FUE ESE RUIDO?

**MISTY**.- ¡COMO VOY A SABERLO! NO SOY DE AQUÍ.

**BROCK**.- _(SEÑALANDO HACIA ALGÚN PUNTO)_ ¡MIREN ESO!

BROCK SEÑALA A UN ENORME MONSTRUO DE ROCA QUE AVANZA HACIA ELLOS, DETRÁS DE ÉL VIENEN OTROS MONSTRUOS, UNO DE ELLOS SEMEJA UNA ENORME LIEBRE, MIENTRAS QUE OTRO TIENE ASPECTO DE LOBO. UN PEQUEÑO PINGÜINO DE COLOR VERDE LOS ACOMPAÑA, AL FINAL, UN CHICO DE EDAD APROXIMADA A LA DE ASH HACE SU APARICION SEGUIDO DE UNA CHICA DE LA MISMA EDAD DE MISTY, DE CABELLOS LARGOS Y ROJOS… AL VERLA, BROCK NO PUEDE RESISTIRSE, A PESAR DE LA PRESENCIA DE LOS MONSTRUOS.

**BROCK**.- ¡¡¡HERMOSA CHICA PELIRROJA!!! VINE DESDE MUY LEJOS PARA PODER CONOCERTE Y TENER TODO TU AMOR…

**CHICO**.- _(SORPRENDIDO)_ ¿DE DONDE SALIO ESE TIPO?

**MISTY**.- ¡LO SABÍA! ALGO IBA A PASAR CON BROCK.

**CHICA**.- _(CON GOTA DE SUDOR)_ NO SÉ DE QUE ME HABLÁS…

**MISTY**.- _(TIRANDOLE DE LA OREJA A BROCK)_ NO TE PREOCUPÉS, YA TE LO SACO…

**CHICA**.- GRACIAS…

**ZANY**.- DISCULPEN EL INCONVENIENTE, SOY ZANY, ELLOS SON ASH, MISTY Y BROCK, ESTAMOS BUSCANDO UNOS ENTES QUE SE NOS PERDIERON Y SUPONEMOS QUE SE ENCUENTRAN AQUÍ.

**CHICO**.- ¡SOY GENKY! Y ESTAMOS BUSCANDO AL FÉNIX. ¿USTEDES TAMBIÉN LO BUSCAN?

**ASH**.- NO, EN REALIDAD BUSCAMOS OTROS ENTES.

**CHICA**.- ME LLAMO HOLLY, Y ELLOS SON LOS MONSTRUOS QUE NOS ACOMPAÑAN.

**ASH Y MISTY**.- ¡MUCHO GUSTO!

**HOLLY**.- ¿Y COMO ES EL MONSTRUO QUE ESTÁN BUSCANDO?

**ASH**.- _(ABRIENDO EL POKEDESK)_ ES PARECIDO A ESTE. –DICE MIENTRAS MUESTRA UNA IMAGEN DE CHIKORITA.

**GENKY**.- NO, NO LO VIMOS…

**ASH**.- _(MOSTRANDO UNA IMAGEN DE CYNDAQUIL)_ ¿Y A ESTE OTRO?

**HOLLY**.- ME PARECE QUE VINOS UNO ASÍ POR ACÁ CERCA…

**ASH**.- ¡¡¡QUE BUENO!!! ¿EN DONDE?

**GENKY**.- ESTÁ LEJOS.

**HOLLY**.- Y ES MUY PELIGROSO.

**ASH**.- ¡¡¡NO ME IMPORTA!!! TENEMOS QUE ENCONTRARLO…

DE REPENTE, SE ESCUCHA UN FUERTE RUIDO PROVENIENTE DE LA ESPESURA UBICADA DETRÁS DE ASH, HACIENDO SU APARICION UN EXTRAÑO ENTE DE COLOR AMARILLO… AL VERLO, ASH SE ESPANTA…

**ASH**.- ¡¡¡AAAAH!!! UN ENORME OJO GIGANTE AMARILLO…

**ZANY**.- ¿ANDE?

**GENKY**.- ¡TRANQUILO! ES SUEZO, NUESTRO AMIGO, Y ES EL MONSTRUO DE HOLLY.

**SUEZO**.- _(DISGUSTADO)_ ¡NO SOY TAN FEO!

**ZANY**.- ¡AAA! NO TE AGA DRAMA ASH, NO E MALO.

**ASH**.- PERO ME DIO UN BUEN SUSTO…

**HOLLY**.- ¿Y QUE HARÁN CUANDO ENCUENTREN A SU MONSTRUO PERDIDO?

**MISTY**.- VOLVEREMOS A NUESTRO LUGAR DE ORIGEN.

**ASH**.- SOLO NOS FALTAN DOS. Y ESPERO QUE CYNDAQUIL ESTÉ AQUÍ.

**MISTY**.- ¡PUES NO LO SABREMOS SI SEGUIMOS AQUÍ PARADOS!

**BROCK**.- _(TOMÁNDOLE LA MANO A HOLLY)_ ¡¡¡YO ME QUEDARÍA TODO EL DÍA AL LADO DE TAN MARAVILLOSA BELLEZA!!!

**MISTY**.- _(TIRÁNDOLE DE LA OREJA A BROCK)_ ¡¡¡VAMONOS DE ACÁ!!!

**ASH**.- _(CON GOTA DE SUDOR)_ ¡JEJE…! TENEMOS QUE IRNOS AHORA…

**GENKY**.- ¿PODEMOS ACOMPAÑARLOS EN SU BÚSQUEDA?

**ASH**.- PUES…

**ZANY**.- ¡LES AGRADEZCO! PERO SERÁ MEJOR QUE SE QUEDEN AQUÍ.

**MISTY**.- ES QUE ES MUY PELIGROSO…

**GENKY**.- ¿PELIGROSO? ¡¡¡NOSOTROS VIVIMOS AQUÍ Y CONOCEMOS BIEN LOS LUGARES!!!

**ASH**.- _(ENOJADO)_ ¡¡¡NO LE GRITÉS ASÍ A MI NOVIA!!!

**HOLLY**.- CALMENSÉ POR FAVOR…

**ZANY**.- LO SIENTO MUCHO, PERO TENEMOS QUE IR SOLOS…

**HOLLY**.- ¿PERO POR QUE?

**BROCK**.- ¡¡¡NO TE PREOCUPÉS HERMOSURA!!! TE LLEVARÉ CONMIGO HASTA EL FIN DEL MUNDO…

**MISTY**.- _(GOLPEÁNDOLO)_ ¡¡¡NO ARMÉS MÁS LÍOS!!!

**ASH**.- LO LAMENTO, PERO TENEMOS QUE IR SOLOS…

**GENKY**.- ¡¡¡ESO SI QUE NO!!! LOS ACOMPAÑAREMOS.

**ZANY**.- ME TEMO QUE VOY A TENER QUE TOMAR MEDIDAS EXTREMAS CON ESTOS CHICOS…

**MISTY**.- ¿QUÉ VAS A HACERLES?

**ZANY**.- YA VERA… _(SACA ALGO DE SU MOCHILA)_ ¡¡¡RAYO ULTRAAMNESIKO!!!

EL RAYO PARALIZA A TODO EL GRUPO DE ENTES, LUEGO ZANY ACTIVA EL HIPERLANZAMIENTO Y LOS MANDA A VOLAR A TODOS MUY LEJOS…

**ZANY**.- ¡LISTO EL POYO!

**ASH**.- _(SORPRENDIDO)_ ¿PERO POR QUE LO HICISTE?

**ZANY**.- ES QUE SINO NO NOS LO SACÁBAMOS MÁS DE ENCIMA.

**MISTY**.- TIENE RAZON ASH. YA SOMOS MUCHOS EN EL VIAJE, Y TENEMOS QUE ENCONTRAR A CYNDAQUIL, SEGÚN ESA CHICA ESTÁ EN ESTA DIMENSION.

**ASH**.- ¡SI! PERO SIN PISTAS SERÁ DIFÍCIL QUE LO ENCONTREMOS, A LO MEJOR ELLOS PODÍAN HABERNOS AYUDADO A ENCONTRARLO.

**ZANY**.- ¡PARA ESO TENGO MIS INSTRUMENTOS DE BÚSQUEDA!

**BROCK**.- ¿DETECTARON ALGO?

**ZANY**.- _(SACANDO OTRO ELEMENTO DE SU MOCHILA)_ MMMM… SEGÚN MI RADAR, EL ENTE EXTRAVIADO SE ENCUENTRA MUY CERCA NUESTRO. PODEMOS IR CAMINANDO ADONDE ESTÁ.

**ASH**.- ESTÁ BIEN…VAMOS…

ZANY Y LOS DEMÁS COMIENZAN A CAMINAR POR EL LUGAR, LUEGO DE UN RATO DE CAMINATA, SIENTEN UN RUIDO, AL DARSE VUELTA DESCUBREN QUE UN GRUPO DE MONSTRUOS DE ESA DIMENSION LOS ESTÁN PERSIGUIENDO…

**ZANY**.- ¡NOS PERSIGEN!

**MISTY**.- ¡HAY MUCHOS MONSTRUOS!

**ASH**.- ¿QUÉ HACEMOS ZANY?

**BROCK**.- ¡CALMA! ELLA SABRÁ COMO RESOLVER ESTA SITUACION.

LOS VIAJANTES COMIENZAN A CORRER PARA SALVAR SUS VIDAS, CUANDO SE ENCUENTRAN RODEADOS POR LOS MONSTRUOS, ZANY COMIENZA A REVOLVER EN SU MOCHILA EN BUSCA DE ALGÚN ELEMENTO QUE LOS PUEDA SACAR DE ESA SITUACION, CUANDO DE PRONTO, ESCUCHA UN SILBIDO Y VEN QUE LOS MONSTRUOS QUEDAN ENVUELTOS EN LLAMAS QUE PROVIENEN DE UN ESPESO GRUPO DE ARBUSTOS…

**ZANY**.- _(SORPRENDIDA)_ ¿KE JUE ESO?

**BROCK**.- _(SORPRENDIDO)_ ¿DE DONDE SALIERON ESAS LLAMAS?

**MISTY**.- _(SEÑALANDO UNOS ARBUSTOS)_ VIENE DE ALLÍ.

**ASH**.- ¡¡¡ES CYNDAQUIL!!! _(MIENTRAS CORRE A BUSCARLO)_ ¡¡¡QUE SUERTE VOLVER A VERTE!!!

**MISTY**.- NO ES POR AMARGARLOS, PERO… ¿QUÉ HACEMOS CON LOS MONSTRUOS? YA ESTÁN RECUPERÁNDOSE.

**ZANY**.- YO ME ENKARGO. _(MIENTRAS SACA UN ARTEFACTO DE SU MOCHILA)_ ¡RAYO PARALISADOR!

EL RAYO PRODUCE EL EFECTO DESEADO, PARALIZA A LOS MONSTRUOS Y LE DA A ZANY Y LOS DEMÁS EL TIEMPO SUFICIENTE PARA ESCAPAR DE ELLOS. ASH ENCIERRA A CYNDAQUIL EN LA POKÉBOLA, MIENTRAS CORREN HACIA DONDE SE ENCUENTRA LA VONDINAVE ESTACIONADA. AL LLEGAR ALLÍ, COMIENZAN A ANALIZAR LA SITUACION PARA PODER DETERMINAR A QUE DIMENSION IR EN ESTA OCASION…

**ZANY**.- GUENO, POR LO POKO KE NOS KEDA DE VIAJE, I DE AKUERDO A LO KE VIMO, SOLO NOS KEDA IR A LA DIMENSION TM-2000.

**BROCK**.- ¿VOS CREÉS QUE CHIKORITA ESTÁ AHÍ?

**ZANY**.- TIENE KESTAR, E LA UNIKA DIMENSION KON ENTE JUERA E LUGAR KE KEDA POR VISITAR.

**ASH**.- _(BESANDO A MISTY)_ ¡VAMOALLÁ!

**MISTY**.- _(BESANDO A ASH)_ SIVAMO…

**ZANY**.- ¡EEE! TERMINENLAN UN POKO, ¿SE LA VAN A PASAR VESANDOSE TODO EL VIAJE?

**ASH Y MISTY**.- _(MIENTRAS SE BESAN)_ AJA…

**BROCK**.- ¡¡¡NOSOTROS PODEMOS HACER LO MISMO ZANY!!!

**ZANY**.- _(SOLLOZANDO)_ NO PUEDO TODAVIA…

**BROCK**.- _(EXTRAÑADO)_ ¿PERO POR QUE NO?

**ZANY**.- SI ME SORPRENDEN TENIENDO KONTATO FISICO KON ALGUNO DE LO ENTE KON LO KE TRABAJO ME SANCIONAN…

**BROCK**.- ENTIENDO…

**ZANY**.- GUENO, VAMONO A LA OTRA DIMENSION ASI DESPUE DIFRUTAMO DE LA RECOMPENSA.

**BROCK**.- _(SORPRENDIDO)_ ¿QUÉ COSA?

**ZANY**.- ¡AY NADA! SIGAMO VIAJANDO… MARIANA, VAMO PA LA DIMENSION TM-2000 ASI KE RUMVEA PA ESTE LAU: SERO GRADO LATITU I 180 GRADO LONJITU.

**MARIANA**.- DE AKUERDO.

LA VONDINAVE ENFILA HACIA LA INTERDIMENSION UNA VEZ MÁS… LUEGO DE UN CORTO VIAJE, APARECEN EN EL CIELO DE OTRA DIMENSION, EN CUANTO ESTÁN MANIOBRANDO PARA ATERRIZAR… APARECE EN MEDIO DEL CIELO UNA MOTONAVE VOLADORA CON UNOS CHICOS A BORDO. ZANY INTENTA ESQUIVARLA, PERO CON TANTA MALA SUERTE QUE CHOCA CONTRA ELLOS… LA MOTONAVE CAE RÁPIDAMENTE AL SUELO, MIENTRAS QUE LA VONDINAVE PIERDE ESTABILIDAD Y DEBE ATERRIZAR DE EMERGENCIA EN UN LUGAR CERCANO AL DE LA CAÍDA DE LA MOTONAVE…

**ZANY**.- ¡¡¡KARAJO!!! ¿PERO ANDE SALIO ESA MOTONAVE? NO LA VI…

**MARIANA**.- APARESIO DE REPENTE.

**BROCK**.- VAMOS A AYUDARLOS.

**ZANY**.- MAVALE KE LO VAMO A AYUDAR… SOLO ESPERO KE NO SEAN KIENE KREO KE SON…

**BROCK**.- ¿AMIGOS TUYOS?

**ZANY**.- SI… ALGO ASI…

¡¡¡OTRO ACCIDENTE MÁS!!! DE SEGURO TIENE SU EXPLICACION… ¿QUÉ HARÁN AHORA NUESTROS HÉROES? ¿QUIÉNES SERÁN LOS ACCIDENTADOS? SEPAN ESTO Y MÁS EN EL CAPÍTULO SIGUIENTE DE NUESTRA HISTORIA, QUE SERÁ EL ÚLTIMO…

**CONTINUARÁ…**

****

****

¡HOLAS! SOY ASH KETCHUM DE PUEBLO PALETA, YA ES NUESTRO ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO CON ESTE FIC… PASARON TANTAS COSAS… LO MÁS IMPORTANTE ES QUE PUDE DECLARARLE MI AMOR A MISTY… SI QUIEREN SABER COMO CONTINUARÁ MI HISTORIA DE AMOR CON ELLA LÉANNOS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO… ¡¡¡MISTY TE AMO!!!

.****

¡HOLAS! SOY JULIAN MANES, LES COMENTO QUE ESTOY PREPARANDO UNA GRATA SORPRESA PARA TODOS EN CUANTO A MIS FICS ¡JEJE! OCURRE QUE ESTA MAÑANA ME LEVANTÉ INSPIRADO PARA REALIZAR UNA BREVE HISTORIA DIFERENTE A LAS QUE HICE HASTA AHORA (YA VERÁN PORQUÉ ES DIFERENTE :p) LES COMENTO TAMBIÉN QUE EL FIC "SELLADO CON UN BESO" LO ACTUALIZARÉ EL MIÉRCOLES, AL IGUAL QUE LO HACÍA CON LOS FICS ESPECIALES :D ¡REVIEWS, QUE SUERTE! HACE MUCHO QUE NO RECIBÍA UNO, ASÍ QUE MUCHAS GRACIAS A GIGI POR SU REVIEW, LOS REVIEWS DE "SELLADO…" LOS RESPONDERÉ EN DICHO FIC J ASÍ QUE DESDE YA LES DIGO A LOS QUE LOS DEJARON: ¡¡¡MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS!!!! Y NO SABEN TODO LO QUE ME COSTO LOGRAR ACTUALIZAR... EL FFNET REALMENTE ANDA MUY MAL :S

JULIAN MANES.

AVENTURA INTERDIMENSIONAL: SEPTIEMBRE 2004. ZANY, INA-00, INIANO, AVENTURA INTERDIMENSIONAL, VONDINAVE, VONDINAVE MARIANA, ENTEKTOR, TRYUM, XAVIER, KAMIONAVE, EDEF, SAOLO, TANIKA, MOTONAVE, SITRONAVE. KANAI JELPIU, SON NOMBRES, MARCAS Y PERSONAJES REGISTRADOS, PROPIEDAD DE: F.L.A. "JULIAN MANES" EL IDIOMA TAMBIÉN LO ESTÁ. TODOS LOS DEMÁS PERSONAJES MENCIONADOS EN ESTE CAPÍTULO SON PROPIEDAD DE SUS AUTORES, SUS EMPRESAS PRODUCTORAS Y/O SUS EMPRESAS AFILIADAS. HISTORIA BASADA EN "AVENTURA INTERDIMENSIONAL/ZANY, LA CAZADORA INTERDIMENSIONAL" PROPIEDAD DE F.L.A. "JULIAN MANES" LA CUAL ESTÁ REGISTRADA, HECHO EL DEPOSITO QUE MARCA LA LEY 11723.


	21. Capitulo Veintiuno

**"AVENTURA INTERDIMENSIONAL"**

**CAPÍTULO VEINTIUNO:**

-

-

MIENTRAS INGRESABAN A LA DIMENSION TM-2000 ZANY Y LOS DEMÁS SUFREN UN ACCIDENTE, SE CHOCAN CONTRA UNA MOTONAVE VOLADORA Y LOS OCUPANTES DE LA MISMA CAEN AL SUELO, MIENTRAS QUE LA VONDINAVE TIENE QUE ATERRIZAR DE EMERGENCIA… AL ATERRIZAR, ZANY Y BROCK BAJAN DE LA VONDINAVE PARA PRESTAR AYUDA A LOS TRIPULANTES DE LA MOTONAVE, MIENTRAS QUE ASH Y MISTY, NI SE ENTERARON DEL ACCIDENTE Y CONTINÚAN CON SUS MIMOS ARRIBA DE LA VONDINAVE…

AL LLEGAR AL LUGAR EN DONDE VIERON CAER LA MOTONAVE SE ENCUENTRAN CON DOS CHICOS, UNO DE ELLOS, EL QUE TRAE PUESTA UNA ESPECIE DE PIEL SOBRE SU CUERPO, SE ENCUENTRA INCONSCIENTE MIENTRAS QUE EL OTRO ESTÁ ALGO ADOLORIDO TENDIDO EN EL SUELO. AL LADO DE ELLOS SE ENCUENTRA TAMBIÉN UNA CHICA DE LARGOS CABELLOS ROSAS. ELLA ESTÁ SENTADA EN EL SUELO Y VE VENIR A ZANY Y A BROCK, AL VERLOS, COMIENZA A GRITARLES…

-

-

**CHICA**.- ¿QUÉ NO SE FIJAN POR DONDE VAN? POR POCO Y NOS MATAN…

**BROCK**.- _(CORRIENDO A AYUDARLA)_ ¡¡¡SIENTO MUCHO LO OCURRIDO!!! PERO CREEME, NO ERA YO QUIEN MANEJABA…

**CHICA**.- _(SINTIÉNDOSE INCOMODA)_ BUENO… TAMPOCO ES PARA QUE TE LO TOMÉS ASÍ…

**ZANY**.- LO SIENTO… JUE UN ASIDENTE.

**CHICA**.- _(VIENDO A ZANY)_ MOMENTO, ACASO VOS SOS… ¿ZANY?

**ZANY**.- ¡ANSINA E!

**BROCK**.- _(TOMÁNDOLE LA MANO)_ ¡¡¡Y YO SOY EL HERMOSO BROCK!!! PERO PODÉS LLAMARME CARIÑITO.

**CHICA**.- _(CON GOTA DE SUDOR)_ ¿EH? SOY SARA…

**ZANY**.- ¡KALMATE CHE! E UN GUSTO VOLVER A VERTE.

**SARA**.- GRACIAS, PERO MEJOR AYUDEMOS A MI HERMANO Y A FLINT.

**ZANY**.- ¡SIERTO!

-

-

LOS TRES SE ACERCAN A VER COMO SE ENCUENTRAN LOS OTROS DOS ACCIDENTADOS. EL CHICO CON LA PIEL DE LEOPARDO ACABA DE DESPERTAR Y NO SE LO VE DE BUEN HUMOR, MIENTRAS QUE EL OTRO CHICO PARECE ESTAR BIEN…

-

-

**SARA**.- _(HABLANDO CON UNO DE LOS CHICOS)_ ¡TONY! ¿ESTÁS BIEN?

**TONY**.- SI… TUVIMOS ACCIDENTES PEORES QUE ESTE… _(HABLÁNDOLE AL OTRO CHICO)_ ¿ESTÁS BIEN FLINT?

**FLINT**.- ¡¡¡POR SUPUESTO QUE ESTOY BIEN!!! RECIÉN ME LO PREGUNTAN…

**SARA**.- NO ES PARA QUE TE PONGÁS ASÍ FLINT…

**FLINT**.- ME GUSTARÍA SABER QUIEN FUE EL QUE NOS CHOCO DE ESA FORMA…

**ZANY**.- _(CON GOTA DE SUDOR)_ JUI YO FLIN…

**FLINT**.- _(VIENDO A ZANY)_ ¿EH? ¡¡¡ZANY!!! ¿QUÉ ANDÁS HACIENDO POR ESTA DIMENSION?

**ZANY**.- VINIMO A VUSKAR ENTE PERDIDO. TOI YO KON MI GOMIA.

**FLINT**.- ¿Y QUE ENTE ES?

**ZANY**.- E EL ENTE DE UNO DE LO CHIKO KESTAN EN LA VONDINAVE.

**SARA**.- NO VIMOS NINGÚN ENTE RARO.

**TONY**.- TENDRÍAMOS QUE PREGUNTAR EN LA OFICINA DEL TIEMPO Y EL ESPACIO.

-

-

TONY TOMA LA MOTONAVE Y HABLA A TRAVÉS DE UNA RADIO. DEL OTRO LADO LO ATIENDE GOODMAN, QUIEN LE INFORMA ACERCA DE LO SOLICITADO…

-

-

**TONY**.- TÍO. QUERÍA PREGUNTARTE SI SE DETECTO ALGÚN ENTE FORÁNEO EN NUESTRA DIMENSION.

**GOODMAN**.- ¿ENTE FORÁNEO, POR QUE VIENE LA PREGUNTA?

**SARA**.- ES QUE ENCONTRAMOS A ZANY.- DICE QUE HAY UN ENTE DE OTRA DIMENSION SUELTO EN LA NUESTRA.

**FLINT**.- ¡¡¡Y NOS CHOCO MIENTRAS VOLÁBAMOS!!!

**GOODMAN**.- MMM… INTERESANTE… ME CONTACTARÉ CON JILLIAN A VER QUE ME PUEDE DECIR AL RESPECTO. LLAMAME EN UNOS MINUTOS. _(Y CIERRA LA TRANSMISION)_

**TONY**.- DIJO QUE VA A AVERIGUAR…

**ZANY**.- ¡AI! PERARE EN LA VONDINAVE TONS.

**BROCK**.- ¡VAMOS! ASÍ PODEMOS BESARNOS…

**ZANY**.- _(CON GOTA DE SUDOR)_ ¡¡¡AAIIII!!! POR KE EL LAVURO TIENE KE SER LO PRIMERO…

-

-

ZANY Y BROCK REGRESAN A LA VONDINAVE. ALLÍ, MISTY Y ASH CONTINÚAN BESÁNDOSE Y ACARICIÁNDOSE AJENOS AL MUNDO EXTERIOR, LO QUE PROVOCA QUE ZANY SE SIENTA UN POCO INCOMODA. FLINT Y LOS DEMÁS SIGUIERON A ZANY HASTA LA VONDINAVE. AL LLEGAR ALLÍ, FLINT COMIENZA A GRITAR Y A CORRER, COSA QUE LLAMA LA ATENCION A ASH Y MISTY QUE SE ENCUENTRAN DENTRO DE LA VONDINAVE…

-

-

**ASH**.- _(ABRAZANDO A MISTY)_ ¿QUÉ PASA?

**MISTY**.- _(ABRAZADA A ASH)_ ¿KIEN ANSA ASIENDO TANTO VOLONKI?

**TONY**.- _(VIÉNDOLOS SORPRENDIDO)_ HOLA…

**SARA**.- _(MIRÁNDOLOS)_ HOLA…

**ASH Y MISTY**.- _(SONROJADOS)_ HOLA… ¿QUIÉNES SON USTEDES?

**SARA**.- SOY SARA, ÉL ES MI HERMANO TONY, Y EL QUE ANDA GRITANDO POR ALLÁ ES FLINT. ¿Y USTEDES?

**ASH**.- SOY ASH Y ELLA ES MI NOVIA MISTY.

**MISTY**.- HOLA.

**ASH**.- _(VIENDO A SARA)_ UN MOMENTO… ELLA ME RECUERDA A ALGUIEN…

**SARA**.- _(SORPRENDIDA)_ ¿A QUIEN TE RECUERDO?

**ASH**.- _(HABLÁNDOLE A MISTY)_ ¿NO SE PARECE A UNA DE LAS CHICAS DE LA DIMENSION EN LA QUE DEJAMOS AL CHANCHITO QUE HABLA?

**MISTY**.- SI… NADA MÁS QUE CON MI ROPA Y PANTALONES LARGOS.

**TONY**** Y SARA**.- ¿EH?

**MISTY**.- ¡ES CIERTO! SE PARECE A PENNY, LA CHICA DE LA DIMENSION BOMHIL-98, LA AMIGA DE LA DUEÑA DEL CHANCHITO QUE HABLA, LA DE PELO ROSA.

**ASH**.- Y TIENE TU MISMA ROPA…

**SARA**.- _(SORPRENDIDA)_ ¿QUÉ?

**MISTY**.- ¡ES VERDAD! MI ESTILO SE COPIO EN OTRAS DIMENSIONES.

**SARA**.- _(SORPRENDIDA)_ ¿QUÉ? YO SIEMPRE ME VESTÍ ASÍ.

**ASH**.- ¡NO DIGÁS! DE SEGURO LO COPIASTE DE ALGÚN LADO.

**TONY**.- ¡LO QUE DICE MI HERMANA ES VERDAD! ELLA SIEMPRE SE VISTIO DE ESA FORMA TAN RIDÍCULA.

**SARA**.- GRACIAS, YA NO ME DEFIENDAS.

**FLINT**.- ¡DESDE QUE LA CONOZCO SE VISTE ASÍ!

**ZANY**.- GUENO CHIKO, YA NO DISKUTAN POR PAVADA…

**MISTY**.- ELLA TIENE RAZON, NO VOY A DISCUTIR POR ESO, DESDE YA QUE YO FUI LA PRIMERA EN VESTIRME ASÍ.

**SARA**.- ¡LA PRIMERA FUI YO!

**MISTY**.- ¡NO! FUI YO.

**ASH**.- CALMATE AMOR…

**TONY**.- NO DISCUTÁS POR ESO SARA…

**SARA Y MISTY**.- ¡¡¡GRRRRRR!!!

**ZANY**.- ¡AIAIAIAI! LO MEJOR VASER KE VAYAMO A BUSCAR EL ENTE KE NOS FALTA POR ENKONTRAR. VAMO ASH.

**ASH**.- ¿QUÉ DIJISTE?

**BROCK**.- VAMOS A BUSCAR A CHIKORITA.

**ASH**.- ¡BIEN!

**MISTY**.- _(SORPRENDIDA)_ ¿QUÉ, Y ME VAS A DEJAR ACÁ?

**FLINT**.- _(DESDE LA MOTONAVE)_ ¡¡¡GOODMAN ESTÁ LLAMANDO POR LA RADIO!!!

**TONY**.- DEBE SER POR LO DEL ENTE PERDIDO.

**SARA**.- IRÉ A ATENDERLO.

-

-

GOODMAN LES INFORMA QUE ENCONTRARON UN ENTE EXTRAVIADO MUY CERCA DE LA OFICINA Y QUE LO TIENE ALLÍ, POR LO CUAL, LOS VIAJEROS DEL TIEMPO Y LOS VIAJEROS INTERDIMENSIONALES SE DIRIGEN HACIA ALLÍ DE INMEDIATO. AL LLEGAR AL LUGAR, GOODMAN LOS RECIBE Y LES INDICA EN DONDE SE ENCUENTRA EL ENTE…

-

-

**MISTY**.- _(SORPRENDIDA)_ ¡VAYA! ESTE LUGAR ESTÁ LLENO DE ENTES.

**TONY**.- SON LOS CRONOMUTANTES, ELLOS NOS AYUDAN EN NUESTRAS MISIONES EN LA LÍNEA DEL TIEMPO. ADEMÁS TAMBIÉN NOS AYUDAN CONTRA LOS ATAQUES DE PETRAFINA.

**MISTY**.- YA VEO…

**ASH**.- ¿EN DONDE ESTÁ CHIKORITA?

**GOODMAN**.- LO ENCONTRAMOS HACE UN MOMENTO. ENVIÉ A UNO DE LOS CRONOMUTANTES A QUE LO TRAIGA AQUÍ. YA DEBE ESTAR POR LLEGAR.

**ASH**.- _(DESANIMADO)_ TENDRÉ QUE ESPERARLO.

**MISTY**.- _(ABRAZÁNDOLO)_ NO TE PONGÁS ASÍ AMORCITO… ES EL ÚLTIMO QUE NOS QUEDA.

**ASH**.- _(ANIMADO)_ ¡ES VERDAD! LUEGO PODREMOS VOLVER A NUESTRO VIAJE. PERO ANTES LLAMAREMOS A TU MAMÁ PARA CONTARLE DE LO NUESTRO.

**ZANY**.- _(PREOCUPADA)_ SI, E SIERTO… PODRAN VOLVER A SU VIAJE COMO ANTE.

**MISTY**.- ¿PASA ALGO ZANY?

**ZANY**.- NO… NADA, NO TE PREOKUPE. TA TODO VIEN.

**MISTY**.- _(DESCONFIADA)_ COMO DIGA TONS. _(PENSANDO)_ ALGO OCURRE Y NO ME QUIERE DECIR…

-

-

DE REPENTE AL PUERTA DEL LUGAR SE ABRE, NUESTROS HÉROES VEN INGRESAR A CHIKORITA SEGUIDO DE OTRO ENTE EXTRAÑO, EL CUAL VA DIRECTO CON GOODMAN…

-

-

**ENTE**.- ¡YA ENCONTRÉ A TU ENTE PERDIDO! ¿AHORA PUEDO VOLVER CON MERLOT?

**GOODMAN**.- SI BINDY, YA PODÉS VOLVER CON ÉL.

**BINDY**.- QUE SUERTE…

**ASH**.- _(ABRAZADO A CHIKORITA)_ ¡CHIKORITA! TE EXTRAÑÉ MUCHO…

**CHIKORITA**.- CHIKO, CHIKO…

**BINDY**.- ME FUE MUY DIFÍCIL ENCONTRARLO.

**ASH**.- ¡GRACIAS BINDY! ME ALEGRO DE HABER ENCONTRADO A CHIKORITA.

**BINDY**.- DE NADA.

**GOODMAN**.- SUPONGO QUE SE QUEDARÁN UN RATO MÁS.

**ZANY**.- TE AGRADESKO, PERO TENEMO KE VOLVER A LA DIMENSION DE ORIGEN.

**MISTY**.- ¡ES CIERTO!

**ASH**.- TENGO QUE VOLVER A VIAJAR A JOHTO Y CONSEGUIR MÁS MEDALLAS.

**BROCK**.- ¡¡¡Y YO A ENCONTRARME CON LAS ENFERMERAS JOY Y LAS OFICIALES JENNY!!!

**ASH**.- _(ALEGRE)_ AHORA VIAJARÉ MÁS FELIZ JUNTO A MI NOVIA.

**MISTY**.- _(ABRAZANDO A ASH)_ ES VERDAD… ¡TE AMO ASH!

**ASH**.- _(ABRAZÁNDOLA)_ TE AMO MISTY… _(Y COMIENZA A BESARLA)_

**ZANY**.- ¡AAAIIII! YA VAN A EMPESAR DE GUELTA…

**BROCK**.- ZANY… PODRÍAMOS HACER LO MISMO NOSOTROS…

**ZANY**.- _(SOLLOZANDO)_ ¡NO PUEDO!

**BROCK**.- _(RESIGNADO)_ ¡AYYY!

**ZANY**.- GUENO, TENEMO KE VOLVER A VIAJAR, DESPIDANSEN ASI NOS VAMO DE AKA. YA ENKONTRAMO A TODO LO POKÉMON PERDIDO ASI KE TENGO KE YEVARLO PA SU DIMENSION DE ORIGEN.

**ASH Y MISTY**.- _(MIENTRAS SIGUEN ABRAZADOS)_ ¡CHAU A TODOS!

**BROCK**.- _(TOMÁNDOLE LA MANO A SARA)_ ¡¡¡NO ME OLVIDÉS HERMOSURA!!!

**SARA**.- _(CON GOTA DE SUDOR)_ BUENO…

**GOODMAN**.- ¡ADIOS A TODOS!

**SARA**.- HASTA PRONTO ZANY.

**TONY**.- ¡CHAU!

-

-

LUEGO DE LAS DESPEDIDAS, TODOS ABORDAN A LA VONDINAVE. ASH Y MISTY VIAJAN DETRÁS BESÁNDOSE Y ACARICIÁNDOSE, MIENTRAS QUE BROCK Y ZANY VAN DELANTE SIN PRONUNCIAR PALABRA. ZANY PARECE ESTAR TRISTE, O MÁS BIEN, PREOCUPADA COMO SI ESTUVIERA MEDITANDO EN ALGO…

-

-

**ZANY**.- _(PENSANDO)_ VA A SER UNA PENA… PERO ESPERO KE NO SE OLVIDEN DESTO… AUNKE KREO KE LO OLVIDARAN… ¡¡¡PORKE!!! KIEN SAVE KUANDO TENGAN OTRA OPORTUNIDA KOMO ESTA…

**BROCK**.- _(INTERRUMPIENDO LOS PENSAMIENTOS DE ZANY)_ ¿TE OCURRE ALGO?

**ZANY**.- NO, NADA… ESTABA PENSANDO EN QUE ESTE ES EL ÚLTIMO VIAJE JUNTO A USTEDES Y QUE YA LOS DEJARÉ EN SU DIMENSION…

**BROCK**.- _(PONIÉNDOSE TRISTE)_ ES CIERTO…

**ZANY**.- _(PENSANDO MIENTRAS MIRA A ASH Y MISTY BESARSE POR EL ESPEJO)_ SEAN FELISE MIENTRA PUEDAN…

**BROCK**.- ¿VOLVEREMOS A VERNOS?

**ZANY**.- SI… ESO ESPERO… _(PONIÉNDOSE TRISTE)_ PERO NO SERA LO MISMO.

**BROCK**.- CONFÍO QUE SI LO SERÁ.

**ZANY**.- _(ALEGRÁNDOSE)_ SI… ES CIERTO…

**MARIANA**.- FALTAN DO MINUTO PA YEGAR A POK-03.

**ZANY**.- _(TRISTE)_ GRASIA MARIANA.

**MISTY**.- _(REACCIONANDO)_ ¿QUÉ, YA ESTAMOS LLEGANDO?

**BROCK**.- ASÍ PARECE.

**MISTY**.- _(PONIÉNDOSE TRISTE)_ AJA…

**ASH**.- _(SORPRENDIDO)_ ¿QUÉ PASA MISTY?

**MISTY**.- NO… NADA ASH… _(VIÉNDOLO)_ QUIERO QUE SEPAS QUE ME HACÉS MUY FELIZ Y QUE SIEMPRE TE AMÉ Y TE AMARÉ…

**ASH**.- _(EXTRAÑADO)_ PERO… ¿POR QUÉ ME DECÍS ESO? PARECIERA COMO SI TE ESTUVIERAS DESPIDIENDO…

**MISTY**.- NO TE PREOCUPÉS… _(LO ABRAZA Y COMIENZA A BESARLO)_ SIGAMOS CON LO NUESTRO…

**ASH**.- SI… _(Y COMIENZA A BESARLA)_

-

-

MOMENTOS MÁS TARDE, LA VONDINAVE ATERRIZA EN LA DIMENSION POK-03, MUY CERCA DEL CAMPAMENTO DE ASH Y MISTY. CUANDO LA NAVE TOCA TIERRA, DESCIENDEN DE ELLA Y SE DIRIGEN A SU CAMPAMENTO. ZANY SE QUEDA VIÉNDOLOS DESDE LA VONDINAVE, HASTA QUE MISTY LE DICE ALGO…

-

-

**MISTY**.- ZANY… ¿TE QUEDÁS A COMER ALGO CON NOSOTROS?

**ZANY**.- TE AGRADESKO, PERO TENGO KE VOLVER A LA DIMENSION INA-00 A RENDIR KUENTA DEL VIAJE Y A REPARAR A MARIANA.

**ASH**.- QUEDATE UN POCO MÁS…

**BROCK**.- CIERTO… ASÍ ME DAS MI RECOMPENSA.

**ZANY**.- TAVIEN. ME KEDO UN MOMENTO MA…

-

-

ZANY Y LOS DEMÁS COMPARTEN UN TÉ QUE BROCK PREPARO JUNTO A UNAS GALLETITAS. MOMENTOS MÁS TARDE, ZANY DEBE PARTIR…

-

-

**ZANY**.- BUENO CHICOS… FUE MUY AGRADABLE CONOCERLOS… ESPERO VERLOS MUY PRONTO…

**ASH**.- GRACIAS ZANY… MUCHAS GRACIAS POR AYUDARNOS CON NUESTROS POKÉMONS.

**MISTY**.- GRACIAS.

**ZANY**.- _(TRISTE)_ AYY… ESTA VA A SER LA PARTE MÁS DOLOROSA DE LA DESPEDIDA…

**ASH**.- _(EXTRAÑADO)_ ¿POR QUÉ LO DECÍS?

**MISTY**.- _(TRISTE)_ QUE NO TE DAS CUENTA ASH… ANTES DE IRSE ELLA TIENE QUE BORRAR NUESTRAS MEMORIAS…

**ASH**.- _(DÁNDOSE CUENTA)_ ¡¡¡QUE!!! ESO QUIERE DECIR QUE…

**BROCK**.- USTEDES OLVIDARÁN LO QUE VIVIERON.

**ASH**.- _(PONIÉNDOSE TRISTE)_ NO… NO QUIERO OLVIDAR MI AMOR POR MISTY…

**ZANY**.- NO LO VAS A OLVIDAR ASH… SOLO QUE… USTEDES DOS SE DECLARARÁN SU AMOR… EN OTRO MOMENTO.

**MISTY**.- _(ESPERANZADA)_ ¿Y CUANDO SERÁ ESO?

**ZANY**.- ESO NO DEPENDE DE MÍ, ESO LO DECIDIRÁN USTEDES DOS.

**ASH**.- ZANY… ANTES DE QUE NOS BORRÉS LAS MEMORIAS PUEDO… BESAR A MISTY POR ÚLTIMA VEZ.

**MISTY**.- _(SONRIENTE)_ QUE DULCE QUE SOS…

**ZANY**.- CLARO QUE SI.

**ASH**.- _(TOMÁNDOLE LAS MANOS A MISTY)_ MISTY… NO OLVIDÉS NUNCA QUE TE AMO…

**MISTY**.- VOS TAMPOCO LO OLVIDÉS ASH. _(Y LO ABRAZA)_

**BROCK**.- _(SOLLOZANDO)_ ¡¡¡AYYYY!!! QUIEN SABE CUANDO VOLVERÉ A VERLOS A ELLOS DE ESTA FORMA…

-

-

ASH Y MISTY COMIENZA A BESARSE NUEVAMENTE, SUS LABIOS PERMANECEN UNIDOS POR VARIOS MINUTOS, MIENTRAS SE ACARICIAN Y SE ABRAZAN MUY FUERTEMENTE. FINALMENTE, CUANDO SE SEPARAN QUEDAN MIRÁNDOSE A LOS OJOS POR ALGUNOS MOMENTOS, HASTA QUE MISTY TOMA LA INICIATIVA…

-

-

**MISTY**.- _(TOMÁNDOLE LAS MANOS A ASH)_ ZANY, YA PODÉS HACER TU TRABAJO.

**ASH**.- _(SUJETANDO LAS MANOS DE MISTY)_ SÉ QUE VOLVEREMOS A VERNOS ZANY…

**ZANY**.- ESTÁ BIEN CHICOS… AHÍ VA. Y LUEGO TE TOCA A VOS BROCK…

**BROCK**.- DE ACUERDO…

-

-

ZANY SE ACERCA A ASH Y A MISTY, Y A DIFERENCIA DE LOS DEMÁS BESOS QUE DIO, A ELLOS LES DA UN BESO EN LA MEJILLA, BESA PRIMERO A ASH EN LA MEJILLA Y LUEGO A MISTY. FINALMENTE, DA UN TIERNO Y DELICADO BESO A BROCK EN LA BOCA DURANDO MUCHO MÁS DE LOS BESOS DADOS DE LA MISMA MANERA A OTROS ENTES…

-

-

**ZANY**.- _(ABRAZADA A BROCK)_ ADIOS BROCK. FUE UN GUSTO CONOCERTE

**BROCK**.- ADIOS ZANY… ESPERO VERTE PRONTO.

**ASH Y MISTY**.- _(TRISTES)_ ADIOS ZANY…

**ZANY**.- _(SOLTÁNDOSE DE REPENTE DE BROCK)_ ADIOS CHICOS…

**ASH, MISTY Y BROCK**.- ¡¡¡ADIOS ZANY!!!

-

-

ZANY DESAPARECE DE ALLÍ E INGRESA A LA VONDINAVE PARTIENDO DE INMEDIATO A LA INTERDIMENSION, MIENTRAS, ASH, MISTY Y BROCK VUELVEN EN SI…

-

-

**ASH**.- ¿QUÉ PASO?

**MISTY**.- NO LO SÉ…

**BROCK**.- LO ÚLTIMO QUE RECUERDO FUE QUE TUVIMOS UN COMBATE CON EL EQUIPO ROCKET… _(VIENDO LA MESA PREPARADA)_ POR LO VISTO TOMAMOS TÉ… LO QUE NO ME EXPLICO ES PORQUE HAY CUATRO TAZAS SERVIDAS…

**MISTY**.- ALGO PASO… Y ALGO IMPORTANTE…

**ASH**.- ¡QUE IMPORTA! LO ÚNICO QUE SÉ ES QUE TENEMOS QUE LLEGAR A LA SIGUIENTE CIUDAD PARA GANAR MI MEDALLA…

**MISTY**.- _(SONRIENDO MIENTRAS LO VE)_ COMO ME GUSTA ESE ÁNIMO TUYO… SI PUDIERA DECIRTE CUANTO TE AMO…

**BROCK**.- BUENO, HABRÁ QUE PREPARARSE PARA DORMIR AQUÍ.

**ASH**.- ES CIERTO. MISTY…

**MISTY**.- ¿QUÉ?

**ASH**.- _(SONROJADO)_ ¿JUGARÍAS UN TATETÍ CONMIGO?

**MISTY**.- _(ALEGRE)_ DE ACUERDO… AUNQUE SÉ QUE TE VOY A GANAR…

**ASH**.- _(ENVALENTONADO)_ ¡¡¡ESO SI YO LO PERMITO!!! _(PENSANDO)_ Y DESDE YA QUE LO PERMITIRÉ… ¡AY MISTY! SI SUPIERAS CUANTO TE AMO…

-

-

MIENTRAS, EN LA INTERDIMENSION, ZANY REGRESA A LA DIMENSION INA-00…

-

-

**ZANY**.- ¡AIII! E UNA PENA… ASH Y MISTI SON TAN TIMIDO KE LE VA A YEVAR MUCHO TIEMPO DECLARAR SU SENTIMIENTO…

**MARIANA**.- I ESO KE LE DISTE UNA AYUDITA.

**ZANY**.- ¡KAYATE CHE! KE SI SE ENTERAN LO SUPERIORE ME KAGAN A PEDO.

**MARIANA**.- YA TAMO YEGANDO… RADIA EL INGRESO.

**ZANY**.- _(TOMANDO LA RADIO)_ AKI ZANY MANIN STAL ARRIBANDO A LA DIMENSION INA-00 EN LA VONDINAVE 56-7-6-7 MARIANA.

**RADIO**.- ¡AKI EDEF! INGRESO AUTORISADO.

**ZANY**.- _(SONROJADA)_ AIII… EDEF…

**EDEF**.- _(DESDE LA RADIO)_ ¿KE PASA ZANY?

**ZANY**.- _(ENROJECIDA POR COMPLETO)_ ¡¡¡AIII NADA, NO PASA NARANJA!!! TA TODO TRANKI…

**EDEF**.- DE AKUERDO…

-

-

ZANY ATERRIZA LA VONDINAVE EN EL INTERIOR DE UN EDIFICIO DE FORMA PIRAMIDAL, SE TRATA DE LA SEDE DEL AGUANTADERO DE RELASIONE INTERDIMENSIONALE. LUEGO DEL ATERRIZAJE, DESCIENDE DE LA VONDINAVE Y LE HABLA UN TIPO DE ASPECTO DESCUIDADO, FLACO Y DE PIEL MUY BLANCA…

-

-

**ZANY**.- ¡AAA! OLA KANAI JELPIU. TENE KE ARREGLARME A MARIANA, NOS PEGAMO UN PALO EN OTRA DIMENSION Y KEDO ECHA PERCHA, ASI KE ARREGLALA PRONTO CHE.

**KANAI**.- ¡MAKLARO! VA VER KE TE LA DEJO JOYITA.

**ZANY**.- TAVIEN… _(VIENDO A UN TIPO QUE SE ACERCA)_ ¡AI! VIENE EDEF.

**KANAI**.- SI, TAVA PERANDOTE DESDE ASE UN GUEN RATO.

-

-

EL TAL EDEF ES UN TIPO BASTANTE ALTO Y DELGADO, SUS CABELLOS SON AZULES, ES UN POCO MÁS ALTO QUE ZANY Y TAMBIÉN TIENE PIEL BLANCA, VISTE UNA EXTRAÑA PRENDA DE UNA SOLA PIEZA DE COLOR CELESTE. EDEF SE ACERCA A ZANY Y COMIENZA A HABLARLE….

-

-

**EDEF**.- ¡KE TALKO ZANY! VEO KE ISISTE UN GUEN LAVURO OI.

**ZANY**.- SI… POR SUPU KE LO ISE…

**EDEF**.- TAVIEN, TA NOCHE VOI A TU SAKA, ASI KE TATE LISTA.

**ZANY**.- _(SONROJADA Y EMOCIONADA)_ SI… LO ARE…

**EDEF**.- VIEN, PARESE KE MARIANA TA EN REPARACION ASI KE NO PODRA IR A VUSKAR TU REKOMPENSA.

**ZANY**.- ¡MA KOMO KE NO PUEDO IR! PRESTAME ALGUNA MOTONAVE O ALGO I VA A VER KOMO ME YEVO MI REKOMPENSA.

**EDEF**.- PREGUNTALE A KANAI JELPIU A VER SI TIENE ALGO LIVRE.

**KANAI**.- _(QUE HABÍA OÍDO TODO)_ AI UNA SITRONAVE LIVRE, LA PUEDE USAR AURA MISMITO SI KIERE.

**ZANY**.- _(CON GOTA DE SUDOR)_ UNA SITRONAVE…

**KANAI**.- E LO UNIKO KE AI…

**ZANY**.- ¡MA SI! ME LA YEVO… _(Y CORRE HACIA LA SITRONAVE)_

**KANAI**.- LA YAVE TAN EN LA GUANTERA.

-

-

ZANY ABORDA LA MENCIONADA SITRONAVE, LA CUAL RESULTA SER UNA NAVE INTERDIMENSIONAL MÁS CHICA QUE MARIANA Y DE ASPECTO ANTICUADO. ENCIENDE LOS MOTORES DE LA MISMA, Y ENFILA HACIA LA INTERDIMENSION. UNA VEZ ALLÍ, ACOMODA LOS CONTROLES DE LA SITRONAVE HACIA SU DIMENSION DE DESTINO…

-

-

**ZANY**.- _(MURMURANDO DENTRO DE LA NAVE)_ ¡¡¡NO TE ME VA A ESCAPAR…!!! _(BABEÁNDOSE)_ TE VIA A SAVORIAR TODITO, TODITO… AIII… E EL OMVRE MA LINDO KE VI EN TODA LA DIMENSIONE… Y EL MA KARIÑOSO…

**SITRONAVE**.- ¿VA DE REKOMPENSA?

**ZANY**.- ¡ASI E! I VA VER KE RIKO CHIKO ELEGÍ TA VE…

**SITRONAVE**.- TAVIEN…

-

-

MIENTRAS, EN POK-03 LA NOCHE YA CAYO, NUESTROS HÉROES SE ENCUENTRAN TERMINANDO SU CENA, BROCK SIRVE A ASH SU CUARTA PORCION DE COMIDA, MIENTRAS QUE MISTY COME UNA MANZANA VIÉNDOLO A ASH DEVORAR SUS VÍVERES…

-

-

**MISTY**.- ASH…. COMÉ MÁS DESPACIO, TE VAS A ATRAGANTAR…

**ASH**.- NO TE PREOCUPÉS MISTY.

**MISTY**.- _(SONROJADA, ALZA LA VOZ)_ ¡¡¡YO SIEMPRE ME PREOCUPO POR VOS ASH!!!

**ASH**.- _(SORPRENDIDO, SE ATRAGANTA)_ ¿QUÉ...? ¡¡¡UUUUGGGH!!!

**MISTY**.- ¡¡¡ASH!!!

**ASH**.- AGU… AGUA…

-

-

MISTY TIRA SU MANZANA AL SUELO, Y SE LEVANTA DE DONDE ESTABA SENTADA, SE ACERCA A ASH, LO ABRAZA Y TRATA DE VER SI SE ENCUENTRA BIEN… BROCK SE QUEDA VIÉNDOLOS UN MOMENTO MIENTRAS MURMURA…

-

-

**BROCK**.- ¿POR QUÉ NO SE PONDRÁN DE NOVIOS DE UNA BUENA VEZ? SE NOTA QUE SE QUIEREN MUCHO…

**ASH**.- _(TOSE)_ COF… COF… YA… YA ESTOY MEJOR…

**MISTY**.- _(ABRAZÁNDOLO)_ ¡SI SERÁS TARADO! TE PEDÍ QUE TE CUIDÉS.

**ASH**.- ES QUE ME SORPRENDIO LO QUE ME DIJISTE.

**MISTY**.- ¿NO ENTIENDO POR QUE? YO SIEMPRE ME PREOCUPO POR VOS ASH.

**ASH**.- _(SONROJADO)_ ES QUE JAMÁS PENSÉ QUE TE IMPORTARA TANTO…

**MISTY**.- _(SONROJADA)_ ME IMPORTÁS Y MUCHO… TE QUIERO MUCHO ASH…

**ASH**.- _(SORPRENDIDO)_ ¿QUÉ DIJISTE?

**MISTY**.- NO… NADA, NO IMPORTA…

**ASH**.- SÉ MUY BIEN LO QUE DIJISTE MISTY… YO TAMBIÉN TE QUIERO MUCHO.

**MISTY**.- GRACIAS ASH… _(Y LO ABRAZA)_

-

-

DE REPENTE, SE SIENTE UN MURMULLO EN EL BOSQUE PERO, AL PARECER, SOLO BROCK PUEDE ESCUCHARLO. MIENTRAS ASH Y MISTY SIGUEN CON SUS DIÁLOGOS, BROCK SE LEVANTA Y SE DIRIGE A UN GRUPO DE ÁRBOLES DE DONDE CREYO ESCUCHAR EL MURMULLO… PARA SU SORPRESA, UNA CHICA SALE DE ALLÍ Y LE TOMA DE LA MANO LLEVÁNDOLO AL INTERIOR DEL BOSQUE…

-

-

**CHICA**.- ¡TE ENCONTRÉ! VINE A DARTE LA RECOMPENSA…

**BROCK**.- _(EXTRAÑADO)_ ¿TE CONOZCO?

**CHICA**.- ¡CLARO! MIRAME BIEN…

**BROCK**.- A VER… ¡¡¡ZANY!!! ¿COMO ES QUE VOLVISTE A ESTA DIMENSION?

**ZANY**.- DIJE QUE VOLVERÍA A DARTE UNA RECOMPENSA Y A ESO VINE.

**BROCK**.- _(CONTENTO)_ QUE SUERTE, ENTONCES… RECOMPENSAME…

**ZANY**.- _(LLEVÁNDOLO CON ELLA)_ VENÍ CONMIGO…

**BROCK**.- PERO… ¿Y ASH Y MISTY?

**ZANY**.- _(ABRAZÁNDOLO)_ ¡DEJALOS! NO NOTARÁN TU AUSENCIA, TIENEN MUCHO QUE HABLAR ESTA NOCHE.

**BROCK**.- ¡DE ACUERDO!

**ZANY**.- VENÍ, TE LLEVARÉ A UN LUGAR EN DONDE PODREMOS ESTAR LOS DOS SOLITOS…

**BROCK**.- ¡VAYA! YA QUIERO CONOCERLO…

-

-

ZANY Y BROCK ABORDAN LA SITRONAVE, ESTA COMIENZA A ELEVARSE Y A TOMAR VELOCIDAD HASTA ENTRAR EN LA INTERDIMENSION…

MIENTRAS TANTO, ASH Y MISTY SIGUEN CON SU CHARLA…

-

-

**ASH**.- …ESE DÍA CREÍ QUE TE PERDERÍA PARA SIEMPRE.

**MISTY**.- POR SUERTE ME DI CUENTA DE QUE SOS VOS A QUIEN MÁS QUIERO.

**ASH**.- ¿QUÉ SERÁ DE LA VIDA DE RUDY?

**MISTY**.- NO LO SÉ… TAMPOCO ME INTERESA… _(ABRAZÁNDOLO)_ SI TENGO AQUÍ AL CHICO QUE MÁS ME IMPORTA EN LA VIDA…

**ASH**.- _(ABRAZÁNDOLA)_ NO TE ME VAYÁS NUNCA MISTY.

**MISTY**.- NO LO HARÉ ASH.

-

-

ASH Y MISTY PERMANECEN ABRAZADOS POR UN LARGO TIEMPO, HASTA QUE SE VAN A DORMIR, NI SIQUIERA NOTARON LA AUSENCIA DE BROCK, EL CUAL APARECIO A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE DORMIDO Y CON UNA AMPLIA SONRISA EN SU ROSTRO. ASH Y MISTY AÚN NO CONFESARON SUS SENTIMIENTOS… PERO ESTAMOS SEGUROS DE QUE LO HARÁN EN CUALQUIER MOMENTO… TAL VEZ CON LA AYUDA DE ZANY, LA CUAL VOLVERÁ EN CUALQUIER MOMENTO A BUSCARLOS PARA COMPARTIR CON ELLOS NUEVAS AVENTURAS…

Y ASÍ LOS DEJAMOS… CON EL DEBER DE HABER UBICADO A TODOS LOS ENTES EN SU DIMENSION…

-

-

**JUMPEI**.- ¡¡¡NO A TODOS LOS ENTES!!! NOSOTROS SEGUIMOS ATRAPADOS EN ESTA ASQUEROSA DIMENSION DE ELFOS… ¡¡¡AYYYYY!!! _(GRITANDO)_ ¡¡¡ES POR ESO QUE ODIO LAS HISTORIAS FANTÁSTICAS!!!

-

-

BUENO… A CASI TODOS…

-

-

**FIN.**

-

-

¡AAAYYYYY! ES UN MOMENTO TRISTE PARA MÍ, SIEMPRE LO ES CUANDO FINALIZO UN FIC, Y MÁS ESTE FIC QUE AL IGUAL QUE "EL EXTRAÑO CASO…" DURO TANTO TIEMPO Y ME GUSTO ESCRIBIR… PERO BUENO, ESO ME DEJA ESPACIO PARA CREAR NUEVOS FICS Y DAR LUGAR A NUEVAS IDEAS… ¡¡¡Y ENCIMA ESTA SEMANA SE TERMINA TAMBIÉN "SELLADO…"!!! : ( EN FIN… ¡QUÉ SEGUIRÁ DESPUÉS? ¡NO LO SÉ! :S OCURRE QUE TENGO VARIOS FICS SIN TERMINAR Y NO SÉ CUAL PONER PRIMERO :P LO QUE SI SÉ ES QUE PARA LA SEMANA SIGUIENTE, (NO ESTE MIÉRCOLES) HABRÁ UNA SORPRESA ;) ¡NO SE LA PIERDAN! AGRADEZCO A TODOS SUS REVIEWS Y ESPERO SIGAN LEYENDO MIS HISTORIAS :D MI MAIL: JULIANMANESARROVAJOTMEILPUNTOKON (LO ESCRIBO ASÍ PORQUE SINO NO APARECE, COMO DECIMOS AQUÍ: "HECHA LA LEY, HECHA LA TRAMPA" :P) ¡SUERTE A TODOS!

-

-

JULIAN MANES.

-

-

AVENTURA INTERDIMENSIONAL: SEPTIEMBRE 2004. ZANY, INA-00, INIANO, AVENTURA INTERDIMENSIONAL, VONDINAVE, VONDINAVE MARIANA, ENTEKTOR, TRYUM, XAVIER, KAMIONAVE, EDEF, SAOLO, TANIKA, MOTONAVE, SITRONAVE, KANAI JELPIU, SON NOMBRES, MARCAS Y PERSONAJES REGISTRADOS, PROPIEDAD DE: F.L.A. "JULIAN MANES" EL IDIOMA TAMBIÉN LO ESTÁ. TODOS LOS DEMÁS PERSONAJES MENCIONADOS EN ESTE CAPÍTULO SON PROPIEDAD DE SUS AUTORES, SUS EMPRESAS PRODUCTORAS Y/O SUS EMPRESAS AFILIADAS. HISTORIA BASADA EN "AVENTURA INTERDIMENSIONAL/ZANY, LA CAZADORA INTERDIMENSIONAL" PROPIEDAD DE F.L.A. "JULIAN MANES" LA CUAL ESTÁ REGISTRADA, HECHO EL DEPOSITO QUE MARCA LA LEY 11723.


End file.
